


Bubblegum Bitch (You belong with me)

by AlannaBlack, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorders, Friends to Enemies, Heartbreaking, Love Triangles, Mild Smut, Multi, Out of Character, POV Pepper Potts, POV Peter Parker, Past Underage Sex, Peter Parker is a bitch, Revenge, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Underage Drinking, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 148,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Peter Parker acostumbra a hacer a un lado todo aquello que le estorbe y hará cualquier cosa por conquistar el corazón de su maestro favorito.





	1. I´d wanna be me too

Se había acostumbrado a esa situación en la escuela. 

La gente siempre se arremolinaba a su paso para ver cómo vendría vestido, pero muy especialmente en ese día porque todos querían verlo y saber cuál sería el carro en el que vendría a tomar clases. Se asombraron cuando lo miraron bajar de su Ferrari California T 2008. Ni siquiera habían visto la mitad de su colección de autos, pero le encantaba sacar uno cada día. Rara vez repetía un auto o de plano, llegaba en limusina. Nunca usaba los de sus tíos. Le parecían demasiado sobrios y aburridos, no iban con su estilo.

Bajó azotando la puerta y esas oscuras gafas Chanel hacían juego con sus tenis Alexander McQueen. Aunque eran el modelo que saldría hasta la siguiente colección, se aseguró de que él los tuviera primero y que fueran personalizados. Hasta se había mandado a hacer su propia Birkin, él había mandado su propio diseño y se aseguró de que fuera una que combinara con lo que él iba a vestir ese día. Finalmente, era una fecha especial. Era el primer día de clases del último año y él no iba a pasar desapercibido. Nunca lo hacía.  
Todos sabían quién era Peter Parker y cómo se las gastaba.

Se detuvo solamente a revisar su teléfono, pero en realidad estaba posando para la innumerable cantidad de fotos que, sabía, muchos le iban a tomar. Sabía que era un ídolo dentro de su escuela y que por lo mismo, debía ser algo condescendiente con aquellos que lo admiraban. Fingió seguir revisando sus notificaciones, pero estaba preparando su cámara para la mejor selfie que se tomaría ese semestre.

Sonrió cuando en menos de un minuto las notificaciones empezaron a llegar y vio con agrado que ya era trending topic. Adoraba ser el centro de atención. Vio que una chica delgadita y con rostro atemorizado, se paró cerca de él y se bajó las gafas.

—¿Ya terminaste? Porque se me hace tarde —dijo mientras se las reacomodaba y aquella chica, por los nervios, no pudo tomar su foto. Peter le arrebató el teléfono y se tomó una selfie con ella—. Acuérdate que a las de primero no les va tan bien y espero que sea la última vez que me cruzo contigo. ¿Qué no les enseñan a tomar fotos en la secundaria? Qué asco —dijo mientras le regresaba el teléfono a aquella chica.

Comenzó a caminar cuando Liz Toomes le salió al paso. Peter se detuvo ante ella.

—Maldita sea. Mi día iba bien hasta que apareciste tú. Ven, dame un abrazo.

Liz y Peter se abrazaron. Un par de poses más y comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro de la escuela. Ambos eran los que dictaban las tendencias dentro y fuera de ese pequeño universo que constituía la preparatoria y no había quién les dijera nada. Incluso su sombrero le daba un aire distinto. Estaba imponiéndose otra vez. Liz habló.

—¿Esos son tus espectaculares McQueen que ibas a presumirme hoy? Creo que te gané con mis Balenciaga. 

Peter seguía avanzando lento para que los alumnos que ya estaban adentro pudieran admirarlos y murmurar a su paso.

—Creí que las botas eran demasiado para esta hora del día. Eso no quiere decir que no me las vaya a poner esta semana, aunque siéndote honesto, la verdad ya no me convencen.

Se ven muy baratas. Creo que mejor usaré las Yves Saint Laurent que me trajo May de su viaje. ¿Ya las viste?

—¡Las adoro! ¿Por qué no calzamos del mismo número?

Peter la empujó con su cadera.

—Mejor. No soportaría que trataras de hacerme sombra. Realmente no creo que puedas. Por cierto, dile a tu estilista que si tanto te odia, no te vuelva a tocar el cabello. ¿Ya viste cómo te lo dejó?

Liz le enseñó la lengua burlonamente.

—Por eso te amo, porque eres de lo peor.

Peter sonrió.

—Y aun no has visto nada. Este semestre hay algunos estorbos que quiero quitar del camino. Ya lo verás.

Siguieron avanzando entre ese mar de alumnos que se abría a su paso. Aunque Peter había insistido en estudiar la preparatoria en el extranjero, su tío se había cansado de sus desplantes y lo había inscrito en una de las tantas escuelas de las que era dueño. Peter sabía que ni May había podido interceder por él y finalmente se resignó. Total, estaba a dos semestres de salir y de irse a donde fuera. Odiaba California. Decía que el clima le arruinaba la piel y su bronceado no era el que él deseaba porque no hacía lucir adecuadamente su cabello castaño y sus ojos caramelo. Ben, su tío, estaba cansado de sus caprichos. May aun se los toleraba y se los celebraba cuando el patriarca de los Parker no estaba cerca. Sus tíos eran lo único que él tenía. Liz si acaso. Por lo demás, Peter odiaba a todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué trajiste el Ferrari? Creí que vendrías en algo más espectacular.

—Es un clásico, idiota. Por lo que veo, ni siquiera tienes idea de cuánto cuesta.

—¿Un 2008 es un clásico? Creo que alguien no puso atención a la clase de historia. No puedes decir que es uno sino hasta que hayan pasado ciertos años.

Peter se quitó las gafas. Estaban a punto de entrar al auditorio y no quería hacer el ridículo cayéndose por la poca luz que había ni por la escasa visibilidad que esas gafas en realidad le permitían. Nunca había hecho el ridículo en público y ese no sería el día.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera tú sabes cuántos años deben pasar para que un auto sea clásico. Además, a estos idiotas les das cualquier cosa y se la creen. Hasta creyeron que tu look está inspirado en Lana del Rey y eso, querida, ya fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué no revisas Instagram? Mínimo vete a Pinterest, y eso, ya está caducado. Sólo hay cosas viejas ahí. Empieza a seguir a Kylie, mínimo.

Liz le dio un codazo.

—Idiota. Tu lista en Spotify sí que es vieja por todo lo que escuchas. Mi look es vintage. Hay una gran diferencia en todo eso.

Peter ya no le dijo nada. Buscaron un lugar para sentarse. Como todos los alumnos, Liz y Peter tenían que ir al auditorio a recibir el discurso de bienvenida y conocer la interminable lista de docentes que impartirían clase ese ciclo. Peter había tratado de convencer a Ben de saltarse esa formalidad, pero éste lo amenazó diciéndole que, si no se quedaba, le iba a quitar su tarjeta de crédito y se aseguraría de que todos los días el autobús escolar pasara a recogerlo. Ni hablar de no cambiarle el teléfono este año ni de vender su fabulosa colección de autos y eso, era algo que le dolería mucho a Peter. Se resignó y miró su teléfono. Peter aprovechó que Liz estaba twitteando acerca de su primer día de clases y que se estaba tomando demasiadas selfies. Peter miró su galería de fotos y sonrió. Había una foto que le gustaba mucho y esa ni siquiera Liz la había visto. Era su foto secreta. La guardó y justo acababa de bloquear su pantalla, cuando ésta se volvió a iluminar. Los alumnos aun no terminaban de llenar el auditorio.

—¿No piensas contestar? —preguntó Liz mientras elegía los filtros para sus fotos.

—Que se vaya al diablo. Ya me tiene harto.

Liz se empezó a burlar de Peter.

—Pero si tú me habías dicho que esos cabellos rubios y mal cortados te tenían enloquecido, que adorabas verte reflejado en esos ojos verdes, que ese cuerpecito escuálido daba los abrazos más fuertes que nadie y todo eso… ¿Qué pasó?

Peter le tiró el celular al suelo. Liz ni se inmutó.

—Pues nada. Es un ordinario. Llevarme a conocer a su familia, ¡cómo no! ¿En serio tú crees que mi tío estaría feliz de juntar su fortuna con los Osborn? Obviamente no. Si es cierto que para mi tío sería una decepción terrible que su único heredero fuera diseñador o un vago, ¿pero crees que estaría emocionado de compartir todas sus patentes y prototipos con otra familia que no sea la suya? ¡Obvio no! ¡Ben cuida demasiado lo que es suyo!

Liz levantó su teléfono y Peter se lo volvió a tirar. La morena lo miró con ojos que denotaban hastío. Peter se agachó a recogerlo y ella hizo un sonido que emulaba un beso. Peter la miró enojado.

—Estúpida. Primero te lamería las botas antes que tu… muffin.

Liz empezó a limpiar su celular.

—¿Tan malo sería para tu tío que tú y los Osborn emparentaran? Digo, al menos sería interesante ver cómo esos millones se van a multiplicar y…

Peter torció la boca.

—Harry es un aburrido. No es alguien que guste de ir de compras y llamar la atención. Cada vez que iba a cenar con él, su papá sonreía como si estuviera compadeciéndose de mí. Si ese señor supiera que toda mi colección de botas cuestan más que toda su estúpida cava, creo que habría aprendido a respetarme y créeme, no quiero pasar el resto de mis días con alguien que va a estar checando los estados de cuenta y regañándome por eso. A mí Ben y May me dan el dinero y yo veo que hago con él, ellos ni siquiera preguntan en qué me lo gasté y somos muy felices. Los Osborn no son así.

—¿Y que hay de los demás chicos con los que saliste el verano? Digo, ni siquiera te apareciste en mi semana de fiestas en la playa por andar “conociendo gente”—preguntó Liz mientras jalaba a Peter para una selfie más.

Peter se miró en la pantalla de su celular para asegurarse de que aún se veía bien.

—Bah. Definitivamente no ha nacido aquel que pueda llenar mis expectativas. No hay, no existe. Aunque —dijo mientras volteaba al pasillo para ver al que acababa de pasar—, hay sus excepciones. El único problema, es que no tienen tantas propiedades como las tengo yo y en algún momento, eso va a ser un problema. Digo, mis gustos son algo refinados. May tiene la culpa de eso.

—Pero ese dinero no es tuyo. Igual podrías vivir con un pordiosero y ya. No tienes tanto dinero.

Peter le puso la mano en la cara a Liz. Ella se hizo a un lado molesta. Eso era lo que hacía Peter para callarla.

—Te equivocas. Este año recibo mi parte de la herencia y lo que voy a hacer, es invertirla bien. Ya tengo en la mira algunos proyectos y a fines de este ciclo escolar, me verás en la próxima portada de Forbes como una de las promesas de la economía americana. Finalmente, aparte de tener estilo, también tengo un cerebro que no solo piensa en moda y que sí sirve para algo, no como el tuyo. También pienso en hacer más dinero y mira que este año, alguien se va a comprar su primer yate, o su primer jet. Estás invitada. Finalmente, necesito alguien para tomarme fotos y con quién competir dignamente.

Liz se río y Peter se tomó una última selfie con ella. Las luces se empezaron a apagar y el auditorio ya estaba casi lleno. Peter no soportaba la idea de estar ahí por más de una hora mientras escuchaba al director de la escuela hablar de los logros que académicamente habían alcanzado y todas esas cosas que tanto lo aburrían. Odiaba tanto las formalidades que sentía que iba a salir corriendo, pero al recordar las amenazas de Ben, decidió permanecer. Tenía mucho que perder.

“Si supieran que con lo que costó mi bolsa, podría pagar el sueldo de esos idiotas que están ahí”, pensó desdeñosamente mientras trataba de mirarse las uñas. Peter sabía que el dueño de la escuela era su tío, aunque no era el director. Liz lo sabía, pero los demás no. Ben Parker era dueño de muchas escuelas en todo el país y era un poderoso multimillonario con inversiones en diferentes rubros en todo el país y en varios países del mundo. Nadie sabía de quién era sobrino ni con quién estaba emparentado en realidad. Lo sospechaban, pero nadie le preguntaba. May Parker era una socialité muy famosa, que apoyaba también causas filantrópicas, aunque siempre gastaba más de lo que recaudaba. Peter se sentía muy feliz cada vez que decía, era invitado a una de esas fiestas, aunque la verdad era que él era quien se aseguraba de ser el control de calidad y quién le daba los toques finales a esas envidiables bacanales que salían en las notas de espectáculos y en las redes sociales.

A veces, Peter se sorprendía de que le quedara tiempo para hacer su tarea (porque era un alumno muy dedicado), escribir para su blog de modas en internet, ayudar a editar el periódico escolar (algo que en verdad y secretamente hacía con gusto porque hasta subía algunas de las fotos que tomaba -las que no tenían filtro-), salir con Liz de compras y todavía, tener tiempo para atender sus compromisos sociales, que realmente era el organizar las alocadas y extravagantes fiestas que May orquestaba. En ocasiones, iba con su tío a mostrarle algunos de sus bocetos y proyectos, pues el último año su interés en la ciencia se había incrementado, para beneplácito de su tío, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Ni Peter podía creer que le diera tiempo para todo eso. Ben lo toleraba por eso, porque sus ideas eran buenas y la primera patente que había registrado, había sido un éxito. Peter sabía que no era cualquier chico y por eso se daba el lujo de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque a veces existían ciertos filtros o cosas que le jugaban en contra. Ben principalmente.

Dejó de distraerse y comenzó a poner atención a la interminable fila de maestros que les estaba siendo presentada. Los conocía a todos. Él se había encargado de decirle a Ben cuáles eran aptos conforme a su búsqueda en redes sociales y conforme a su perfil laboral, pues había consultado las páginas en las que muchos ofrecían su currículum vitae en aras de ser contratados. Ben le creía en ese sentido, pues los maestros que Peter había sugerido como propuestas, siempre eran los más adecuados y él, como hombre de negocios, no tenía tiempo para desconfiar del buen criterio de su sobrino y eso le ahorraba disgustos con la directiva. Finalmente, su palabra era ley y era lo que se hacía. Peter era una gran influencia y aunque obviamente, sólo era un chiquillo, abusaba de su posición como heredero y casi-dueño de una parte de la fortuna familiar, para sugerir cosas, que, según desde su perspectiva como alumno, eran importantes.

Nada se le escapaba. Lo que Ben no sabía, era que, por diversión, Peter había dejado al señor Hogan como el encargado de la clase de Ética, pues había visto que era el único que llenaba el perfil pero en realidad era muy intolerante y Peter sonreía sólo de imaginar que en cualquier momento, podría explotar contra los alumnos. Al señor Wilson, el maestro de Educación Física, lo había sugerido como buena opción, porque tras stalkearlo demasiado, sólo él sabía que era alguien que gustaba de las fiestas y que eventualmente causaría algún escándalo. A la de artes, porque había sido una ex stripper rusa cuyo pasado la perseguía y ese trabajo, la ayudaba a tener cierto anonimato. El de historia y el de ciencias, eran muy serios y sabía que escondían algo comprometedor. Uno iba a terapias de ira, el otro, escondía a su familia por alguna extraña razón. Al de matemáticas, porque era el mejor. Sólo por eso. La única vacante que aun no conseguía llenar era la de literatura, porque no había nadie más. Su única opción la había descartado al leer en su perfil de LinkedIn que era un as en la cocina, pero no parecía tener experiencia docente. A Peter no le gustaban las cosas demasiado fáciles. Correr a la señorita Maximoff habría sido muy aburrido, así que esperaría hasta encontrarle una mejor posición y después, decirle a su tío. Por lo menos su hermano, había sido buen maestro de economía.

Se volvió a colocar los lentes para tratar de dormir un poco. Nadie sospecharía de aquel chico que siempre estaba arreglado y a la última moda. Las gafas costosísimas lo decían todo. Estaba empezando a dormirse cuando un nombre lo hizo reacomodarse en su asiento.

—Y no menos importante, el profesor Anthony Edward Stark.

Todos los asistentes se deshicieron en aplausos. Peter se contuvo. El director continuó presentándolo.

—Este año impartirá el curso de Cálculo Integral y ya tiene asignados sus grupos. El profesor Rhodes le dará clase a los demás alumnos.

Peter volvió a asumir su posición indiferente. Liz se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿No que te ibas a deshacer de Rhodey? ¿Qué pasó?

Peter se quitó las gafas y se acercó a su amiga.

—Nada. Me da tanta flojera que mejor así lo dejé. No me ha hecho nada ese pobre diablo y mejor me espero. Le traigo muchas ganas al de Educación Física. Tal vez sea su último semestre.

Liz le mordió la oreja.

—Eres un maldito. Esa gente ni siquiera se ha metido contigo. Si no te conociera, juraría que te están regalando las calificaciones.

Peter le jaló el cabello.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? A ti también te va muy bien. Por cierto, ¿le gustó a tu papá el regalo que mi tío le mandó?

Liz le dio una bofetada suave. Peter hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Sí. Dijo que muchas gracias. El pobre enmarcó mi boleta de calificaciones.

—¿Ves por qué hago las cosas? Toda esa pobre gente que está ahí enfrente depende de mi estado de humor y de cómo le presente las cosas a mi tío. Creo que este año pinta para ser muy bueno. Mientras no te quiten del equipo de porristas y finjas venir de vez en cuando a clases, estoy seguro de que seremos los reyes del baile. Ya vi el traje que me voy a poner y créeme que será fabuloso.

Las luces comenzaron a prenderse mientras los aplausos aun seguían. Peter no había escuchado nada. Se levantó y salió antes que nadie del auditorio. Volvió a revisar su teléfono mientras Liz hablaba con su papá, fingiendo su mejor voz. Peter puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar hacia el que sabía, sería su primer salón de clases. Uno de los maestros salió casi al mismo tiempo que él y lo empujó.

—¿Si sabe que mi chaqueta cuesta más de lo que vale su auto? ¡Creo que debería disculparse si es que aun quiere conservar su trabajo! —gritó Peter irritado. El maestro ni siquiera se detuvo. Iba caminando apresuradamente.

Peter bufó. Estaba muy enojado. Con ese maestro era su primera clase. Siguió avanzando hasta que Liz se colgó de su brazo. Una figura delgada, de cabellos rojizos estaba cerca de ellos. Traía un traje blanco y lucía desorientada. Peter y Liz siguieron avanzando hacia su salón. Tenían la fortuna de compartir la primera clase del semestre.

—¿Y esa quién es? —preguntó mientras torcía la boca y hacía un gesto que mostraba desdén.

—Dicen que es la novia del maestro de Álgebra. Creo que ella nos va a dar clases también. Es la de Español.

—Ah… —dijo Peter fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Ella es?

—Sí, ¿por? —preguntó Liz.

Peter hizo un gesto burlón.

—No, por nada. Vamos a darle la bienvenida que se merece…


	2. Night Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La nueva maestra de literatura está tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo empleo mientras empieza a escuchar rumores sobre cierto alumno con cara de ángel y reputación de los mil demonios.

And so I pretend I'm alive  
But demons get tired  
"Night demon", Karen Souza.

Era su sexta semana de clases y sentía que ya llevaba trabajando ahí toda la vida. Tenía que empezar a preparar la evaluación para ese primer parcial y aun no sabía ni qué les iba a preguntar en el examen. Sonó el timbre y suspiró aliviada mientras veía que los alumnos empezaban a recoger sus cosas (los que llevaban algo en qué anotar) y que salían como si nada. Miró a aquel par que siempre salía al último y se la pasaba rumoreando todo el tiempo en clases. Ella sabía que debía andarse con cuidado con ellos y no por experiencia propia, sino porque más de un colega se lo había recomendado y a esas alturas ella no estaba para desconfiar.

Los miró con discreción esperando que ellos no se dieran cuenta y que eso fuera motivo de algún futuro altercado o malentendido. Ella, delgada, bonita y muy sonriente. Él, atractivo y con un aspecto que distaba mucho de lo poco que había escuchado acerca de él. Definitivamente había algo que no encajaba y mientras lo averiguaba, iría con cuidado. Fingió acomodar sus listas y algunas cosas en el escritorio mientras los escuchaba reírse y veía que él la empujaba sin miramientos. La chica solo había esbozado una sonrisa pero su mirada denotaba demasiada molestia. Él, solo iba caminando como si nada.

— ¡Hasta mañana, maestra! —dijo él mientras sonreía.

—Hasta mañana, chicos.

Suspiró cuando los vio salir del salón. Era su última clase y estaba ansiosa por irse. Tal vez haber aceptado ese trabajo había sido una muy mala idea, pero finalmente tenía una razón poderosa para hacerlo y solo por ello se había decidido. Se sentó en la silla mientras soltaba su largo y fino cabello y cerraba los ojos. Había dejado lo poco que tenía en Nueva York sólo por aceptar un trabajo como maestra. Ni siquiera había seguido insistiendo con conseguir un trabajo en su verdadera área, pero a esas alturas cualquier cosa era buena, incluso la paga que le habían dicho recibiría en cuanto llegara a trabajar a esa escuela y sólo por eso se contenía. Un año y no más.

Echó la cabeza para atrás mientras sentía que sus párpados se cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Había bebido más de tres tazas de café ese día y la cafeína definitivamente ya no le hacía efecto. Cerró los ojos un momento y puso la cara entre sus manos. Si alguien más la viera, parecería que realmente estaba lamentando su situación actual, pero se estaba quedando dormida.

— ¿Maestra Pepper, se siente bien?

Abrió los ojos sin evitar sobresaltarse. Aquel chico estaba ahí, aunque esta vez iba solo.

—Peter, pasa. Disculpa, pero estoy algo cansada.

El joven entró despacio al salón. Ella parpadeó más de dos veces como si con ello pudiera alejar la somnolencia que se apoderaba de ella.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarla.

—No te preocupes, ¿qué pasó? —dijo tratando de sonar más despierta que dormida.

El chico se acercó demasiado al escritorio. 

—Tengo una duda sobre la tarea que nos dejó.

—Dime.

Peter comenzó a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre la antología que debían preparar para finales de mes. Era la clase de literatura. Ella comenzó a explicarle mientras miraba discretamente el arreglo tan esmerado de aquel chico. Se atrevería a decir que era alguien dulce, amable y atento, no aquel chiquillo del que todos los profesores se quejaban en la sala de maestros o a quien parecían tenerle tanto miedo. Su voz sonaba cordial, era respetuoso y agradable. Pepper no entendía por qué se expresaban tan mal de él.

—Solo debes ir recopilando algunos fragmentos de textos de la lista de autores que les sugerí. Primero escoge el periodo y la corriente y sobre eso, elige unos tres o cuatro, que sean los que verdaderamente vayas a leer y que te hayan llamado la atención.

Miró como la cara del joven se iluminó.

— ¿Y si ya los leí todos? ¿Puedo incluir los trabajos completos?

Ella se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con él. No había nada en ese par de ojos cafés que indicara algún tipo de peligro o que advirtiera que el chico no era digno de confianza.

— ¿A todos?

—Cada uno de ellos y los libros completos. Desde el primer día que nos dio la lista, empecé a leerlos y a otros ya los conocía porque mi tío siempre me regala libros. Tengo la primera edición de “Jane Eyre”, porque él la compró en una subasta y si quiere luego se la presto, aunque ya está algo maltratada y huele mucho a humedad. El papel se deshace de lo viejo que está.

Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír. No era el chico insoportable e irresponsable que le habían dicho. 

—Pues, entonces ponlos a todos si quieres. Si tienes algunos avances del trabajo o si lo terminas antes, puedes traerlo para que te revise o te lo califique.

— ¡Genial!— contestó emocionado.

Pepper seguía mirándolo. El chico sonrió.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Muchas gracias maestra.

—De nada, Peter, descansa.

Pepper se puso de pie porque sabía que en cualquier momento caería rendida por el cansancio cuando se dio cuenta de que Peter empezó a caminar lentamente a la salida, como si la estuviera esperando.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella reprimiendo un bostezo.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta?

Ella lo pensó un poco antes de responder. Tal vez ahí comenzarían los problemas de los que sus colegas habían tratado de advertirle. No pudo evitar suspirar y que el chico se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Miró que el joven se acomodaba la costosísima chaqueta que llevaba puesta ese día. Los estampados eran inconfundibles. Ella misma había querido regalarse una ese año pero no podía costearlo con su sueldo de profesora. Entre pagar su renta o comprarse algo de Versace, sabía que sólo tenía una opción.

— ¿Qué tan cierto es que usted nos iba a dar español? Digo, cuando me enteré que usted iba a ocupar el puesto que dejó el maestro Rogers, me dio curiosidad porque pensé que eso nos iba a enseñar.

Pepper lo miró desconcertada.

—No lo sé, solo me dijeron que debía enseñarles literatura y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —peguntó temiendo la respuesta del joven.

—No, al contrario, me gusta mucho su materia.

Pepper trató de que el cansancio en su voz no sonara a aburrimiento, pero en verdad ya no podía más. 

—Pues no sé. ¿Quién les da español?

—No tenemos maestro todavía. Al profe lo corrieron la semana pasada. 

Pepper se detuvo para cerrar el salón mientras recordaba que el maestro del cual hablaba Peter, había sido despedido en medio de un escándalo que nadie había querido mencionar en sala de maestros. Ella menos que nadie quería hacer preguntas, pero todo apuntaba a que ese joven atento y de rostro dulce había tenido algo que ver, pero no podía estar segura. Una mirada así de dulce y esa candidez en su voz no correspondían a la de aquel demonio encarnado del que muchos se expresaban.

—Oh, no lo sabía. 

Pepper miró que el chico levantaba una de sus manos para contemplar el costoso anillo de diamantes que traía puesto. Pepper se dio cuenta de que todos los días llevaba un anillo diferente y más ostentoso que el anterior.

—Pues sí. Oiga, ¿no le gustaría darnos clase?

Pepper arqueó la ceja. Peter se paró frente a ella.

— ¿De español?

— ¿O no lo habla?

Pepper tragó saliva.

—Sí, un poco, pero no creo que lo que sé sea suficiente para enseñarles ese curso a ustedes. 

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Diga que sí! ¡Usted se ha vuelto una de mis maestras favoritas! ¿Quiere que hable con mi tío para que le den las horas?

Pepper sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Tu tío? ¿Es el director? —preguntó temerosa, como si no quisiera enterarse de algo que tal vez no debía.

El chico la miró con ojos brillantes. La emoción se reflejaba en su rostro.

—No, no es el director. Es el dueño de la escuela y si yo quiero, y usted también quiere, puedo decirle que la contrate para que nos de esa clase. ¡Es tan aburrido estar sin hacer nada! ¡Ande, por favor, diga que sí!

Pepper miró que algunos de sus compañeros maestros que pasaban cerca de ella la miraban con lástima, como si ella estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte. Tal vez los rumores eran ciertos.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Por favor?

Pepper miró al chico nuevamente. Realmente no era posible que ese chiquillo fuera todo eso que los mismos maestros decían, pero al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de ella le pedía que no confiara tanto en él. Tenía una cara de ángel que era imposible dejar de mirar.

—Lo voy a pensar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor, no digas nada todavía a tu tío. Necesito pensarlo bien y…

Peter sonrió y se acercó andarle un beso en la mejilla. Pepper se congeló.

—Tiene hasta mañana para decirme y no acepto un no por respuesta. ¡Que descanse, maestra!

Pepper se quedó petrificada. ¿En qué momento aquel chiquillo empezaba a tomarse esas confianzas con ella? Caminó hacia sala de maestros y dejó unos libros que le habían prestado. Se dio cuenta de que los profesores que estaban ahí la miraban con cierta burla, como con lástima. 

— ¿Todo bien? Parece que viste a un fantasma.

Volteó y se encontró de frente con aquella mirada fuerte de color marrón. Ese rostro era inconfundible y aquella voz tenía el poder de desarmar a cualquiera que la escuchara. Incluso a ella.

—Maestro Stark, buenas tardes.

El profesor se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Juraría que algo malo te acaba de suceder. 

Ella se rascó la cabeza. 

—No sé qué tan malo sea o no.

— ¿Quieres un café? A leguas se ve que te estas muriendo de sueño y creo que sería mala idea que manejes en ese estado.

Pepper suspiró. Caminaron hacia la cafetería mientras veía con atención a los alumnos de aquella escuela. Todos se parecían a Peter en cuanto a la opulencia y extravagancia con la que iban vestidos. Los carros, los accesorios, las poses, la forma de caminar… Eso parecía un desfile de modas y no una escuela. 

— ¿Por qué son así todos los chicos de aquí?

El maestro la miró mientras le extendía con delicadeza el vaso de café. Ella lo tomó con cuidado.

—Pues… porque son niños ricos. Lo que ellos se gastan en una noche de juerga, es lo que nos pagan a ti y a mí en un año. ¿Ya te arrepentiste de aceptar este trabajo?

Pepper se sonrojó ante la sonrisa ligeramente cínica de aquel maestro. En verdad era encantador.

—Algo así. 

—Pues qué mal, porque al menos tendrás que esperar a que termine tu contrato o…

Ella lo interrumpió.

—A que me corran, ¿cierto, Anthony?

El maestro volteó a verla.

—Puedes decirme Tony, no hay ningún problema por eso.

Ella dio un sorbo a su café. 

— ¿Qué tan cierto es eso, que corren a los maestros por cierto alumno?

Tony volteó a verla. Aquella expresión jovial que su rostro había tenido minutos antes, se había desvanecido. 

—Completamente cierto. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya tuviste tu primer encontronazo con la pareja real de la escuela?

Pepper bajó la mirada.

—No como tal, más bien Parker me dijo que…

Tony se plantó frente a ella. La expresión de él la asustó.

—Nunca le digas así. Pase lo que pase, recuerda siempre llamarlo por su nombre. Por eso corrieron al profe que les daba español.

Pepper frunció el ceño. 

— ¿Sólo por eso? No te creo.

Tony la miró fijamente.

—Y no quieres saber por qué corrieron al de educación física. Dos maestros en menos de un semestre. Él puede hacer lo que quiera con los que trabajamos aquí.

Pepper torció la boca. La extrañeza se dibujó en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, si es cierto todo lo que dicen, ¿no te parece ridículo que, por caprichos de un niño como ese, corran a gente que necesita un trabajo?

Tony desvió la mirada.

—Es que es cierto, tú no has visto nada aún, pero es cierto todo lo que dicen de Peter. De verdad no sabes cómo se las gasta él. La niña que siempre está con él es un dulce comparada con él y mira que ambos son insoportables.

Pepper volteó hacia donde Tony estaba mirando. Vio que Liz y Peter estaban sonriendo y tomándose selfies en el nuevo auto que llevaba Peter. Ella bajó la mirada y su voz sonaba incrédula.

—De acuerdo, sí dices que no me meta con la pareja real, mantendré mi distancia, pero sigo pensando que es ridículo y no creo que eso sea posible.

Tony se acercó a ella.

— ¿Sabes qué es aún más ridículo?

Pepper lo miró fijamente.

—No.

Tony sonrió.

—Que deba quedarme más tiempo en el trabajo y deba hacer a un lado mi vida social por eso. A ver qué día de estos me aceptas una salida a tomar un café como se debe o por lo menos, al cine. 

Ella sonrió. El rubor cubrió su rostro.

—Creo que eso no es muy profesional que digamos.

—Lo es. Tengo que ponerte al día sobre cómo son las cosas en esta escuela. Nos vemos. Si aún no se te quita el sueño, pide un taxi. De verdad. 

Pepper lo miró alejarse. Se dio cuenta de que más de una alumna seguía con la mirada a aquel maestro. Sabía que era el amor platónico de muchas por las composiciones que había leído. Suspiró. Tal vez debía aceptar esas horas de español, pues eso le causaría trabajo extra y por lo tanto, podría quedarse más tiempo en la escuela para calificar exámenes y revisar trabajos mientras tomaba café con aquel maestro de voz amable y profunda.

Algunos días después, llegó la temida semana de exámenes. Pepper se arrepintió de haber aceptado esas otras horas de clase. Aun podía recordar como al día siguiente, después de haber platicado con Peter, la habían mandado llamar a la dirección. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez tendría que firmar su renuncia cuando vio el folder cerrado frente a ella. Cerró los ojos y mientras pensaba en lo que iba a preguntar antes de irse de esa escuela, el director le dijo que le proponía las horas de español porque alguien había hablado maravillas de su trabajo y que los alumnos estaban más que encantados con ella. Cuando abrió el folder, vio que había otro contrato y un atractivo aumento de salario. No lo dudó ni un segundo. Firmó aquellos documentos e inmediatamente empezó a cubrir aquella vacante.

Sin embargo, sus planes iniciales de quedarse a trabajar para convivir un poco más con el maestro de matemáticas, se fueron al demonio. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para verlo. Solo un escueto saludo entre clases y esa salida a tomar café nunca llegó. Esa mañana estaba que explotaba. Se llevó las manos a las sienes como para tratar de contener el estrés que se había apoderado de ella al darse cuenta de los cientos de exámenes y tareas que debía revisar. No era sólo un grupo de español, sino todos los que tenía el maestro al que habían despedido. Más de trescientos alumnos a los cuales debía calificar y cuyas evaluaciones debía entregar tan pronto como fuera posible. Haciendo cuentas, solo tenía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para entregar esos reportes de evaluación plenamente justificados. Se levantó. No quería llevarse el trabajo a casa porque sabía que no lo revisaría y que se arrepentiría de procrastinar sus deberes docentes porque el cansancio de ese trabajo, hacía estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por concentrarse, pero ver aquella interminable pila de trabajos que revisar, la estresó de más. Empezó a regañarse en voz alta.

—Sí, claro, Virginia. Acepta las horas para que ganes más y puedas ver a Tony. Sí, tomarán café mientras se ríen de lo absurdo de su situación y mientras tú planeas a donde van a salir y…

Se calló cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a su oficina. No quería una distracción más. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Ver aquel rostro la sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Pepper sonrió nerviosamente.

—Ah, voy a la cafetería. ¿Necesitabas algo?

Peter estaba ahí, sonriente, como si nada.

— ¿Me permite acompañarla? No la voy a entretener mucho.

Pepper asintió.

—Vamos.

Peter se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. Ella se sobresaltó y él se dio cuenta.

—Disculpe —dijo mientras la soltaba lentamente—. Pero es que usted me cae muy bien y es mi maestra favorita.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—N-no hay problema, pero creo que no está bien visto que los maestros tengan contacto con los alumnos.

Peter sonrió.

—Discúlpeme, no quise incomodarla.

Pepper se acercó a la barra y pidió un café. Peter hizo lo mismo y cuando ella iba a pagar, él quitó su mano delicadamente.

—Yo la invito.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba.

—Mejor la siguiente ocasión usted me invita algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Pepper asintió. Peter pagó y ella se fue a sentar a una mesa. Sabía que para quitárselo de encima, tendría que ser cortés antes de ser cortante.

— ¿Y cómo se ha sentido en la escuela? ¿Le gusta trabajar aquí?

Pepper sonrió mientras trataba de disimular la molestia que le había ocasionado ese primer sorbo a su café caliente.

—Bien —dijo mientras sentía que la lengua le ardía—. Me gusta estar aquí.

Peter sonrió mientras agitaba su bebida.

—Qué bueno. ¿Sabe que sus clases y la de matemáticas, son mis favoritas?

Pepper sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza.

— ¿En serio? A casi nadie le gusta la clase de matemáticas —dijo tratando de disimular su creciente sorpresa.

Miró que el chico sacaba algo de su bolsa. Era una cajita azul y la colocó sobre la mesa, cerca del vaso de ella.

—Pues, es obvio que la clase de usted es de las mejores. Explica muy bien y la del profe Stark, pues también. Aunque claro, no me dejará mentir, el maestro es muy carismático. ¿A usted le gusta el maestro Anthony?

Pepper sintió que estaba a punto de escupir el café. Se contuvo y tosió indicando la sorpresa que esa pregunta le había causado. 

— ¡Claro que no! —dijo mientras buscaba una servilleta y se limpiaba delicadamente los labios.

Peter sonrió.

— ¿No se ha dado cuenta como el maestro la mira cuando usted va pasando? Créame, más de uno ya nos dimos cuenta y sería muy lindo que ustedes dos fueran, ya sabe…  
Pepper frunció el ceño. Fingió un aplomo que no tenía en esos momentos.

—Peter, eres un alumno muy bueno y de verdad agradezco mucho que me hayas recomendado con tu tío y con el director, pero por favor, no digas cosas que pueden causar un malentendido y meternos en un problema al maestro Stark y a mí.

El chico dio un sorbo lento a su bebida y empujó la cajita hacia Pepper. Ella lo seguía con la mirada.

—Ay, maestra. No se enoje. Créame que hacen bonita pareja y creo que lo mejor sería eso, que fueran pareja.

Pepper empezó a respirar agitadamente.

—No, Peter. Te agradecería mucho que no hicieras esa clase de comentarios con nadie más y por favor, no vuelvas a insinuarlo. No me gustaría tener problemas por eso. El maestro Stark y yo sólo somos compañeros, nada más.

Aquel ni se inmutó. Nuevamente levantó una de sus manos para admirar su muy cuidada manicura.

—Bueno, es que lo que es obvio nunca pasa desapercibido. A mí me gustaría verla feliz al lado de aquel profe que es uno de los consentidos de aquí.

Pepper se levantó. Tanta insolencia era intolerable.

—No, Peter. Si me disculpas, me retiro y fingiré que nunca me dijiste eso. Permiso.

Peter se levantó y tomó la cajita.

— ¿Maestra?

Pepper se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó fingiendo calma.

—Me disculpo por eso, de verdad no quise incomodarla. Si me disculpa, le traje un regalo. Espero que le guste.

Pepper recibió la cajita que le extendía. Palideció cuando vio de qué se trataba.

—Lo siento, Peter, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

El rostro del chico denotaba cierta decepción. 

— ¿Le va a decir que no a un reloj Cartier? Tiene sus iniciales grabadas, es para usted. Lo mandé a hacer exclusivamente para usted, es único.

Pepper enrojeció. Volteó disimuladamente alrededor para darse cuenta de que nadie hubiera visto ni escuchado nada.

—Peter, te agradezco mucho, pero no, no puedo aceptarlo.

Peter se acercó a ella. Su mirada era dulce.

—Por favor, lo elegí pensando en usted. Haga de cuenta que le di una manzana y no es otra cosa, por favor. 

Pepper vaciló y suspiró.

—Está bien, pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer. O sea, no me des regalos ni nada, no quiero que se malinterprete ni nada. 

Peter se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—Le juro que no le voy a causar problemas.

Pepper no supo qué decir. El celular de Peter comenzó a sonar y lo sacó al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Pepper lo miró alejarse y de inmediato se dirigió a su oficina. Cargó toda la pila de trabajos que estaba sobre su escritorio y se fue casi corriendo a su auto. Esta vez no iría a sala de maestros a ver si estaba aquel del que deseaba despedirse. Iría directo a su casa mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Llegó al estacionamiento y mientras hacía malabares para no tirar los trabajos y encontrar las llaves de su carro, vio que un auto muy lujoso llegaba a toda prisa. Justo estaba abriendo la portezuela cuando miró que bajaba un hombre maduro, bien arreglado y con una cara que denotaba una furia incontenible. Vio que Peter iba caminando con desgano hacia él. Los gritos y manotazos la pusieron nerviosa. Trató de disimular pero los papeles se le cayeron de las manos.

“Genial” pensó en lo inoportuno de esa situación.

Trató de no escuchar pero era imposible.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¿Qué estupidez hiciste?

Mientras trataba de que el viento no se llevara los trabajos, escuchaba la voz de Peter. No era la voz dulce y armoniosa que le conocía, sino una que expresaba demasiado hastío y desgano.

—Yo no hice nada. Dile a ese imbécil que sentaste como director que si no puede controlar a su personal, entonces su cabeza va a ser la siguiente que va a rodar.

Aquel hombre maduro estaba gritándole a Peter con demasiada ira.

— ¡Ya son dos maestros en menos de dos meses! ¡Dos maestros! ¿Quién sigue? ¿Ahora qué te hicieron? ¿No te quisieron revisar la tarea o no te gusta cómo se visten? ¡Maldita sea, Peter!

Pepper quedó agachada mientras esperaba que aquellos dos no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Es la maestra de artes. Creo que no se está esforzando tanto como yo creí. Su clase ya no es tan interesante como antes.

— ¡Pero si tú la sugeriste! ¡Tú hablaste maravillas de ella!

—Pues creo que no es tan buena. Me equivoqué. Si no es ella, es el de matemáticas. Cada día está más insoportable.

Pepper se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— ¡No! ¡Esta vez no!

Estrujó los papeles que estaba sosteniendo mientras escuchaba un golpe que parecía ser una bofetada.

— ¡Le voy a decir a tía May que me pegaste!

— ¡Dile lo que se te dé tu maldita gana, pero no voy a correr a nadie! ¡Si no te gustan tus maestros, mejor te voy a cambiar de escuela!

Pepper se quedó ahí por lo que le pareció una eternidad. No había tratado mucho a la maestra Romanoff pero no le parecía una persona poco profesional, más bien ella había sido una de las pocas que se había acercado a prevenirla sobre Peter Parker y quién era en realidad, pero Pepper no le había dado mucha importancia. 

Escuchó un portazo y se levantó hasta que oyó que los dos autos se alejaban a toda velocidad. Se levantó y subió a su auto. Miró la cajita que estaba en su bolsa y se dio cuenta que más que un regalo, tal vez era una advertencia. Tal vez ese reloj, iba a causarle un lío tremendo algún día.


	3. Primadonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se están complicando un poco para Peter...

Going up, going down, down, down  
Anything for the crown, crown, crown   
"Primadonna". Marina and the Diamonds

 

Liz puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Peter. Lo miró fijamente hasta que terminó y cuando él se sentó delante de ella, comenzó.

—Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría. Tú, de mandadero. ¿Quieres pasar la materia o qué? ¿Cuándo en tu vida ibas a ponerte a repartir exámenes?

Peter estiró una de sus manos y clavó sus uñas en aquella delgada pierna.

— ¡Auch! —gritó ella.

El maestro volteó y los miró fijamente.

— Ustedes dos, ¿ya terminaron?

—Ya casi —contestó Peter sin dejar de clavar sus uñas en la pierna de Liz.

Ella esperó a que el maestro siguiera anotando los ejercicios en el pizarrón y jaló los cabellos de Peter. Sólo así consiguió que él dejara de lastimarla. Liz habló en voz baja.

—Oye, ¿si vas a ir hoy al entrenamiento? Le dije a las porristas que irías a vernos.

Peter volteó a verla.

— ¿Tengo cara de que me muero de ganas de ir a ver a ese puñado de ridículas? No, claro que no, y por cierto, diles que están más gordas que la última vez que las vi. ¿Qué clase de capitana eres? Lo primero que les debes cuidar son las calorías. Están tan gordas que por eso se han vuelto lentas y torpes.

Los dos se empezaron a reír. Liz puso cara de sorpresa cuando el maestro estaba frente a ellos.

— ¿Me muestran lo que llevan?

Liz se sentó bien. Peter bajó la mirada.

—Apenas voy a copiar los ejercicios —dijo él en voz baja.

—Dijiste que ya casi terminaban cuando les pregunté.

Liz sacó su libreta y comenzó a anotar sin decir nada. Peter habló.

— ¿Cómo quiere que termine si estaba repartiendo los exámenes?

—Dijiste que ya casi terminaban —insistió el maestro.

—Bueno, mentalmente ya lo resolví pero aún no lo escribo —dijo Peter levantando las cejas, como molesto.

—Tienen cinco minutos —respondió el maestro con voz seria.

El maestro comenzó a caminar entre las filas. Liz se acercó a Peter y le susurró al oído.

— ¿Y este? ¿También...?

Peter la fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo sé mis tiempos. Yo sé cuándo voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer. Por cierto, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

Liz tiró su lápiz a propósito y lo pateó para quedar cerca de Peter.

—Ya, pero nadie ha dicho nada.

— ¿Pero sí lo hiciste cómo te dije?

—Sí, pero entiende que nadie ha dicho nada. Quién sabe si vaya a funcionar. La rusa es dura de pelar y por alguna razón, nadie ha comentado nada de las fotos. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que se hayan vuelto virales.

Liz se levantó cuando se dio cuenta de que el maestro estaba detrás de Peter.

—Se me cayó mi lápiz —dijo ella justificándose.

Peter ni se inmutó.

—Peter, entrégame tu trabajo.

Peter casi le aventó el cuaderno al maestro. Liz se sentó nuevamente en su banca. El maestro se quedó ahí, calificando el trabajo de Peter mientras ella garabateaba con su lápiz en la libreta. No había resuelto nada de lo que había copiado.

—Bien. Señorita Toomes, ¿en cuánto tiempo me entrega su trabajo?

Peter volteó y lo encaró.

—Trabajamos en equipo. Ella resolvió la mitad.

El maestro hizo una mueca burlona.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Peter vio cómo el maestro aventaba la libreta sobre su banca y por un momento pensó en armar un escándalo, pero se contuvo. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —preguntó con sumo desgano.

—Ya. Resuelven toda la unidad dos para mañana. Ustedes exponen ante la clase.

Peter se levantó y le ayudó a Liz a guardar sus cosas. Sintió que aquel maestro los iba siguiendo con la mirada y se dio el lujo de azotar la puerta. Ya estando en el pasillo, Liz se colgó de su brazo.

— ¿Por qué le contestaste así al maestro? Juraría que el señor Stark era tu favorito el año pasado.

—Es un pesado. No lo soporto.

Caminaron hasta donde estaban las porristas. Peter se hizo a un lado. No las soportaba. Las miró con desprecio. Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba ahí cerca y sacó su teléfono.

—Ay, no —dijo mientras veía que aparecía una llamada entrante. No tenía ganas de contestar.

Guardó nuevamente su teléfono mientras se acercaba a donde estaban todas. Liz estaba formándolas cuando él se paró frente a ella, cubriéndola.

—Antes de que empiecen su rutina de calentamiento, creo que tengo del deber moral de decirles que están muy gordas para la competencia. Si no les interesa esto y no lo toman en serio, pueden irse y dejar que otras chicas más comprometidas y visualmente más atractivas tomen su lugar. ¿Ya se vieron en un espejo?

La decepción y el malestar en el rostro de las chicas se hicieron evidentes. Liz lo jaló.

—Se supone que venías a motivarlas, no a bajarles el ánimo.

—Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que entiendan que esto es algo serio. Míralas. Están hechas unas vacas.

Liz lo abofeteó. Peter le regresó la bofetada.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le gritó ella.

Peter fue a donde había dejado su mochila y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa. Llegó al estacionamiento y se encontró de frente con la maestra de literatura. Trató de evitarla, pero ella le sonrió.

— ¿Ya te vas?

Peter la miró. Traía las manos llenas de papeles y se acercó a ayudarla.

—Algo así. Permítame —dijo mientras le quitaba los papeles que llevaba.

—No te molestes.

—No es molestia —dijo sin poder evitar que su voz sonara apagada.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te pegaron?

Peter se dio cuenta de que ella había visto su mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada que Liz le había dado.

—Un pequeño malentendido, pero no es nada grave.

Peter la siguió en silencio hacia su oficina. Entró y dejó los papeles en el escritorio.

— ¿Ya calificó los exámenes o quiere que le ayude?

Pepper lo miró sorprendida.

—No, ya está todo calificado, sólo para entregar. ¿Qué te pasó?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Nada.

—Peter... si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, sólo dímelo.

Peter apretó la quijada cuando sintió que aquella mujer lo miraba con dulzura.

—No es nada grave. Me enojé con Liz, pero mañana va a ver que seguiremos siendo amigos como si nada.

Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abierto con aquella maestra a la que en realidad, no quería para nada. Sintió remordimientos, pero no había marcha atrás. Ella se levantó.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Voy al auto por otras cosas y si te vas, solo cierra la puerta, por favor.

Peter asintió. Se quedó sentado en ese salón solo. Cerró los ojos y los abrió inmediatamente en cuanto sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar. Tenía días que no lloraba. Miró su reloj y se encaminó al salón donde había estado antes. Aun no tocaba el timbre y lo más seguro es que ese maestro siguiera ahí. Se acercó a la puerta y vio que aún había dos alumnos dentro. Vaciló en entrar, pero lo hizo. El maestro estaba calificando algunos trabajos.

— ¿Puedes ordenarlos?

Peter dejó caer su mochila al suelo y empezó a ordenarlos alfabéticamente. Los alumnos que aún estaban ahí, se levantaron a dejar su cuaderno y el maestro los firmó sin revisarlos. Peter esperó a que salieran para poder decir algo, pero no supo qué.

—Creí que estarías en el entrenamiento con tu amiga.

Peter no contestó. Siguió ordenando los trabajos en silencio. Cuando terminó sólo los dejó encima del escritorio.

—Gracias —contestó el maestro

Peter salió de aquel salón. No había estado ahí ni cinco minutos. En el pasillo, se topó de frente con Liz y la abrazó.

—Perdóname.

Ella jaló su cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tienes razón. Son unas torpes pero ya me encargué de eso. ¿Otra vez estás con eso?

Peter palideció.

—Sí. Sólo son siete días.

Liz lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué color te toca hoy?

Peter suspiró.

—Hoy es morado. Ya sabes cómo es esa dieta. Ando de un humor de perros, pero ni modo, la perfección tiene un precio y puedo pagarlo.

Liz negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres desaparecer o algo? Estás muy delgado, no creo que te haga falta.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Tengo que verme perfecto. Quiero volver a gustarle y quiero que se fije en mí otra vez.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba revelando algo que ni siquiera su amiga sabía. Ella lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿A quién?

Peter tragó saliva. Liz no lo sabía y lo mejor era fingir.

— ¿A quién va a ser? A Harry.

Ella se pegó a él.

— ¿No me habías dicho que te aburría, qué ya no querías saber nada de él?

Peter empezó a caminar lento. Su teléfono estaba sonando.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. No voy a dejar que me vean a su lado hecho una vaca. No quiero eso.

Llegaron al estacionamiento. La maestra seguía ahí, a un lado de su auto. Liz le dio un codazo.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿para cuándo te deshaces de ella?

Peter la miró.

—No sé. No es tan mala como yo creí.

Liz lo miró con cierta incredulidad.

—Si tú lo dices... En fin. Te dejo aquí porque hoy viene mi papá por mí. Te llamo en la noche y por favor, duerme algo y toma mucha agua.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa triste. Liz se dio la vuelta y lo dejó ahí. Peter seguía mirando a la maestra y sintió que un ardor terrible empezaba a recorrerlo. El maestro de matemáticas iba caminando hacia donde ella estaba y la saludó de beso. Peter sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con furia al ver esa escena.

— ¡Maldita perra! —masculló al ver que la maestra de literatura sonreía al estar con aquel que le había robado el corazón.

Caminó hacia donde estaba su auto y sin importarle que aún tuviera una clase pendiente, se subió y comenzó a manejar a toda prisa. Sacó su celular y puso el altavoz.

—Liz, ¿recuerdas el favor que te pedí? Creo que es hora de que me ayudes. Sin pretextos, dime donde te veo y tiene que ser hoy. Sí, ya sabes que sí. Cuenta con esas botas Gucci. Te doy lo que quieras con tal de que me ayudes.

*****

—Oye, te quería comentar algo.

—Dime.

Pepper se separó un poco de Tony. No quería que los alumnos empezaran a hacer conjeturas ni comentarios que los metieran en problemas.

— ¿Has visto que Peter está algo demacrado?

Tony volteó a verla.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Ha estado actuando algo raro. Al principio era muy participativo en clases y risueño, pero últimamente lo veo como triste, como cansado. Parece que estuviera enfermo.

—Creo que esa debería ser una menos de tus preocupaciones. Si el chico está actuando raro o si se ve demacrado, no es nuestro problema. Al contrario, deberías estar agradecida de que hay algo que está haciendo que se tranquilice y que no nos vuelva su foco de atención.

Pepper lo miró molesta.

— ¿Qué?

Tony se acercó pero ella retrocedió un poco. Aún estaban en el estacionamiento y había mucha gente.

—Lo que te dije. Agradece que hay algo que lo tiene ocupado y créeme que eso es muy bueno para todos.

Pepper empezó a caminar a prisa. Tony la alcanzó y la sujetó del brazo.

— ¿Sabes qué le vi hoy? Traía un golpe en la cara. Por lo que me dijo, Liz lo abofeteó.

Tony sonrió.

— ¡Problemas en el paraíso! Mejor para todos. Si esos dos se enojan, créeme que los que salimos ganando somos nosotros. Liz por sí sola no es mala. Es Peter el que hace que ella sea insoportable.

Pepper negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

Tony se acercó a ella. El pasillo estaba solo.

—Créeme, Pepper, a nadie más que a nosotros le conviene que esos dos estén separados.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te preocupa ni tantito que ese chico esté sufriendo?

Tony suspiró.

—Peter no se toca el corazón cuando se trata de hacerle la vida imposible a la gente. ¿Por qué te tiene que preocupar lo que le ocurra? Te lo digo en serio: aléjate de esos dos, especialmente de Peter. ¿Sabes que anduvieron circulando unas fotos privadas de Natasha? ¿Adivina quién robó su teléfono y las filtró?

Pepper lo miró.

— ¿Por qué le echan la culpa de todo lo malo a ese niño?

—Porque él y su amiga fueron. Lo bueno es que alguien se dio cuenta y las detuvo a tiempo, pero era terrible lo que iba a pasar.

Pepper se quedó callada. Recordó la airada discusión que Peter había tenido días antes con su tío en el estacionamiento. Tony se dio cuenta de su preocupación.

—Pepper, entiende, ese chico no es alguien en quien puedas confiar y ya. No quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia te involucres con él.

El timbre sonó y sin que pudiera evitarlo, sintió que Tony le daba un beso rápido cerca de los labios. Ella se ruborizó.

—Si se sabe lo que hay entre tú y yo, créeme que esto acabaría mal. Futura señora Stark, no se involucre más de la cuenta, por favor.


	4. Get Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper empieza a cuestionarse algunas cosas...

Sometimes it feels like I've got a war in my mind  
I want to get off but I keep riding the ride  
I never really noticed that I had to decide  
To play someone's game or live my own life  
"Get Free", Lana del Rey

Esa escena sería algo difícil de ignorar. Estaba acostumbrándose al derroche de lujos y berrinches de los jóvenes que tenía como alumnos, pero eso era demasiado.

Ahí, en medio de todos, había un chico llorando a grito tendido mientras el otro solo se miraba las manos como si no le interesara otra cosa en el mundo. Las rosas estaban tiradas en el suelo y aquel hermoso cartel hecho para la ocasión había sido desgarrado. No sabía si intervenir o si tenía que mandar llamar a alguien. Bajó la mirada apenada y se dirigió a su salón. Empezó a preparar las cosas para su clase cuando lo vio entrar. Aún se escuchaba el escándalo en el pasillo.

—Entiende, ya te dije que no y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. ¡Me estás avergonzando!

Fingió no haber puesto atención. Aquel chico entró y la saludó de beso en la mejilla. Pepper sonrió nerviosamente.

—Hola, maestra. Voy a la cafetería, ¿gusta algo?

Pepper aún podía escuchar los sollozos afuera del salón.

—No, muchas gracias.

—Bueno, espero no tardarme. ¿Si puedo ir?

Pepper sonrió al tiempo que asentía. Lo miró salir caminando con esa seguridad que irradiaba todo el tiempo. Siguió anotando algunas cosas en el pizarrón cuando vio que alguien más entraba al salón. Era Tony.

—Hola, ¿tienes tiempo?

Ella se acercó.

—Mejor te busco a la salida. Hay una escena en curso y...

Él empezó a reírse.

— ¿Lo viste?

Ella suspiró.

— ¿En serio no hay quién les diga algo? Es penoso.

—Más penoso es tener a mi novia aquí y no poder decirle cuanto la amo ni poder demostrárselo.

Pepper le hizo una seña. Tony se despidió.

—Permiso —dijo Peter mientras entraba con dos vasos de café.

Miró a Tony y este avanzó sin decir nada. Pepper sonrió.

—Tenga. Latte sin azúcar. Así lo toma, ¿verdad?

Pepper sonrió.

—No te hubieras molestado.

—Lo que sea por mi maestra favorita.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar. Peter tomó asiento hasta adelante, cerca del escritorio y Pepper vio un moretón en su cuello. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Fingió no haberlo visto y solo volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que Liz llegaba tarde, algo inusual en ella.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con un tono de voz que rayaba entre lo meloso y lo pícaro.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —preguntó Pepper. Finalmente ella era la maestra y tenía que hacer valer su autoridad.

—Estaba con el señor Stark.

Los alumnos empezaron a hacer bulla, como burlándose e insinuando algo. Pepper se molestó.

—Pase y los demás, silencio por favor.

Peter miró a Liz, que venía acomodándose el cuello de la blusa y bajándose la falda. Pepper notó ese gesto.

— ¿Dónde estabas, maldita? —preguntó Peter.

—Estaba con el señor Stark —repitió ella con cierto tono sugerente en su voz.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Peter.

—Cosas...

Pepper volteó a verlos.

—Les recuerdo que la clase ya inició.

Peter bajó la mirada, aun habló con voz baja y lo suficientemente insistente para que Liz le hiciera caso.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Liz se acercó.

—Fui a pedirle ayuda con la tarea de mañana. A diferencia tuya, yo no soy un genio en matemáticas y le pedí que me diera una asesoría privada.

Peter volteó a verla sin interesarle la reacción de la maestra.

— ¿Y ya? ¿Sólo eso?

Liz lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Acaso debía pasar otra cosa en menos de cinco minutos? Con él, yo creo que me llevaría un fin de semana completo.

Pepper estaba desesperándose.

—Peter, Liz, sepárense ya.

Peter la miró con furia. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a mirar así a la maestra de literatura.

—Con gusto.

Pasó cerca de ella. Liz se quedó en su lugar, sonriendo triunfalmente. Pepper apretó la quijada. No era posible sentirse así, no después de tanto tiempo y menos con una chiquilla que era justamente eso: una niña. Aquella marca en el cuello de Peter y la escena de celos que había protagonizado en la mañana, habían dejado de ser relevantes para ella.

La clase le pareció eterna. Sintió que su pecho iba a reventar y en cuanto tocó el timbre, salió a toda prisa a disculparse a la dirección. Pretextó un súbito malestar y dijo que iría al médico. Al parecer, su mentira había funcionado y en cuanto pudo, subió a su auto y manejó a toda prisa. Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo, fue apagar el celular y servirse una copa de vino. Puso música a todo volumen y en cuanto aquella canción empezó a sonar, no pudo contener el llanto.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y empezó a llorar violentamente, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea haber dejado lo que tenía en Nueva York con tal de seguir a aquel hombre con el que llevaba más de un año en una relación a distancia. Año y medio para ser precisos. Apretó los ojos y con ello, las lágrimas cayeron con mayor violencia y su pecho se agitó en sollozos dolorosos. Había hecho lo imposible por volver a confiar en él, por volver a convencerse de que ella tenía que estar a su lado y de que irse a vivir a ese lugar era la decisión más acertada que podía tomar en aras de aquello que ella llamaba amor. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Tony, de que lo que habían vivido en ese tiempo realmente estaba tomando fuerza pero también tenía dudas.

Hubo algún tiempo en el que pensó que eso solo era una fantasía y que una relación a distancia no tenía futuro, que no había forma de hacerla prosperar y trató de irse despacio, sin comprometerse, pero cuando lo vio por primera vez parado frente a su departamento en la Gran Manzana, supo que era el indicado. Él se encargó de convencerla de que lo intentaran, que se dieran una oportunidad y ella aceptó. Era todo un caballero y aunque nunca se lo propuso, ella sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, había sido algo inolvidable para ella y aunque sabía que él debía regresar a su trabajo al otro lado del país, ella confió plenamente en él. Los mensajes, las video llamadas... eso era algo diario y era algo que ella atesoraba. Incluso, las rosas que recibía todos los días pues él se aseguraban de que así fuera. Lo que la desconcertó, fue que algunos meses lo sintió distante pero él le dijo que estaba coordinando un proyecto fuera de sus horarios de trabajo y que por eso no podría ir a verla como hacía cada fin de semana.

"No sé si ya lo notaste, pero quiero hacer una vida contigo. Estoy haciendo todo esto por nosotros, para nosotros y porque no quiero que te falte nada".

Acto seguido, a los pocos días lo tenía afuera de su casa, arrodillado, proponiéndole matrimonio. Ella aceptó, aun cuando sabía que nuevamente estarían distanciados.

"Te prometo que será por poco tiempo, sólo sé paciente. ¡No sabes cuánto desearía que estuvieras conmigo siempre!"

Ella dejó de llorar. Recordó que durante ese tiempo en el que Tony empezó a trabajar de más, se había enfriado un poco la relación. Ella le llamaba y él pretextaba estar en juntas a altas horas de la noche, decía andar afuera en cenas con uno de los dueños de la compañía en la que fungía como asesor o simplemente, había ocasiones en las que no contestaba. Pepper no era tonta. Lo más obvio era que Tony estaba teniendo una aventura con alguien más, pero ella nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo. Tenía miedo de saber la verdad y prefirió seguir así durante casi diez meses, con la cabeza llena de temores y miedos silenciosos. Cuando él fue a verla para decirle que se fuera a California con él, Pepper lo dudó. Estaba más que dispuesta a decirle que era suficiente, que los celos la estaban matando, pero no pudo hacerlo. No iba a dejarlo ir después de tanto tiempo de estar amando a alguien a la distancia.

Se levantó a servirse otra copa. Estuvo tentada a encender nuevamente su teléfono, pero recordar la voz sugerente de aquella niña la hizo enfurecer. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo mucho que Tony le gustaba a las alumnas, pues eran descaradas y así lo plasmaban en los escritos que ella les pedía o en las conversaciones en español que les escuchaba presentar en clase. Los celos la carcomían pero no podía hacer nada, no podía revelar su relación con Tony aun cuando más de un alumno se había dado cuenta del anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto. Trataba de ver la forma en la que él se relacionaba con ellas, pero no podía ver nada más. Sabía que Tony le había sido infiel pero no sabía cuántas veces ni con quiénes. Sólo una vez había tomado su teléfono a escondidas y no encontró nada. Ni un solo indicio, nada que lo delatara.

Se odiaba a sí misma por soportar esa situación y fingir que no pasaba nada, pero no era capaz de renunciar a él. Su orgullo podía más que otra cosa. Incluso, estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando ese trabajo que tanto odiaba.

"Sólo un par de años, nena. Después de eso, nos vamos a donde tú quieras".

Ese había sido el argumento con el que la había convencido para dejarlo todo e irse en pos de ese amor que realmente la estaba consumiendo y haciendo tanto daño. A pesar de eso, ambos estaban planeando la boda que se realizaría en cuanto terminara ese ciclo escolar.

Vacío su copa de un trago y después fue por la botella. Empezó a beber directamente de ella hasta que sintió que se mareaba. Se levantó y fue a bañarse. No se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente. Cuando encendió el teléfono, vio que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes de Tony. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y lo puso en modo avión. Sólo preparó sus alarmas y se acostó en la cama. Aun podía recordar la cara de aquella niña que con unas cuantas frases, la había puesto así, celosa y enojada.

Al día siguiente, llegó como si nada al trabajo. Tony estaba con otros profesores en la sala de maestros. Él se acercó a saludarla como siempre, pero ella se hizo a un lado. Aprovechando que los habían citado a la sala de reuniones y que todos empezaban a salir, Tony se acercó a ella.

— ¿Todo bien? Te estuve marcando ayer pero no me contestaste. Incluso fui a tu casa pero no saliste, ¿qué tienes?

Pepper tragó saliva.

—Me dolía mucho la cabeza y la verdad me fui a dormir. No quería interrupciones. Me tomé un somnífero desde la tarde. Antes di que me levanté a tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? Hoy salgo temprano.

—No es nada. Ya me siento mejor. Es mi migraña, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me da.

Tony suspiró. Ella le hizo una seña para que avanzara. Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, vio que Liz iba hablando por teléfono. Se quedó quieta, porque la chica también se había detenido por el pasillo. Fingió revisar su celular mientras escuchaba la conversación de aquella chica de piernas largas y falda corta.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada, sólo le pedí ayuda. No le entiendo al tema y por eso lo fui a ver. ¡Cálmate, no sé por qué te pones así! ¡Ni siquiera tienes oportunidad con él, él no es así! Mira, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue con eso. Sí, ya sé que te da asco y todo, pero debes admitir que se ve muy realista. A ver si te funciona. Aunque todavía no me dices quién es el afortunado, ojalá sea suficiente para que le den celos. Me debes un favor, ¿eh, Peter? Y ya dime, quién es. ¡Me muero de curiosidad!

Pepper empezó a avanzar lentamente y se dio la vuelta cuando vio que Tony iba de regreso a la sala de maestros y que Liz seguía ahí en el pasillo, como si lo estuviera esperando. Su respiración se agitó cuando la vio guardar su teléfono y acercarse al maestro, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del profesor. Juraría que ella le estaba coqueteando y que Tony no estaba haciendo nada por evadirla. Sintió que alguien la tocaba por el hombro y volteó molesta.

— ¿Quiere que me la lleve?

Era Peter. No supo que decir.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó aturdida.

—Que si quiere que me lleve a Liz. Usted no la conoce y aunque ella es mi amiga, debo admitir lo molesta que se vuelve cuando anda de zorra con algún maestro. Usted acaba de llegar, pero no sabe cómo se las gasta. Aquí entre nos, le voy a confesar que ella tuvo la culpa de que corrieran al maestro de educación física, porque cuando él ya no quiso nada con ella, ella se dedicó a decir que la andaba acosando aunque la verdad es que ella fue la que se le metió. Si su papá supiera la clase de hija que tiene, creo que ya la hubiera mandado a un convento.

Pepper miró fijamente a Peter.

—No deberías decir esas cosas —trató de que su voz sonara serena, pero fue todo lo contrario —. Lo que sea que haya pasado, no es mi problema.

—Como quiera, pero a no ser que usted no aprecie al señor Stark como amigo o como colega, yo haría hasta lo imposible por quitar a esa mosquita muerta del camino.

Peter empezó a caminar hacia donde seguían aquellos dos. Pepper no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción cuando Peter pasó y la jaló del cabello, a lo cual Tony solo se dio la vuelta y se metió a sala de maestros. Pepper sólo miraba aquella escena, en la que Peter iba jalando a Liz mientras ella se veía molesta. Suspiró y entró. Se sentó cerca de la maestra de artes y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Aquella maestra siempre tenía un semblante serio que la intimidaba.

—Pepper, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. La maestra de artes se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

—Lo que sea que tengas que ver con Peter o con Liz, aléjate. ¿Sabes lo que me hicieron?

—No —contestó Pepper en voz baja.

—Menos mal. Esa niña es una mosquita muerta y por lo que he escuchado de las otras porristas, ya le puso el ojo encima a Tony. No sabe el lío en el que se va a meter si acepta.

Pepper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué dices?

La pelirroja de cabello corto se acercó a Pepper.

—No es la primera vez que se rumora que Tony tiene algo que ver con alguna alumna de la escuela, pero ¿Liz? Tal vez alguien está buscando su renuncia y no encuentra mejor forma de pedirla.

La reunión empezó y Pepper sentía que las sientes le punzaban. Tony ni siquiera había llegado y ella tenía ganas de salir a ver si realmente seguía con aquella muchacha. Verlo entrar después de varios minutos no la hizo sentir mejor. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que decían. Todo lo que quería saber era lo que Natasha le había dicho y a juzgar por el semblante ligeramente cínico de Tony, parecía ser verdad, pues aquel se la pasaba viendo lo que Pepper suponía, eran mensajes que le estaban llegando. Sentía que no podía más. De repente, vio que la expresión de Tony cambió drásticamente y salió a toda prisa a contestar. Pepper quería salir y ver de qué se trataba, pero no quería ser tan obvia. Natasha la tomó de la mano cuando Pepper estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir.

—Mejor no te metas —le susurró —. No tengo nada en contra de este tipo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te involucres de más, no si lo que le gustan son las niñas de faldita corta.

Pepper le señaló con la mirada el anillo de compromiso. La pelirroja la miró desconcertada.

—No es cierto...

Pepper trató de no llorar frente a sus compañeros.

— ¿Ahora entiendes? —dijo susurrando con un hilo de voz.

Como pudo se levantó y vio que Tony regresaba sumamente enojado de la sala de maestros. Ella lo esperó.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó.

Tony estaba furioso.

—Nada. Problemas con el banco. Hoy sí me hicieron enojar.

Pepper no le creyó.

— ¿El banco?

Tony se acercó y la abrazó. Pepper se hizo a un lado.

—Nos pueden ver, ¿no me habías dicho que fuéramos discretos? —le reclamó ella.

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Disculpa. ¿Te importa si mañana salimos a cenar? No me acordaba que tengo que ir a ver lo del proyecto con Ben Parker.

Pepper lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Cuál proyecto? No me habías dicho nada de eso.

Tony la miró fijamente.

—Creí que te había dicho que los proyectos que estaba revisando como trabajo extra, son los de la compañía del tío de Peter. Trabajo como asesor con su tío, con él es con quien salgo a cenas de negocios. Creí que te lo había dicho.

Pepper sintió que la ira la corroía.

—Pues no, no me habías contado nada de eso. Creo que desde hace algunos meses, no me dices realmente qué está sucediendo. A veces pienso que me ocultas cosas.

Tony hizo un gesto de enfado.

—Pepper, no vamos a pelear. Nunca lo hemos hecho.

Ella lo miró molesta.

—Que conste que yo no dije eso, fuiste tú. Y sí, no hay problema. Entre tus asesorías con ese señor y las asesorías en privado que les das a tus alumnas, no me extraña que ya no tengas tiempo para mí y que por eso una simple llamada del banco te haga perder los estribos.

Empezó a caminar molesta. Regresó a la sala de reuniones y empezó a tomar notas como una autómata. Realmente tenía razón al sospechar que Tony le había estado ocultando cosas. Realmente tenía razón al darse cuenta de que estar al lado de Tony y haber dejado su vida anterior, solo era el indicio de no saber ser libre, de no querer serlo.


	5. Call your girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez ya es hora de que se sepa la verdad y Tony no quiere hablar del tema.

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new  
"Call your grilfriend", Robyn

Tony se dio cuenta de que ese arreglo de rosas que había mandado a la escuela en calidad de anónimo no sería suficiente. No era como que con unas cuantas docenas de rosas pudiera arreglar ese malentendido. Miró cómo Pepper tiró las rosas a la basura entre las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros y fingió no haberse dado por aludido con ese gesto de desprecio. Ni siquiera le había tomado las llamadas y Tony no sabía qué hacer.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y supo que debía poner tierra de por medio con aquella niña que era persistente y se le aparecía en cualquier lugar. Sabía que Pepper pensaba que tal vez tenía un romance con alguna de sus alumnas, especialmente con Liz, pero no había forma de que ella quisiera escucharlo ni que él pudiera demostrarle lo contrario. Pepper ya se había dado cuenta y la forma en la que Peter últimamente no se despegaba del lado de ella, solo complicaba las cosas.

Tenía ganas de ir y decirle que se detuviera, que no se metiera con ella pero era imposible. No le daba miedo que Peter fuera a hacer lo que siempre hacía: hablar pestes de él como maestro, decirles que era un tipo soberbio y arrogante, que no era tan buen maestro y que por eso lo iban a correr. Eso no lo preocupaba. Ni siquiera, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, habría tenido oportunidad de darle una lección a aquel joven que sabía era el que estaba moviendo los hilos en su contra. Verlo en clase le molestaba demasiado. No podía hacer nada contra aquel que se la pasaba viendo descaradamente videos y películas en su clase. No tenía forma de ponerlo en su lugar pues como alumno, Peter había demostrado ser sobresaliente.

Esa mañana, nuevamente los habían convocado a otra junta. Tenían un director nuevo pues el anterior había sido despedido. Todos estaban reunidos esperando a que se los presentaran y Tony estaba impaciente. Quería acercarse a Pepper pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo sin que ello descubriera su relación.

—Algo me dice que la próxima soy yo.

Tony volteó. Pepper estaba a su lado sosteniendo dos vasos de café. Ella le dio uno y el suspiró.

— ¿Ya estamos bien?

—No del todo, pero creo que soy más obvia si me sigo portando así contigo.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Saliendo. Te veo en mi casa a las siete. No es una cena romántica. Seré breve.

Tony tragó saliva pero procuró permanecer tranquilo. Se dio cuenta de que Natasha los miraba y le sonrió. Pepper se acercó a él un poco.

—Ella es la única que lo sabe.

Tony la miró de reojo.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste? ¿Ya es tu amiga?

—Al menos ella sabe cómo traer a raya a la mocosa esa que te pide asesorías privadas.

—Sólo fue una vez y no es lo que estás pensando.

Pepper le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Eso solo lo sabes tú pero yo no voy a ser el hazmerreír de una mocosa caprichosa. Tú fuiste el primero que me dijo que me mantuviera al margen pero tú también fuiste el primero en romper tus propias reglas.

—Bueno —dijo Tony antes de darle un sorbo a su café—, si a esas vamos, yo tampoco sigo sin entender por qué demonios el adorable Peter Parker se ha vuelto tu alumno favorito. Hasta se queda a calificar los exámenes y les da tutorías a tus alumnos.

Pepper volteó a verlo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando vieron que el inspector de zona llegaba con el nuevo director y lo presentaba. Todos los maestros sonrieron con reserva mientras escuchaban al nuevo director decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento. Tony aprovechó que algunos se acercaban a felicitar al nuevo encargado de la escuela para seguir hablando con Pepper.

— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ese chiquillo está más amistoso de lo normal contigo?

— ¡No seas ridículo! —dijo Pepper mientras fingía una sonrisa en medio de todo ese bullicio.

—Ya te lo dije una vez y sigo sin entender por qué no me haces caso. Aléjate de Peter mientras tengas oportunidad. Después va a ser demasiado tarde.

Pepper seguía fingiendo cordialidad.

—Lo haré si tú dejas de hablar con esa mocosa.

Tony volteó a verla.

— ¿Es en serio? Es mi alumna. ¿Qué hago? ¿La mando a tomar clases con el otro maestro? ¡Ya te dije que no hay nada! No sé por qué te empeñas en...

Tony miró su teléfono. Estaba sonando. Era un número sin registrar. Pepper se dio cuenta.

—Contéstale. A lo mejor no sabe cuánto es uno más uno y quiere que se lo vayas a explicar. Ve, aquí te espero.

Tony ignoró la llamada. Nuevamente la pantalla se encendió.

— ¿No vas a contestar? No seas descortés.

Tony se puso serio.

—No y no es lo que tú crees.

— ¿Y por qué no contestas? A lo mejor otra vez son los del banco y esta vez sí te tratan bien.

Tony se acercó y la sujetó del brazo.

—Pepper, por favor.

Ella se soltó suavemente.

— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo miras el entrenamiento de las porristas? Vaya que tenemos muy buena vista desde la sala de maestros.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—No digas tonterías que también desde ahí se ve perfectamente cuanto Peter te va cargando los trabajos y hasta la bolsa. Me sorprende que ya sepa cómo tomas tu café.

Pepper se rio.

— ¿Estás celoso?

Tony la miró fastidiado. Eso se le estaba saliendo de control.

—Créeme que lo último que yo podría sentir por culpa de ese mocoso, serían celos.

Pepper se alejó para felicitar al nuevo director. Tony miró que su teléfono seguía vibrando. Salió a toda prisa dándose cuenta de que Pepper lo seguía con la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Tony secamente.

—Tenemos que hablar. No podemos seguir así.

— ¿Así cómo? Te dije que no me volvieras a...

Tony se contuvo. Había algunos alumnos por el pasillo pero parecían no prestarles atención.

— ¿La maestra Pepper ya sabe que necesito clases privadas con usted?

Esa pregunta lo enfureció. Tony esperó a que los chicos avanzaran lo suficiente antes de contestar.

—Lo que sea que quieras hacer o decir, por favor detente.

Peter sonrió.

—Menos mal, aunque reconozco que eso de usar a Liz como excusa fue una buena jugada de parte suya. Ahora entiendo por qué la trae enloquecida. Estoy harto de oír como ella habla maravillas de usted. Al menos, la señorita Potts ha sido más discreta que Liz y sé que ambas sienten exactamente lo mismo por usted.

Tony lo jaló hacia el salón contiguo que estaba vacío y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Peter extendió su mano izquierda. Esta vez llevaba un anillo con un rubí gigante. Lo miró mientras hablaba con desgano.

—Dígale a la señorita Potts que tienen que hablar, que conoció a alguien nuevo y que ya no puede seguir con ella.

Tony lo miró enojado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Peter se mordió el labio y sonrió triunfal.

—Puede que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta pero no soy estúpido. Sé perfectamente que se van a casar porque ese anillo tan discreto que usa, anuncia un compromiso inminente, pero si ella supiera la clase de novio que tiene...

Tony lo tomó por la solapa del blazer que usaba y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Peter bajó la mirada. No estaba intimidado por esa repentina reacción de Tony.

— ¿Entonces ella no lo sabe? Qué lástima, porque yo podría mostrarle algunas cosas. ¿Acaso ella no sabe lo que su novio solía hacer a escondidas?

—Eso no es cierto. No digas cosas que no son ciertas.

Peter sacó su teléfono mientras sentía que Tony lo soltaba poco a poco.

—Pues qué raro, porque cierto video dice otra cosa. ¿La señorita Potts sabe que a usted le gusta ir a ciertos bares? Por cierto, ¿quién es ese chico castaño que sale con usted en estas fotos? Se parece mucho a mí y claramente se puede ver que es usted el que lo está abrazando y besando. ¿Quiere ver la foto del beso en su auto? ¿O aquella donde ya no traemos nada puesto? ¿Qué tal el video que nos tomamos la última vez? Si Paris Hilton y Kim Kardashian lo hicieron y no pasó nada, ¿por qué yo no podría filtrarlo? El problema, es que ellas ya eran mayores de edad y yo todavía no cumplo ni los dieciséis. Piénselo bien antes de decir algo que no viene al caso. Puede que le retiren su licencia y que mi tío no requiera más de sus servicios como asesor, máxime si usted estará bajo proceso penal y esas cosas que harán sus abogados, los de él, no los de usted. Incluso, lo que sea que esté planeando al lado se la señorita Potts, se puede ir al carajo si yo hago viral este video.

Tony se puso pálido cuando escuchó el audio de aquel video. Peter continuó.

—En serio. Dígale que conoció a alguien y que muy probablemente esa boda de ensueño que ha estado planeando no se va a concretar nunca. ¿Sabe que la pobre estaba el otro día en Rodeo Drive viendo los vestidos de novia? No tuve el corazón para decirle que se va a casar con un mentiroso infiel que...

Tony lo miró fijamente. Peter se mordió el labio mientras continuaba.

—Dile que no es su culpa que me hayas preferido a mí. Es una mujer muy linda y bondadosa, pero algo le falta, porque de lo contrario no te habrías arrojado a mis brazos por un tiempo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí tener que verla dos horas al día y aguantarme la tentación de decirle lo bien que la pasábamos? Porque debes reconocer que la pasábamos muy bien cuando estábamos juntos. A juzgar por la forma en la que me mandabas lleno de mordidas en todo el cuerpo, creo que lo disfrutabas mucho, ¿o no?

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro. La furia dio paso al pánico.

—Ella no tiene que saberlo.

Peter se quitó de la pared y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Sacó un chicle e hizo una bomba que resonó en todo el salón.

—Lo único que me he permitido decirle, es que eres mi maestro favorito y que sí creo que hacen una bonita pareja. Lástima que ella no se merezca a un patán como tú. He empezado a reconocer que le tengo cierto aprecio. De verdad que es una pena que sea tu prometida.

Tony se interpuso entre Peter y la puerta.

—No le vas a decir nada. Te lo prohíbo.

Peter hizo otra bomba con el chicle y la reventó. Un poco de la goma de mascar le quedó en los labios y se relamió sugestivamente.

— ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? Insisto, debes agradecer el súbito interés que Liz ha estado mostrando en ti porque al menos, eso nos dará algo de tiempo hasta que decidas decirle la verdad a Pepper y la única que saldrá perdiendo en todo eso, es la idiota que tengo como amiga. De ella me encargo yo después. Tú habla con Pepper.

Peter estiró la mano para abrir la puerta y se acercó sugerentemente al cuerpo de Tony. Podía ver cómo su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

—Cuando se lo digas, por favor no entres en detalles. Creo que será más que suficiente el hecho de que sepa que estás enamorado de alguien más y que los dos sepamos cuánto nos extrañamos. Digo, no creo que la beses con esa desesperación con la que a mí me besabas. Ni siquiera creo que le hagas el amor tan seguido como me lo hacías a mí. Eso explica por qué siempre anda de malas.

Peter se empezó a carcajear mientras giraba lentamente la perilla. Tony se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Se quedó temblando de coraje hasta que vio que sus compañeros empezaban a salir de aquella reunión. A lo lejos vio a Pepper con Natasha, parecía que estaban platicando tranquilas, ajenas a todo lo que acababa de sucederle. Alcanzó a ver a Peter que pasaba sonriente con Liz. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Había subestimado a Peter cuando este se enojaba y lo peor, era que todo había sido cierto.


	6. Solitaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hubiera querido que su amistad con Liz fuera tan resistente como un diamante.

Solitaire  
Something you consider rare  
I don't wanna be compared  
With that cheap shimmer and glitter  
Solitaire  
"Solitaire", Marina and the Diamonds

—Ya no me dijiste qué pasó con eso.

Peter estaba tomando el sol con Liz en su casa. Ese día decidieron no ir a clases.

—Pues nada. Ni siquiera cayó en la trampa. Creo que ni la vio.

—Tanto que me esforcé para que esa marca se viera tan realista y le dieran celos, y tú me dices que no funcionó.

Peter se acomodó y se puso boca abajo.

—Pues ya ni modo. Algo más se me tendrá que ocurrir. Todavía tengo tiempo.

Peter se estiró por su teléfono y vio que la llamada que tanto esperaba no había llegado. Liz habló.

— ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

Peter se sentó y se quitó las gafas.

—Soy todo oídos.

Vio que su amiga se acomodaba y se cubría con una toalla.

—Me gusta el señor Stark.

Peter torció la boca. No quería ser obvio.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y que le ves a ese señor?

Liz comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—No sé. La verdad es que el año pasado, cuando nos dio clase ni siquiera me interesaba. Como que no me llamaba la atención, pero este año, no sé, lo empecé a ver más guapo. Como que tiene algo.

Peter se acercó a Liz. La miró fijamente.

— ¿Y él que te ha dicho?

La chica torció la boca.

—Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Las veces que lo he ido a buscar para que me explique los temas, es súper cortante y frío. Juraría que le caigo mal.

Peter se empezó a reír.

— ¿No crees que esté haciendo todo eso para llamar más tu atención? Digo, tú has visto que entre más cortante es uno, más se interesa el otro.

La morena lo miró con incertidumbre.

— ¿Tú crees?

Peter le sonrió.

—Claro. Yo digo que por unos días dejes de hacerle caso, que te muestres indiferente y cortante y vas a ver que poco a poco te va a empezar a llamar, aunque sea para que le entregues los exámenes.

Peter se quedó viendo a Liz. Si no la conociera, diría que sólo era un crush pero él sabía que eso iba por otro lado. Retomó la palabra.

—Okay, supongamos que te hace caso. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Sólo lo quieres como parte de tu inventario de amantes?

Liz le aventó la toalla con la que se cubría.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Ay, no me digas que lo quieres para llevártelo a tu casa o que él te lleve a la suya y vivan un dulce romance tomados de la mano! ¿O acaso quieres ser la señora Stark? Ese señor va a parecer tu abuelo cuando cumplas los veinte.

Liz se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, no tanto así, pero unas cuantas noches durmiendo encima de ese pecho tan marcado, no me caerían mal. ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de un maestro alguna vez? Yo juraría que te gustaba el señor Wilson, pero te empeñaste en correrlo.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de coraje.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver y no es cierto. Tengo mejores gustos, pero ya de verdad, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando sepa que ya no eres virgen y que es el número mil?

Liz tomó su piña colada y le dio un sorbo.

—Él no se tiene que enterar. Además, no lo quiero para un rato, pero sí me gustaría que me lleve a pasear en su moto o en su auto.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Sigue soñando. A ver qué dice tu papá cuando se entere.

Liz puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por eso te dije que era un secreto. Si no te lo cuento a ti, ¿entonces a quién? Y sí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que siento las "mariposas en el estómago" cada vez que lo veo. Me gusta mucho, demasiado y créeme que haría lo que fuera porque él quisiera estar conmigo.

—Ah, o sea que en serio sientes algo por él.

—Sí. Me gusta mucho y nada me haría más feliz que ser su novia. Por lo mientras, me conformo con soñar despierta con que eso pudiera suceder.

Liz sonrió y se puso de pie cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Peter se levantó y empezó a caminar al interior de su casa.

—Ya me voy. Mi papá ya viene por mí.

— ¿No te vas a vestir? No querrás que tu papá piense que estuvimos haciendo cosas sucias.

Liz sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón.

—Obvio no. Mi papá sabe que a ti te gustan los niños y que eres mi mejor amiga. Por eso le caes bien.

Peter le aventó un cojín del sofá. Liz lo esquivó.

— ¡Estúpida!

Minutos después, cuando Liz ya se había ido, Peter subió a su habitación. Estaba solo. Su tía estaba de vacaciones y su tío estaba trabajando. Suspiró mientras pensaba en lo que Liz le había dicho. Si al principio las cosas iban a ser un poco complicadas por la llegada de aquella maestra, que ya sabía era la novia de Tony, ahora todo empeoraba a causa de los sentimientos que Liz había dicho, tenía hacia Tony.

—Eso sí que no —dijo mientras encendía su laptop—. Podría haber sido otra idiota, pero no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil, menos ahora que ya le demostré que puedo arruinar sus planes de boda con su aburrida e insípida noviecita.

En cuanto se encendió, Peter abrió su diario. Ni siquiera Liz sabía que llevaba uno y él no tenía intenciones de decírselo. Empezó a escribir lo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando después de mucho tiempo sin hablar directamente con él, había confrontado a Tony. Las palabras empezaron a fluir furiosas, llenas de odio y desesperación. Continuó escribiendo pestes de aquella mujer a la que hipócritamente se había acercado como alumno y a la que veía como un estorbo.

"Lo peor, es que ya no es solo esa pobre idiota. Ahora tengo que deshacerme de mi "mejor" amiga pero al mismo tiempo, debo reconocer que es una buena oportunidad. Creo que si juego bien mis cartas..."

El teléfono sonó. Tenía una llamada entrante de aquel chico al que había despreciado varias veces.

—Dios, no. ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Puso el altavoz mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y escuchaba la letanía de llantos y suplicas.

— ¿Tu papá sabe que eres así de arrastrado? Ya, en serio, Harry. Lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro. No te humilles, no es para tanto.

Aun podía escuchar las suplicas desesperadas de aquel y sin miramientos, cortó la llamada. Se levantó y fue a su closet. Miró la ropa que tenía ahí. Rara vez repetía algo y cuando algo lo cansaba, solo lo tiraba a la basura o se lo daba a May para sus obras de caridad. Vio que al fondo había una playera blanca, de las que él ni loco usaría. Dudó un momento, pero la tomó y aspiró el aroma que aún tenía en el cuello. Ya casi no se percibía, pero para Peter aún quedaban rastros de aquellos días. La volvió a dejar en el lugar de donde la había tomado y solo se puso un par de jeans y una sudadera azul. Siguió escribiendo hasta que sintió que su coraje había disminuido. Llevaba meses sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho y eso era lo que no lo dejaba seguir adelante. Añoraba ser como era antes, cuando acababa de entrar a la preparatoria y todo su mundo se resumía en llevar su frívola vida al límite y en compartir tardes con Liz, perdiendo el tiempo o viendo colecciones de moda.

Desde que se había vuelto su amigo, porque ella se le había cercado una mañana, las cosas habían empezado a ser distintas. Era algo tímido, pero su eterna cara de fastidio lo salvaba de tener que involucrarse con otros, pero ella había logrado meterse poco a poco en su vida hasta que se habían vuelto amigos. Luego, empezó a salir de su encierro y a compartir con ella varias cosas, empezando por algo que nunca se había imaginado capaz de hacer: correr a un maestro. No todo había sido obra de Peter, sino de Liz. El primer maestro al que despidieron, era uno que no le había querido recibir un trabajo a Liz y eso le había parecido motivo suficiente para proceder así. Ella convenció a Peter de que hablara con su tío, que le inventaran mentiras o que demostraran que aquel profesor era un alcohólico sin remedio. Peter lo dudó, pero terminó accediendo al darse cuenta de que de alguna forma eso también le convenía. Ben no lo cuestionó, simplemente accedió y después de eso, ambos se volvieron imparables. Cualquier cosa que no le gustara a ella de algún profesor, Peter hablaba con Ben para que lo despidieran. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella siguiera siendo su amiga y de que él no se sintiera solo, pues ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

Después, todo cambió cuando entraron a segundo año. Súbitamente, sus intereses anteriores habían dejado paso a algo que ni siquiera él sabía, le gustaba y algo para lo que Liz, simplemente no tenía interés. Peter se dio cuenta de que ella, aunque era temida por otras chicas, no era tan agresiva en sus ofensivas como lo era él, pero cuando conocieron al maestro de matemáticas, algo en él cambió. Liz solo se limitaba a pedirle que la cubriera cuando se salía de la escuela y como último favor, le pidió que hablara con su tío para que a su vez, ella pudiera ser la capitana del equipo de porristas. Peter lo hizo y empezó a trabajar en la escuela por los dos. Ella sólo tenía que enfocarse en seguir siendo bonita y admirada mientras él hacía las tareas y entregaba los trabajos. Se dio cuenta que ambos se habían distanciado un poco cuando ella empezó a darle más peso a su vida social que a pasar tiempo juntos, pero en ese momento, poco le interesó a Peter. Él ya estaba ocupado con sus propios asuntos y agradecía que ella se hubiera alejado un poco. Finalmente lo que le estaba pasando, no tenía que saberlo nadie más. Era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Aquella playera blanca lo confirmaba.

Sin embargo, las vacaciones de verano entre esa transición de cuarto a quinto semestre, Peter las había pasado terriblemente mal y Liz no se había dignado en llamar y preguntarle qué le había sucedido. Peter se lo había dejado entrever en una visita que le había hecho, pero ella no se interesó más de la cuenta. Ella solo le pidió consejo para organizar su fiesta en la playa y Peter se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que esa chica sólo lo usaba para sacar provecho y seguir brillando socialmente, pues muchas veces le había dicho que envidiaba a su tía, aquella afamada socialité que salía en todos lados. Eso fue algo que le dolió mucho y a partir de ese momento, Peter se dio cuenta de que ella sólo lo ocupaba como mero accesorio, pues sola, no era nadie.

Cerró su computadora. Se levantó y empezó a recordar las pocas veces en las que Liz le había contado algo íntimo o relevante. Realmente en todas esas salidas y estancias, ella era el centro de atención y siempre encontraba la forma de hacer que el mundo girara a su alrededor. Peter tenía que escucharla y sonreír, como si de verdad le interesara. Ella ni siquiera había sabido nada de esos diez meses en los que Peter había vivido la ilusión y el dolor de la ruptura del primer amor. La única vez que se lo quiso contar, ella sacó su teléfono y empezó a tomarse selfies y a distraerlo con las cosas que quería comprarse. Peter se había reservado contarle el cómo se sentía. Liz sólo se había limitado a ignorarlo y a mostrarle el anillo que su papá le había regalado.

"Ya sé que es un anillo de compromiso, pero es edición limitada y yo debía tenerlo. ¿No te parece increíble?"

Peter aun podía escuchar esas palabras. Él era solo un accesorio para Liz, para hacerla lucir ante los demás. Él ya se había dado cuenta pero de alguna forma, dentro de todo eso que sentía, aun la necesitaba. Aquellos juegos en los que ambos se lastimaban o se causaban dolor físico, no era algo que los amigos hicieran de verdad. Era una forma sutil que él tenía de demostrarle lo enojado que estaba con ella, porque de otra forma no era posible. Aquella bofetada que le había dado días atrás, sólo era una manera de poder sacar esa frustración que le causaba verla tan feliz y despreocupada. El saber que ella estaba enamorada del mismo hombre que él, era el acabose.

—Pues vamos a ver quién se lo queda primero, pero eso si te lo aseguro, querida Liz: entre todas las perradas que me has hecho, esta es la peor.


	7. That´s my girl

You've been down before  
You've been hurt before  
You got up before  
You'll be good to go, good to go  
Destiny said it, you got to get up and get it  
"That´s my girl", Fifth Harmony

Era lunes. Peter había observado cuidadosamente cada movimiento de Liz y lo que encontró solo lo hizo reírse y darse cuenta de que él le llevaba mucha ventaja, no importaba cuánto se esforzara ella. Se aguantó las ganas de reírse cuando vio que su intento de coqueteo ante el maestro de matemáticas había sido un fracaso total. La vio llegar desde temprano con un vaso de café para él y se ofreció a ayudarla a dejarlo sobre el escritorio en un lugar donde el maestro pudiera verlo. Peter miró con calma cómo la clase había transcurrido sin sobresaltos y ella estaba nerviosa.

—Le anoté mi número en la manga del vaso, a ver si se da cuenta.

Peter había fingido interés y le dio ánimos. Tony ni siquiera había reparado en el café puesto en la mesa hasta que terminó la clase.

— ¡Ya lo vio! —dijo ella con júbilo. Liz le estaba sujetando la mano firmemente a Peter y su expresión cambió a una de total decepción cuando el maestro tomó el vaso y lo arrojó a la basura. Ni siquiera comentó nada. Peter se limitó a darle una palmadita en el hombro a Liz y la sacó del salón cuando terminó la clase. Después de eso, la animó para que le pusiera la nueva coreografía a las porristas. Debía tenerla cerca para saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Por qué crees que haya hecho eso? —peguntó Liz mientras se quitaba la ropa y quedaba sólo con su uniforme de práctica. Peter no quiso ser mordaz ni obvio.

—No lo sé. Ha de haber pensado que fue alguna alumna de otro grupo y a lo mejor se está cansando de esos regalos de admiradora secreta. ¿No te has dado cuenta que más de una lo quiere también? Pregúntale a tus porristas, porque hasta donde sé, Maya, Christine, María y otras tres andan detrás de él. Hasta hicieron apuestas para ver quién se lo queda primero.

Peter se dio cuenta del impacto de ese comentario porque en esa práctica, Liz se ensañó más de la cuenta con las chicas que él había nombrado. Se limitó a ponerse sus lentes (esta vez May le había traído unos Ferragamo de Italia y él andaba presumiéndolos) y a seguir con la mirada los gestos de frustración de Liz que eran más que evidentes. Incluso, en un arranque de bondad, le pidió que se sentara y que él seguiría entrenando a las chicas.

—No estás pensando claramente y si te sigues portando así, te aseguro que hoy pierdes a más de dos buenas porristas y a estas alturas, te será muy difícil conseguirte otras, el concurso ya está cerca. Anda, ve por un café. Esta es la hora en la que él va a comprar algo a la cafetería. Es su hora libre, igual y te lo encuentras.

Miró divertido como Liz se levantó casi corriendo y aunque le molestó que únicamente llevara puesto su uniforme de educación física, el de la playera ajustada y el short, suspiró con alivio cuando vio que Tony iba caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Obviamente, le había mentido.

Liz llegó con dos botellas de agua y una evidente desilusión dibujada en el rostro.

—Ni siquiera está en sala de maestros. Dicen que ya se fue.

—Ay, querida. Mañana tendrás más suerte. Deja que tu amigable e incondicional Peter Parker se encargue de esto— le contestó mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Toda la tarde estuvo escuchando las innumerables quejas de Liz. Decía que no era posible que el maestro no se fijara en ella, que incluso le había dejado un post-it en el ejercicio que les había pedido y que ni siquiera lo había visto.

—Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Dicen que es muy coqueto pero que al mismo tiempo, se hace el difícil. ¡Ay, Peter! ¡No sé qué voy a hacer! De verdad me gusta mucho y entre más me rechaza o me ignora, más quiero estar ahí.

Peter no se contuvo.

— ¿Qué tal que no es la clase de maestros que gustan de andar con las alumnas? Hay profes que no son tan fáciles de seducir.

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Y por qué no habría de fijarse en mí? O sea, las otras chicas no tienen nada con lo que se puedan comparar conmigo. Supongamos, que tu fueras, ya sabes, hetero. ¿Tú me pondrías algún pero? ¿Me dirías que no? ¿No te parecería bonita?

Peter se quitó las gafas y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Te digo la verdad?

Liz lo miró con algo de temor y desesperación.

—Sí, lo que sea para saber qué estoy haciendo mal.

Peter guardó sus gafas y extendió su mano izquierda. May le había regalado también un anillo de esmeraldas y era su nuevo favorito.

—Yo no te pondría ningún "pero". Creo que eres perfecta y adorable. Eres una chica muy lista, pero ya te lo dije: hay hombres a los que les gusta hacerse los interesantes y saben lo mucho que le gustan a otras chicas, por eso abusan y se portan así. Si me hicieras caso y guardaras tu distancia un rato, creo que podrías obtener mejores resultados, pero no entiendes, porque ahí vas de arrastrada igual que todas las demás. Si algo que te debe distinguir, es justamente eso: algo que te haga diferente de las demás. ¿Crees que no debe estar cansado de todas las niñas, que se le ponen en bandeja de plata? ¡Obvio que sí! Además, ya siendo objetivos: es un cuarentón y tiene mucha experiencia. Sabe cómo volver locas a las niñas y sabe cómo hacerse el interesante. Está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y sabe cómo darse a querer. ¡Qué casualidad que las únicas que se resisten a él son la de artes y las secretarias! Ellas están acostumbradas a tratar con patanes así y...

Liz lo interrumpió.

— ¿La de artes? ¿Estás diciendo que hay maestras a las que también les gusta el señor Stark?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Date de santos que mi tía May no lo ha visto, porque te aseguro que ya le hubiera pedido el divorcio a Ben. Más de una maestra está enloquecida por nuestro maestro, especialmente la de literatura.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Peter sacó su teléfono para darse cuenta de que aún no tenía notificaciones ni que nadie lo estaba buscando. Eso le dolía.

—Pues tú misma y otros dijeron en cuanto ella llegó, de que ella era su novia.

Liz se enojó.

— ¡Pues es que alguien soltó el rumor de que eran novios! ¡La pobre idiota esa ni siquiera le habla!

Peter sonrió y abrazó a Liz.

—Bueno ya, tranquila. Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir. Por lo mientras, te sugiero que no seas tan obvia ni tan complaciente. Si sigues exagerando con los escotes y con lo corto de las faldas, menos lo vas a tener enganchado. Síguete vistiendo y arreglando como siempre, porque hoy más de uno se dio cuenta de que cambiaste radicalmente y así no se hacen las cosas, especialmente con hombres como Stark.

Liz lo miró con tristeza.

—Es que de verdad me gusta. Sé que el otro día te estabas burlando y todo eso, pero en serio que no sabes lo que yo daría por ser su novia, porque me tomara en serio y porque me dejara demostrarle lo que puedo hacer por él. ¡Qué me importa si mi papá se entera o no! ¡Quiero a Stark para mí!

Peter se separó lentamente.

—Yo no me burlo de ti. Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que un hombre así no va a caer tan fácilmente en las redes de una niña tan simple y tan básica. No digo que tú lo seas, pero en verdad que estás gritando desesperación cómo no tienes idea. Aprende a ser lista, aprende a ganártelo de otra forma, no a cómo está acostumbrado a que se le muestren las cosas.

Peter se dio cuenta cómo el rostro de ella reflejaba algo que nunca le había visto: era el dolor por el primer amor. Él conocía bien esa mirada porque él la había tenido alguna vez. Por un momento sintió remordimiento, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás.

—Mejor deja que yo me encargue. Recuerda que mañana es la demostración de talentos y esa canción no se va a bailar sola. ¿Quieres que practiquemos o mejor mañana damos un ensayo? Ya casi nos queda lista.

Liz se enjugó una lágrima que iba cayendo. Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Mañana nos vemos —contestó ella.

—Te pones el vestido rojo, ese que te regaló tu mamá. Se te ve divino.

Liz sonrió y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Aún estaban en la escuela.

—Ya me voy. Te veo mañana aquí a las seis. ¿Podrías pasarme la tarea de matemáticas? No le entendí.

Peter le sonrió. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No te preocupes. A propósito te voy a contestar dos ejercicios mal para que luego lo busques y le digas que te explique mejor el tema. Tranquila. Llega a casa, cena con tus papás, date un baño en la tina y alista tus cosas. Mañana yo traigo los cafés.

Liz lo abrazó y se despidió.

—Muchas gracias, Peter. Te juro que no sé qué haría sin ti.

—No es nada, Liz.

—Te juro que mañana me voy a lucir. Quiero que se fije en mí a cómo de lugar.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Con toda la actitud!

Liz sonrió tristemente. La acompañó al estacionamiento y esperó a que ella se fuera. Empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento de los maestros y se dio cuenta de que Tony había regresado. Su auto estaba ahí, pero el de Pepper no.

Por un momento pensó en ir a buscarlo y ponerlo mal. Finalmente, todo eso que estaba sintiendo era por culpa de aquel maestro de mirada penetrante y barba de candado. Sabía que había regresado a alistar el auditorio para la demostración de talentos del día siguiente, porque él era el que siempre estaba a cargo de ese trabajo. Sabía que si quería, podía entrar y dar su opinión y que lo que él dijera, tendría que hacerse, pero no quería imponerse de esa forma. Era suficiente con saber que estaba tomando el control poco a poco. Suspiró. Miró su reloj y decidió irse a casa. Con lo que iba a presentar al día siguiente, sería más que suficiente. Sabía lo que esa canción que iba a bailar con Liz significaba para alguien más en la audiencia.

"Talk dirty to me..."

—Orden o súplica, pero te vas a acordar.

Subió a su auto y manejó a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a su casa, escuchó la estridente música que May siempre oía. Ella le robaba sus playlists de Spotify y él sólo se limitaba a sonreír. Ella era como su otra confidente, aunque no tanto como Liz ni como su diario. Hasta Ben estaba ahí.

—Mira quién acaba de llegar, May.

La interpelada salió corriendo a llenar de besos a Peter. Él la abrazó.

— ¿Ya comiste? Te veo algo delgado.

Peter se hizo a un lado.

—Ya comí en la escuela —mintió—. Estuve haciendo una dieta de las que me recomendaste porque mañana es mi demostración de talentos y me tengo que ver genial.

May lo abrazó.

—Aunque sea acompáñanos con un poco de ensalada. Anda, corazón.

Peter sonrió forzadamente. No quería que descubrieran su otro secreto.

—Solo un poco. Quiero sentirme ligero hasta el mediodía. Mañana en la noche cenamos hamburguesas, de las que tú haces. Que se vaya al diablo la dieta.

May se alejó corriendo a la cocina. Ben le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Antes de que tu tía se dé cuenta, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Peter lo miró sorprendido.

—Dime ahora qué hice.

Ben sacó su cigarrera y encendió un cigarro. El humo hizo que Peter se alejara un poco, pero Ben lo siguió.

—Tu nuevo director me llamó hoy. Me dijo que alguien ha dejado algunas quejas sobre la maestra de literatura pero él todavía no la conoce bien, y también me dijo que ha estado recibiendo reportes sobre el maestro de matemáticas.

Peter dejó caer su costosa bolsa sobre el piso de mármol.

—Sí, sí fui yo.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué tienes que decir?

Peter movió la cabeza a los lados, podía sentir la tensión instalarse en su cuello.

—Ella, la maestra, es una mosquita muerta y creo que nos va a evaluar mal al final del semestre. Ni siquiera domina las materias que nos está enseñando y va a cubrir su mediocridad desquitándose con el grupo. El maestro... Pues como que ya no le echa ganas a su trabajo y sé de buena fuente que anda coqueteando con algunas alumnas. No sé si eso no te parezca motivo suficiente para removerlos.

Ben lo jaló hacia la sala.

—A tu maestra no la voy a correr. Es un favor que alguien me pidió y la pobre no lleva ni un semestre soportando tus estupideces como para que la corra. A tu maestro, menos. Tú insististe en que me asesorara con algunas cosas de la empresa y no me arrepiento. No ha fallado conmigo ni en la escuela. Te concedí lo de Rogers y Wilson, pero lo de Stark no.

Peter se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. En verdad le tenía mucho miedo a su tío.

— ¿Por qué no? No están haciendo bien su trabajo y a ti te interesa que tu escuela sea una de las mejores. Yo te he ayudado con eso. Tienes que admitir que ha estado en los mejores lugares desde que empecé a meter las manos y...

Ben le dio una palmada que pareció más bien un golpe.

—Si no te conociera, diría que hay algo personal en todo eso y te molesta. ¿Crees que no hago mis averiguaciones por aparte? Lo de la señorita Toomes por poco se nos sale de las manos y mira que a Wilson no le quedó más que aceptar su inminente renuncia. No me imagino lo que hubiera hecho Adrian si se hubiera enterado de que la luz de sus ojos, sostenía un tórrido romance con el maestro de deportes. Esa te salió bien y qué bueno que lo paramos a tiempo. Sé qué haces esto para proteger a tu amiguita, pero creo que te has olvidado que estás representando a un apellido muy importante y no puedes dejar que los sentimentalismos te ganen, menos si es en nombre de la amistad que tienes con esa niña que realmente, es una molestia. Lo siento mucho, Peter, pero esta vez las cosas no se harán como tu ni como tu amiguita desean.

— ¿Entonces no los vas a correr?

—No. Y te sugiero que no hagas el intento por hacer una de las tuyas porque ahora sí, te voy a sacar de esa escuela y te voy a mandar a un internado.

—No soy un niño.

—Pero actúas peor que uno y créeme, ya estás cansándome. Puede que May no se haya dado cuenta del bicho que está criando y que ella quiera gastar todo su dinero en ti, pero yo ya no. O te detienes ahora mismo, o en serio, que me vas a conocer. Punto.

Peter lo miró con odio.

—Si quieres, quítame la herencia y todo lo que me vayas a dar. Es más, córreme de tu casa si eso te hace feliz y ya.

Ben se empezó a reír.

—No hijo, así no es como se hacen las cosas. En algún momento tendrás que madurar y darte cuenta de que no todo es usar ropa de diseñador mientras le destrozas la vida a alguien más. Si no soy yo, alguien más va a venir a ponerte en tu lugar y créeme que eso no te va a gustar para nada.

Peter apretó los puños. No había forma de ganarle a su tío. Ben se levantó y caminó hacia el comedor.

—No te preocupes. Le diré a May que tienes mucho sueño y que te subiste a dormir. Por cierto, el joven Osborn te sigue mandando flores. ¿Ya regresaron?

Peter volteó hacia donde iba caminando su tío y vio un gran arreglo de rosas. Caminó furioso y las tiró al suelo. Ben ni se inmutó.

—Por lo menos ten la decencia de decirle que no quieres nada con él y problema resuelto. No me gustan los matrimonios arreglados y no quiero que sientas que tienes la obligación de juntar nuestras fortunas con las de aquellos. El señor Norman no es de mi agrado tampoco.

Peter ya no lo escuchó. Subió a su cuarto y azotó la puerta. Encendió la computadora y abrió su diario personal.

Cerró los ojos. No sabía por dónde empezar.


	8. Oh, dear diary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez releer un viejo diario no sea tan mala idea...

Oh dear diary  
You didn't hear it from me  
But I know I know something I shouldn't know  
And you're the only one I can tell  
"Oh, dear diary", Sloan

 

30 de Agosto.

"Mi vida es un asco.

Ya sé que es irrelevante escribir lo que es obvio, pero tenía que decirlo. Odio mi vida, odio todo lo que me sucede. Odio estar aquí. Odio estar así. Odio la escuela, odio estar en tercer semestre, odio mi horario, odio a mis maestros, odio que el tío Ben no deje de verme como lo peor que le ha pasado a la familia, odio que May no me haya llevado de vacaciones con ella.... Odio todo".

4 de Septiembre.

"El odio solo se ha hecho más fuerte. Odio a mi maestro de matemáticas. ¿Qué le dio derecho a regañarme enfrente de todos mis compañeros? Lo bueno fue que no se rieron porque saben con quién están tratando, pero no dudo ni un segundo que no hayan querido carcajearse en mi cara. Cómo si no conociera a los muy bastardos. La única que sí se burló fue Liz, pero se calló en cuanto vio su examen. Al menos a mí no me fue tan mal y la muy idiota tuvo que pedirme ayuda para corregirlo. La ayudé porque le pedí prestada su chaqueta, pero me queda grande. ¿En serio nadie le ha dicho que no debe comer tanto? Está hecha una cerda y yo me estoy volviendo loco porque el aroma a comida no me deja en paz. No quiero comer. Me estoy volviendo loco pero me di cuenta de que en las vacaciones subí algo de peso. Tampoco estoy de humor solo de recordar la estúpida sonrisa y cara de burla del profe de matemáticas cuando me regañó por darse cuenta de que me estaba tomando una selfie. ¿Acaso ese tipo no sabe con quién se está metiendo? ¡Dios! Alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar. Es un pedante, se cree mucho, me fastidia con su eterna sonrisa y su interminable colección de gafas de todos los colores... Odio cuando el muy imbécil llega escuchando su música a todo volumen, como si quisiera que todos le hicieran caso y voltearan a verlo. Se cree un rockstar pero ya no tiene edad para andarse luciendo. En serio que lo odio y lo peor, es que creo que el próximo año todavía lo voy a tener dándome clase. Qué horror".

25 de Septiembre

"Tal vez el maestro no es tan malo como yo creí. Hoy nos puso un video y aunque la verdad tenía muchas ganas de dormirme, cuando empezaron a hablar de las teorías sobre los viajes en el tiempo y los multiversos, algo se despertó en mí. ¿Te imaginas si existieran realidades alternas y universos en los que hay alguien igual a ti, pero hace otras cosas distintas a las que tú haces? A mí me gustaría ser un superhéroe y hacer algo por los demás. Ya sé que no suena mucho a algo que yo diría normalmente, pero sería emocionante ayudar a la gente que está sufriendo. May lo hace todo el tiempo, aunque he de admitir que no necesariamente es como ella quisiera, porque sus fiestas siempre son un desastre y termina poniendo de su dinero para sacar la cuenta de la beneficencia. Me imaginé todo eso y cuando el video terminó, el maestro nos pidió que imagináramos qué haríamos en una realidad alterna y la verdad, escribí lo que estaba pensando. Creí que se iba a burlar de lo tonto de mi idea, pero al final de la clase me mandó llamar. Me dijo que le había gustado mucho mi reporte y me preguntó que porqué haría eso. Le dije que porque no me gustaba ver sufrir a la gente, especialmente a la que no se lo merecía. También le dije que si fuera posible, pediría poder ver a mis papás, porque nunca los conocí. El profe sonrió y me puso un diez. Nadie sacó diez en esa actividad. Fui el único. Cuando me iba, me dio una palmadita en el hombro y me dijo que siguiera así: 'Usted tiene más futuro que el resto de sus compañeros. Haga algo bueno con lo que tiene'. Me sentí bien. Nunca nadie antes me había dicho eso y la verdad, me sentí especial. Se lo quise decir a Liz, pero la muy tonta estaba súper atenta siguiendo con la mirada al profe de deportes. Ni siquiera me hizo caso, pero bueno. Creo que hoy fue un buen día".

26 de Septiembre

"Hoy el profe nos llevó al laboratorio. Tengo que admitir que temí porque se arruinara mi nueva chaqueta, pero nos dio una bata y me sentí ridículo al ver que mis accesorios no combinaban con esa estúpida bata escolar. Nadie le estaba haciendo caso. Me dio pena. El profe nos mostró un motor que estaba construyendo para ahorrar energía pero nadie le hizo caso y se rindió. Mejor les dio copias a mis compañeros con la práctica y anotó algunas cosas en el pizarrón y se fue a su escritorio y se puso a revisar trabajos, porque yo creo que sabía que nadie iba a hacer nada. A mí me pareció interesante, pero Liz se salió. Dijo que iba al baño y no regresó. La muy tonta me mandó fotos de lo que estaba haciendo y me dio coraje al ver con quién estaba. Ella sabía que él me gustaba, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. En cuanto ella sabe que a mí me gusta algo o alguien, hace hasta lo imposible por tenerlo, no es la primera vez que pasa. Siguiendo con lo otro, de todos los maestros que hemos tenido, el señor Stark ha sido el único que parece preocuparse en que aprendamos algo. Los demás sólo nos regalan la calificación. Ya iba a sacar mi teléfono para trasmitir en directo, pero mejor me acerqué al maestro y le pedí que me explicara cómo funciona el motor. Como que se desconcertó al ver que era el único idiota preguntando por la actividad y me explicó. De haber sabido que yo también era bueno para esto de ciencias y ecuaciones, mejor me hubiera metido al club de tecnología, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya no hay cupo y por eso estoy en el periódico escolar y con las porristas. Le dije al señor Stark que si me dejaba tomarle fotos para hacer un reportaje para el periódico escolar y frunció el ceño. Como que no me creyó pero lo convencí. Justo ahorita estoy editando la nota y creo que le va a gustar. Me dijo que era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo que no fuera acerca de su vida privada, porque las niñas siempre le pedían cosas frívolas y le preguntaban sobre la música que le gustaba y todo eso. Me dio risa. En fin, voy a escoger las mejores fotos para demostrar por qué es uno de los mejores maestros que tenemos".

30 de Septiembre

"Liz ya ni me hace caso. Si yo dijera realmente con quién está pasando sus ratos libres, se armaría un escándalo pero no quiero eso. Es la única amiga que tengo y la tengo que cuidar. Al maestro le gustó la nota que escribí y hasta guardó una copia en su escritorio. Me gusta. Digo, me gusta como profe, porque explica bien y es amable. Sé que dije que era un pesado y todo eso, pero ¿quién no tiene su personalidad bien definida y por lo mismo, se gana unos cuantos enemigos al principio? El profe es así y la verdad es que yo tampoco soy un dulce. Lo veo cuando está con otros grupos y son pocos los que le hacen caso. Ahora para la feria de ciencias que va a haber, él está organizando todo y realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo. Le dije que si me dejaba llevar la logística de toda la organización y dijo que sí. Me sentí genial. Le comenté a mi tío Ben que si no quería ver el trabajo del señor Stark y le hablé maravillas de él. Creo que lo convencí porque me pidió ponerlos en contacto. El señor Stark aún no lo sabe pero si mi tío cree que vale la pena, lo más seguro es que termine contratándolo. Por lo que escuche, Stark ni siquiera es maestro. Es ingeniero y tiene no sé cuántos doctorados. Creo que es una persona muy inteligente como para estar desperdiciando su talento con mocosos como nosotros".

2 de Octubre

"No vuelvo a comer así. Fue una terrible idea darme un atracón como el de la tarde, pero ya no podía más. Le dije a Liz que no se comiera eso porque ella como capitana de las porristas es la que debe poner el ejemplo, pero al final el que terminó atascándose todo fui yo. Qué bueno que pude remediarlo, pero aún tengo el gusto de la comida en la boca y eso que me lavé bien".

3 de Octubre

"Hoy el señor Stark me encontró en la cafetería. Se sentó en la misma mesa que yo y la verdad es que me sorprendió. No es común ver a los maestros convivir con los alumnos, menos conmigo, pero me sentí feliz. La verdad le tuve que decir que le había contado a mi tío sobre sus proyectos e ideas –la otra vez en el laboratorio vi que estaba trabajando en algo y cuando le pregunté, me dijo que eran bocetos-. Creo que se molestó un poco, pero le dije que si él estaba de acuerdo, yo podía decirle a mi tío para que le echara un vistazo porque ahorita el punto fuerte de la compañía es el desarrollo tecnológico. Como que dudó un poco, pero después aceptó. Ya me iba cuando me invitó a comer. La verdad es que no quería, porque todavía tengo que bajar dos kilos, pero me dijo que le ayudara: 'Yo solo no me voy a terminar esto, anda. Come un poco'. La verdad es que no pude negarme. Me volví a sentar y comí un poco. No era la gran cosa, pero me supo a gloria".

5 de Octubre

"¡Vaya! Hoy la báscula llegó a donde tenía que llegar y definitivamente era una ocasión para celebrar. Liz no fue a la escuela y el maestro de deportes tampoco. Sé a dónde fueron pero no voy a decir nada. Hoy me veía genial con mis jeans entubados y esa chaqueta estampada. May la escogió para mí y se me ve increíble. Hasta el señor Stark dijo que me veía bien. No pude evitar ruborizarme pero creo que nadie se dio cuenta. La escuela parece un desfile de modas y por lo mismo, nadie le hace cumplidos a nadie, pero Tony, digo, el maestro Stark se dio cuenta y eso es suficiente para mí. Cuando terminaron las clases, lo fui a buscar a su salón. Estaba solo. Entré y le dije que si podía ayudarlo con sus exámenes o trabajos y dijo que sí, que los ordenara. Cuando terminamos, me mostró algunos de sus proyectos y la verdad quedé impresionado. ¡No puedo creer lo inteligente y creativo que alguien puede llegar a ser! No me contuve y le pregunté que por qué en lugar de estar trabajando en lo que mejor sabía hacer, seguía dando clases y me dijo que le gusta mucho su trabajo. No le creí y se empezó a reír: 'Es que a veces las cosas más simples de la vida, son las que mejor saben'. No supe qué decir. Digo, para alguien como yo que lo ha tenido todo, no hay gran cosa que resulte sorprendente o de interés, pero para alguien como él... ¡Dios! Creo que me está gustando alguien que no debería".

8 de Octubre

"May y Ben se irán en unos días de vacaciones. Es por su aniversario de bodas y aunque fingí que estaría bien, la verdad tengo miedo. No soporto estar solo. Sé que no siempre están al pendiente de mí como si fuera un niño, pero hay veces en las que sólo quisiera que los dos me abrazaran y se quedaran a dormir conmigo como cuando era pequeño. Ben me regaló otro auto. La semana pasada me dio dos de su colección porque dijo que no iba a malbaratarlos y que prefería que yo me fuera haciendo de un patrimonio. Ni siquiera sé para qué carajos necesito más de treinta carros, cuando todo lo que quiero es que haya alguien conmigo diciéndome que me quiere o que le intereso. Se van tres semanas al Caribe y de ahí a Europa y rematan en Asia. Mientras tanto, tengo que arreglármelas para que la soledad no me mate y que mis ayunos no sean tan prolongados. Hoy casi me desmayo en la escuela y la cabeza no me ha dejado de doler. Liz no se ha dado cuenta. Está tan embobada con su 'noviecito' que ni siquiera ha visto que ya estoy más delgado que ella. Lo único que me mantiene de pie es que el señor Stark es el único que me hace caso".

10 de Octubre

"¡Alguien publique esto en ocho columnas y con letras muy grandes! ¡Oh, por Dios! Sigo en shock. No lo puedo creer. NO LO PUEDO CREER. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bueno, hoy temprano Liz me pidió que la cubriera, le dije que sí, lo que fuera con tal de no estar escuchando sus detalladas y maratónicas sesiones con el señor Wilson. Eso ya fue y ya no me interesa. Ella se largó y apagó el celular. Me dio lo mismo. Hoy no tuve las últimas tres clases y me salí a caminar. La verdad es que pensaba irme de compras o al mirador a donde siempre voy a llorar en días como estos. No quería ponerme a ver mis fotos ni a deprimirme pensando que estaría solo muchos días. Me senté en una de las gradas y ahí estuve un rato, viendo a las porristas. Por un momento, pensé en ponerles la coreografía que Liz había creado, pero vi que se las estaban arreglando solas. De repente, sentí que alguien me apretó los costados, por la cintura. Volteé rápido y ahí estaba el señor Stark. '¿Qué haces tan solo? ¿No quieres venir conmigo un rato?' La verdad me sorprendió, no por sus preguntas, sino ese toque tan raro y tan lleno de confianza. No lo dudé y caminé atrás de él. Creí que iríamos a sala de maestros o a la cafetería, pero me llevó a su oficina. Estaba solo y cerró la puerta. Me acerqué al escritorio y él se sentó. Ya casi está listo lo de la feria de ciencias, así que no supe qué más iba a pedirme o si había que hacer algún cambio en la organización. Cuando vi el escritorio, había dos cafés y un pastelillo. Stark se sentó y me ofreció un café. Luego tomó el pastelillo y lo mordió. '¿Quieres? ' dijo mientras lo acercaba a mí. Creí que lo iba a poner en la mesa para que yo lo tomara, pero lo acercó a mis labios. Sentí que mi cara ardía de la vergüenza. No supe qué hacer y sólo lo mordí. Un poco del chocolate quedó en mis labios y acercó una servilleta para limpiarme con cuidado. 'Ya te ensuciaste' dijo mientras pasaba la servilleta por mis labios. Me congelé. No supe qué hacer. Él sonrió y pasó uno de sus dedos por donde aún había dulce en mis labios. Lo tomó y después lo llevó a su boca. Alguien tocó la puerta y me hizo una seña, como para que esperara. No supe qué más hacer y mejor me levanté y salí casi corriendo. Apenas iba llegando a donde estaba mi coche cuando sentí que estaba detrás de mí. '¿Ya te vas? Creí que hoy podría mostrarte uno de mis bocetos'. En serio que tiene esa mirada que es capaz de derretir a cualquiera. Balbuceé algo pero no puedo recordar bien qué. Sólo recuerdo que sonrió y se acercó a mí. 'Maneja con cuidado', me dijo mientras se iba. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Peter se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los golpes en su puerta. Era el servicio.

—Dígale a mi tía que no voy a bajar a cenar, tengo mucha tarea.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Hacía meses que no leía esas entradas en su diario personal. Nunca pasaba de las primeras dos desde que todo se había ido al demonio. Se levantó y fue a su closet a escoger la ropa que usaría al siguiente día temprano. Aún no había escrito lo que le había pasado ese día.


	9. Careless Whisper

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find  
"Careless whisper", Wham!

Martes. La presentación había sido un éxito a juzgar por la mirada de reproche de más de un maestro y por la cara que puso aquel al que había querido sorprender, Peter sintió que había triunfado. El número de baile que había presentado con Liz había sido muy atrevido y de mal gusto, pero esa había sido la intención: provocar y causarle un mal rato a los presentes. Ni siquiera quería ganar. Lo había hecho así porque aquella fecha era memorable para él y para alguien más en la audiencia.

Era 19 de octubre y no podía dejar que pasara desapercibido.

Cuando el presentador les dio pase de salida, Peter se abrazó de Liz y la mandó a cambiarse ese vestido rojo tan escotado.

—No quieres verte vulgar ante ese maestro. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te irás a cambiar de inmediato.

Liz le hizo caso y se fue a cambiar. Peter se quitó la corbata y cambió el saco por una bomber jacket que se había mandado a hacer para momentos así, en los que quería demostrar que no le interesaba nada. El color de las letras bordadas en la espalda, así como el mensaje, eran una clave para quien supiera descifrarlos. La miró antes de ponérsela y se pasó las manos entre el cabello. Era un excelente bailarín pero su gusto como fashionista era superior a todo eso.

— ¿Vamos a ver el resto de las participaciones? —le preguntó Liz mientras buscaba con la mirada a la persona a la que esperaba haber impresionado.

—Yo ya me voy. Tengo algo qué hacer. May y Ben están a punto de irse de viaje y les dije que les ayudaría a empacar.

Liz lo miró mientras se deshacía el peinado.

— ¿Por qué se van de viaje?

—Porque en estas fechas es su aniversario. El año pasado también se fueron y no me llevaron porque ya tenía quince años y no querían andar cuidando a un niño. Claro, pero como hace un año estabas consumida por los apasionados movimientos pélvicos de ya-sabes-quién, ni me hiciste caso.

Liz lo miró desconcertada.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Es un patán.

Peter se cambió los zapatos y se puso los Jeremy Scott que se había mandado a hacer.

—Pues a ti te gustan así. Mira nada más, como aquel al que querías presumirle tu baile ni siquiera te estaba mirando.

— ¡Ya sé! También tienes que ayudarme a hacer que la señorita Potts se vaya antes de que termine el semestre.

Peter se empezó a reír mientras guardaba sus cosas.

— ¿No que te caía muy bien?

Liz hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Pues en el momento en el que vi que le llevaba un café y le empezó a acomodar la corbata, perdió todo mi respeto.

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—O sea que hoy te empezó a caer mal.

—No sabes cómo empecé a odiarla por eso.

Peter sacó un espejo y empezó a ponerse bálsamo en los labios.

—Tal vez los celos hicieron que bailaras mejor que nunca. En fin, al rato te llamo, querida. Y por favor, no seas obvia. Aprende a sentarte en la misma mesa que tu enemigo y a seguirle sonriendo cordialmente. Ella me ha dicho que eres una de sus alumnas favoritas.

Liz lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Peter se puso la chaqueta y le dio la espalda a Liz.

—Porque yo soy su alumno consentido y ella me cuenta casi todo. Deja que le saque la verdad sobre lo de hoy y te aseguro que sabremos cómo puedes hacer para ganarle el corazón de Stark. ¡Ciao, bella!

Mientras Peter iba saliendo del auditorio, se dio cuenta de que el asiento de Tony estaba vacío. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Ese día llevaba el Tesla Roadster que Ben le había regalado por sus calificaciones del primer parcial. Hacía juego con sus tenis y por eso lo había elegido.

—Peter.

Volteó lentamente. Tony iba hacia él. Esperó hasta que aquel llegó y se acercó.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

El cuarentón lucía nervioso.

—Ya sabes sobre qué. Dile a Liz que se detenga. En serio se está volviendo una molestia y sé que ella no está actuando sola.

Peter suspiró.

—Creí que venías a felicitarme sobre mi rutina de baile o que me ibas a invitar a desayunar. Por un momento, también creí que venías a, ya sabes... Pero no la subestimes, ella también tiene sus propias ideas. Yo no le digo lo que debe o no de hacer. Es mi amiga, no mi títere.

Tony se acercó más. Peter pudo percibir aquel perfume con notas amaderadas que tanto le gustaba.

—Por favor, dile que pare.

—Me encantaría ayudarte, pero tus problemas no son asunto mío. Yo no tengo la culpa de que las niñas se enamoren de ti y te vean como el hombre ideal. Hasta yo caí.

Tony le dio un golpe al auto. Peter frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oye! ¡Es nuevo!

La desesperación era evidente en su rostro.

—Me vale un carajo. ¿Crees que no sé qué ella es la que me ha estado dejando notas en sala de maestros y que eso me va a meter en un problema muy grande?

— ¿Con quién? ¿Con Pepper o con la dirección? En serio, Tony, ese no es mi problema. Si tanto te molesta, tú díselo. La pobre sueña con que algún día le harás caso y serán muy felices. Ni siquiera sabe que eres un hombre comprometido, y si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Hoy celebro algo muy especial y a menos que lo hayas olvidado, yo sí tengo un pequeño festejo en puerta por eso. Nos vemos, señor Stark.

Sin importarle que el otro aún seguía ahí, Peter entró al auto e hizo rugir el motor. Tony solo retrocedió un poco para después acercarse a la ventanilla.

—Peter, por favor. Dile que se detenga. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que ella se aleje y Pepper no sepa nada de nosotros.

Peter dejó de apretar el acelerador. Lo miró fijamente.

—Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Tú mismo ocasionaste todo esto, ahora aprende a vivir con las consecuencias de tus actos. Por cierto, dejé la tarea en tu oficina. También está la de Liz y te advierto que va a ir a pedirte ayuda. Tú sabrás si se la das o no. Buen día.

Peter cerró la portezuela del auto y arrancó a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus tíos ya se habían ido. Otro arreglo de rosas estaba en la mesa y le pidió a una de las sirvientas que lo tirara a la basura.

—Haga lo mismo con todos los que lleguen. Le autorizo a leer las tarjetas y si son para mí, no dude en echarlos a la basura.

Subió a su cuarto y dejó caer sus cosas. Fue por su computadora y retomó su diario en donde lo había dejado. No tenía cabeza para empezar a escribir nuevas entradas. Buscó la que correspondía a esa misma fecha, pero del año anterior. Sintió que le faltaba el aire en cuanto la seleccionó y por un momento, quiso borrarla pero antes de hacerlo, la leería aún cuando sabía lo que eso le iba a causar.

—De acuerdo, aquí vamos.

Miró la fecha y sintió ganas de llorar. Su orgullo estaba flaqueando.

19 de Octubre

"Dios mío. No sé por dónde empezar y no quiero que la emoción traicione al recuerdo ni que el recuerdo le quite emoción a todo esto. Pero empiezo por el principio.

"Desde esa vez de la mañana de café y el pastelillo, la verdad es que ya no tenía cara para entrar a su clase pero no tenía de otra. Sólo falté al día siguiente (el 11), pero me lo encontré en la tarde y me regañó por no haber ido. Me pidió que me quedara a ayudarle a poner los stands para las exposiciones de la feria de ciencias y hasta me dijo que si quería le dijera a Liz que nos ayudara, pero obvio que yo no la iba a llamar. Esa tarde me quedé ahí, poniendo y quitando cosas y ya hasta casi la noche me invitó a cenar. Le dije que no, porque me daba pena –obvio que eso no se lo dije, pero en fin- y se salió. Cuando regresó, traía dos cafés y un par de sándwiches. No se fue hasta que me vio comer: 'No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que alguien anda participando en blogs y foros de carreras de kilos. No conozco a ningún chico más delgado y frágil que tú'. Me quedé frío. Tony solo me miró y sonrió: 'Lamento si atiné, pero no es normal que un niño como tú decida llevarse a sí mismo al punto de la inanición para ¿qué? ¿Para verse perfecto? Yo creo que te ves genial. Me gusta cómo te ves así. No debes mejorar nada. Eres perfecto así'. En cuanto dijo eso, salió y me quedé ahí, como un bobo, aguantándome las ganas de llorar. Llegue a mi casa y me encerré a llorar toda la noche en la bañera.

"Al día siguiente (el 12), cuando entré a clases, había una manzana y una cajita de jugo en mi mesa con una tarjetita: 'T.S.'. Minutos después entro el profe y solo me sonrió. Apenas y pude guardar las cosas en mi mochila y Liz por poco y se da cuenta. No le hice caso, pues últimamente ella andaba perdida en su tórrido romance y nada de lo que me sucediera le importaba. Cuando acabó la clase, ella salió casi corriendo y Tony (me permito llamarlo así porque ya me gané ese derecho) me mandó llamar. Me acerqué al escritorio y él fue a cerrar la puerta: 'Tal vez te moleste que me entrometa en tus asuntos, pero me preocupa verte así. Creo que nadie debería estar pasando por algo así'. Yo fingí demencia pero él insistió: 'Creo que es obvio que necesitas ayuda, pero no sabes cómo pedirla. Déjame ayudarte, aunque sea un poco'. Sólo apreté los labios y sonreí, pero me fui corriendo. Nadie me había dicho nada así antes. Ni May, ni Ben, ni Liz. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que llegar aquel maestro a acercarse y darse cuenta de uno de mis secretos mejor guardados? ¿Qué derecho tenía él para poder ver a través de mí y darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba sufriendo? Esa noche no cené. No sabía qué hacer y sólo atiné a llorar hasta que me quedé dormido.

"Los días que siguieron, yo ya no quería ir a la escuela, pero sabía que si no iba, sería terrible. Al menos había alguien que podía darse cuenta de todo lo que yo me empeñaba en ocultar y que por alguna extraña razón, lo entendía y no me juzgaba. Quería verlo, pero no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Verlo simplemente me desarmaba. He pasado los últimos quince días (hasta hoy) sufriendo por ver cómo se le acercaban las alumnas y cómo más de un chico (sí, los he visto) había hecho hasta lo imposible por llamar su atención. Tony sólo les sonríe y es como siempre ha sido: amable, educado y sabe cómo ser cortante sin que los demás se den cuenta. Hasta con Liz es cortante. Sólo conmigo es amable. Eso es algo que no puedo resistir. No puedo respirar cuando lo veo, se acelera mi corazón cada vez que me guiña un ojo o me sonríe (mis taquicardias por los ayunos quedan descartadas, ahora sé quién las ocasiona) y siento que se me doblan las piernas sólo de escuchar su voz. Me dice algo, me regaña, me da una orden y yo sólo obedezco. No puedo resistirme. Han pasado apenas unos días y siento que ya lo amo desesperadamente, que no creí que hubiera en este mundo nadie que me hiciera sentir eso porque la verdad es que yo nunca me había enamorado. Lo peor, es que él sólo había sido amable y cordial conmigo y por lo mismo, la culpa y la vergüenza me hacían sentir mal. Me sentí patético de darme cuenta de que sólo alguien había mostrado algo de dulzura y condescendencia conmigo y yo ya estaba planeando la boda y todo eso. Además, era una estupidez mía. ¿Cómo podría yo estará enamorado de alguien que casi me triplica la edad? Creo que así como es de amable conmigo, así es de amable con todos. Bueno, eso es obvio, pero yo ya lo estaba llevando al límite.

"Todo eso fue del 13 al 18. En menos de cinco días me rendí ante esa estúpida idea que cobró fuerza en mi mente y que me estaba volviendo loco. Nunca me había sentido así, nunca antes pensé que yo pudiera sentir eso. Pero hoy, bueno, ayer todo cambió (sí, ya sé que realmente es 20 en la mañana, pero para mí siempre será 19 de octubre y es una fecha digna de conmemorar ¡POR SIEMPRE!).

"La mañana empezó con la demostración de la feria de ciencias. En cuanto llegué (porque me obligó a llegar una hora antes y a las 6am él ya estaba ahí, todavía estaba oscuro y hacía un frío de los mil demonios), me dio un café y me llevó al auditorio. Todo estaba listo. Por un momento pensé que tal vez él aun seguiría dormido o que había tomado algo antes de llegar a la escuela, pero no: se acercó a mí y justo ahora sé que ese abrazo fue real. Traté de seguirle la corriente, pero por dentro yo estaba que gritaba de la emoción. Nunca había sentido un abrazo tan cálido y sincero como ese. Yo no sentí que fuera caminando: sentí que iba flotando, que iba hipnotizado tras él, aspirando ese perfume que me vuelve loco (ya sé cuál usa y sí, justo acabo de rociar mi almohada con él). En cuanto me soltó, me sonrió y me tomó por la barbilla: 'Gracias por tu ayuda. Sin ti, esto no habría sido posible'. ¿Tanto por una feria de ciencias? Tragué saliva y dejé mis cosas en el mismo reservado que él. Dimos una última vuelta por los stands para ver que todo estuviera perfecto y realmente parecía que había sido solo un pretexto para estar tomando café y ver sus bocetos. Yo estaba muy emocionado y por un momento pensé en decirle justo ahí, todo lo que sentía por él, pero no. No era lo adecuado. Tony salió por un momento y me quedé ahí sentado, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en que nada tenía sentido para mí.

"Cuando regresó, me dijo que si podía darle mi número: 'Es sólo en caso de que necesite algo y estemos de extremo a extremo'. Sólo le extendí mi teléfono y dejé que él me marcara, porque era obvio que con eso dejaría guardado su número y yo lo tendría para siempre. Después, vino la parte aburrida: la demostración de ciencias, la gente acaparándolo a él e ignorándome a mí. Liz no fue. Nadie me llamó (ni siquiera se acordó de que tenía mi numero o algo porque en más de una ocasión mandó a varios alumnos a que fueran por mí)... todo fue tan aburrido. En la tarde, cuando terminó todo, nos quedamos con otros chicos a desmontar la exposición y a retirar los trabajos. Tony se veía preocupado, como tenso pero no supe qué decir. Digo, ¿qué carajos le puede decir un mocoso de quince años a un hombre de más de cuarenta? Ni siquiera sabía (hasta ese momento) cuántos años tiene en realidad. Lo miré salir en más de una ocasión con el teléfono y vi que regresó muy alterado la última vez. Juraría que estaba enojado de verdad. Se aseguró de que el lugar quedara limpio y salió sin despedirse de nadie. Sentí que se me iba a partir el corazón.

"Me quedé afuera, esperando en mi auto para ver si lo veía salir, pero me di cuenta que ya se había ido. Yo ya iba camino a mi casa cuando se me ocurrió algo. Tal vez si intentaba rastrearlo tendría éxito y así fue. Sé que suena demasiado enfermo ¡pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!

"Cuando di con él, la verdad es que me sorprendí por el lugar al que el GPS me había mandado. O sea, yo nunca en toda mi vida había estado en un lugar como ese, pero ya estaba ahí. Era un bar pero nada como los que yo estaba acostumbrado a visitar con May o con Liz cuando llegábamos a salir. El único problema, era que se necesitaba una identificación y lo único que yo traía en la bolsa, era mucho dinero. El portero me dejó entrar y me dijo que si iba a pedir alcohol, que debía pagar el doble o el triple. Asentí y entré. Estaba algo oscuro (digo, finalmente era un bar) y cuando entré, me pareció verlo sentado cerca de la barra. La música era terrible y muy vieja, la decoración barata y el aroma a alcohol, insoportable. Busqué una mesa donde sentarme de tal forma que pudiera verlo y justo en ese momento, la pantalla de mi celular vibró. Tony me estaba marcando. Obvio no contesté, pero me moría de ganas y también de pena. ¿Qué diría si supiera que lo fui siguiendo? Vi que guardó su teléfono y no lo volvió a sacar en un rato. Yo aún no pedía nada para beber y justo iba a levantarme y salir, para fingir demencia cuando Tony volteó y me vio.

'¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí?'

"Sonreí muy idiotamente porque su cara fue así como de '¿En serio estás aquí?', aunque no lo dijo. No supe qué decirle. Tony tomó su cerveza y se fue a sentar a donde yo estaba. Eran como las ocho de la noche (porque fue la última vez que vi mi reloj) y ahí estábamos los dos, uno frente al otro y después, él se sentó al lado mío. Yo seguía sin entender qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí y por qué no había caído desmayado de la vergüenza. Primero, me regañó. Me dijo que no era un lugar en el que yo debería estar porque era menor de edad (¿de verdad?), segundo porque era una zona muy peligrosa (creo que quiso decir que era una zona muy jodida y la verdad es que sí lo era, nada que ver con los lugares a los que usualmente voy) y por último, que porque no le había dicho que iba a estar por ahí. Eso último ya no me sonó a regaño, más bien fue una burla para tratar de romper el hielo. Me di cuenta de que él ya estaba algo tomado y vaya que lo delataba su aliento alcohólico. Cuando me preguntó que qué hacía ahí, le dije que lo había seguido. No sé de dónde saqué el valor para decirle la verdad y sólo se empezó a carcajear y me abrazó otra vez. El segundo abrazo del día y yo no lo vi venir.

'¡Eres tan ocurrente!'

"Me molestó un poco que no me creyera. Tal vez fue por todas las cervezas que se había tomado. Cuando llegó la mesera con la otra ronda que había pedido, Tony me preguntó que qué deseaba tomar. Vio que no tenía la menor idea y me pidió un Cosmopolitan. Hice cara de disgusto porque la verdad es que nunca había tomado nada con alcohol. La única que toma es Liz y siempre pide eso, así que supuse que eso acabaría mal y que tendría que irme con cuidado, pues no tenía chofer. Cuando la mesera lo trajo, sonreí nerviosamente y me di cuenta de que Tony me miraba fijamente. Me sonrojé. Tomé el coctel y él levantó su cerveza.

'Salud por la feria de hoy y porque esta no sea la última vez que me sigues a un bar'.

"No pude evitar reírme. Chocamos las bebidas y nuestros dedos se rozaron. Sentí un leve escalofrío y Tony se dio cuenta.

'No me digas que te pongo nervioso'.

'No, cómo cree', mentí. La verdad es que eso era demasiado, era más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado en los días previos a esta confesión.

"Después de un rato, la música ya no me pareció tan mala. Me dio risa cuando empezó la ronda de canciones de los 80's y Tony empezó a cantar a grito tendido. Jamás habría imaginado conocer una parte tan humana de él y menos en esas circunstancias tan inverosímiles. Me tomó desprevenido cuando sujetó mi mano y la levantó, como si estuviéramos en un concierto o algo así.

'¡Anda, cántala conmigo!'

"Tuve que poner atención al estribillo y la reconocí como una de las canciones que Ben ponía cuando estaba borracho (supongo que esa canción es como un himno entre gente alcohólica y mayor de cuarenta años, quién sabe, pero por lo mientras hoy es de mis favoritas). Me di cuenta que Tony estaba apasionado cantándola y yo estaba ahí, siguiéndole la corriente.

Now this mountain I must climb

Feels like a world upon my shoulders

Through the clouds I see love shine

It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

Can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

"Todo iba genial hasta esas dos estrofas. Realmente sentí que algo más estaba sucediendo cuando se levantó de súbito y por ende, me obligó a pararme cuando empezó el coro.

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

"Me soltó cuando siguieron las otras estrofas y me di cuenta que la mesera iba corriendo con más cervezas. Yo le había contado unas doce pero parecía que no le hacían nada. Yo apenas iba por mi cuarto Cosmopolitan y empezaba a sentir los estragos del dulce y el alcohol en mi sangre. Tony seguía entregado a su momento. Parecía que algo le dolía y si no mal me di cuenta, era por amor.

I'm gonna take a little time

A little time to look around me

I've got nowhere left to hide

It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain

I don't know if I can face it again

I can't stop now, I've traveled so far

To change this lonely life

"Me senté mientras él seguía cantando y después él se acercó a mí, sin dejar de cantar. Me sentí muy avergonzado. Nunca pensé que los ídolos que uno construía, se deshacían al contacto con el alcohol y al dejar aflorar sus sentimientos. Tony sólo era un hombre enamorado y sufriendo, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Así estuvo por un largo rato. Yo dejé de beber cuando sentí que me estaba mareando y no quería irme en taxi. No con un carro tan costoso como el que había dejado estacionado afuera y porque ni siquiera tengo edad para manejar pero el apellido siempre pesaba y resolvía problemas.

"Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran casi las once. Por un momento me sentí tentado a irme, pero luego recordé que no había nadie en casa esperándome. ¿A qué iba a llegar? Ni siquiera se habían acordado de mi cumpleaños esa vez, por eso lo tuve que pasar encerrado en la escuela preparando esa feria de ciencias. ¿Cómo para qué demonios iba a regresar a casa? Total, si se iban a robar mi carro o algo, el seguro tendría que responder. Eso es lo que se hace siempre. Tony salió cuando revisó su celular. Yo me quedé sentado en la mesa un rato. Me atreví a pedirle a la mesera más cerveza y otros dos cocteles para mí. Sentí que me estaba juzgando con la mirada pero cuando le mostré la propina que le iba a dar, en serio que regresó rápido. Tony llegó y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. A esa hora el presentador (no sabía que había algo así como presentadores o animadores en los bares), anunció la hora del karaoke. Me sentí avergonzado cuando Tony silbó para que le llevaran la papeleta y empezó a anotar muchas canciones. En serio que hoy supe lo que es estar avergonzado por lo que otro hace.

'Ponte listo, esta ronda la ganamos nosotros'.

"Sonreí apenado. ¿Yo? ¿Cantar en un karaoke rodeado de gente que ni conocía? Luego recordé la soledad que me esperaba en casa y me dejé llevar. Mientras empezaban a cantar las otras personas que iban llegando (también aprendí que después de las once de la noche las cosas se ponen mejores), Tony se acercó más a mí y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro. Me abrazó y me acercó a él.

'Y a todo esto, ¿no te regañan si llegas tarde? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?'

'No, no se preocupe. No hay nadie ahorita. De hecho, mis tíos andan de viaje y ni cuenta se van a dar'.

'¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que te pida un taxi cuando te quieras ir?

'No, así está bien'.

"Podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro. Nunca antes había estado así tan cerca de nadie. Cuando empezó una canción, me levantó casi a rastras y me obligó a pararme frente a toda esa gente y empezó a cantar. No sabía que cantaba tan bien y me estuvo abrazando mientras lo hacía. La gente ni siquiera nos estaba poniendo atención. Yo sentía que la cara me ardía de vergüenza pero cuando lo vi tan entregado a sus cinco minutos de fama, me dejé llevar. Cinco canciones al hilo y Tony todavía quería cantar otra. Ahora yo lo tuve que llevar de regreso a la mesa y me volvió a abrazar.

'¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te vayas?'

'Nada. ¿Dormir? Me siento algo mareado'.

"Sólo se rio y bebió otra cerveza. Casi la vacío de un trago y en un acto de valentía que lamenté hoy temprano, yo también me bebí mis dos cocteles de un trago. Tony estaba feliz. Al parecer, había olvidado la discusión que había tenido con alguien.

"Luego de un rato, el karaoke dio paso a una banda de jazz. No sabía que los bares de esa clase, eran tan versátiles. La música lo tenía enloquecido y yo sólo lo miraba. Esa canción que empezaron a tocar sí la conocía y muy bien. Hasta a mí me parecía demasiado sensual como para ser un clásico y la versión que estaban tocando era más que adecuada. Para ser mi primera borrachera, no me fue tan mal. Aún recuerdo todo como si estuviera pasando justo ahora. Tony se acercó más de la cuenta y me susurró al oído.

'¿Bailamos?'

"No supe qué decir. Sólo sentí que tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista. Con toda esa gente ahí apretándose y bailando, era más que obvio que no teníamos mucho espacio. Nunca antes había bailado y él se dio cuenta. Bajé la cabeza apenado pero él me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

'Déjate llevar'.

"Puse mi mano en su hombro y me pegó hacia su pecho. Todo desapareció para mí. Las notas del saxofón y la voz de aquella cantante eran el complemento perfecto para eso que estaba pasando. Mi primera borrachera, mi primer baile.

"Mi primer beso.

"Justo antes de que terminara la canción, Tony se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios. Fue un beso suave, al cual no pude reaccionar. Lo primero que quise hacer fue separarme y salir corriendo como siempre, pero me sujetó con fuerza y me miró fijamente:

'No sabes cuánto he querido hacer esto desde que te vi'.

"Las palabras no vinieron a mí. Tenía la mente en blanco. Lo vi acercarse otra vez y sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos. Pude sentir como posaba sus labios sobre los míos y me estremecí cuando sentí su barba rozar mi piel. Fue increíble. La canción terminó y la gente aún seguía ahí. Sacó su cartera y dejó dinero en la mesa. Yo no sabía qué hacer, seguía sin reaccionar. Tony tomó su chaqueta y me tomó del brazo.

'Yo tampoco quiero pasar la noche solo'.

"Temblé y lo seguí. En verdad que eramos invisibles para toda esa gente. Cuando salimos del bar, me pegó contra una pared y nuevamente rodeó mi cintura y se pegó a mí. Era tan bueno para ser verdad. Cerré los ojos y sentí otra vez que me besaba, pero ahora con cierta fuerza. ¡No sé cómo describirlo!..."

Peter cerró el documento. No tenía caso leer lo que seguía si lo sabía tan bien de memoria y aun podía recordarlo vívidamente. Ese relato no acababa bien.

Miró su teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Liz.

—La fiesta—recordó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo silenciosas.

Si Peter tuviera que decir que ese día estaba celebrando algo, no era otra cosa más que el recuerdo más doloroso de algo que no se concretó y cuyo aniversario le dolía en el alma: ese día, un año atrás, había iniciado su romance con Tony Stark.

Fue a su closet y eligió un atuendo digno de una fiesta entre semana. Era el cumpleaños de Liz y tenía que ir a pasar lista, pero no se quedaría toda la noche. Buscó algo que ponerse, pero miró al fondo de su enorme armario. Sacó la playera que hacía días había visto con nostalgia. La tomó y se la puso. No le interesaba que no estuviera del todo limpia. La roció con ese perfume que tanto le gustaba.

—Esta era la playera que estabas usando el primer día que salimos. Esta era la que me prestabas para dormir. Feliz aniversario, amor.


	10. Lay all your love on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter terminó de leer su diario. Es hora de enfrentar lo que tiene planeado hacer y no puede seguir viviendo de recuerdos.

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
"Lay all your love on me", ABBA

Peter despertó entre varios cuerpos que no pudo reconocer. Se sintió horrorizado por las posibles consecuencias, pero se dio cuenta de que su ropa y su maltrecha dignidad aún estaban intactos. Suspiró. Sabía que más de la mitad de los aun presentes, no irían a clases pero él sí. Era miércoles de la misma semana en la que había recordado tantas cosas que hubiera deseado hubieran sido borradas por el vodka. Lamentó cuando se paró rápidamente y sintió que le fallaba el equilibrio.

Aun había gente alrededor de la piscina, ropa por todos lados y gente a medio vestir encima de otra. Globos rotos, basura por todos lados y botellas de alcohol vacías y otras más derramándose cual fuentes sobre varios lugares de la casa de Liz. Salió con cuidado. No quería que nadie notara su ausencia ni que lo obligaran a seguir bebiendo.

—Algo tranquilo, sí cómo no —se recriminó mientras avanzaba torpemente hacia su auto, sosteniendo su cabeza como si con ello pudiera evitar sentir que le estallaba.

Llegó a su auto y paró de camino en una cafetería. Pidió un café expreso pero sólo se sintió peor. Después, paró en un mini súper y compró los remedios que había aprendido a usar con excelsa maestría en los últimos seis meses. Si bien hacía un año atrás no bebía ni una gota de alcohol, las circunstancias lo habían obligado a hacerlo. Llegó a su casa y en menos de veinte minutos ya se había duchado, había comido algo (realmente lo necesitaba) y ya iba rumbo a la escuela. No podía faltar porque debía entregar el trabajo de literatura que con tanto esmero había preparado. Tenía una exposición en español, práctica de ciencias y examen adelantado de matemáticas. Eso era a la última hora.

Maldijo haber leído su diario y a causa de ello, haber empezado a beber descontroladamente. Puso el reproductor de música en aleatorio y golpeó el volante.

— ¡Gracias! —gritó irónicamente —¡Justo ahora necesitaba escuchar esa canción!

Estuvo tentado a cambiarla, pero era otra versión y la agresividad de las notas empezaron a tranquilizarlo, no así la letra. Llegó justo a tiempo. Podía ser un arrogante, un grosero, un desconsiderado, pero un impuntual nunca. Que él decidiera saltarse varias clases o no asistir, era diferente, pero llegar tarde sin que fuera a propósito, nunca. Sacó sus gafas y lamentó no haberse esmerado con su arreglo ese día. Abrió la cajuela de su auto y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su kit de emergencias, que consistía en una ostentosa chaqueta que le diera otro aspecto a su look y tenis que hicieran juego. Se conformó con repetir la que había usado el día anterior, aun cuando sabía que él nunca hacía eso.

—Por lo menos, así saben que ya llegué —dijo disgustado.

Azotó la cajuela y avanzó hacia su salón. Le tocaban dos horas de clase con Pepper. Ese día no estaba de humor y cuando vio que no había nadie en su salón, aprovechó para ir a la cafetería. Se estaba muriendo a causa de la resaca y la desvelada, pero por orgullo sabía que debía estar ahí. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, escuchó a más de un maestro y alumno decir que los alumnos de tercero no irían por la fiesta de la noche anterior.

— ¿En serio no les importa que sea martes? —oyó preguntar a alguien.

—Cualquier día es bueno para hacer una fiesta. ¿Le duele que no la hayamos invitado? —contestó agriamente.

La que el semestre pasado había sido su maestra de literatura bajó el rostro apenada y se alejó a toda prisa.

—Así me gusta —contestó torciendo la boca.

Pidió su café y cuando regresó al salón, vio que la maestra ya había dejado sus cosas en el escritorio, pero que aún no había ningún alumno. Peter sacó su trabajo y lo dejó en el escritorio. Si todo el grupo faltaba, los maesos estaban obligados a recuperar la clase después. Decidió irse a sentar a las gradas y vio que las porristas ya estaban ahí. Ellas eran las únicas que tenían la consigna de no faltar a los entrenamientos, aun cuando no estuviera presente la capitana.

"A esta hora debe seguir durmiendo la muy perra", pensó Peter mientras bebía de su café.

Volteó hacia donde estaba el estacionamiento de los maestros y vio que había varios ahí, platicando. Eran todos los maestros de tercero que no tenían alumnos. Peter se quitó sus gafas y sacó su laptop. Había decidido llevarla para entretenerse un poco. Finalmente, lo que él más estaba esperando era el examen de matemáticas y ese era después del mediodía. Apenas eran siete y media. Sintió que alguien lo miraba y volteó nuevamente hacia el estacionamiento. Ahí estaba Tony y Peter se puso de pie. Guardó sus cosas y se encaminó para allá. Con tantos maestros ahí y él dirigiéndose para allá, nadie sospecharía nada.

No sabía qué le diría. Tal vez Tony sería el único que se atrevería a reclamarle por la inasistencia de los demás, pero Peter ya se estaba preparando. Apretó el paso y pronto estaba llegando al estacionamiento. Algunos maestros estaban fumando y tomando café. Vio que Tony estaba sosteniendo dos vasos de café y por un momento, pensó que tal vez uno era para él. Incluso, traía la misma chaqueta que había usado hace un año, cuando habían pasado su primera borrachera juntos. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y apretó la quijada cuando vio que Pepper tomaba uno mientras le sonreía a Tony.

— ¿Así o más estúpido, Peter? En tu vida te va a volver a buscar, menos a ofrecerte un café.

Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a su auto y salió de la escuela. No le interesó que los maestros con los que aún tenía clase, lo vieran. Nadie tenía poder como para ponerlo en su lugar. Manejó hacia ese mirador solitario al que iba a llorar o a pensar cuando sentía que no podía más.

Al llegar ahí, sacó su laptop y empezó a leer la continuación de la entrada que la última noche lo había puesto mal.

—Si vas a llorar todo el día, que sea por algo que valga la pena.

Retomó la lectura desde donde la había dejado y respiró hondo.

"Cuando salimos del bar y después de ese primer beso largo y furioso, le dije a Tony que subiéramos a mi auto. Él no llevaba ni auto ni moto. Yo iba a manejar, pero me quitó las llaves y yo ni protesté. Yo estaba temblando, era mucho, mucho más de lo que yo podía imaginar. Temí que estuviera soñando, pero no. Tony estaba manejando mi auto y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde me iba a llevar. Todo lo que quería era estar con él. Cerré los ojos un momento, porque quería que todo siguiera siendo una sorpresa. Cuando los abrí, estábamos entrando a un motel.

"La verdad es que sentí miedo, pero también era una mezcla de emociones que nunca había experimentado: ansiedad, vergüenza, curiosidad... Todo me parecía tan rápido que temí que fuera una broma.

"Estaba temblando. Bajé la mirada en lo que la recepcionista le entregaba la llave y cuando metió el carro, yo no me quería bajar. Tony bajó a cerrar la cortinilla y encendió la luz. Se veían unas escaleras al fondo y yo sabía que eso era real. Tony se dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta del carro. Sentía que las piernas me temblaban y que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar. Creo que él se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y me cargó. En serio que es muy fuerte y yo solo iba pegado a su pecho, aspirando tanto como podía ese aroma a vainilla y cerveza que emanaba su cuerpo. Ni siquiera me bajó cuando hizo malabares para abrir la puerta y cuando entramos a esa habitación oscura, con mucho cuidado me acostó en la cama.

"Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, pero traté de tranquilizarme. Tony encendió una de las lámparas y se acercó poco a poco a mí. No hice nada. Sentí sus manos empezar a subir poco a poco por mis piernas y acariciarme lentamente. Cerré los ojos cuando empezó a ponerse encima de mí y a posar sus labios sobre los míos. Era tan delicioso sentir su aliento tibio en mi boca. Me dio pequeños mordiscos en los labios y se dio cuenta de que yo no sabía besar así. Sentí que sonreía. Me besó la frente, la barbilla y después se fue perdiendo entre mi cuello. No pude evitar gemir. Luego sentí cómo se iba recostando lentamente sobre mí y empezaba a tocarme. Al principio era suave, pero después, sentí que estaba desesperado y muy excitado.

"Nunca, nunca pero nunca habría imaginado estar en una situación así con él. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Todo lo que yo había querido hasta esa tarde, era que me mirara con esa ternura que siempre tenía en la mirada cuando me veía, pero ahora era un hombre diferente. Como pude, le empecé a bajar la chaqueta que tenía y luego me acomodé para quitarle la playera. Aunque la luz era tenue, me dejaba ver que su cuerpo era... Dios. ¿En serio tengo que describir todo lo que vi? Hasta escribirlo me da pena.

"Como sea. Traté de desabrocharle el cinturón pero los dedos me temblaban. Se dio cuenta y me besó. Me dijo que lo dejara hacerse cargo. Yo me cubrí la cara. No podía verlo. Era tan emocionante y al mismo tiempo, tan vergonzoso. Cuando me empezó a desvestir, sentí miedo en verdad. No porque fuera violento o brusco, sino porque no sabía qué iba a pasar, o sea, no sabía qué tenía qué hacer. Lo imaginaba, me daba una idea (porque alguna vez vi una película), pero no era lo mismo.

"Sus manos me empezaron a tocar en lugares donde usualmente ni siquiera yo me acaricio. Me empezó a besar de pies a cabeza y yo sentí que me iba a morir cuando empezó a lamer... ya sabes. Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que me dolió demasiado. Un poco más y yo mismo me hubiera lastimado. Era algo que jamás en la vida había sentido. Me besó, me mordió suavemente, me susurró tantas cosas al oído que realmente me da vergüenza escribirlas y no pienso hacerlo. Cuando empezó a acariciarme en cierta parte, sentí que no podía más.

"Se detuvo y me miró a los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente por su respiración entrecortada.

'Dime algo, ¿ya lo has hecho antes?'

"Pensé en mentir. No quería quedar como un idiota ante un hombre tan experto y que por eso mismo se fuera a ir. No pude contestar nada. Sólo negué con la cabeza. Creí que se iba a enojar o que diría que mejor no.

'¿Cuántos años tienes?'

'Quince'.

"Tony se hizo a un lado y se llevó las manos a la boca. Supuse que hasta ahí había llegado todo.

'¿Es tu primera vez?'

'Sí', le contesté apenado.

'Me voy a ir al infierno, pero no me importa. ¿Quieres seguir con esto? De verdad, si no quieres, no pasa nada'.

"Creo que se dio cuenta de la decepción en mi rostro, porque se acercó y me abrazó. Yo tenía ganas de llorar. Me aguanté y él sólo me miró. Pasó su mano y limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por mis ojos.

'Pero sí quiero. Quiero que sea con usted'.

"Me dio un beso.

'Si de verdad lo quieres, por favor, no me hables de usted. Eso no ayuda a que me sienta menos culpable. Te deseo de verdad, no hay día en el que no piense en ti. ¡No sé qué hiciste, pero quiero estar contigo, Peter!'

'Pues entonces, hágalo... Hazlo. Yo también quiero estar contigo'.

"Tony me besó. Sus besos fueron lentos, muy dulces. Dejó de acariciarme y sólo me abrazó. Sentí que me tranquilizaba y empecé a tocarlo también. Su piel era tan suave y estaba tan sudoroso... Después de algunos besos, sentí que se acomodaba otra vez encima de mí. No dejaba de besarme y acariciarme lentamente. Cerré los ojos. Empecé a sentir mucha ansiedad. Sus manos realmente sabían cómo hacerme sentir bien. Sólo me dejé llevar. Me dolió mucho, pero supongo que las siguientes ocasiones ya no dolerá tanto... Al menos, cuando nos bañamos juntos esta mañana, me sentí mejor".

Peter detuvo su lectura ahí. Las lágrimas le impedían ver bien lo que seguía. Todavía podía recordar esa noche y la mañana siguiente, cuando Tony lo dejó temprano afuera de su casa. Aunque todo seguía tan reciente a pesar de que ya había pasado un año, y apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían visto esa primera vez, Tony le llamó y le dijo que no podría verlo ese fin de semana porque tenía que salir de emergencia a Nueva York por un asunto familiar. El lunes, después de clases, lo mandó llamar.

Apretó la quijada cuando recordó que al final de la clase, se habían quedado solos. Le había pedido frente al grupo que le ayudara a calificar unos exámenes. Peter aún estaba en shock por lo sucedido. Tony cerró la puerta y sin decir nada, se acercó y besó a Peter. Por un momento temió que alguien fuera a entrar y los descubriera, pero Tony lo tomó de la barbilla.

—"Sé que es muy apresurado y te debo una disculpa enorme por sólo haberme ido, pero te quiero preguntar algo. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Peter había respondido con un beso.

—"¿En serio?"

—"Sólo hay un pequeño problema. Tenemos que ser muy discretos, máxime si yo tengo edad para ser tu padre o tu tío".

Peter había accedido sin dudarlo. Tony le extendió una cajita y Peter la abrió.

—"Son las llaves de mi departamento. Ahí está la dirección. ¿Crees que podamos vernos hoy?"

Peter había sonreído como sólo los enamorados saben hacerlo. No fue sólo esa tarde. Fueron muchos días, meses. Peter salió de su auto y encendió un cigarro. Había tomado ese hábito de Tony, no de sus tíos.

—Me encanta tu vena masoquista, Peter —se recriminó a sí mismo—. Todavía te acuerdas de cómo se ponía Tony cada vez que te veía en su departamento. Todavía te acuerdas cómo se veían los lunes cuando recién empezaba la semana y aprovechaban las noches de viernes. Qué casualidad que algunos fines de semana eran para ti y otros no.

Se estiró y sacó la laptop. Aun no iba ni a la mitad.

25 de Noviembre

"¡Más de un mes juntos! ¡La vida no puede ser mejor! Sé que no siempre podemos vernos, menos ahora que empezó en serio su trabajo con mi tío y que tiene algunos problemas con su familia. Me dan ganas de decirle que lo acompaño, pero también sé que May no estará contenta con saber que me escaparía un fin de semana a Nueva York solo porque sí. A como de lugar, ella también quisiera ir y no, todavía no pueden saber nada. ¿En serio así es cómo se siente el paraíso en la tierra? ¡Ni yo lo creo!"

28 de Noviembre

"Creo que Liz sospecha algo. No necesariamente que sea novio de Tony, sino que tengo un romance con alguien. Tuve que decirle que me gusta mucho alguien de internet y la amenacé con soltar rumores sobre ella y su romance (que por increíble que parezca, ya duró mucho). Se enojó y me dejó de hablar, pero tengo que ver la forma de que no se dé cuenta. Sé que es muy obstinada y hará hasta lo imposible por averiguar de quién se trata. Si nos llegara a descubrir, no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a pasar".

1° de Diciembre

"Tony hoy no vino. No me dijo que faltaría a trabajar, pero me llamó y me dijo que estaba bien, otra vez lo de su familia. Me apena mucho verlo así, preocupado por todo eso y ya le dije que si necesita ayuda, que me diga, que yo hablo con mi tío pero no quiere. Es muy orgulloso. Creo que en eso nos parecemos mucho".

20 de Diciembre

"¡Dos meses y vacaciones en Nueva York! Menos mal que Ben convenció a May de dejarme viajar solo y de llevársela a Paris para que no me esté molestando. Quiero mucho a mi tía, pero no creo que vaya a aceptar que yo ande de novio con un hombre de 44 años... Wow. Lo escribo y realmente parece mucha la diferencia, pero cuando estamos juntos, no se nota. Hoy me dejó durmiendo y la vista a Central Park es hermosa. Dijo que llegaría en la tarde porque iría a ver a sus familiares y por lo que me dijo, la verdad es que no creo que sea buena idea ir de visita a conocer a su familia. Por lo menos son dos días en los que los verá y el resto de la semana será todo mío, como debe ser. Por alguna razón traigo en la cabeza esa cancioncita y la verdad es que si la melodía no fuera buena, ya la habría mandado al diablo. "She don't have to know". ¡Cómo se la pasa cantándola cuando se está bañando! Como sea. Hoy iremos a ver el árbol en Rockefeller Center, nos tomaremos millones de fotos y después iremos a cenar. El postre se lo voy a servir aquí".

25 de Febrero

"¡CUATRO MESES Y CONTANDO! Me encantó llegar hoy al salón y ver lo que me dejó en mi lugar. Lo guardé rápido para que Liz no lo viera pero ¡OH POR DIOS! Ese reloj se me ve genial. En serio que se esfuerza mucho y aunque ya le dije que no tiene que hacerme regalos caros, la verdad es que se lució mucho".

23 de Marzo

"Algo no anda bien. Otra vez lo vi preocupado y aunque ya no ha ido a Nueva York, yo me imagino que son problemas con su familia. Tiene la misma cara que tenía la vez que lo vi en el bar. Todo sigue exactamente igual entre nosotros, pero temo que me esté ocultando algo. No quiero pensar en eso".

27 de Marzo

"No lo pude evitar. En serio que quise pero no lo pude evitar. ¡Es más que obvio! Tony me está engañando con alguien. ¿Qué hice? Nada, fingir que ese 'Te amo' que le escuche decir cuando hablaba por teléfono y que obviamente no era para mí, no me afectó. Llevo toda la noche vomitando y le tuve que decir a May que algo me cayó mal en la comida. Creo que la bulimia se está asomando otra vez y de verdad, no quisiera tener que distraerme con eso".

3 de Abril

"Problema resuelto. Estaba hablando con su mamá. Me enseñó la llamada y me sentí súper mal por pensar así de Tony. En serio que se deshizo en disculpas y explicaciones. No tengo cara para justificar mi pérdida de peso porque otra vez ya se dio cuenta de eso. En fin, me siento tan mal".

10 de Abril

"Otra vez con sus bromitas. En serio que si no lo conociera diría que sí me está pintando los cuernos con alguien más. Iba llegando al salón (temprano, como siempre) y lo escuché decir 'Te amo'. Iba a aventar el café al suelo cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí. Ni siquiera traía el teléfono en la mano: 'No te enojes, ese sí era para ti y lo sabes. Te amo, me vuelves loco. Te necesito'. Me puse a llorar y me besó. Creo que alguien nos vio, pero no estoy seguro. No me importa nada mientras Tony siga conmigo".

26 de Mayo

"Hoy hice algo de lo que no me creí capaz. Le pedí a Tony que nos grabáramos mientras lo hacíamos. Al principio no le agradó la idea, pero me las ingenié para convencerlo y aceptó. Es raro verme haciendo el amor con él, aunque la verdad se ve tan bien (aunque reconozco que es algo muy morboso de mi parte). Me pidió que borrara el video y... lo engañé. O sea, lo borré del teléfono pero alcancé a mandármelo a mi correo privado. Luego, cuando se quedó dormido, nos tomé fotos juntos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta. También he estado grabando nuestras llamadas. No sé por qué lo hago, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que debo hacerlo. Me he sentido muy inquieto y todo eso".

4 de Junio

"¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES PEPPER Y POR QUÉ LE LLAMA TANTO?"

4 de Junio, 11:38 pm

"TODO HA ESTADO SUCEDIENDO BAJO MIS NARICES, EN MI PROPIA CARA Y YO NI ENTERADO. NO SÉ SI RECLAMARLE, SI SEGUIR FINGIENDO DEMENCIA HASTA QUE ME LO DIGA O QUÉ DEMONIOS. NO SÉ QUÉ HACER. LE ESTUVE MARCANDO A LIZ PARA CONTARLE LA VERDAD Y LA MUY PERRA ME DIJO QUE ESTABA OCUPADA. O SEA, YO SÍ TENGO TIEMPO PARA ELLA, PARA CUBRIRLA, PARA GUARDAR SUS SECRETOS Y LA MUY MALDITA NO TIENE NI UN RATO PARA ESCUCHARME".

6 de Junio

"Hoy no quise ir a la escuela tampoco. ¿Para qué? No soporto verle la cara porque no sé qué decirle. Todavía recuerdo eso y me da un coraje que siento que me voy a morir. Tony se metió a bañar y dejó su celular en el buró. Yo nunca, NUNCA, NUNCA, se lo había revisado antes pero vi que entró una llamada. Pensé que a lo mejor era de su familia, pero no. SU FAMILIA QUE SE VAYA AL DIABLO Y ÉL TAMBIÉN. Lo único que alcancé a ver después de que la llamada se cortó, fue un mensaje y un previo del texto: 'Te extraño mucho, ¿vas a venir este fin de semana?' Hasta ahí pensé que era de su casa, pero inmediatamente llegó otro: '¿Por qué no me contestas?' Uno más: '¿Ya te dormiste?' El que derramó el vaso: '¿Todavía me amas?' 'Porque yo sí y te extraño'. 'Tuya siempre'.

"ESO NO ES ALGO QUE TU FAMILIA TE ESCRIBA Y YA. MAY NO ME MANDA MENSAJES ASÍ. ¿TONY ME ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO CON UNA MUJER? Porque eso es algo que nunca le voy a perdonar. ¿O sea que por ella va tanto a Nueva York? ¿O sea que tuvo el cinismo de llevarme de vacaciones e ir a verla mientras yo estaba como idiota esperándolo? ¿QUÉ LE HICE A LA VIDA COMO PARA QUE ME PASEN ESTAS COSAS? ¡ME QUIERO MORIR!"

20 de Julio

"Tony se fue. Me dijo que nos diéramos un tiempo, que aún no se resuelve lo de sus asuntos en Nueva York y que no sabe si va a regresar a trabajar o no, que incluso le presentó la renuncia a mi tío, pero que aún no le contestaban nada. No sé cómo aguanté más de un mes fingiendo. Todavía el maldito se atrevió a decirme que estoy muy delgado, pero sólo eso. No hubo regaño, no hubo palmadita en la espalda... No hubo nada. Le di las llaves de su casa y le dije que no se preocupara, que primero arreglara sus asuntos y que si un día la vida quería juntarnos otra vez, que estaba bien, y que si no, de todas formas le daba las gracias por esos meses tan hermosos que me dio, que no se sintiera comprometido a nada ni culpable, que yo lo entendía y que estaba bien. Creo que lloró pero no me importa porque él no sabe cuánto le he llorado desde que descubrí que anda con alguien más.

"¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? ¿En qué puto momento las cosas se salieron de control sin que yo me diera cuenta? Una parte de mí tenía ganas de decirle de lo que se iba a morir, de decirle que me iba a vengar, que le iba a hacer la vida imposible... pero no tuve valor. No pude. Todavía el hijo de puta me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente. Dijo que aún me amaba y que era lo mejor que le había podido pasar, que lo salvé de muchas cosas y que nunca se iba a olvidar de mí, que no había forma de que me olvidara. No pude más y rompí en llanto. Se acercó y se quedó conmigo un rato, en silencio hasta que me calmé un poco. Si él me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, si me hubiera contado la verdad justo en ese momento, yo lo hubiera perdonado, no le hubiera reclamado nada, yo me hubiera ido a cualquier lado con él, hubiera renunciado a todo. ¿Qué parte de mis 'te amo' nunca entendió? ¿Qué parte de mis 'para siempre' no le quedaron claros?

"¿Para qué me sirve tener todo lo que tengo, si no puedo estar con él? ¿De qué me sirve tener todo lo que yo deseo con solo tronar los dedos, si no lo tengo a él? ¡Yo quería gritarle que su lugar está conmigo! ¡Que yo soy todo lo que él necesita y que yo lo necesito a él! ¡Que mi vida tomó sentido cuando él llegó!

"Sólo lo sentí separarse y lo vi alejarse. Ya no volteó. Yo me quedé ahí, parado, viendo como todo se iba al carajo y esta vez no fue mi culpa, eso sí lo puedo asegurar. ¿O acaso hice algo mal? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Le avergüenza que alguien supiera que andaba con un niño rico? ¡Yo le dije que el dinero no me interesaba y él lo vio! ¡Yo nunca esperé nada de él! ¡A mí me bastaba con su amor, con su cariño, con dormir a su lado! ¡Eso era todo lo que yo quería y por lo que vivía! ¿Y ahora, qué voy a hacer? ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad desde el principio? ¡No tendría estas putas ganas de morirme ni de querer mandarlo todo a la mierda!"

31 de Julio

"Nunca más me volvió a llamar. Hasta me bloqueó de las redes sociales y no he querido preguntarle nada a Ben, él tampoco ha mencionado nada. May me invitó de vacaciones a Europa pero le dije que estoy organizando el periódico escolar para el próximo ciclo y que la verdad es mucho trabajo. Esta semana que viene es la súper ronda de fiestas en la playa de Liz, pero no voy a ir, no estoy de humor y mira que tampoco fue algo que le robara el sueño. Ella sólo se limitó a presumirme el solitario que le regaló su papá y a decirme que ya se estaba aburriendo de Wade, el maestro de educación física. Conocí al tipo del que le había dicho a Liz, para cubrir lo de Tony. Es Harry Osborn. No es tan mal tipo, pero no es lo que yo quiero. Salimos ayer y hoy pero no. No se compara en lo más mínimo con Tony. Tiene ojos verdes, cabello rubio... es joven, me lleva dos años pero no me interesa. Creo que su papá ya sabía algo de mí porque dijo que Harry no ha parado de hablar de mí y eso que apenas llevamos como cinco días chateando".

7 de Agosto

"Ya casi entramos a clases y sí, tuve un romance relámpago con Harry. Al menos, entre todo lo bobo que es, debo reconocer que es un caballero. Nunca se le ocurrió que pasáramos una noche juntos y agradezco infinitamente eso. No estoy listo. Lo tuve que cortar. No tengo el corazón para jugar con alguien más y aunque dijo que me va a estar esperando, la verdad le dije que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas, que no soy lo que él cree y el muy idiota sólo se rio. Ha de pensar que estoy jugando pero no quiero desquitarme con quien no se lo merece. Liz solo supo que estaba saliendo con él, pero nunca le dije que fuimos novios unos días. Hasta ella me ignora".

8 de Agosto

"¡Mira lo que son las cosas! Hoy fui a una disco que acaban de inaugurar y me encontré al señor Hogan. Estaba tan ebrio que aceptó que me sentara con él. Dijo que Tony había regresado y que lo había dejado plantado. Obviamente me quedé a ver qué sucedía, pero no, Tony nunca llegó. Una botella para él solo y me dijo lo que yo no sabía: la novia de Tony vive en Nueva York y fue por ella, fue a convencerla de que trabaje en la escuela y era casi un hecho. 'Yo pensé que este año te ibas a ir a estudiar al extranjero, Tony me dijo que al parecer tenías planes de irte este año'. Había olvidado la vez que le dije a Tony que nos escapáramos a Holanda a vivir. Yo estudiaría allá lo que restaba de la preparatoria y haría la universidad y él podría irse a vivir conmigo. Ese era uno de nuestros planes en diciembre. Odio diciembre por eso. Le dije al amabilísimo señor Hogan que no, que me quedaría a terminar la escuela ahí. Se empezó a carcajear: 'Es que todos los maestros te tienen miedo'. Le pregunté que por qué y dijo que era obvio que se veía que yo movía las cosas ahí. 'Realmente tú eres el director y nuestros traseros están en tus manos'. Me reí y le mandé pedir dos bailarinas de las que estaban ahí. Las chicas lo rodearon y siguió soltando la lengua. Le pregunté qué cuánto tiempo llevaba Tony con su novia: 'Hasta donde yo sé, van a cumplir más de un año, casi año y medio, aunque su relación ha sido a distancia. Casi no se veían mucho. Se van a casar, por eso se la va a traer. En diciembre fue a verla y a veces también iba los fines de semana, pero si no conociera a Stark, juraría que también aquí andaba con alguien. Sé reconocer el rostro de un hombre enamorado y no creo que haya sido solo por pensar en la noviecita que tenía viviendo lejos, porque nadie aguanta tanta soledad. Sea quién haya sido con quién Stark se involucró, te puedo asegurar que el muy idiota se enamoró. Lo hubieras visto cuando estaba en sala de maestros, todo el día inquieto, como apurado, pendiente del celular. Terminaban las clases y se iba corriendo a su casa. Entre clases se la pasaba viendo al pasillo... No sé si se enamoró de alguna maestra o de alguna alumna, pero fue muy discreto. Aquí en confianza te digo que una vez le vi un chupetón en el cuello y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo había visto, me pidió que no dijera nada. Estaba como chiquillo enamorado pero insisto, no creo que haya sido por la novia. No siempre la podía ver.'. Pagué su cuenta y me fui. El rompecabezas ya quedó completo y ahora tengo una nueva motivación: vamos por la perra esa y voy a tener a Tony comiendo de mi mano otra vez tan pronto como sea posible. Si esa vez me dijo que nunca me iba a olvidar, yo me voy a encargar de que así sea y que cada puto día de su vida se acuerde de mí".

La siguiente entrada no tenía caso leerla. Era de su primer día de clases y cómo Liz seguía sin darse cuenta. Después estaba la de la vez en la que había despotricado sobre Pepper, aun cuando sabía que ella también había sido engañada.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y cuando vio, se había fumado casi media cajetilla. Nunca había fumado tanto, Miró su reloj y aunque tuvo ganas de aventarlo, se contuvo. Era otro de los recuerdos tangibles que aún conservaba de Tony. Apagó la lap y entró a su auto. Condujo a toda velocidad pero ya era tarde.

En cuanto entró por el pasillo, vio a Pepper que lucía impecable en ese traje blanco. Todavía traía el vaso de café de la mañana. Ella también tenía gustos finos y caros y Peter aprovechó la oportunidad. Se puso las gafas para esconder sus ojos enrojecidos y sin miramientos, pasó empujándola. Todavía se detuvo para ver cómo ella dejaba caer los papeles que iba cargando mientras aquella mancha de café empezaba a extenderse por la sedosa tela.

— ¡Perdóneme, no la vi!

Por primera vez la vio enojada por su culpa. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse.

—No fue nada —dijo Pepper mientras trataba de buscar un pañuelo con el cual secarse.

—De verdad, lo lamento mucho —dijo Peter mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. Sacó un papel y se lo puso en la mano—. Tenga, para que se compre otro en Rodeo Drive. Diga que va de Peter Parker para que la traten como se merece. Es un Chanel, ¿verdad?

Aun tras las gafas oscuras, pudo ver el rostro indignado de Pepper. Natasha se acercó a limpiarla con un trapo húmedo. Las dos mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada y Peter sintió que iba a reírse enfrente de ellas.

—Es inútil, me tengo que ir a cambiar, gracias Nat—dijo Pepper mientras estrujaba el cheque que Peter acababa de darle.

—Como quiera. Perdón, en serio que fue sin querer.

Empezó a caminar lentamente. Iba diez minutos tarde. Cuando se asomó al salón, ya estaban todos. Por sus caras, Peter se dio cuenta de que iban en estado inconveniente la mayoría, pero nadie retaba la autoridad del maestro Stark. Mientras entraba sin pedir permiso, se dio cuenta de que su lugar había sido ocupado y solo quedaba una banca frente al escritorio. Tony lo miró serio.

— ¿Piensa presentar examen? Ya sabe que el retardo es causa de cancelación del mismo.

Peter siguió avanzando sin responder y sacó un chicle. Estaba prohibido comer dulces en el salón. Lo masticó rápidamente hasta hacer una bomba y sin miramientos, la reventó frente al grupo. Sacó sus audífonos mientras Tony le daba el examen.

—No puede usar eso. Es examen y estoy haciendo bastante con dejarlo entrar. Tire su chicle.

Peter puso música y solo veía que los labios que alguna vez había besado, se movían sin cesar. Seguramente lo estaba regañando pero poco le importaba. Le arrebató el examen a Tony y empezó a contestarlo rápidamente. Tony le jaló los audífonos y Peter se levantó haciendo ruido con la butaca. Levantó las manos violentamente y se puso de pie. Tony lo miró retadoramente y le quitó las gafas. Peter sonrió cínicamente aun cuando sus ojos enrojecidos delataban otra cosa.

—Igual iba a sacar diez. Ahí está mi examen, contéstelo usted si quiere. Al rato paso a buscarlo para que me de mi calificación y en serio, quiero ver mi diez o su renuncia en el escritorio del director. Paso a las dos para ver qué es lo que está listo.

Los alumnos ni siquiera levantaron la vista. Peter avanzó lentamente hacia la salida. Sacó el chicle de su boca y lo pegó en la perilla de la puerta. Sabía que Tony tendría que quitarlo. Nadie más podría hacerlo.


	11. What hurts the most

There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets meWhat hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

 

 

Peter había sumado una actividad extra a todas las que ya tenía para mantenerse distraído. Se trataba de un incipiente club de baile y él se auto propuso para organizarlo y darle su sello característico. En mes y medio las clases estarían a punto de terminar y al fin le quedaría un semestre más para terminar la escuela. Estaba harto de seguir yendo a esa escuela, pero tenía que saber el desenlace de su propia historia, no quería irse y dejar que todo se resolviera por sí solo. Él tenía que hacer algo.

Liz también se había integrado al club y su función era la de reclutar a los posibles candidatos e informar a Peter sobre lo que cada uno de ellos hacía. Querían hacer una presentación para el día del baile de Halloween y obviamente los dos iban a ser el número principal, pero querían alistar a los alumnos que se habían sumado. Tenían menos de una semana para lograrlo y para hacer que los ensayos empezaran tan pronto como fuera posible. Peter solicitó el espacio que tenían en el auditorio escolar y por poco se carcajea cuando vio la cara del maestro que estaba a esa hora entrenando a los alumnos que irían al concurso de matemáticas. El maestro se levantó mientras sus alumnos resolvían los ejercicios que les había anotado en un pizarrón improvisado.

Sonrió cuando lo tuvo frente a él. Aunque era obvio que era más bajo que el maestro en cuestión, se atrevió a sonreírle cínicamente y a mirarlo retadoramente. Tony se quitó los lentes mientras Peter lo miraba fijamente.

—Muchas gracias por mi diez. Mis tíos estarán felices en cuanto lo sepan. Andan de viaje, estas son las fechas de su aniversario de bodas, si se acuerda de eso, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Tony irradiaba furia.

— ¿Debo agradecerte porque todavía no me han despedido?

—Agradézcaselo a su trabajo y a su firme dedicación de rescatar alumnos difíciles como yo. Ceo que eso habla de su profesionalismo.

Tony volteó a ver a sus alumnos. Los jóvenes estaban muy concentrados en lo suyo.

—Sobre eso, quiero decirte que estoy trabajando aquí con los alumnos que representarán a la escuela en el próximo concurso y si no te molesta, creo que no podemos compartir espacio. Tu música nos va a distraer.

Peter se acercó.

—Si realmente son tan buenos y usted también lo es, creo que podrán concentrarse sin importar que nosotros estemos aquí. Digo, en unos diez minutos van a llegar los chicos y tengo que empezar a hacer mi rutina de calentamiento y luego les pondré la coreografía. Estaré del otro lado y espero que eso no sea un problema pues hay suficiente espacio para todos. Usted siempre se las ingenia para hacer que todos tengan su espacio sin que eso sea un problema, ¿o no?

Peter extendió su mano para presumir el anillo que llevaba ese día. Tony acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

—No me hagas enojar.

Peter trató de zafarse pero no pudo. Los chicos estaban ajenos a esa pequeña discusión.

— ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Se va a ir a quejar de mí con el director? ¿Me va a ir a acusar con mis tíos o con quién? ¿Me va a agarrar a nalgadas? Porque si es eso, créame que tengo muchas ganas de ver que lo haga. Me he portado un poco mal últimamente y tal vez usted sea el único que pueda arreglarlo...

Tony lo soltó violentamente. Peter vio que las marcas de los dedos habían enrojecido su blanca piel.

—Te lo digo en serio, Peter. Deja de meterte conmigo o no voy a responder de mí.

Peter siguió contemplando la piel enrojecida.

—Yo también se lo digo en serio, maestro Stark. Usted ya vio que hay un pequeño video que puede destruir su reputación, hay demasiadas fotos, mensajes, registros de llamadas que aún conservo y todo eso lo va a meter en un problema muy fuerte con todos. No me voy a ir de aquí porque es como si la escuela fuera mía y por lo tanto, puedo usar el espacio que se me dé la gana. Así que solo vengo a avisarle que estaremos ensayando aquí toda la semana hasta el viernes de dos a cinco y creo que es la misma hora en la que usted estará aquí. Si no quiere compartir espacio con nosotros, llévese a sus alumnos a otra parte. Hay más salones o está el patio. Incluso las gradas son un buen lugar, si no lo sabré yo.

Tony lo miró con odio. Peter sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta pues Tony jamás lo había mirado así. De todas las emociones habidas en el mundo, jamás pensó que Tony fuera capaz de verlo con aquella que tanto le lastimaba en ese momento.

—Como quieras —le contestó Tony sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Peter fingió una sonrisa. Trató de que su voz sonara tan insoportable como siempre.

—Bien. Que así sea, aunque también debo decirle que estoy sorprendido de que no me haya mandado llamar para su ejemplar grupo. Si hay alguien que puede ganar esa medalla solo, soy yo y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. Debe reconocer que a pesar de todo, soy el mejor alumno que ha tenido en matemáticas. Puede mandar a esa bola de perdedores a su casa mientras que yo solo le hago todo el trabajo y créame, será mejor que en los viejos y buenos tiempos. Usted sabe a qué me refiero.

Tony se dio la vuelta sin responderle. Peter fue por la pequeña bocina que llevaba y se fue al otro extremo del auditorio. Aun de lejos, podía ver a Tony que parecía haber olvidado que Peter también estaba ahí. Eso era algo que no podía soportar: el odio y la indiferencia.

Liz llegó y le mostró a los alumnos que participarían. Peter los miró de arriba abajo, dirigiéndoles una mirada como la que él mismo acababa de padecer.

—Bien, fórmense y por favor, hagan lo que yo. Si no traen ropa extra o el calzado adecuado, mejor nos vemos mañana.

Liz y Peter se miraron sorprendidos cuando vieron que los alumnos empezaban a retirarse.

— ¿Qué no les avisaste que hoy era el primer ensayo y que vinieran preparados? —le recriminó Peter.

—Creí que sólo les ibas a dar indicaciones generales.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y después le jaló el cabello. Liz sintió la intención en aquel ataque y lo abofeteó.

—A mí no me reclames por tus idioteces. Desde ayer sabías que hoy íbamos a ensayar. No me dijiste nada y por cierto, no soy tu asistente. Yo también dirijo este club.

—Pues no parece —le reclamó Peter mientras se sobaba el rostro—. Si también piensas dirigirlo, entonces deberías tomar esos pequeños detalles en cuenta.

Liz volteó la mirada y casi de inmediato empezó a jalar a Peter por la camisa.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Stark también está aquí? —le dijo en voz baja.

—Porque ni yo lo sabía. Llegué y vi que está aquí entrenando a sus alumnos estrella.

Peter volteó a ver a Liz. Aquella estaba fascinada viendo a Tony.

— ¿Y si nos inscribimos mejor a eso? ¡Es mi oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él!

Peter no pudo contener una estruendosa carcajada y aun cuando estaban al otro extremo, todos voltearon a verlo. Se dio la vuelta y jaló a Liz.

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto es dos más dos, y quieres ir a resolver ecuaciones y todo eso! ¡No seas ridícula! Primero deberías aprender a escribir sin faltas de ortografía. Yo siempre te tengo que andar corrigiendo, porque tú solo sabes ser bonita, tonta y resbalosa.

Liz lo miró. Estaba enojada por ese último comentario pero no quiso darle importancia.

—Pues para eso vas tú, para que me expliques qué hay que hacer y ya.

Peter la abrazó. La desesperación de ella le parecía adorable y patética al mismo tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de que los aretes que llevaba Liz, no se atoraran en su fina camisa de seda.

—Ese el equipo que va a representar a la escuela ante una competencia nacional en la cual no durarías ni un minuto. Ni siquiera yo creo poder entrar, así que mejor olvídalo. Si quieres hacer algo útil, mejor ponte a preparar el plan de trabajo porque acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer.

Liz se soltó del abrazo de Peter.

—O sea que yo voy a encargarme de todo.

—Yo solo voy a intervenir cuando sea necesario. He visto que has hecho un gran trabajo con las porristas y no creo que lo del baile se te dificulte y eso te va a dar todos los créditos del mundo. Si me disculpas...

Peter empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Dejó la bocina y miró que Liz seguía viendo hacia donde estaba Stark con sus alumnos.

—Pobre estúpida.

Cuando salió, fue a buscar a Pepper. Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente con el café y aunque no le daba tanta importancia, sabía que debía ir a ponerse en paz con ella. La encontró sola en sala de maestros y entró caminando tímidamente. Ella lo miró con cara de fastidio.

—Maestra Potts, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Pepper suspiró.

—Pasa, Peter. Aquí tengo tu trabajo calificado. Eres el único que me lo ha entregado y creo que por lo mismo, eres el único que va a aprobar la materia. Muy buen trabajo por cierto.

Peter tomó su antología y la sostuvo bajo el brazo. Se dio cuenta de que Pepper no quería verlo, mucho menos hablar con él, pues inmediatamente siguió calificando trabajos.

—Quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por lo del café el otro día, en serio que no fue mi intención arruinar su traje.

Pepper levantó la mirada.

—Te dije que no hay problema.

—Es que en serio estoy muy apenado y no quiero que tampoco piense que le di el cheque como una grosería o una burla. No sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Pepper se levantó. También era más alta que él.

—No lo tomé así. En serio, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera usé el cheque, aquí lo tengo. La mancha sí se le quitó al traje así que estamos bien.

Peter fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas para ella.

— ¡No sabe cuánto me alegra escuchar eso y de verdad perdón!

Pepper lo miró con aire condescendiente.

—No hay problema. No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo mucho trabajo. ¿Te parece bien si luego tomamos un café? Me toca invitarte esta vez.

Peter se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Sabía que ese gesto la incomodaba. La miró fijamente, mostrando un súbito interés en ella. Sabía cómo fingir una mirada que denotara coqueteo o interés y que lo que fuera que quisiera aparentar, resultara creíble.

—Claro, realmente disfruto mucho pasar algo de tiempo con usted —dijo al tiempo que acercaba una de sus manos a su oreja para acariciar su arete. Intencionadamente rozó su lóbulo y sintió que ella se estremeció—. ¿Son los Bvlgari que salieron apenas?

Pepper retrocedió sonrojada y con la guardia baja.

—S-sí. Me los regaló mi... un amigo.

Peter sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Son idénticos a los que traía Liz hoy. Se los andaba presumiendo a todo el mundo, hasta al profe de mate. Le gustaron mucho al señor Stark y los tocó para jugar con las perlas un rato.

Peter vio como la expresión de Pepper se descomponía.

— ¿Qué dices?

Peter empezó a caminar lentamente a la salida.

—Sí, pasó hace rato. Me salí del auditorio y vi que él se acercó a ella, pero bueno, el profe Stark siempre es así de amable con sus alumnas, más con las que son fashionistas como Liz. Cuídese mucho, maestra. La veo mañana y una vez más, discúlpeme.

Peter vio de reojo que Pepper sacó su celular y empezaba a marcar un número. Él sabía cuál era, pues se lo había aprendido de memoria y sabía que Tony no lo había cambiado. Cuando escuchó el primer reclamo a grito tendido, extendió su mano y siguió contemplando en enorme anillo que llevaba puesto.

—Ahora sí, es hora de irme a casa.

Los días siguientes, hasta el día de la presentación, Peter los dedicó a ensayar completamente. Ni siquiera había entrado a clases y su único justificante había sido el haber sido el único alumno en exentar todas las materias. Liz estaba hecha una furia pues había reprobado artes y literatura y había salido baja en matemáticas y en español. Era obvio el por qué. Le pidió a Peter que le ayudara a convencer a los maestros para que le cambiaran a calificación o que le dejaran un trabajo extra, pero él pretextó estar muy ocupado poniendo la coreografía para el evento de ese día. Liz lo miró hecha una furia, pero él no cambió su postura. Por lo mismo, ella se había enojado y había abandonado el club de baile, pero Peter ni se inmutó. Al contrario, eso le convino completamente pues ahora él podía estar tanto tiempo como quisiera con los alumnos de baile y ver a Stark, quien de plano lo ignoraba. Peter sabía también que podría lucirse con el número principal y que ese viernes él sería el centro de atención. No sólo por su disfraz, sino también porque con ese baile demostraría una de sus poco conocidas habilidades.

Ese día llegó primero al auditorio y estaba vacío. Los alumnos de Stark aún no llegaban y puso su música a todo volumen. Empezó a calentar pues sabía lo dolorosas que eran las lesiones causadas por el baile. Alguna vez había querido ser bailarín profesional pero sus tíos solo le dieron por su lado, no le pusieron tanta importancia y se dedicaron a contratarle maestros particulares para que dejara de molestarlos. Peter se pasaba todas las tardes ensayando en compañía de sus maestros mientras sus tíos lo dejaban solo en esa enorme mansión. Los únicos aplausos de reconocimiento que había recibido, así como las únicas palabras de aliento que habían conmovido su joven corazón, habían venido de esos profesores que eran pagados para enseñarle el pasatiempo en turno, como decía Ben. May ni siquiera se había involucrado para nada y también le decía que era bonito que se mantuviera ocupado sin darles ninguna molestia.

Frunció el ceño cuando recordó esas palabras que no eran de censura pero tampoco de complacencia. Peter sabía que su tío esperaba otras cosas de él, algo que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso, pero nunca sabía cómo hacer que su tío lo volteara a ver como alguien digno de cariño y aprecio. No sabía cómo ganarse su aprobación ni cómo llamar la atención de May. Se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación memorizando y creando sus propias rutinas de baile hasta caer exhausto. Ahí fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo que hiciera o cuánto se esforzara, sus tíos no se interesaban en él genuinamente. Hasta que entró a la secundaria, fue cuando encontró una forma de acercarse a May y eso fue fingiendo súbito interés en los preparativos y organización de sus cenas de caridad. Luego vino el aprenderse los nombres de diseñadores como si se tratara de un tema de examen. Sólo de esa forma se había ganado a su tía, pero no bastaba. Con Ben, era hablar de autos, cosechas de vinos y hasta apenas un año atrás, sobre sus descubrimientos y habilidades en la ciencia. Su primer invento, que logró desarrollar con aquel que había sido uno de sus maestros, había servido para que su tío lo viera como algo más que un chico que andaba a la moda. Peter terminó por acostumbrarse y resignarse a todo eso, a la indiferencia fría y lastimosa de su propia familia.

Había días en los que se encerraba a bailar por horas hasta que sentía que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. En ocasiones, lamentaba que los últimos cuatro años los hubiera pasado vistiéndose como uno de los modelos que veía en las revistas o desfiles a los que acompañaba a su tía, pero al final terminó rindiéndose ante esa vida llena de lujos y a la apariencia que usar esa ropa tan costosa le daba. Tampoco era bueno haciendo amigos, hasta que Liz un día lo vio y alabó sus botas y la forma en la que había combinado su outfit. Ese fue el inicio de esa amistad que, era obvio, no era sincera y estaba basada en puras banalidades y actos alevosos y despiadados contra los demás. Peter detestaba acercarse a la gente para no tener que estar solo. Se sentía indigno de la atención y del cariño de la gente. Sentía que tal vez no era lo suficientemente bueno y fue así como desde que entró a la preparatoria, decidió hacer algo al respecto, aun cuando sabía que eso estaba mal, pero le daba cierto poder: su forma de comer.

Empezó cuando su último maestro de danza le dijo que estaba muy "grueso" si quería dedicarse a ser bailarín profesional y que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Esa vez trató de hacer una dieta muy rigurosa que no aguantó. Lo olvidó por un tiempo, un par de meses a lo mucho, pero al ir a esos desfiles con May y después al empezar a ir de compras con Liz, se dio cuenta de que no se veía ni cercano a esa idea de perfección que muchos alababan, ellas principalmente. Hasta Ben alguna vez le dijo que lo veía muy lleno para alguien de su edad y su estatura, que tal vez la adolescencia no le estaba sentando bien. Empezó recortando el tamaño de sus porciones, luego los ayunos, las colecciones de dietas, los horarios, el conteo de calorías, los números en su ropa hasta que un día no se pudo contener y arrasó con todo lo que había en la cocina. Se arrepintió y temiendo lo que la báscula le marcara al otro día, pues se pesaba religiosamente, decidió hacerlo: uno, dos dedos y se sintió asqueado pero también ligero y sin culpa. Después de eso, investigó qué podía hacer para que nadie se diera cuenta. Si antes era muy cuidadoso con lo que hacía, ahora era peor. La única manera de mantenerse a flote sin que eso lo obsesionara y lo pusiera al otro extremo, era hacerse cargo de diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo.

Empezó con la fotografía, después pidió integrarse al equipo del periódico escolar y se cargó de más trabajo con ayudar a su tía con sus fiestas y creó su propio blog de moda. De ahí fue que decidió empezar a llevar un diario en secreto, aquel queal releerlo días atrás, le había recordado un primer amor por demás doloroso y desafortunado. Al menos cuando escribía o se saturaba de trabajo, podía justificar su ausencia en la mesa o decir que había estado haciendo muchas cosas y por eso no había podido comer a tiempo. Liz lo descubrió un día, cuando se desmayó al terminar las clases. Peter le pidió que guardara su secreto y ella así lo hizo, no porque le preocupara lo que hacía su amigo y estuviera haciendo tiempo para buscar ayuda, sino porque en el fondo, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a Peter mientras ambos lucieran bien y a tono. El único que se había dado cuenta y de alguna forma lo había apoyado sin regañarlo ni decirle nada, había sido Tony cuando aún eran alumno y maestro, pero eso se había ido al diablo y Peter se dio cuenta de que seguía sin ser suficiente. Empeoró cuando vio que Pepper era delgada y atractiva y pensó que tal vez por eso, Tony lo había dejado y la había preferido a ella. Necesitaba volver a sentir que tenía el control sobre algo y eso era la comida.

La oportunidad que vio en el club de baile había sido esa: volver a distraerse haciendo algo que lo apasionaba y que demostraría, al fin, que su cuerpo era perfecto y que la gente lo admiraría y vería que al fin lo tenía todo, aun cuando él en su interior sabía que no era así. Lo único que Peter anhelaba era volver a estar con Tony, era hacer de cuenta que seguía siendo importante para él y que no había pasado nada, que las cosas se habían desviado un poco de su cauce natural, pero las cosas habían sido distintas. Ni siquiera Liz ni sus tíos estaban ahí para apoyarlo. Peter estaba igual o peor de solo que antes. Sólo le quedaba fingir que nada le dolía ni le importaba, que no necesitaba a nadie ni su aprobación, que le bastaba con tenerse a sí mismo.

Detuvo su ensayo en solitario cuando sintió que se mareaba. Su ayuno se había prolongado más de lo planeado y fue por una botella de jugo que tenía en su bolsa. La bebió desesperadamente y esperó demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió que otra vez estaba mejor. Su corazón había empezado a latir irregularmente y pensó que era por la rutina de baile, pero conocía esos síntomas. Eran sus taquicardias y eran consecuencia de estar abusando de su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien—se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico ante la idea de un infarto. Le tenía miedo a caer fulminado por eso y que nadie estuviera a su alrededor para ayudarlo.

Se fue a sentar unos minutos hasta que sintió que su corazón latía normalmente otra vez. Ni siquiera quería ir al médico a que le confirmara algo que sospechaba podría ser cierto. Lo último que quería era saberse enfermo y que el confirmarlo, lo hiciera sentir peor. Sabía que ignorando las cosas, éstas no desaparecían pero al menos, dejaba de preocuparse. Cuando sintió que ya podía reiniciar, fue a poner la música y miró su reloj. Los alumnos del equipo de matemáticas aún no habían llegado ni tampoco Tony. Supuso que habían cambiado el lugar del ensayo, eso era obvio. Tony ya no quería saber nada de él y eso lo lastimaba. Por eso se exigía tanto, porque él quería ser la encarnación de la perfección.

—Anda, levántate —se dijo a sí mismo—. Todavía te queda mucho por hacer y tienes poco tiempo. Eso ya no te debe doler.

Se sostuvo con dificultad. La simple imagen de Tony dándole la espalda lo había puesto mal otra vez. Al menos, si se esforzaba un poco más, lograría que lo volviera a ver esa noche. Regresó la canción y siguió bailando, tratando de ignorar la tormenta que se estaba desatando en su interior.


	12. Don´t cha

Un malestar más fuerte que el anterior y sin importarle, siguió con su coreografía. Los chicos de su club estaban alistándose por su cuenta y ese día solo los vería unos minutos antes de que iniciara el baile de Halloween para afinar detalles mínimos. Él también tenía que irse a su casa a arreglar y a decidir qué disfraz usaría. Tenía más de diez opciones listas pero aún no sabía cuál.

—El de diablo, es muy obvio —se dijo a sí mismo mientras daba una vuelta y miraba su sombra en el suelo de mármol de aquel auditorio—. Tal vez el de vampiro, porque el de ángel nadie me lo va a creer y no me siento así de inocente. Aunque el de superhéroe... no, mejor ese no. No quiero que me tilden de nerd-devora-cómics. Yo no soy así, aunque me queda muy ajustado y remarcaría ciertos atributos que alguien debe volver a recordar... No sé.

Sintió que el sudor escurría de su frente y que su camisa estaba empapada. Se detuvo. Recogió sus cosas y se fue a toda prisa a su casa. Faltaban tres días para que sus tíos regresaran según lo que le habían dicho inicialmente, pero sabía que seguramente se extenderían unos días más y que pasaría Halloween solo, al igual que muchas de las fiestas que más le gustaban de todo el año. Subió a su habitación y se duchó rápido. De todas las opciones que había descartado, solo quedaban la de aquel disfraz estilo Gene Kelly ("Singing in the rain" era su película favorita y se sabía la coreografía de memoria) pero también estaba la réplica roja de la chaqueta de James Dean en "Rebel without a cause". Era fan de las películas de los años 50's y al final decidió que alternaría. Finalmente toda esa noche era para él y él podía ser quién quisiera.

Cuando regresó a la escuela, todo estaba listo y perfecto. También se había encargado de haber organizado todo a su completo antojo. Todos estaban disfrazados y no pudo reconocer a Liz.

"Debe venir disfrazada de lo que es: una maldita y resbalosa zorra" pensó. Sonrió divertido cuando la vio vestida con un ajustado traje de látex negro, botas altas, un collar que era demasiado obvio y cuyos picos habían sido cambiados por diamantes, así como un látigo que hacía juego. Se hizo a un lado cuando vio que iba a pegarle.

— ¿Aun sigues enojada por lo de tus calificaciones? Deberías usar eso con los que te reprobaron o te sacaron malas notas, no conmigo.

Liz hizo un mohín de disgusto.

— ¿Y esa sombrilla?

Peter la miró de pies a cabeza. Su atuendo en verdad era demasiado obvio.

—Por favor dime que ya viste "Singing in the rain", porque sólo así entenderás la referencia.

Liz giró la cabeza, siguiendo con la mirada a alguien que acababa de entrar.

—Aún no. Estoy viendo justo lo que tanto deseaba ver.

Peter lo miró también. Chaqueta negra de cuero con unas letras grandes blancas en la espalda, playera blanca ajustada y jeans negros. Liz seguía embobada siguiéndolo con la mirada.

— ¿De qué viene? —preguntó ella.

Peter la miró molesto.

— ¿Es en serio que nunca has visto "Grease"? Esa es de los 70's aunque la ambientación es de los años 50's.

Liz lo volteó a ver.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Peter se irritó. Liz a veces lograba sacarlo de sus casillas sin hacerlo intencionadamente.

—¿Danny Zuko? ¿Los T-Birds? —preguntó él.

Liz negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de total extrañeza. Peter se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

— ¿Entonces para que usas el internet?

—Discúlpame, señor sabelotodo. No todos estamos interesados en ver películas viejas mientras tenemos la casa sola. El mundo sigue avanzando y muchos vivimos en el presente.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Mientras Sandy no llegue... Ay, Dios. Hablé demasiado pronto.

Pepper iba entrando justo detrás de Tony. Peter la miró fijamente. Pepper llevaba la chaqueta rosa pero el atuendo de la secuencia final de la película. Sintió que no podía soportarlo más.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Liz mientras veía que avanzaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el DJ.

—A darles la mejor noche de su vida.

Liz lo detuvo. Peter estaba impaciente.

—Ni siquiera me dijiste qué vas a bailar.

—Ya lo verás. Dile a Flash que ponga una silla en el centro de la pista—contestó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Peter fue rápidamente a decirle al maestro de ceremonias que él iba a bailar primero y después los del club de baile. Finalmente, sabía que muchos no estaban esperando esa presentación porque ni siquiera habían ido a verlos y otros no lo sabían. Sería una sorpresa a final de cuentas. Las luces empezaron a bajar y los asistentes se arremolinaron en torno a la pista para ver qué iba a pasar. Liz se hizo espacio hasta quedar cerca de Tony y de Pepper. Peter sonrió cuando vio ese triángulo que sabía, no tenía ninguna posibilidad comparado con lo que él realmente había vivido.

La música empezó a sonar y algunos abucheos también. Peter había aprendido a soportar eso y más, pues en la secundaria había sufrido burlas en carne propia. Eso ya lo tenía sin cuidado. Había aprendido a ignorar los ataques directos. Lo único que le importaba era aquel que de repente había clavado su mirada en la suya. Peter sonrió.

Las notas de "Singing in the rain" se mezclaban con las de "Umbrella" y cuando aventó el sombrero que llevaba, la multitud enloqueció. No hubo más abucheos, sólo gritos y aplausos desaforados. Después, la sombrilla cerrada y luego abierta. La hizo girar tan magistralmente que supo que se los había ganado por fin. Si ya antes causaba en ellos cierto temor y admiración, sabía que por fin, los tenía rendidos. Peter estaba entregado a su faena, sintiendo la música por todo su cuerpo y en uno de tantos movimientos que hizo, pudo ver la cara azorada de Pepper y a Tony, que no perdía detalle de su baile.

De repente la música se detuvo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Peter sabía que lo mejor estaba por llegar. Los asistentes sabían que algo más empezaría y "Partition" hizo que todos sacaran sus teléfonos y empezaran a grabarlo y a tomarle fotos. Peter había empezado a contonear su cuerpo conforme la melodía y su emoción se lo indicaban. Las caderas, los brazos, esos movimientos lentos y felinos, decididos y provocativos. El cuello, las manos. Usó todo aquello que podía para expresar con su cuerpo lo que sabía, alguien en la audiencia entendería como una declaración de guerra.

Sus gestos. Su rostro reflejaba una satisfacción inconmensurable. Se lamió los labios y eso hizo que más de uno gritara en completo deleite. El sudor escurriendo por todo su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el saco y desanudaba su corbata hasta lanzarla lejos. Alguien la atrapó y los gritos de emoción sólo aumentaban en intensidad, al igual que la violencia con la que silentemente hacía su baile. Sensualidad y perfección en su cuerpo, en cada giro, en cada movimiento. La manera en la que se contoneaba los tenía a todos embelesados. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la melodía hiciera el resto. Él sabía que faltaba el final. Había ensayado tanto para que quedara como quería que lo recordara siempre: perfecto, exquisito y ligeramente obsceno, casi prohibido.

La última canción empezó y Peter empezó a cantar aun sabiendo que nadie escucharía su voz.

I know you like me

I know you do

That's why whenever I come around

She's all over you

And I know you want it

It's easy to see

And in the back of your mind I know

You should be on with me

Un último grito enloquecido de sus compañeros. Después de eso, sólo la música y Peter puso sentir las miradas celosas y llenas de reproche de Liz. Sabía que la había opacado ante esos que aun sentían algo de admiración por ella. La mejor parte, aquella que sabía tenía un mensaje más que obvio para cierta persona, lo hizo seguir adelante. Faltaba poco para poder ver su reacción completa pero la imaginaba.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Puso mayor énfasis en sus giros, en la manera en la que movía su cuerpo como si las notas dieran vida a sus movimientos, como si estuvieran dictando la vida dentro de sus células, como si fueran parte de su ser. Bailó como nunca, incluso mejor que lo que alguna vez hubiera hecho cuando estaba solo. Bailó como si esa noche estuviera solo, sin público. Bailó como si supiera que terminando, Tony iba a acercarse a abrazarlo, a besarlo y a tomar una copa con él, para decirle lo dulces que eran sus besos y Peter le diría que ese baile lo había preparado sólo para él, que nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo para que nadie más lo viera y que lo amaba, que había sufrido todo ese tiempo por no poder estar con él.

Se sentó en la silla que había mandado pedir y sacudió su cuerpo con tal fuerza como si con ello fuera a conseguir algo. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa violentamente, como si con ello se desprendiera de ese dolor que aun sentía. Empezó a acariciarse el torso sensualmente, de forma sugerente, como si fueran las manos de él, tan suaves, tan finas. Se quitó el cinturón sin importarle que hubiera gente grabándolo todo y pasó levemente sus manos por aquella parte que era tan íntima y tan delicada, que no había vuelto a compartir con nadie más. Agitó su cabello como si con ello se sacudiera la tristeza y los momentos tan terribles que había vivido desde que se habían dejado.

Peter dejó que su cuerpo se expresara como si fuera a hacer el amor con Tony. Empezó a cantar como si él lo estuviera escuchando, dejó que ese insoportable coro que era realmente una declaración, saliera de sus labios. Si hubiera otra forma de volver el tiempo, sería sólo para contar los segundos que faltaran para verlo, para acariciar ese rostro tan imponente y galante. Peter siguió bailando, esperando que tal vez cuando abriera los ojos, el lugar se hubiera vaciado y que en lugar de aplausos, sólo estuviera Tony, deslumbrado y excitado por ese despliegue de sensualidad que había preparado solamente para él. Peter deseó estar a solas con Tony para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que había días como ese, en los que su piel lo añoraba tanto.

Suspiró. Siguió bailando frenéticamente porque la canción estaba por terminar. Al abrirlos y hacer el movimiento con el que se desprendería de su camisa, se detuvo.

See I know she loves you

I understand

I'd probably be just as crazy about you

If you were my own man

Maybe next lifetime

Possibly

Until then old friend your secret is safe with me

Peter se dejó caer de rodillas. Al final, sus sentimientos por esas viejas heridas lo habían traicionado pero la gente no se dio cuenta de ello. Terminó de jugar con su camisa y agitó su cuerpo una vez más, la sensualidad que emanaba de cada uno de sus movimientos había callado a todos. La precisión aun dentro de ese desconcierto que se había apoderado de él, era evidente.

Un último movimiento que era una invitación descarada para quien supiera interpretarla. Después de eso, guiñó un ojo y salió lanzando besos a todos los que acababan de contemplar algo tan privado, tan íntimo. Su delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto por el sudor y fue corriendo a ponerse su otro disfraz, aquel que sería otra declaración, la de su rebeldía sin sentido para los demás, sólo para aquel que podía entenderla. Se dirigió a uno de los vestidores que había cerca del auditorio. Empezó a desvestirse a toda prisa y se puso los jeans. Su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo y caliente por ese despliegue de erotismo que se le había salido de las manos hasta hacerlo sentir vulnerable, no poderoso como él había imaginado al principio.

—Me imagino que ya te sientes mejor. Digo, los dejaste tan perturbados que nadie está poniéndoles atención a los chicos a los que entrenaste.

Ligeramente asustado, se cubrió con la camiseta que llevaba lista y que aún no se ponía. También era blanca y ajustada como la de Tony. La mirada de Tony estaba llena de reproches.

—Yo...

—Como siempre, te gusta ser el centro de atención, aunque creo que esta vez fuiste muy lejos.

Peter se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba molesta, como las pocas veces que lo llegó a escuchar así. Se sintió intimidado.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué? Al que van a exponer en las redes sociales es a mí. ¿A ti qué te importa o en qué te afecta?

Peter miró que Tony golpeaba la pared con furia y cerraba la puerta. Retrocedió hasta que sintió que estaba cerca de una mesa. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Sabía que Tony quería decirle algo, pero no quería hablar hasta que el otro lo hiciera. Esperó muchos segundos y aun no era capaz de ponerse la playera. Empezó a temblar cuando vio que Tony se acercaba hacia él y bajó la mirada. Sus palabras sonaron como una orden que debía ser acatada a como diera lugar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso enfrente de tanta gente.

Peter sonrió tristemente. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Ah, te da vergüenza que uno de tus alumnos ande bailando por ahí y quitándose la ropa como si nada... No sabía que ahora eras parte del comité de la moral y las buenas costumbres que no existe en esta escuela. ¿Tú lo acabas de fundar o cómo está eso? Porque no entiendo.

La música era estruendosa. Apenas y podían escucharse. Peter juraría que Tony estaba casi gritando.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! ¡No está bien que...!

Peter se armó de valor otra vez.

— ¿Estás celoso?

Tony lo miró fijamente. Peter sentía que su mirada era hipnótica y tenía el poder de desarmarlo.

—Ya decía yo que no era sólo porque sí —se apresuró a contestar Peter con evidente decepción—. Para que algo realmente te moleste mucho es porque te interesa demasiado, pero en fin. Sería demasiado estúpido pensar que a estas alturas estás celoso de mí cuando tu novia vino a juego con tu disfraz. No sabía que era fiesta temática y eso que yo la organicé. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Ustedes también prepararon un número especial? ¿Te va a dedicar "Hopelessly devoted to you"? Si quieres, yo te la canto. Me la sé muy bien.

Peter miró que Tony se acercaba cada vez más a él en actitud amenazante. Podía ver la furia reflejada en su rostro. Retrocedió todavía más y se golpeó con la mesa que estaba detrás de él. Tony lo encaró.

—No digas estupideces.

—No las digas tú primero.

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. La fiereza con la que había retado al público hasta doblegarlo, había desaparecido. Peter empezó a cantar.

My head is saying fool forget him

My heart is saying don't let go

Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

Tony sonrió cínicamente. Peter seguía temblando. No sabía qué sucedería después de eso.

—No tiene caso hablar contigo. Nunca escuchas nada de lo que uno te dice.

Peter no podía ver a causa del llanto. Sólo podía percibir ese aroma que había sido su debilidad por mucho tiempo. Odiaría arrojarse a esos brazos solamente para ser rechazado una vez más. Trató de que su voz sonara convincente, de que sus sentimientos no lo traicionaran.

— ¿Y qué tienes que decirme tú, que eres el que acostumbra esconder cosas y aceptar sólo lo que le conviene? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer con mi vida? ¡Tú fuiste el primero que jugó sucio! ¡Tú fuiste el primero que hizo que todo esto se fuera al diablo! ¡Si tú me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio, nada de esto estaría sucediendo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Tony lo sujetó por la barbilla. Peter sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. Punto —contestó secamente mientras lo soltaba.

Peter empezó a sollozar. Sentía que las piernas se le doblaban y que no podía respirar. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento para descargarse un poco. No podía seguir como si nada, no hasta que Tony escuchara un poco de aquello que cargó durante tanto tiempo. Su voz, aunque cortada por el llanto, reflejaba toda la ira contenida en su pecho.

— ¡Claro, lo dice el que se iba cada vez que la novia le tronaba los dedos! ¡Lo dice el mismo idiota que no sabe ser fiel a su palabra y no entiende lo que un 'te amo' significa! ¿Es en serio, Tony? ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? ¿No tuviste suficiente jodiéndome la vida y actuando como si nada?¡No te entiendo!

Tony lo sujetó por las muñecas.

— ¿Es tan difícil entender lo que te acabo de decir? ¿Por qué tienes que estarte rebajando y hacer esa clase de cosas? ¿A quién quieres impresionar? ¡Yo sé que tú no eres así! ¡Tú no eras así, Peter!

Peter empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¿Y cómo era antes? ¿Cómo quieres que sea ahora?¿Vienes a burlarte? ¿Vienes a seguir jugando conmigo? ¿No tuviste suficiente con esos malditos meses en los que realmente me humillaste y me destrozaste el corazón? ¿Qué más quieres, Tony? ¡Ojala todos supieran la clase de bastardo que eres!

Peter sintió que Tony lo soltaba violentamente hasta que sintió que se había ido. Se quedó llorando un largo rato. No estaba entendiendo nada.

Terminó de vestirse y se puso sus gafas oscuras. No quería que nadie supiera que acababa de llorar por ese maestro que seguía siendo admirado y amado por todos. Iba a salir al estacionamiento cuando recordó que en el auditorio había dejado su bolsa. Regreso tratando de no toparse con nadie, pero fue inútil. Muchos lo estaban rodeando y no pudo más remedio que sonreírle a los que se acercaban a pedirle una foto o se acercaban a decirle lo mucho que los había impresionado su presentación.

En cuanto pudo avanzar hacia la pista, buscó a Liz porque ella tenía la bolsa. Cuando llegó a ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enojada y había estado bebiendo. Ella era la que siempre se las ingeniaba para meter alcohol a las fiestas en la escuela y él siempre le cubría las espaldas para que no la descubrieran, pero no esta vez. Dejaría que cargara con su culpa sola así como él estaba cargando con las suyas desde hacía meses. Le arrebató la bolsa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No tenía humor para quedarse en la fiesta. Iba abriéndose paso entre la multitud cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba fuertemente del hombro. No quiso voltear. Aquel toque era tan insistente que no aguanto más.

— ¡¿Ahora qué...?! Ah, perdón, maestra Potts...

Aquella mujer lo miraba sorprendida aun y lo acompañó a la salida.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué te vas? Esto apenas está empezando y pusiste muy bien ambiente. Todos están encantados, hasta yo. ¿En serio ya te vas?

Peter sonrió. No tenía opción.

—Sí, tengo que ir a recoger a mis tíos al aeropuerto —mintió—. Por cierto, se ve muy bien así.

Pepper lo abrazó. Peter juraría que esa noche todos se habían vuelto locos.

— ¿En serio te tienes que ir?

Peter sintió que iba a llorar otra vez. Solamente una vez se había permitido hacerlo frente a aquella mujer que indirectamente y sin saberlo, le había causado las peores horas de su vida.

—Sí.

Pepper se mostró decepcionada.

—En fin. Espérame un minuto, no tardo. Por favor.

Peter asintió. Todo lo que deseaba era salir corriendo y encerrarse a llorar en su habitación. Obviamente sus tíos no iban a llegar esa noche, pero no se le ocurría otro pretexto más creíble en esa noche de viernes en la que más de una fiesta había sido planeada y a la cual más de uno lo había invitado después de su apasionada presentación. Suspiró mientras veía la hora en su reloj. No eran ni las diez de la noche. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó pasos acercarse. Temió lo peor y lo confirmó al sentirlos dirigirse a él. Pepper iba muy cerca de Tony y él iba como si nada. Faltaba muy poco para que se tomaran de las manos o para que Tony la tomara por la cintura.

—Le dije al maestro Stark que es casi increíble que alguien pueda bailar de esa forma tan... ¡Dios! Sigo en shock.

Peter sintió que las lágrimas asomaban nuevamente. Llorar enfrente de esos dos sería algo humillante.

—Gracias. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Pepper sonrió y lo sujetó del brazo. Peter pudo ver el anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era demasiado.

—No vinimos a felicitarte por tu...original baile —contestó Tony fríamente—. La maestra Potts me dijo que sería una buena idea que tú representes a la escuela en las nacionales de matemáticas.

Peter se quitó las gafas. No le importaba que vieran sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Confiaba en la poca luz que había en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado—. Creí que ya tenía a su equipo listo. Hasta nos peleamos por ver quién usaría el auditorio.

Pepper intervino.

—No te enojes, pero me tomé la libertad de decirle a Tony, digo, al señor Stark que te considerara porque eres un alumno sobresaliente y anqué sé que esa no es mi área, pensé que lo mejor sería que fueras a representar a toda la escuela. La señorita Toomes —dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Tony—, quería apuntarse y la verdad es que ella no es ni la mitad de buena de lo que eres tú. Digo, entre mandar a seis que nos van a dejar en vergüenza, es mejor mandar a uno que sí sabe.

Peter miró a ambos. Pepper lucía feliz y satisfecha, no así Tony. Él habló dirigiéndose a Peter.

—Bueno, si aceptas, me buscas el lunes para inscribirte y podamos repasar un poco en horario de clases mientras los demás trabajan. Me retiro. Permiso.

Peter se quedó callado. Miró a Pepper quien seguía con la mirada a Tony.

— ¿Liz iba a inscribirse? —preguntó con cautela.

Pepper volteó a verlo. Tenía cierto aire triunfal que desconcertó a Peter.

—Aquí entre nos, te quiero decir que la vi hace rato hablando con él. Sé que dirás que estoy loca, pero te tengo mucha confianza y quiero que lo que voy a contarte quede entre nosotros dos, por favor.

Peter la miró fijamente. Algo no estaba saliendo bien y él no se había enterado de eso.

—Gracias por la confianza y créame que no le diré a nadie. Las cosas no andan bien con Liz desde esa vez que me abofeteó y ahorita ha sido muy hipócrita conmigo.

Pepper sonrió.

—Bien. Ese día que me dijiste lo de los aretes, me di cuenta de que ella anduvo buscando al maestro fuera de horario. Se supone que tenían que quedarse ustedes dos al primer ensayo, ¿cierto?

Peter asintió. Pepper continuó.

—Pues lo que pasó, es que ella se quedó a platicar con él, pero me dijo una de las chicas del equipo que Liz andaba muy... no sé cómo decirlo sin escucharme mal.

Peter sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

— ¿Hostigosa? ¿Insinuante?

Pepper asintió.

—Sí, eso. Se le estaba insinuando a Tony y pues...

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—Te tengo que decir la verdad: Tony y yo estamos comprometidos.

Peter sonrió y la abrazó.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas felicidades!

— ¡Baja la voz! Casi nadie lo sabe, solo dos personas y si te lo digo a ti, es porque eres el único de los alumnos que ha demostrado ser digno de mi confianza. Por eso no puedo dejar que Liz ande haciendo de las suyas, porque me mata sentirme así, celosa e insegura y el colmo fue que ahorita lo anduvo siguiendo para pedirle hablar con él a solas. Me di cuenta que ella le hacía señas para que salieran al pasillo pero él se negó. ¿Ya viste como vino vestida? ¡Eso ni siquiera es un disfraz!

—Ya lo sé. Lo compró en una tienda para adultos, me lo dijo y créame que yo no la quise acompañar. Así se las gasta ella.

Pepper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Perdón?

Peter estiró su mano. Era un tic difícil de erradicar y era su sello distintivo. Sintió que recuperaba la compostura al hacer ese gesto.

—Por eso corrieron al de educación física y al de español, porque ella se anduvo metiendo con los dos y quería que yo la cubriera más tiempo. Cuando le dije que no, se puso como loca y después puso sus ojos en el señor Stark. Si me permite decirle algo, es que la deje seguir hasta ver a dónde llega. Usted no sea tan obvia. Usted actué como si nada y deje que ella haga todo el trabajo.

Peter vio que el rostro de Pepper se endurecía y la tocó suavemente. Ahora era su turno.

—Sé que puede ser difícil para usted, pero digo, discúlpeme la intromisión, si usted confía en el señor Stark, pues él obviamente no le va a seguir el juego a Liz. Como maestro, puedo decir que es muy profesional y nunca ha hecho nada que comprometa su integridad laboral ni su reputación como persona. Todos aquí hablan maravillas de él y lo aprecian mucho. Nunca se ha visto involucrado en ningún escándalo, así que usted no tiene nada que temer sobre el maestro. Insisto, deje que ella sola se ponga en bandeja de plata para que todos sepan quién es ella y lo que hace en realidad. Usted no se preocupe. Liz está a punto de que su papá sepa la verdad. 

 

Pepper lo miró seriamente.

—Por eso le insistí a Tony para que te mandara a ti solo. Sé que puedes con eso y más.

Peter sonrió.

— ¿Él le contó algo de mí del año pasado?

Pepper suavizó su expresión.

—Lo mismo que dicen todos: que eres un alumno muy destacado y por lo que vi hoy, muy talentoso.

Peter sonrió.

—Pues, ¿qué le puedo decir? Hay que ser bueno para todo.

Pepper comenzó a caminar de regreso al auditorio.

— ¿Soy yo o de verdad estás más delgado? Bajaste mucho de peso. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—Es que me la he pasado ensayando como loco. Por eso, pero sí, estoy comiendo como siempre y hasta un poco más. También he estado haciendo más ejercicio. Es por eso, pero estoy bien.

Pepper sonrió mientras avanzaba lentamente.

—Está bien. Tal vez debas enseñarme a bailar así.

Peter sonrió. Su mejor sonrisa de todo su repertorio de sonrisas falsas.

— ¿Es para la luna de miel? Con mucho gusto le enseño. Dígame cuando quiere que empecemos a practicar.

Pepper se fue riendo mientras se despedía con la mano. Peter sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumarlo dentro de la escuela para calmar un poco su ansiedad aunque su corazón le indicara lo contrario. Nadie podía decirle nada. Comenzó a hablar solo otra vez.

—El único problema es que usted le está ladrando al árbol equivocado y tiene toda la razón del mundo al sentirse celosa. Lo que usted no sabe, es que el problema no es Liz. El problema aquí sigo siendo yo.

Arrojó la colilla aun encendida al suelo y se regresó sonriendo al baile. Saliendo de ahí, iría a cualquiera de las fiestas a las que había sido invitado.


	13. Irresistible

Can't you see

Whenever he's close to me

I really find it hard to breathe

He's so irresistible

Baby you know

It's more than just spiritual

His ways are powerful

He's so irresistible

(you're so irresistible)

Peter se quitó las gafas para contemplar mejor la escena. Aunque realmente aquella chica nunca le había hecho nada, tampoco era como que hubiera querido ayudarla del todo. Liz estaba llorando cómo mejor sabía hacerlo y Peter hizo una mueca:

"Maldita perra, te saliste con la tuya".

Algunos alumnos se habían detenido también para ver todo ese drama que estaba sucediendo justo afuera de la oficina del director. Sólo estaban los padres de ambas chicas y la maestra de artes. Peter no perdía ningún detalle. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando vio que aquella pobre chica era abofeteada por la señora que estaba a su lado y que Liz era mirada con severidad por su padre.

"Que conste que no quiero decir todo lo que sé, porque todavía tengo unas cuantas cosas pendientes, pero..."

Sacó su celular y se tomó una selfie. Estaba estrenando lo que May le había traído de su viaje a Europa. Aquella bomber jacket de seda negra con dos querubines estampados, uno a cada costado, se veía impresionante y le quedaba algo grande. Había bajado dos kilos más y hasta May por primera vez le había dicho lo demacrado que se veía. No le interesaba. Todo lo que quería era volver a tener la atención de Tony y haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguirlo. Incluso desaparecer si con ello podía asegurarse de que él pensara en Peter una vez más. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo todo lo que le había dicho a Liz que no hiciera: él no estaba marcando su distancia, no se había alejado y sabía que Tony lo tenía en sus manos, pues se había estado portando muy cortante, especialmente desde aquella noche del baile escolar. Ver a Tony y pensar en él se había vuelto una adicción terrible. Peter lo estaba padeciendo, había sido víctima de su propio juego, estaba obsesionado por el desinterés de Tony y por eso se estaba esforzando por hacer que aquel se dignara un poco en voltear a verlo.

Caminó hacia el salón en el que llevaba más de una semana practicando ejercicios y resolviendo ecuaciones como parte de sus prácticas. Se volvió a poner las gafas porque, en caso de que tuviera la oportunidad, no soportaría hacer contacto visual con aquel que no parecía notar su existencia. Entró y vio que sobre el escritorio estaba la serie de ejercicios que debía resolver en esa hora. No había nadie. Cada clase el trabajo había aumentado en cantidad y tomando en cuenta que era un concurso muy importante, debía estar preparado. Apagó su celular para evitar interrupciones y comenzó a resolverlas en silencio. Inicialmente Tony le había dicho que sería en horario de clases, pero por alguna razón que Peter ignoraba, se había decidido que fuera después del termino de la jornada escolar, pero estaba solo, únicamente con los ejercicios a contestar y con sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la discusión en el pasillo. Se levantó a cerrar la puerta y sacó el otro celular que llevaba. Se puso audífonos y aquella canción comenzó a relajarlo un poco. Se tuvo que quitar la chaqueta porque le estorbaba y vio que sus brazos realmente estaban más delgados. Hasta él se sorprendió. Empezó a resolver una por una de esas más de doscientas ecuaciones que Tony le había dejado. Ni siquiera lo había visto desde la primera sesión de trabajo. No estaban sus cosas y sólo se quedaba Peter en el salón con la consigna de dejar el ejercicio resuelto para que el maestro lo recogiera y revisara después. Tardó diez minutos más de lo habitual. Se quitó los audífonos y ya no escuchó ruidos en el pasillo. Miró la hora y eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Se frotó los ojos porque sentía sueño. Era la falta de azúcar y de descanso. Desde que Pepper le dijo que tenía una oportunidad para representar a la escuela en ese concurso, no había dormido por estar estudiando y preparándose. Había buscado cursos avanzados y había hecho a un lado parte de su rutina diaria para concentrarse. No dudaba de él mismo ni de su capacidad. Simplemente, haría lo que fuera con tal de llamar la atención de Tony. Aquellas palabras en ese breve encuentro en el vestidor le habían dolido profundamente:

"¡Tú no eras así, Peter!"

Y vaya que tenía razón. Desde antes de conocerlo, aun antes de entrar a la preparatoria, aunado a los deberes tan banales que había decidido adquirir, Peter se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando. Le gustaba hacerlo, pero eso cambio al darse cuenta de que conforme iba creciendo, tenía que asumir ciertas actitudes y "responsabilidades" dentro de su círculo social inmediato. El tiempo que había estado con Tony le había devuelto algo de la gloria de esos días: pasaban algunas tardes leyendo artículos y revistas especializadas, discutiendo sobre temas que no tenían nada que ver con cosas cotidianas, investigando, Peter preguntándole cosas sobre los proyectos que Tony presentaba a su tío, y a veces, se quedaban acostados leyendo hasta que el sueño los vencía. Algunos paseos y citas eran para ir a visitar museos, ver exposiciones, algunos recitales de música (Tony gustaba de la ópera y del rock, aparte de escuchar música pop) o comprando libros que devoraban como si estuvieran compitiendo. Peter extrañaba esas cosas. Todo cambió al conocer a Liz. Aunque a veces leía revistas o artículos científicos a escondidas para no parecer un "aburrido" (según las palabras de ella), Peter se había rendido hacia la comodidad que daba el tener la mente ociosa.

No pudo evitar un bostezo. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida. Cerró la puerta y empezó a pensar en qué hacía mucho tiempo que no había leído nada. Hacía meses que no había vuelto a tomar un libro. El último libro que estaba leyendo, lo dejó en pausa tras descubrir el engaño de Tony. Era el favorito de ambos y aunque lo había leído más de una vez, guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia cualquier cosa que le remitiera a esos días en los que pensaba que lo había tenido todo por un momento.

—¿Puedes venir un momento?

Peter volvió sobre sus pasos. Tony estaba ahí. Traía una camisa blanca y un traje negro. Una corbata roja. Peter juraría que era la misma que le había regalado el único San Valentín que habían pasado juntos.

Peter empezó a caminar mientras veía que Tony abría la puerta y entraba a aquel salón. Escuchó el ruido que hizo Tony al dejar caer su pesado portafolios sobre el escritorio y se quedó de pie, cerca de la salida.

—¿Los terminaste todos?

—Sí.

—Creí que tardarías un poco más. Se supone que ese ejercicio estaba diseñado para resolverse en cuatro horas.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Por eso me apuré —mintió.

—Toma asiento. Necesito decirte qué tienes que corregir. No es mucho.

Peter se acercó a la banca que estaba cerca del escritorio. Tony jaló la silla que era para el profesor y la ofreció. Él se sentó sobre el escritorio.

—Acércate.

Peter se levantó pesadamente. No podía darse el lujo de evadir el único contacto que podía tener con Tony después de esos meses de confusión y distancia. Peter anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a estar cerca de Tony, de la forma en que fuera, aun cuando todavía tuviera presente en su mente esos meses terribles en los que había estado lejos de él y esa extraña escena en la que Tony lo reprendía por algo, que según él, no debería tener ninguna importancia.

Se quedó en silencio. Todo lo que podía escuchar era la acompasada respiración de aquel hombre que tenía un aire despreocupado y que parecía estar absorto en su labor como docente. Había días en los que Peter lamentaba que las cosas hubieran dado ese giro. Habría dado cualquier cosa por nunca haberse enamorado de Tony y por seguir llevando una vida "normal". Tal vez si su tío se hubiera impuesto más y él no hubiera sido tan terco ni caprichoso, habría sido una mejor idea estudiar en una escuela en el extranjero lejos de toda esa tragedia que a su corta edad, le había dado motivos de sobra para decir que el amor no existía.

Tragó saliva. Se sentía desvalido. Recordó aquella primera clase a la que puso atención realmente y la que desató todo. Aquella de los universos paralelos, donde se decía que todo podía ser diferente. Hizo una mueca triste, llena de melancolía. Tal vez, si eso era cierto, su otro yo podría ser más afortunado y menos confiado, menos ingenuo. Tal vez aquel hombre tendría un destino distinto al que tenía en ese momento. O tal vez podrían seguir siendo los mismos y solo tendrían una relación de alumno-maestro. O tal vez sí lo habrían logrado como pareja y serían felices, imparables y Peter sería el chico más feliz que hubiera existido. Ni siquiera le importaba la edad que cualquiera de los dos pudiera tener mientras eso asegurara que ambos estaban juntos y felices, al menos en otro universo. No pudo reprimir un suspiro. Tony lo miró.

—¿Estás bien?

Peter asintió. Las palabras no venían a su boca y temía que, de hacerlo, dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Se atrevió.

—Mejor mañana me deja las correcciones y yo las reviso. Si tengo dudas, le digo en clase.

Miró que Tony seguía revisando y haciendo anotaciones sobre el legajo de hojas que tenía en sus manos.

—No. Espera.

Peter obedeció. Había algo en Tony, que, pese a lo sucedido, aun lo atraía. No podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo. Se quedó quieto. Tony seguía revisando cada uno de los ejercicios y Peter no podía dejar de observar esas manos firmes y pensar en todas las veces que entrelazó las suyas con aquellas. Miró el perfil tan perfecto y varonil de aquel rostro maduro. Aquella barba que al tocarla o rozarla, le hacía cosquillas y dejaba enriquecida su suave piel. Miró aquel cuerpo que más de una ocasión se posó encima del suyo para abrazarlo y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de tocarlo, aunque fuera una vez más y no con el deseo excesivo de antes, sino como si estuviera acariciando una obra maestra. Para Peter, Tony era eso y más.

Recordó el mito favorito de ambos, el de Pigmalión y Galatea. Siempre empezaban discutiendo sobre quién era quién y ambos terminaban de acuerdo besándose, rodando uno encima del otro hasta que el deseo afloraba y terminaban haciendo el amor. Peter decía que él era el escultor, pues con su toque había logrado moldear a Tony, pero éste le rebatía diciéndole que había sido a la inversa, que Peter era la imagen de la perfección y que lo había buscado por tanto tiempo, que realmente era el quien había logrado cambiar a Peter. Su mirada se humedeció y discretamente se enjugó una lágrima. Tony seguía calificando. Peter sacó su teléfono (el que siempre usaba) y lo encendió. Tuvo el impulso de buscar aquella foto, aquella que de común acuerdo ambos se habían tomado abrazados en la cama de Tony después de un apasionado encuentro. Era la única que nunca usaría como arma en contra de aquel que le había roto el corazón. Era la foto que más atesoraba y que daba cuenta de una de esas discusiones.

—Listo. Sólo encontré un error. Vaya que has mejorado.

Peter guardó el teléfono.

—Bien. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Sí. Mañana te dejo más trabajo y regreso a corregirlo. Me esperas por favor, no te vayas a ir cuando lo termines. Tengo que darte algunas indicaciones y la fecha exacta. De hecho, hoy tuvimos reunión y el concurso no es aquí. La sede es en Nueva York.

Peter sintió que le daban en la cabeza con un mazo. Guardó la compostura ante la mención de aquel lugar que le traía malos recuerdos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo es?

—En quince días. Tienes que organizarte bien porque también será cierre de semestre y se te va a juntar el trabajo. Yo hablo con... —Peter sabía a quién iba a mencionar, pero fingió no haberle dado importancia— tus maestros para que te den oportunidad de entregar los trabajos después. Conmigo no hay problema. La participación es en automático tu calificación, por lo cual estaríamos hablando de que ya aprobaste la materia.

Peter empezó a guardar sus cosas. Tony se bajó del escritorio. Peter se apresuró tanto como pudo. No quería quedarse ahí, a merced de aquella presencia que tenía el poder de desarmarlo, de mostrarle lo vulnerable que era y que, si aquel quería y se lo pedía, terminaría cayendo ante él sin antes haber ejecutado lo que él consideraba, una venganza. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, cómo iba a devolverle todo ese dolor que Tony le había causado. No sabía realmente cómo. Todo apuntaba a lastimar a Pepper, a jugar con Liz, pero aun no sabía qué hacer con Tony ni con sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Bueno. Permiso. Hasta mañana.

Peter se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero tenía el seguro puesto. Tony iba detrás de él.

—Permíteme, cerré bien para que nadie nos molestara.

Aquellas palabras y la connotación que él les dio en su mente, lo hicieron ruborizarse. Tony se acercó y con firmeza, abrió la puerta. Peter salió mordiéndose el labio. Otra vez su mente empezaba a jugar con él y a buscar oportunidades donde realmente no las había. Se había entrampado.

—Por cierto, tienes que comer bien. El desgaste que sigue te va a acabar si sigues con tus fantásticos ayunos. La presentación del club de baile ya pasó y no creo que necesites hacer eso, a menos que quieras que hable con tu tío y le cuente todo.

Peter se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué le va a decir? —se extrañó al darse cuenta de que aún seguía sin tutearlo— ¿Qué es exactamente todo?

Tony miró alrededor esperando que nadie estuviera cerca. Caminó hacia donde estaba Peter y éste pudo percibir aquel aroma que lo enloquecía. Era "Dreamer", de Versace.

—Cuando digo, todo, es todo. Lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo que tienes, tú obsesión con tu imagen y la comida. Todo.

Peter hizo una mueca. Sentía que su orgullo venía a rescatarlo de aquel cambio en sus planes.

—¿Todo? ¿Estará presente cuando le enseñe las fotos, los videos y todo eso? ¿Va a ir solo o con sus abogados? ¿En serio piensa decirle todo?

Tony estaba inamovible. Su rostro tenía la dureza de una escultura.

—Todo.

Peter sonrió. Le parecía absurda la determinación que de pronto Tony había mostrado y más cuando sabía que esa era la única forma en la que podía chantajearlo en lo que se le ocurría cómo cobrársela.

—¡Pero sus planes de boda se van a ir al carajo! ¡Usted va a terminar desprestigiado y con la marca de ser un acosador, ni siquiera le van a creer que fue consensuado y que hubo algo antes..! ¿No se da cuenta de todo lo que va a perder?

Tony suspiró y se desanudó la corbata. Sí era aquella que le había regalado.

—Con tal de que dejes de hacer estupideces y estés al cien por ciento para la competencia, haré lo que sea, aun admitir mi error. Si tengo que acompañarte y decirle que no estás cuidándote como se debe, lo haré.

Peter negó con la cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Su error... Vaya que lo fue. En fin. ¿De verdad va a sacrificar su prestigio, su trabajo, va a joder su vida por un... tipo como yo? ¿Qué si no quiero comer? ¿Qué si me quiero morir de hambre?

Tony cruzó los brazos. Su estatura lo intimidaba.

—Me sirves más vivo, que muerto.

Peter se mordió el labio. "Error". Eso también le dolió.

—Bien. De acuerdo. No le garantizo nada pero veré que puedo hacer y por favor, no me amenace con ir a decirle cosas a mi tío. Él no acepta errores y no les da importancia.

Tony suspiró.

—Esa Dolce and Gabbana te queda enorme. Esa es la talla más chica que tienen y a ti te queda muy grande.

Peter lo miró sorprendido. Tony retomó la palabra.

—No vivo debajo de una piedra y lo sabes. Come y duerme bien. Lo vas a necesitar.

Tony se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta a la que iba Peter. Él se quedó ahí, parado, viendo cómo aquel hombre aun tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera había notado algún rastro de reproche en su voz, sino toda la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Se desvió del camino. Fue a comprar algunos libros de cálculo y todo lo que pensó, podría servirle para mejorar. Incluso, se dio tiempo de pasar por un café y estuvo tentado a comer algo, pero se rehusó. No quería perder el poco control que había ganado solo por una amenaza que había parecido más bien una instrucción más. Cuando llegó a casa, Ben estaba esperándolo con esa cara que indicaba que no había buenas noticias. Dejó caer su mochila y aventó al suelo la chaqueta que traía. Ben negó con la cabeza.

—El señor Stark vino a verme. Por un momento creí que venías con él.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi maestro vino acá?

Ben sacó un puro y lo encendió. La primera bocanada le dio directo en la cara a Peter.

—Supuse que lo habías visto. Tiene como cinco minutos que se fue.

Peter buscó donde sentarse. Ben lo siguió y miró cómo Peter trataba de disimular lo holgada que le quedaba esa camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Me dijo eso: que la ropa te queda grande y ya veo por qué. ¿En serio, Peter?

Peter sacó su cigarrera del pantalón y encendió un cigarro. Ben le acercó el cenicero que tenía cerca. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y de forma irregular.

—Pues si... Ya ves. No lo voy a negar.

Ben negó con la cabeza.

—May ya me lo había dicho y pensaba hablar contigo después de su cena. De hecho, le dije que ya no vas a ayudarle a preparar sus eventos de caridad y que ya no te lleve de compras ni a desfiles.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Es una nueva forma de castigarme y obligarme a comer? ¡Porque a eso vino ese hijo de perra, a acusarme y a decir que...!

Ben levantó una mano para indicarle que se callara.

—No eres un niño. No eres alguien que no sepa lo que hace y te lo digo así, porque es más que obvio que tu entendimiento da para eso y más: sigue haciéndolo, sigue jodiéndote el cuerpo a ver qué sucede. No te voy a internar en una de esas clínicas ni te voy a preparar una intervención. No. Si te quieres morir, hazlo. Si quieres llevarte al límite, hazlo, no te voy a detener. No me digas que te falta cariño y atención porque lo tienes. A nuestra forma, pero lo tienes y sabes que en esta casa, los sentimentalismos no ayudan mucho. De lo contrario, sabrá Dios en donde estaría viviendo esta familia y en qué condiciones, pero si quieres, podemos mandar todo al carajo, dejar de hacer millones y quedarnos a contemplarte todo el día y quedarnos a llorar por cualquier estupidez que creas, te está afectando. Tu estilo de vida lo va a resentir y no sé si estés realmente dispuesto a renunciar a tus lujos, porque eso no te molestaría en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres seguir inmolándote por motivos románticos? ¿Quieres ser la viva representación de la tragedia o la perfección, del sacrificio? Hazlo. Lo que me molesta, es que tenga que venir alguien que ni es de esta familia a decirme algo que ya sabemos: lo que tienes de listo, lo tienes de necio y de terco y que creas que eso es lo que va a hacer que consigas toda la atención que crees, te hace falta.

Peter sintió que iba a llorar, pero no iba a desarmarse ante aquel hombre duro y poco paciente que era su tío en verdad. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la rabia. Ben continuó hablando tranquilo, haciendo acopio de paciencia.

—Lo que me vino a decir, es que tu amiguita ha estado causando problemas y mira que parece que hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para arruinarme mi día libre. A esa niña la tolero solo por su padre y él vino temprano a joderme diciendo que haga algo por ella, porque se esta comportando raro y que tuvo un problema muy grave en la escuela. Que esta empecinada en participar en actividades de otro tipo y que tú no la has ayudado. No sabes las ganas que me dieron de decirle al pobre Adrian que efectivamente, la mosquita muerta de su hija no tiene el mismo talento ni inteligencia que posee mi no tan mesurado sobrino. Tuve que hacerle un favor con la condición de que se vean lo menos posible y bueno, también de eso hable con tu maestro.

Peter no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su tío.

—¿Cómo? Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el señor Stark?

—Adrian me pidió que integre a su hija al equipo de matemáticas y le dije que sí. Después, llegó Stark y me dijo que has estado teniendo algunos problemas también, que te ha notado algo distraído y que estás adelgazando mucho y bueno. Cuando Stark iba a decir no sé qué cosa que más bien parecía un asunto personal, le dejé caer la bomba. Si no lo apreciara, me hubiera reído por su expresión, pero no lo hice. Le pedí que ignorara cualquier estupidez previa que haya hecho esa niña y que me iba a asegurar personalmente de que le hicieras ese favor. También, dentro de su sorpresa me dijo eso: que vas a participar en no sé qué concurso y que le preocupaba que tu estado de salud actual, lo impidiera. A mí me interesa todo aquello en lo que puedas demostrar quién eres y que no sólo eres un chico que usa ropa por demás ridícula y extravagante. Me interesa que demuestres quién eres y que ocupes un lugar digno de tus capacidades y tu inteligencia. A diferencia de esa mocosa, tú sí tienes un futuro que forjarte por ti mismo. Ella sólo es la niña mimada de un hombre que no se ha dado cuenta del bicho que tiene como hija. Tú no.

Peter apagó violentamente su cigarro en el cenicero. Ben dio otra bocanada a su habano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo más aparte de tu anorexia y tus talentos escolares que no sepa? Porque me quedé con la impresión de que Stark quería decir algo más, pero escuchar el nombre de esa mocosa lo desconcertó. ¿A él también lo tengo que correr por andarse acostando con una de las alumnas? Porque Rogers no lo hizo pero Wilson sí y tú tienes que explicarme esa oleada de despidos masivos, porque creo que no has estado actuando solo. No subestimo tu capacidad de decisión ni tu criterio, pero mis fuentes me han estado diciendo otra cosa. Tu maestra de artes tiene un talento especial para detener problemas muy grandes y mira que ha sido una fuente muy confiable. ¿Crees que no sé lo de su celular y las fotos que tú y Liz iban a filtrar? Aunque me disculpé con ella y realmente parecía tranquila, me avergüenza saber que andas causando intrigas en un lugar que no merece tanto drama. Es una preparatoria, no un gabinete político, carajo.

Peter palideció. Ben se carcajeó al ver su reacción y fue a servirse un coñac. Le trajo uno a Peter.

—Si te quito la organización de las fiestas es porque necesito que pases más tiempo dentro de una oficina y menos viendo desfiles de modas. May es feliz haciendo lo que hace y eso no me afecta ni me molesta, pero a ti te falta mano dura para que un día, cuando yo me retire, fusiones tu propia compañía con la que te voy a dejar. Escuchar líos de faldas y saber quién se acuesta con quién, no es lo que me ha puesto en el lugar en el que estoy y a menos que estés convencido de querer cumplir treinta años y ser un socialité hueco, adelante. Si para ti es más importante perder no sé cuántos kilos para no sé qué, para mí es más importante ver que nada de esto que levanté desde abajo, se vaya al diablo. Prioridades. Grábate esa palabra. Termina la escuela, tienes unos cuantos meses más para seguir tonteando, pero en cuanto termines, te vas a estudiar lejos de aquí y a trabajar conmigo. Te olvidarás de toda esa mierda adolescente, de esa mocosa insoportable y te volverás el respetable hombre de negocios que siempre he pensado puedes ser. Incluso, mañana mismo empiezas disculpándote con la señorita Romanoff.

Peter vació su copa de un sorbo. Ben lo había descubierto.

—¿Qué quieres saber de Stark? —preguntó temeroso como para cambiar el tema.

Ben dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Algo que no tenga que ver con sus asuntos personales, salvo que involucre algún escandalo con alguien menor de edad. Pienso darle un puesto importante en mi compañía, pero algo me dice que me oculta algo. Ese es otro caso de talento desperdiciado y vaya que es duro de pelar. No sé por qué quiere seguir dando clases cuando puede estar haciendo lo que verdaderamente sabe hacer mejor. Si esa niña tiene algo que ver, dímelo inmediatamente para que ahora sí, tenga que actuar aunque me duela perder a un potencial aliado. No voy a dejar que una mente tan brillante y creativa se me escape porque hay problemas de índole romántica.

Peter se levantó y se sirvió un poco más.

—Nunca se ha metido con nadie de las alumnas. No tiene esa clase de problemas. Es intachable.

—¿Eso es todo?

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía, pero no sabía si era por lo que sabía en realidad o si era el efecto del alcohol.

—Lo único que ha hecho, es venir aquí y decir que me estoy matando de hambre. Eso es todo.

Ben se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Bien. Deberías estar agradecido, que pese a mi incomodidad inicial, haya alguien que se preocupa genuinamente por ti. Ese tipo me agrada.

Peter sintió que su tío se alejaba hacia su despacho. Él se quedó ahí, temblando, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.


	14. S.O.S.

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity

Yes its a lesson and its based on my vanity

My tummy's up in knots soon as I see you I get so hot

Common sense is out the door can't seem to find the lock

Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right

Take me I'm a put desire in your arms tonight

I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels

Boy you keep me hanging on by the way you make me feel

Llegó a la escuela antes de tiempo. Estaba en su auto tratando de entender lo que Ben le había dicho un par de días atrás. En pocas palabras, le había puesto en su lugar diciéndole que no era tan listo como él creía. Eso no tenía nada que ver con sus notas ni con sus capacidades, sino con la forma en la que estaba llevando sus asuntos. Se sintió avergonzado.

Bajó del auto. Ese día sólo llevaba unos jeans y la sudadera azul que usaba cuando no quería arreglarse. Esas palabras habían sido un golpe certero. Todo lo que él pensó era lo más importante, era realmente un juego de niños. Peter, a pesar de todo lo que se empeñaba en demostrar, seguía siendo un mocoso. Caminó lentamente hacia la cafetería. Pidió un café y un sándwich. Iba a romper su propia marca de ayunos y aun cuando eso le dolía, sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería seguir creyendo que Tony se preocupaba por él. Se sentó a desayunar muy a su pesar. No quería comer pero tampoco quería seguir agravando lo evidente.

"Idiota. Sólo le interesa cuidar su trabajo y es obvio que no iba a decirle la verdad a Ben... ¿En serio creíste que tiene un interés genuino en ti?"

Odiaba el poder que su monólogo interno tenía sobre él. La báscula también lo había puesto en alerta y no tenía ropa más pequeña. Todo le quedaba enorme.

Tiró más de medio sándwich a la basura y el resto del café. Se dirigió al salón. Pepper estaba de licencia médica y habían reajustado los horarios de esa semana. Dos horas de matemáticas continuas. Sacó su cuaderno y esta vez no quiso revisar los cientos de notificaciones que habían tenido sus fotos en esos dos días. No estaba de humor. Casi había olvidado lo del incidente del pasillo entre Liz y Christine, la porrista a la que habían culpado de meter alcohol y de haber robado el teléfono de la maestra de artes. Por un momento pensó en ir a confesar su crimen y con ello callar a su conciencia, pero el orgullo podía más. Ben le había dicho que aun tenía unos meses para seguir siendo el imbécil que era y eso haría, terminaría esa etapa de su vida comportándose como un reverendo idiota hasta que al fin, pudiera redimirse en otro lugar en el que no lo conocieran. Usaría ese tiempo y llegado el momento, sería una persona nueva. Aun tenía pase libre para seguir siendo el mismo de siempre y lo usaría hasta el último día. Ya habría tiempo para crecer.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la banca, como si fuera a dormirse y escuchó que sus compañeros comenzaban a llegar. Sonó el timbre y levantó la cabeza cuando miró que la banca de adelante era ocupada por Liz. Se tensó. Después, entró Tony y comenzó a dejar ejercicios en el pizarrón.

—¿Peter? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Adivina quién va a estar tres días seguidos con ese bombón en la competencia?

Peter la miró con hastío.

—Obviamente, yo.

Miró que Tony salía y se agachó cerca del lugar de Liz. Sonrió cuando vio como la cara de ella se descomponía por una de fastidio.

—Ya en serio. ¿Adivina quién va a Nueva York como asistente del señor Stark?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si eres tú, no estés tan confiada de ir. Hice que sacaran a los seleccionados y yo voy a representar a toda la escuela, así que quién va a pasar más tiempo con él, soy yo. Tú solo estarás sosteniendo mi chaqueta y mi botella de agua, claro, si no te dejo encerrada en el cuarto de hotel hasta que te vuelvas loca y regreses en clase turista, porque tú a mi jet, no te subes, ¿eh?

Liz torció la boca y lo ignoró. Peter regresó a su lugar justo a tiempo. Tony iba entrando con dos vasos de café.

"Ya regresó Pepper... seguramente".

Apretó los labios y comenzó a copiar los ejercicios. Se dio cuenta de que Liz se había enojado por la forma en la que seguramente, estaba twitteando lo nefasto que había empezado su día. Podía escuchar como golpeaba violentamente la pantalla de su teléfono. Tony estaba revisando algunos trabajos.

—Peter, ¿puedes venir? —escuchó decir a Tony.

Aquel se levantó triunfante y le hizo un gesto burlón a Liz que lo miraba furiosa. Se aclaró la garganta y para hacerla enojar, se acercó demasiado al escritorio.

—Dígame, señor Stark —dijo en tono burlón.

Tony no levantaba la vista de los papeles que estaba calificando.

—Por favor, lleva esto a sala de maestros.

Peter se mordió el labio y salió con los dos vasos. Sabía que Liz se moría de celos. Aunque estaba seguro que ella no sospechaba nada pues nunca hubo oportunidad de decirle, el simple hecho de que ella supiera que él estaba siendo considerado el nuevo favorito del maestro que ella deseaba, la hacía perder la cabeza. Peter conocía perfectamente sus reacciones, Liz se había vuelto predecible.

Entró a sala de maestros y vio que estaba vacía. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos después del toque del timbre. Dejó los vasos en la mesa cuando vio que Tony iba caminando y llevaba cargando su mochila.

—Hoy no entras a clases. Ya hablé con tus maestros porque vamos a estar trabajando con la prueba. Conseguí una del año pasado y es muy similar a la de este año.

Peter frunció el ceño. Tony tomó un vaso y se lo acercó.

—Caramel macchiato con crema batida y chispas de chocolate. Este es el tuyo.

Peter dudó en tomar el vaso.

—Una combinación así es difícil de olvidar. Créeme que lo intenté, pero sigue sin gustarme. Es demasiado azúcar. Quítale con cuidado la tapa para que no se arruine la crema.

Peter lo tomó e hizo lo que Tony le decía sin protestar. Juraría que nunca había puesto atención a la manera en la que le gustaba tomar el café. Tony se levantó y cerró la puerta. Jaló una silla y se sentó.

—Esta es la prueba. Revísala primero y si tienes dudas, me dices.

Tomó el cuadernillo y trató de entender lo que ahí venía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo absurdo de esa situación. Todo estaba tomando un giro por demás extraño. Cuando al fin pudo concentrarse, se dio cuenta de que eran los ejercicios que había estado practicando por su cuenta. Pasó casi media hora revisando minuciosamente aquellas operaciones y mentalmente había comenzado a resolver algunas. Escuchó que Tony se aclaró la garganta.

—Liz va al concurso con nosotros.

—Ya lo sé —dijo sin apartar la vista del cuadernillo.

—Hablé con tu tío.

—También lo sé.

Tony le quitó el cuadernillo y sus manos se rozaron. Peter se estremeció y levantó la vista. Tony lo miraba fijamente.

—No quiero que vaya, pero tu tío insistió. Me pidió ese favor y no me pude negar.

—Ya lo sé. Ben me contó todo.

Peter se hizo para atrás, pero Tony sujetó su mano derecha. Peter sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando vio que Tony se humedecía los labios y por un momento lo pensó. Estuvo a casi nada de acercarse y dar el primer paso, pero no podía ni moverse. Tony cubrió su mano con la otra y se acercó a Peter. Aquella voz firme dio paso a otra que parecía más una súplica.

—Iba a decirle todo. Estaba dispuesto a decírselo, pero me interrumpió pidiéndome que integráramos a esta niña y que lo considerara para su evaluación.

Peter sintió que los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cuál es el problema que vaya? Digo, eso no cambia las cosas. Tú seguirás con tus planes de boda con Pepper, Liz seguirá acosándote hasta que se canse o hasta que te convenza y yo —dijo mientras buscaba la forma de soltarse de aquel contacto tan inesperado—, seguiré tratando de entender lo que estás haciendo. Digo, esa escena el día del baile, tu negativa a dejarme ir al concurso, tu indiferencia, tu inesperada visita a mi casa y esto del café y tus manos en las mías me confunde mucho. Ya pude resolver la mitad de esos ejercicios con solo verlos, pero no entiendo esto. No sé a qué estás jugando o si el terror psicológico es parte de tu estrategia para traerte ese premio a cómo dé lugar. Tengo un excelente manejo del estrés, así que ahórrate esto. ¿O me vas a poner crema batida en los labios y los vas a lamer después, para ver si puedo trabajar bajo presión y no perder la concentración?

Tony lo soltó lentamente. Peter no iba a dejar que nada terminara de darle el golpe definitivo.

—Por si te preguntas, ya empecé a comer, empecé hoy, pero empecé. Le arruiné el día a Liz en menos de un minuto y si me disculpas, me sacaste de clases para practicar. No creo que esto sea parte del entrenamiento, a menos que gustes de aplicar métodos poco ortodoxos para hacer que tus alumnos ganen. ¿Así es cómo has ganado los años anteriores?

Se calló cuando sintió que su voz iba a delatarlo. Tony no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Disculpa, pero creí que te debía una explicación.

—Esto no explica nada. Esto viene a joder todo. Por un momento pensé que tal vez podríamos rescatar la relación maestro-alumno, pero veo que eso de ser ético y profesional no se te da mucho. No hablemos de tu calidad moral ni de tus atributos como persona ni como novio.

Peter se levantó violentamente y tomó sus cosas. Tony se plantó frente a él.

—No te vayas.

—Estaré en la biblioteca. Mejor ve a trabajar y al rato paso a dejarte esto resuelto. Si temes que me escape y mate clases, no lo haré.

Tony lo sujetó del brazo y con la otra mano, lo sujetó de la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo.

—Dime que estás bien. Dime que no estás haciendo todo esto por lo que pasó.

Peter desvió la mirada.

—Si te digo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, no me vas a creer. Si te digo que voy a dejar de hacer estupideces, tampoco me vas a creer así que solo te queda confiar en mí como yo creí y confié ciegamente en ti. Mira hasta dónde vino a terminar todo eso. Tú decidiste que esto se fuera al diablo y así está bien, digo, a ti te ha funcionado y yo encontré mis propias distracciones y también me ha ido algo bien. Te ha ido tan bien desde entonces, que hasta te trajiste a la novia de ¿Nueva York? Ah, sí. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me quedé esperándote dos tardes ahí encerrado, pensando que habías ido a ver a tu insoportable familia (porque esas fueron tus palabras) y no. Creo que fuiste a verla para decirle o hacerle no sé qué. No me preguntes cómo me enteré porque no tiene caso. Pepper aún no sabe nada, pero dentro de poco se enterará porque la verdad siempre llega a quien la necesita.

Tony lo sujetó con fuerza. Peter quiso zafarse.

—¡Me estás lastimando! —masculló entre dientes.

—Dime que voy a seguirte viendo. ¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

Peter le escupió en la cara. Tony no lo soltaba.

—¿Si te doy un beso y te digo que haré todo lo que quieras, me dejarás en paz?

Peter sintió temor de verlo así. Esa mirada era distinta. La voz de Tony se había vuelto insoportablemente insistente.

—Dime que no te vas a seguir lastimando de esa forma. Dime que no estás así por mi culpa. Dime que no te estás haciendo daño por lo que te hice, por favor, dímelo.

Peter sonrió cínicamente.

—¿En serio crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? No. Si hago esto, es porque así me siento feliz, porque tengo problemas desde muy pequeño y porque no soporto verme en el espejo sintiendo que puedo hacer algo para mejorar y no lo hago. Cada quién busca cómo llenar esos vacíos. Tú lo hiciste jugando con Pepper y conmigo. Yo solo trato de salvarme y demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer lo que nadie se atreve y porque sé que puedo hacerlo.

Tony lo soltó. Peter salió sin voltear. Dejó el café en la mesa. Iba caminando a toda prisa cuando chocó con alguien.

"¡Lo que me faltaba!"

—Discúlpeme, de verdad que no la vi. Le juro que me voy a comprar lentes o algo. No fue intencionadamente.

Pepper sonrió. Su rostro lucía algo demacrado.

—No te preocupes. Ando algo torpe y lenta. Son los medicamentos.

Peter reaccionó.

—¿No se supone que usted estaba de licencia médica? ¿Qué tiene?

Pepper sonrió.

—Un resfriado de aquellos y mi eterna migraña, pero no es para tanto. Vine a dejarles trabajo, pero me dicen que reorganizaron los grupos.

—Sí —contestó Peter tratando de que la ansiedad no lo traicionara—. De hecho, justo ahora tenemos dos horas de matemáticas y...

Pepper lo interrumpió.

—¿Está Tony en el salón?

—No —contestó Peter esperando que aquel no saliera detrás de él—. Estaba conmigo en sala de maestros, estamos viendo lo del concurso y...

—¡Cierto! ¿Cuándo te vas?

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—El dieciséis. Es en Nueva York, aunque aún no sé bien en qué parte.

—Ya no falta mucho, pues mucha suerte. ¿Todavía está ahí?

—Creo que sí. Le dije que estaría en biblioteca porque no me concentro bien.

Pepper sonrió.

—Bueno. Mucho éxito y que les vaya bien. Aunque vayan a trabajar, tómense algo de tiempo y dense una escapada. Dile a Tony que te lleve al brunch de la Avenida 31 y la calle 33. Está en Queens, pero pueden ir rápido. Nosotros vivíamos en Manhattan.

Peter sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—¿Vivían juntos? —no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

Pepper se ruborizó.

—Bueno, yo vivía allá pero cuando él iba en sus visitas relámpago, se quedaba conmigo. No se hacen mucho tiempo para ir allá. Dile que yo dije que te lleve y que te pida el batido con magdalenas. Pidan uno para los dos porque es muy dulce y a Tony no le gusta mucho el azúcar. Tomas muchas fotos, extraño tanto Nueva York.

Peter empezó a arrugar el cuadernillo que llevaba. Intentó sonar tranquilo, como si ese comentario no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Así será, se lo prometo. Oiga, a propósito, ¿por qué no viene con nosotros? Digo, para que nos de un tour por allá.

Pepper sacó su teléfono. Peter vio que estaba mandándole un mensaje a aquel hombre que lo había sujetado fuertemente minutos antes.

—No creo. Tengo que reponer esos días.

Peter sacó su as bajo la manga.

—No creo que haya problema. Si Liz va con nosotros, ¿por qué usted no?

Contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios. La pelirroja echó el celular a su bolsa.

—¿Liz? ¿Por qué?

—No sé —nuevamente hizo su eterno gesto con la mano izquierda—. La vi muy emocionada y no le creí cuando me lo dijo. Hasta me enseñó el juego de maletas que se compró y hasta donde sé, creo que ya hay reservada una habitación doble y la sencilla. Usted sabrá lo que ella esta planeando porque me dijo que no quiere que yo duerma con ella. Desconozco si alguien más viene con nosotros y tengan que hacer una reservación extra.

Miró con deleite como Pepper apretaba la quijada y ese gesto amable daba paso a la expresión más agria que le hubiera visto.

—Gracias por decirme. Por favor, sé que no te toca, pero...

Peter se acercó y tomó suavemente la mano en la que aquel anillo de compromiso estaba.

—No se preocupe, maestra. Yo me encargo de que no se me pierda de vista. Usted quédese tranquila. Si me disculpa, tengo que entregar estos ejercicios y me queda poco tiempo antes de que el maestro vaya a ver que estoy trabajando. Cualquier cosa, avíseme. ¿Quiere mi número?

Pepper asintió. Buscó el teléfono en su bolsa y con manos temblorosas lo extendió hacia Peter. Él le marcó y guardó en número.

—Si no le interesa, no puse mi nombre. Sólo puse mi inicial. No quiero meterla en problemas con el maestro Stark.

Pepper estaba temblando de coraje. Peter se mordió el labio al ver ese gesto.

—Alguien más se va a meter en serios problemas y ese no eres tú. Éxito Peter. Nos vemos.

Peter empezó a caminar lentamente y se detuvo a fingir que revisaba el celular. Vio que Pepper pasó de largo y no entró a la sala de maestros.

*****

Terminó casi al medio día. Resolvió ese cuadernillo más de cinco veces y midió su tiempo. Necesitaba ser más rápido. Salió y fue a buscar a Tony al salón. No estaba. El café que le había comprado y que no se había llevado a causa del incidente de la mañana, estaba ahí, junto al vaso que era el de Tony. Se dio cuenta de que ambos vasos tenían el mismo nombre.

"Sin azúcar. Así es cómo le gusta el café y casi todo, pero la crema batida, la miel y el chocolate no eran problema. Si no lo sabré yo", pensó mientras se dejaba caer en una de las bancas. Lo esperaría. Quería ver ese rostro nuevamente que ni siquiera le había dado importancia a ese arranque de ira cuando lo escupió. Había olvidado que la única forma de lastimarlo era a través de Pepper, aun cuando ella iba a ser la más afectada. Sacó su teléfono y marcó como leídas todas las notificaciones. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. La puerta se abrió súbitamente y siguió fingiendo que revisaba el celular.

—Ah... aquí estás.

Volteó cuando reconoció esa voz. Liz estaba ahí. Ella llevaba dos vasos de café.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —dijo ella mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el escritorio.

—No. Aquí sigo. Soy la estrella del show y tengo que hacer lo que me corresponde. Que bueno que ya estás asumiendo tus labores como asistente porque eso es lo único que harás: traer los cafés. Tony toma el suyo sin azúcar.

Liz frunció el ceño y Peter se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—¿De cuándo a la fecha le dices así? ¿Cómo sabes que lo toma sin azúcar?

Peter trató de salir avante.

—Bueno, es una forma menos solemne de decirle cuando no está presente. Tú también lo haces y sé que lo toma sin azúcar porque así lo he escuchado pedirlo en la cafetería. Creí que habías puesto atención a eso porque la que está sumamente interesada en él y cree saberlo todo de él, eres tú.

Peter se dio cuenta de que Liz lucía preocupada.

—Peter... ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Pídeme lo que sea, pero por favor, ayúdame.

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—Dime.

Liz dejó los dos cafés sobre el escritorio.

—Creo que Natasha sospecha que yo fui la que hizo lo del baile. Christine fue a buscarla y no se va a quedar quieta. La rusa ya me trae entre ceja y ceja e insinuó que hablaría con mi papá. Dice que tiene pruebas.

Peter cruzó los brazos.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—No sé. Ingéniatelas. Habla con tu tío, ayúdame. Pídeme lo que quieras, pero quítamela de encima.

Peter sonrió.

—No vayas a Nueva York.

Miró como el semblante de Liz se alteraba. Peter miró su mano izquierda. A veces a él mismo le fastidiaba ese tic pero no podía evitarlo. Él habló.

—Dijiste que lo que yo quisiera. Además, si crees que quedándote a solas con Stark va a resolver el problema, lamento decirte que eso solo lo va a agravar. ¿En serio no te das cuenta de lo obvia que eres y que no estás en posición de pedir nada? ¿Tu papá sabe cuáles son tus planes para ir a Nueva York? Yo creo que lo mejor es que no vayas si quieres que te ayude.

Vio que la morena empezaba a temblar y se carcajeó.

—¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo crees que te voy a pedir eso? ¡Obvio, no! Deja que yo me encargue y tienes diez minutos en lo que salgo a fumar un cigarro. Después de eso, voy a tocar la puerta y diré que vengo a revisión de mi ejercicio.

Liz se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Por un momento creí que hablabas en serio. ¡No me hagas eso!

Peter le dio un beso en la frente.

—Claro que no. Te dije hace tiempo que te iba a ayudar y eso es lo que haré. Aprovecha esos minutos sabiamente y mejor piensa qué vas a hacer en Nueva York. Ya reservé las habitaciones, son suites. La de Tony está en medio y tú sabrás si en algún momento te confundes de suite y... bueno, eso lo dejo a tu imaginación. De Christine, no te preocupes. Ahorita te mando lo que tengo de ella, no me preguntes cómo lo conseguí y amenázala con eso. No insistirá y con Natasha no te metas. Yo me encargo de todo eso. Tu preocúpate por verte linda porque creo que ya ahí viene. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer.

Liz sonrió.

—¿S.O.S.?

—Es correcto, señorita. Estaré al pendiente, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter salió. Sabía que más tardaría en dejarla sola esperando a Tony que en lo que él mismo iba a entrar solo para burlarse en silencio de lo que era obvio.

Todavía tenía algunos meses para hacer lo que él quería y no pensaba detenerse antes de tiempo. No cuando aquella mirada que Tony tenía en la mañana, le insinuaba que podía haber una oportunidad para al fin, cobrar su venganza y dedicarse a pensar en su futuro con toda la calma del mundo.


	15. Thunder

Kids were laughing in my classes  
While I was scheming for the masses  
Who do you think you are?  
Dreaming 'bout being a big star  
They say you're basic, they say you're easy  
You're always riding in the back seat  
Now I'm smiling from the stage while  
You were clapping in the nose bleeds

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que lo tocaban del brazo. Odiaba lucir desorientado y mostrar que el sueño había causado estragos en él. Se quitó el antifaz que traía puesto y ni siquiera se molestó en ver la hora. La azafata le sonreía amablemente mientras le ayudaba a alistarse. Frunció los labios y suspiró, como si con eso pudiera deshacerse de la tensión que estaba anidándose en su espalda.

Por cortesía le sonrío a la azafata y bajó llevando consigo solamente su maleta de viaje, aquella que era igual a la que había llevado el primer día de clases de ese año escolar. Cuando bajó, la limusina ya estaba esperándolos. Liz y Tony estaban cada uno revisando sus celulares y al parecer, llevaban ya algún tiempo ahí, recargados en el lujoso auto.

—Habría sido peor irnos en vuelo comercial. De por sí me siento exhausto —dijo para atraer la atención.

Se alisó con la mano la bomber de piel que tenía un gran estampado simulando ser un naipe con la figura del rey, mientras esperaba que alguno de los dos le dijera algo. Tony asintió sin despegar la vista de su teléfono. Liz ni siquiera le hizo caso. Tony llevaba puestas unas gafas idénticas a las que él había escogido para combinar ese día, pero al ver que usarían lo mismo sin saberlo, decidió no ponerse nada. De haber podido usarlas, habría escondido la decepción en su mirada tras saberse ignorado.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo mientras respiraba profundo para que el enojo no se mostrara.

Camino directo hacia la limusina y sacó sus audífonos. No tenía ganas de comentar trivialidades con Liz y aunque hubiera querido, no habría forma de poder hablar de nada con Tony. Ni siquiera iba poniendo atención a la canción. Cerró los ojos y por un momento deseó haberse podido ir por su cuenta, pero no iba a dejarle el camino libre a Liz. Si alguien iba a sufrir tanto como él lo había estado haciendo, se encargaría de repartir un poco de todo ese dolor con los que lo acompañaban, especialmente con ella.

El tráfico lo desesperó. No quiso ser descortés con el chofer que su tía le había mandado y cerró los ojos. No iba dormido, pero no quería ver aquellas calles que alguna vez recorrió sin importarle la cantidad de autos amontonándose ni ver aquellos lugares a los que había entrado y salido cargando regalos. No quería ver nada que le recordara aquel fallido viaje a casi un año de distancia. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Liz lo abrazaba sin previo aviso y se dio cuenta de que estaba transmitiendo un video en vivo. No le quedó de otra más que sonreír y mandar un saludo escueto para todos los seguidores que ambos compartían en sus redes sociales.

"¿Así o más falsa?", pensó mientras se alejaba suavemente.

Volteó levemente para darse cuenta de que Tony se había alejado al otro extremo y que miraba por la ventanilla. Peter se quitó los audífonos y trató de alcanzar una de las botellas de champaña que había cerca cuando aquella voz lo heló.

—Ni lo pienses. Hoy no ni mañana, ni cuando yo esté cerca. Eres menor de edad y me vas a meter en un problema.

Peter se paralizó.

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Tengo que grabar otra vez el video que estaba preparando para subirlo!

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Tony apenas y volteó a ver a la chica.

—Sólo en caso de que ninguno de los dos lo haya notado, vinimos a un concurso nacional y estamos representando a todo un estado. No vinimos a tomar champaña ni a grabar videos para quien sabe quiénes. Eso háganlo en su tiempo libre y realmente sigo pensando que habría sido mejor viajar como la gente normal: en clase turista, tomar un taxi o el metro y vernos a la hora acordada en el hotel, cada uno por su cuenta. Si su intención era llegar temprano para hacer cualquier tontería, eso no va a pasar. Vinimos a trabajar y eso es todo.

Peter se sintió avergonzado. Era el maestro el que hablaba, no el hombre. Sólo Liz se disculpó.

—Lo siento, señor Stark, pero creí que sería lindo.

—No, y te sugiero que tomes en serio tu papel de asistente. Llegando al hotel, te daré algunas instrucciones para mañana porque hoy tengo que ir a afinar detalles mientras ustedes empiezan a alistar sus cosas. Tengo que confirmar el horario de participación y en cuanto lo tenga, te lo mando. Tú debes estar atenta de lo que se requiere y te sugiero que guardes tu teléfono o lo uses solo para hacer llamadas importantes. Al rato te doy mi numero y no es para que me etiquetes en fotos ni esas cosas. Úsalo solamente para lo que es estos días que estaremos aquí y nada más. No quisiera tener que cambiarlo.

Peter se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar reírse de aquellas palabras. Al menos a él le había ido mejor. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la limusina avanzara hasta aquella calle que salía directo al hotel en el que se iban a hospedar. Mientras tanto, iba pensando en la cara que había puesto Liz cuando se dio cuenta de que Pepper había ido a despedirlos. La idea había sido suya y aunque se dio cuenta de que ella no se había acercado a despedirse de Tony, no podía borrar de su mente la expresión de aquel cuando la vio dirigirse al chico y plantarle un beso en la mejilla mientras le deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la limusina se detuvo y uno de los bell-boys le abría la puerta. Peter bajó alisándose nuevamente la chaqueta y ni siquiera los esperó. Entró directo y ya lo estaban esperando para darle la bienvenida y su tarjeta. El check-in estaba listo y se dirigió al ascensor.

"Si quieres tiempo a solas con él, toma todo el que quieras. A ver si lo aguantas cuando está de malas", pensó mientras subía al piso en el que había reservado las habitaciones. Aunque una parte de él se moría de celos de saber que había dejado a Liz con Tony, otra parte lo tranquilizaba sabiendo que el maestro no haría plática con ella.

El ascensor se detuvo y ni siquiera se preocupó por sus maletas. Las había enviado un día antes y sabía que en cuanto entrara a la suite que había reservado, todo estaría listo para él. Comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿No te gustó el hotel?

Podía escuchar la voz alterada de Liz aun sin haber puesto el altavoz.

—¡No me dijiste que su habitación estaba a un lado de la tuya!

—¿Te está oyendo? —preguntó él mientras hacía malabares para quitarse el pantalón.

—No. Fue directo a su habitación y ni siquiera me hizo la plática ni nada y...

—¿No sabes contar? Su habitación está justo en medio de la tuya y de la mía. Así que, si eres lista, hoy en la noche puedes fingir confusión y entrar a su habitación o algo. Creo que te estoy ayudando más de la cuenta, pero tal parece que tu creatividad no da para más. ¿No quieres que vaya y le diga que cuando piensa hablarte? Dime que al menos ya te dio su número —dijo Peter mientras entraba a la enorme tina que ya estaba preparada bajo sus exigencias.

—No. No me lo dio. Ni siquiera subió al mismo tiempo que yo. Se fue antes y ni siquiera me dijo nada.

—Pues —dijo Peter mientras sujetaba su teléfono con una mano y con la otra tomaba la copa de champaña que ya estaba servida esperándolo—, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. Lo demás depende solo de ti y si me disculpas, pienso tomar un baño muy largo y sin interrupciones. Te marco al rato. No intentes llamarme. Adiós.

Peter se apresuró a cortar la llamada antes de que Liz siguiera con sus reclamos.

—Ahora resulta que hasta yo tengo que hacer tu trabajo. Sí cómo no. Lo que no te dije, es que nuestras suites están conectadas, menos la tuya —se dijo en voz alta mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás. No quería pensar en nada más. Sintió que empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando nuevamente su celular sonó. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Estiró la mano para alcanzarlo y desbloquearlo con solo pasar la huella de su pulgar por la pantalla.

—¿Qué te dije de las interrupciones? ¿No entiendes?

—No me dijiste nada, por eso no entiendo de qué hablas y no es una interrupción. Tengo que recordarte que debes ir conmigo ahora para que veas qué turno te va a tocar y por favor, avísale a esa niña que la quiero lista en 5 minutos en el vestíbulo. Ella también debe venir.

Se incorporó de un brinco y por poco se resbala.

—¿Tony?

—Prefiero que evites tutearme y llamarme de esa forma estos días. Tienes tres minutos. Estoy afuera de tu habitación porque me pareció invasivo abrir la puerta que conecta ambas suites. ¿Quién hizo la reservación?

Peter ya no contestó. Colgó el teléfono. Salió corriendo y apenas pudo secarse. Escogió un par de jeans, una playera blanca (la única que le gustaba y que originalmente no había sido suya) y una chaqueta de piel no tan ostentosa como la anterior. Salió con el cabello mojado y sin amarrase las agujetas cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta insistentemente.

—Pasa... digo, pase, por favor. Ya casi estoy listo.

Tony lo miró de arriba a abajo con una mirada que indicaba reproche.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu baño de burbujas, pero creo haberles dicho que era una jornada de trabajo y si pudieras elegir algo más formal, te lo agradecería. A donde vamos, no les gustan las chamaras estilo James Dean ni entienden de colecciones otoño-invierno.

Peter se regresó de inmediato sin protestar y comenzó a buscar una camisa y un saco. Tony fue detrás de él. Sin importarle que estuviera ahí, se quitó la playera e inmediatamente se empezó a abotonar la camisa que acababa de elegir. Se puso el saco que había elegido y justo cuando iba a buscar un pantalón formal que hiciera juego, Tony se lo estaba extendiendo.

—Una corbata no vendría mal. Te espero afuera.

Peter se apresuró. No tenía tiempo para distraerse. Solamente pudo acomodarse el cabello un poco y usar algo de perfume. Se cambió apresuradamente los zapatos y salió casi corriendo. Aun llevaba la corbata en la mano.

Tony se paró frente a él y sin que Peter pudiera evitarlo, el cuarentón le quitó la corbata de las manos y comenzó a ponérsela al chico.

—Siempre fuiste un desastre con los nudos. ¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta usar una de vez en cuando? Creo que cuando seas el CEO de las empresas de tu tío, lo vas a necesitar diario y no creo poder ayudarte con eso.

Peter no supo qué decir. Cada cosa que Tony había estado haciendo últimamente lo desconcertaba. No quería hacerse ilusiones de algo que estaba más que acabado y a veces pensaba que no era el quien estaba jugando, sino el otro. Seguía sin entender el poder que Tony ejercía sobre él y odiaba no poder ni querer llevarle la contraria en ese momento. Tony decía algo y Peter siempre estaba más que presto para obedecer.

—Vámonos.

Peter buscó su teléfono.

—No traje mi celular...

—Treinta segundos —dijo Tony mientras se encaminaba al ascensor.

Peter entró y salió corriendo de su habitación con el maletín de viaje que llevaba y que también hacía juego con ese traje que acababa de usar. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony le había elegido el pantalón que hacía juego con el saco y él ni siquiera había reparado en eso mientras se había cambiado.

—¿Es el Gucci? —preguntó Tony mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

—Sí.

Peter seguía desconcertado. No era posible que Tony recordara y supiera cada uno de los detalles que él pensaba, siempre pasaban desapercibidos para él. Quiso mirarlo, pero la vergüenza y la confusión eran mayores. Se estremeció cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—¿Puedes llamarle a tu amiga y decirle que en cinco minutos más nos vamos? Si no puede con el cargo de asistente, que se regrese hoy mismo.

Peter sacó el celular y justo cuando iba a marcarle vio un mensaje de ella.

"Me fui de compras. Al rato paso a ver al señor Stark para empezar a cumplir con mis... funciones. XOXO".

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Tony mientras salían del ascensor. Peter parecía algo desorientado en ese vestíbulo en el que había pasado los mejores días de un mes de diciembre que odiaba recordar.

—No va a venir. Se fue de compras.

Tony suspiró. Peter se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que el color azul de ese traje que llevaba le favorecía mucho. Quiso hacer un comentario acerca de la marca de ese traje pero se contuvo. No quería tratar de sostener una posible conversación que fuera banal. A veces quedarse callado era lo mejor. Eso lo había aprendido de Tony el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

La limosina ya los estaba esperando y Peter subió primero. Tony se sentó a cierta distancia de él.

—¿Está enojado por lo de Liz? —preguntó Peter sorprendiéndose de la manera en la que había formulado esa pregunta. Sonaba como la primera vez que se había acercado a hablarle, guardando su distancia y queriendo sonar lo más respetuoso que fuera posible.

—Como no tienes una idea, pero prefiero que los estorbos se hagan solos a un lado. Sigo sin entender qué le hace pensar que puede... Olvídalo.

Peter frunció el ceño y se contuvo de preguntar cualquier cosa. Desvió la mirada. Por un momento sintió que iba a llorar, pero la voz de Tony lo hizo voltear.

—¿Sabes que me fueron a reclamar los papás de los chicos a los que sacaste de la selección? Uno inclusive dijo que se iba a asegurar de que me corrieran de la escuela.

Peter lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y qué les dijo?

—Que hicieran lo que consideraran apropiado. Sus hijos no estaban a la altura de venir a este concurso y que no eran capaces de resolver entre todos ellos, ni la mitad de la primera hoja.

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—¿No le da miedo eso?

—¿Quedarme sin empleo? No. Yo creo que solo termino este semestre y renuncio. Debo reconocer que este trabajo ya no es lo que me gusta hacer.

Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no lo delatara.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Va a trabajar de tiempo completo con mi tío?

Tony sacó su celular y lo guardó inmediatamente. Nuevamente estaban en esas calles atestadas de autos y gente.

—No. También voy a renunciar. Le entrego el último trabajo que tengo pendiente con él y eso será todo.

Peter bajó la mirada. No dijo nada y escuchó atento las palabras de Tony que habían sido un golpe certero para el que no estaba preparado.

—Si acepté a regañadientes tu berrinche de que vinieras a este concurso, fue porque realmente sé que puedes hacerlo. Sería genial ganar cualquiera de los tres primeros lugares, pero aunque te llevaras un reconocimiento de participación, con eso sería suficiente. Con eso sentiría que al menos, hice algo bien al final.

Peter cerró los ojos. La humedad estaba ahí, en su mirada.

—¿Y si no gano?

—¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? Digo, para muchos fue una sorpresa saber que aquel chico que se hizo viral por cierto baile escandaloso en la preparatoria también tiene muchas posibilidades de demostrar que es una mente muy brillante. Eso es lo que le expliqué al comité organizador. Ya sabes, a esos defensores de la moral y buenas costumbres a los que les importa más alguien con una conducta intachable que el verdadero potencial de quienes lo tienen. Esa fue la parte más difícil, convencerlos que a pesar de tu apellido, tus hobbies y todo eso, puedes hacer más cosas.

Peter se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca.

—¿Entonces ellos realmente no querían que yo viniera?

—Yo realmente quiero demostrarles a todos esos señores aburridos y grises que hay gente con talentos excepcionales, que saben hacer muchas cosas bien y que se pueden romper ciertos esquemas. Uno hasta criticó tu blog de moda por considerar que tus fotos incitan a ciertas conductas. Les dije que así es tu complexión porque eres bailarín profesional y siempre estás haciendo ejercicio y ensayando. Igual puede que no me hayan creído, pero bueno. No se le puede dar gusto a todos.

Peter volteó a verlo. Tony lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Usted les mostró todo eso o quién lo hizo?

—En cuanto mandé el registro con tus datos, se pusieron a investigar peor que detectives, quién eras tú y bueno, eso incomodó a muchos. Pepper habló a tu favor.

Ese nombre lo estremeció.

—¿La señorita Potts? ¿Ella por qué?

—Porque el que organiza el concurso, es dueño de la escuela y preside ese consejo de gente aburrida y rancia, es su papá. Por eso.

Peter sintió que la furia comenzaba a corroerlo. Habló sin pensar.

—Ah... o sea que ella también tiene mucho dinero y está jugando a ser una pobre maestra que ahorra celosamente todo su sueldo para vestir de diseñador. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Tony frunció el ceño molesto y lo encaró acortando la distancia entre ambos. Su voz estaba cargada de enojo.

—Si lo que estás insinuando es que soy un caza-fortunas o un vividor, estás equivocado. Ella ni siquiera usa el apellido de su padre y jamás le ha pedido nada, salvo este favor. Ella decidió empezar desde abajo y lo que tiene, lo ha conseguido por sí misma. No voy a permitir que hables mal de ella o que hagas insinuaciones fuera de lugar, no te lo permito.

Peter negó con la cabeza. Trató de suavizar su voz.

—Perdón por entrometerme en lo que no me importa. No volveré a hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Le ofrezco una disculpa, no era mi intención hablar mal de la señorita Potts ni molestarlo, señor Stark.

Tony se alejó. Peter se acercó a la ventanilla y sacó su celular.

"Invítalo a comer hoy. Creo que va a tener la tarde libre en lo que yo estudio. Ya debe estar más relajado y amable".

Envió ese mensaje y rápidamente le llegó la respuesta.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Peter se mordió el labio.

"Es obvio. El viaje lo estresó, pero me imagino que cuando vuelva no tendrá nada que hacer. ¡Es tu oportunidad!"

Otro mensaje.

"¿En cuánto tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?"

Peter miró el rostro de Stark. Realmente estaba enojado.

"No sé. En un momento pregunto en recepción si dejó alguna indicación. Espera un poco".

Peter guardó el teléfono. Ya estaban estacionados frente a aquel imponente edificio que era una de las escuelas más caras y exclusivas de Manhattan. Tony bajó del auto y Peter se acercó poniendo su mejor cara. La más dulce que tenía para momentos así.

—De verdad siento mucho lo que dije.

Tony lo miró con aire condescendiente.

—No pasa nada. Así déjalo. No volvamos a tocar ese tema, por favor.

Caminaron hacia el interior de ese enorme recinto. Había muchas personas. Maestros y alumnos que habían ido a lo mismo. Nadie llevaba a un solo alumno. Eran equipos grandes y todos miraron con desdén a Peter. Sabía que algunos lo habían reconocido y más de uno sonrió burlonamente. Algunos murmuraban al verlo pasar. Conocía esas miradas. Eran las mismas que él y Liz usaban para hacer sentir inferiores a muchos, eran las mismas que usaban para humillar hasta lo indecible sin decir ni una sola palabra y por un momento se sintió incómodo, vulnerable. El sentir el brazo de Tony posarse sobre su hombro lo estremeció.

—Te dije que muchos se enteraron.

Peter suspiró aliviado pese a la tensión que se sentía.

—Ahora entiendo los más de dos mil views y los cinco mil retweets, pero bueno, a diferencia de todos ellos, yo soy algo así como una celebridad y esto apenas empieza —dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura sin que nadie se diera cuenta—. Oiga, tengo una pregunta, ¿a qué hora nos desocuparemos?

Tony miró su reloj.

—Tal vez después de las cinco. Será una reunión algo larga. Saliendo vamos a comer y ya sabes que...

Peter se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, vamos a comer. Tengo hambre y sí, sé que necesito comer y dormir bien. Eso lo sé y gracias por la invitación.

Tony no le respondió. Siguieron avanzando hasta que Tony se detuvo en una mesa de información. Peter sacó el teléfono mientras esperaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

"Dijeron que avisó que a las tres estará de regreso en su habitación por si alguien lo busca y dejó su número. Ya lo tengo, pero mejor deja que él te lo dé. No te veas muy obvia todavía, sé sutil. Me imagino que va a descansar un poco y seguramente me pedirá que repasemos algo. Pero si eso sucede, pienso decirle que voy a bajar al centro de negocios a estudiar y ya sabes qué tienes que hacer".

Peter sonrió al ver que la única respuesta de Liz había sido una interminable cadena de emojis. Respondió con solo uno y guardó su teléfono. Entró al auditorio donde los habían citado y miró con aire retador a los organizadores del concurso, que en cuanto lo vieron pasar con Stark, lo miraron con reproche y desagrado. Miró al que se sentó en medio del presídium que estaba frente a ellos. Buscó el lugar que les habían asignado y Tony le susurró algo al oído.

—Al menos, los dos sabemos cuánto nos odia ese señor. Tienes que demostrarle a qué viniste.

Peter sonrió. Un poco de cordialidad entre tantas cosas que habían sucedido no le caería mal.

—No se preocupe, verá que será una competencia memorable. Por cierto, ¿a dónde me va a invitar a comer?

Tony bajó la voz en cuanto apagaron las luces.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez algo de comida china?

—Lo que quieras con tal de que le calles la boca a ese viejo desagradable que será mi suegro en unos meses.

Peter sintió que las mejillas le ardían de coraje ante la mención de lo inevitable, pero sonrió. No iba a permitir que eso le arruinara su breve estancia en la ciudad ni lo hiciera desistir de lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó y susurró antes de que la junta diera inicio.

—Claro, señor Stark. Por usted, lo que sea.


	16. Blue

No, I don't love you  
No, I don't care  
I just want to be held when I'm scared  
And all I want is one night with you  
Just 'cause I'm selfish  
I know it's true

I'm sick of looking after you

I need a man to hold on to

I'm bored of everything we do

But I just keep coming back to you

For one more night

One last goodbye

Let's do it one last time

Let's do it one last time

One more time

I don't wanna feel blue...

Peter llegó en la noche y se dejó caer en la cama. Aún se sentía muy lleno por la comida de la tarde y aun cuando había estado dando vueltas por Central Park, ni siquiera eso lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Tenía mucho tiempo que no comía así. Se levantó nuevamente para empezar a quitarse la ropa y terminar el baño que había dejado pendiente, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—Ya voy —dijo mientras se abotonaba nuevamente la camisa que llevaba puesta y se colocaba el saco otra vez. Era una noche fría.

No tenía ganas de encontrarse cara a cara con aquella niña que seguramente le reclamaría por la información falsa que le había dado y tampoco estaba de humor para fingir cordialidad. Pretextaría malestar o cansancio con tal de justificar su cara de pocos amigos. No quería escucharla quejarse por no haber encontrado a Tony según lo que él le había mandado en los mensajes de la tarde. Abrió la puerta de mala gana y justo iba a comenzar su letanía de reclamos, cuando vio que Tony estaba parado frente a él. Ya no traía puesta la corbata ni el saco. Se había desabotonado el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Peter enmudeció. Asintió y se hizo a un lado para que aquel entrara. Peter no pudo evitar asomarse para asegurarse de que Liz no había visto nada, pero sabía que, si eso sucedía, no tardaría en llamarle. Vio que Tony se acercaba a una de las mesas y que llevaba una botella. Peter cerró la puerta.

—Creí que no querías que me desvelara — dijo Peter mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Tony.

—También te dije que no quería que me tutearas ni que bebieras en mi presencia, pero sé que eventualmente lo harías sólo por llevarme la contraria, así que al diablo.

Peter frunció el ceño. Tony sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le ofreció uno a Peter. El chico lo tomó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a la lujosa mesa de centro. Se quitó el saco y comenzó a desanudarse la corbata. Tony se sentó cerca de él. Buscó en su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y le ofreció uno a Peter. El chico lo tomó y esperó a que Tony lo encendiera. Siempre había sido así.

—Vine porque no quería dormirme todavía. No vuelvo a ir a ese bufete. Había olvidado que uno puede perder el control comiendo de esa forma.

Peter dio una bocanada profunda.

—Es horrible comer de esa forma, pero me supo delicioso y no me arrepiento de nada—contestó el chico mientras dejaba caer la ceniza en el cenicero que rápidamente Tony acercó.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por un instante. No era un silencio incómodo. Se sentía como cuando antes se quedaban callados, fumando y bebiendo algo después de haber pasado toda una tarde juntos. Ese día habría sido exactamente igual de no haber ocurrido todo lo que había acontecido apenas unos meses antes. Estaban en el mismo hotel donde se habían hospedado en el único viaje que habían hecho juntos a esa gran ciudad.

—Tú reservaste las suites, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tony antes de tomar su vaso.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué escogiste las que se conectan? ¿Planeabas hacer algo?

Peter dio otra fumada a su cigarro mientras dejaba escapar el humo por la nariz y luego por la boca.

—Porque las que realmente quería ya estaban reservadas y Liz no querría quedar en medio, sabiendo que yo estoy a un lado. Si supiera que estas dos habitaciones están conectadas, estoy seguro que habría hecho que su padre le cargara las maletas hasta asegurarse de que en cualquier momento pudiera entrar a verte.

Tony sonrió. Fumó de su cigarro y sacó su teléfono para apagarlo.

—Si no la quieres como amiga, ¿por qué te sigues juntando con ella?

Peter dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Por la misma razón que tú me vienes a buscar a esta hora de la noche sabiendo que no está bien. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Codependencia?

Tony se empezó a reír y Peter lo miró extrañado.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí.

Peter se alarmó cuando vio que Tony se puso de pie. El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando lo vio poner algo de música. Arias de ópera. Era lo que escuchaba cuando estaba muy tenso o muy relajado. Era difícil saberlo en ese momento.

—Bien —dijo Tony mientras volvía a sentarse y la voz de María Callas empezaba a llenar el ambiente—, pero es a otro nivel. Es diferente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter temiendo escuchar algo que no quería saber y que no sería lo que se moría por oír.

—Porque... olvídalo.

—No. Dime.

Tony abrió otro botón de su camisa y Peter desvió la mirada. Conocía de memoria ese pecho y ese torso. Aun recordaba cada tramo del cuerpo de Tony.

—Porque es obvio que no la soportas y no quiero decir que yo no te soporte ni mucho menos. Es diferente. Si te vine a ver ahora, es porque realmente quería beber algo contigo. Quería sentir que debía relajarme antes de la presión de mañana. Será un día muy largo y pesado. Quería venir a ver que estabas bien, que estás tranquilo o...

Peter cambió drásticamente su expresión.

—¿Temías que fuera corriendo al lavabo a vomitar?

Tony se acercó y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Peter, quedando de frente.

—No. Si tú me dices que estás comiendo, yo te creo. Más bien vine a... tratar de pasar un buen rato contigo. Sin reproches, sin reclamos. Como era antes, cuando sólo eramos...

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—Maestro y alumno.

—Sí —contestó Tony sin poder evitar un suspiro.

Peter se hizo para atrás. Sabía que ese toque era peligroso y quería tratar de mantener tanto como se pudiera la pureza de ese momento. Tony se dio cuenta y bajó lentamente su mano.

—Sé que he hecho cosas muy malas y créeme que...

—Dijiste que sin reproches. No saques a relucir nada que de verdad rompa este momento. Déjalo así. Ya hemos peleado lo suficiente y no tengo ganas de discutir. En serio. Gracias por la tarde de hoy. Me la pasé muy bien y... pues a trabajar mañana.

Los dos se miraron fijamente sin decir ni hacer nada. Por un momento, Peter lo pensó, por un momento pensó en mandar al carajo lo que acababa de decir y solamente lanzarse sobre aquel hombre que estaba frente a él. Habría sido capaz de dar todo lo que tenía con tal de besarlo una vez más y escuchar su nombre en esa voz que daba órdenes sutilmente cada vez que hablaba.

Habría dado lo que fuera con tal de decirle que le regalara una última noche y que después de eso, lo dejaría ir para siempre, que si le hacía el amor una vez más, lo dejaría en paz y jamás volvería a pensar en él ni en molestarlo. Habría dado lo que fuera por sentir las manos de Tony abrazándolo y acariciándolo, y después de eso, le juraría que hasta ahí llegaba su coraje, su odio, su venganza... pero no podía. No podía ni imaginar siquiera besar esos labios con todo el amor que aun sentía por él, sin dejar de recordar aquella sonrisa cínica que siempre tenían cuando estaba cerca de Pepper. No podría ser capaz de besar ese cuello y aferrarse a esa espalda tan grande y fuerte, sin pensar en todas las veces que vio a Pepper abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque en más de una ocasión los fue siguiendo solo para seguirse torturando y darse cuenta de que realmente él ya era asunto del pasado. Que el futuro de Tony estaba al lado de Pepper y no de él.

Buscó su vaso y lo vació apuradamente.

—Tranquilo, te necesito en pleno uso de tus facultades mañana.

Peter bajó la mirada. No podía verlo directamente, no quería perderse en ese par de ojos que decían tanto. No quería ceder a su deseo inicial ni a los impulsos que dictaba su corazón destrozado. No podía ver a Tony sin imaginar que él mismo estaba dispuesto a humillarse una vez más y que esta vez, sería de forma voluntaria, renunciando a su derecho a reclamar y a sentirse enojado por eso. No quería desprenderse del orgullo que venía en momentos así a tratar de salvarlo de sus propios deseos de autodestruirse en aras de un amor que simplemente ahora era un mal recuerdo, el peor que pudiera tener.

—Estaré bien. Oye, ¿tengo que dar un último repaso? —preguntó para cambiar el tema. Aquel venenoso coctel de emociones lo estaba matando y él lo estaba bebiendo de poco en poco.

Tony se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal.

—No. Relájate. Mejor piensa en qué te vas a poner mañana. Los demás chicos tienen uniformes, pero tú no. Elige algo adecuado.

Peter se mordió el labio. Recordaba a Tony mirando hacia Central Park. Era la misma pose que adoptaba después de que hacían el amor y él se levantaba a fumar mirando hacia la calle.

—¿Me ayudarás con la corbata? —preguntó tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Tony volteó y lo miró. Peter juraría que sus ojos tenían un aire triste.

—Sí. Nada que sea muy llamativo pero que tampoco te haga lucir como si no fueras tú.

Peter se levantó y cambió la música. Tony no le dijo nada. Peter se levantó dispuesto a terminar con eso, sin importarle el resultado final. Tal vez solo se presentaría al concurso y después de eso, se quedaría a vivir en esa ciudad llena de fantasmas y recuerdos de algo que había terminado tan mal. Sentía que ese sería el pago justo por todo lo que había empezado a hacer y tenía planeado, aun cuando esa motivación inicial estaba dando paso al arrepentimiento y a la debilidad. Era la penitencia justa para expiar cada una de las culpas que sentía. Tony lo vio avanzar hacia él y se quedó esperándolo. Peter reconoció esa mirada. No podía estar equivocado, pero en ese momento se detuvo. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y subió el volumen de la música.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sin dejar de ver hacia donde estaba Tony.

Se acercó hacia donde estaba la música. No quería que Tony escuchara la voz desencajada de Liz.

—No, no puedo. Estoy con alguien. No, no lo conoces. ¡Carajo! ¿Yo qué sé? Debe haber bajado al bar o debe estar en la calle, cenando o fue al cine, ¡no sé! ¡Yo no lo ando cuidando! ¡Él es el que debería estarnos cuidando! Mira, cálmate... —dijo Peter mientras le daba la espalda a Tony—. No, no, no. Se supone que tú eres la asistente y deberías estar haciendo lo que... ¡Te digo que no sé y no, no voy a correr a mi invitado para que vengas con tus dramas! ¡Tú sabías a lo que te exponías cuando pediste ser la inútil y estúpida asistente del señor Stark! ¡Si no te hubieras largado de compras, sabrías lo que tienes que hacer mañana! ¡No, si no te gusta, vete al aeropuerto, usa el maldito jet y vete a llorar a tu casa!

Tony avanzó hacia donde estaba Peter, se sirvió un ultimo trago y le indicó que ya se iba. Peter aun escuchaba los gritos de Liz y le pidió con un gesto que esperara. Tony apretó los labios y se dejó caer en el sillón, llenando nuevamente los vasos de ambos. Peter estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—De acuerdo, hagamos algo porque eres una necia —dijo mientras bajaba drásticamente el volumen—. Mañana vienes a despertarme a las seis, porque tenemos que estar a las nueve allá. El concurso empieza a las diez y mientras, en lo que nos vamos para allá, de seis a siete y media, vienes, me cuentas ese dolor que te está matando mientras te arreglas y ya. No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra ponerte el Valentino. Ese déjalo para la noche, igual salimos a dar una vuelta. Ponte algo decente, ya sabes cómo y si no tienes algo que no sea arriba de la rodilla, ingéniatelas o pide un vestido ahorita. ¿Si tienes algo? Genial. Ahora, lo que vas a hacer es irte a dormir, llora todo lo que quieras hasta que te duermas pero asegúrate de poner tus alarmas. No quiero tirar la puerta a patadas y sacarte arrastrando de los cabellos. ¿Ya? Bien. Hasta mañana. ¡Entiende que no! Ni aunque te quedes despierta espiando en el pasillo, lo vas a ver salir. ¡Adiós!

Peter le sacó la batería a su teléfono y fue a poner la cadena de la puerta. Conocía a Liz y sabía que era capaz de pedir que le abrieran la puerta de la suite de Peter. Tony se empezó a reír.

—¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso con tu amiga?

—Es que no la conoces. Cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza... En serio que hay días en los que yo también me pregunto por qué demonios le sigo hablando.

Tony bebió de su vaso y Peter hizo lo mismo. Tony se acercó a donde estaba sentado Peter y pasó su mano por sus cabellos.

—Descansa. Mañana nos terminamos esa botella y otra. Claro, si es que no sales a escuchar aquella aterradora letanía de lamentos.

Peter sonrió. Aun estaba inquieto por lo que había pensado minutos antes.

—No creo tener ganas de estar con ella a solas en un bar... aunque igual con la música a volumen alto... No sé.

Tony se levantó y vació su vaso. Peter se quedó sentado. Habló en voz baja.

—Sólo gira la perilla. También tiene cadena del otro lado. No pienso cruzar esa puerta. Te apuesto a que ya está afuera y...

Un par de toquidos hicieron que los dos sonrieran.

—Hasta mañana. Te espero a las ocho en el vestíbulo para ponerte la corbata.

—¿Puede ser antes? Digo, puedo mandarla por su bolsa y que me ayudes rápido.

Tony avanzó y abrió la puerta que comunicaba su suite con la de Peter.

—Sí, no hay problema. Descansa y... nos vemos.

Peter suspiró cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta. Se llevó las manos al rostro y deseó que ese sentimiento que aprisionaba su pecho desapareciera.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Era Liz.

—Discúlpame, espero no interrumpir nada.

Peter cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

—No pasa nada. ¿Estás bien?

Liz tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? No lo vi toda la tarde, no pude conseguir su número. No me lo quisieron dar en la recepción y...

Peter la miró fijamente.

—Toca su puerta. Ve. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo antes de que te arrepientas.

Liz suspiró.

—No. Mejor no. Te veo mañana en el vestíbulo. ¿Vas a desayunar o....?

Peter acarició una de las mejillas de la chica.

—Sí, tengo que comer algo para no desmayarme mañana. Creo que ya subí dos kilos. Necesito subir otros diez para verme como antes, pero tomará tiempo. Te veo en el restaurante a las siete. Ya debes estar lista. Mañana me cuentas bien lo que pasó. Trata de descansar y mañana aprovecha cada maldito minuto que vas a estar a su lado. No hagas pláticas banales, tampoco trates de parecer una sabelotodo. Sólo limítate al contacto mínimo y está atenta a lo que te diga. Recuerda que toma el café sin azúcar, a veces cuando se sale es porque va a fumar y no trates de buscar contacto físico que no lo amerite. Ve poco a poco, despacio. No lo eches a perder.

Liz se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Peter.

—No, no hay de qué. Descansa. Mañana salimos un rato por la noche, ¿te parece?

Liz ya no le contestó. Sólo asintió mientras se dirigía por aquel largo pasillo a su habitación. Peter entró hasta que la vio abrir la puerta de su suite. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse. Puso la batería de su celular y ajustó sus alarmas. Fue a su closet y sacó aquel traje azul que legustaba mucho. Buscó una camisa y una corbata que hicieran juego. Alistó todas sus cosas y suspiró. Aquella mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento no desaparecían. Realmente las recomendaciones que le había dado a Liz, las había pensado para sí mismo. Se habría aconsejado eso desde antes de abordar el jet. Miró aquella puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones y fue a ponerle el seguro.

Él decidiría si algún día algo volvía a suceder.


	17. One good day, we will see

All this will happen,

I promise you this

Hold back your fears -

I with secure faith wait for him.

No pudo dormir. Estuvo dando vueltas toda la noche y ni siquiera cuando las alarmas sonaron, sintió el deseo de darse la vuelta e intentar dormir unos minutos.

Se empezó a arreglar. Pensó en tomar un trago antes de bajar, pero no. Fue hacia el ventanal y se dio cuenta de que era la misma vista que tenía la otra suite, aquella que no había querido reservar por la cantidad de recuerdos tan amargos que habían quedado ahí almacenados para la posteridad. Buscó la corbata y por un momento estuvo tentado en darse cuenta si realmente Tony le había puesto seguro o cadena a la puerta de su lado, pero no lo hizo. Suspiró. Sería un día muy largo. Revisó su teléfono y sintió que su corazón amenazaba con detenerse.

"Pusiste la cadena. ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a ayudarte?"

Era un mensaje de las 4:00am. A esa hora él había estado con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto de la habitación y no había reparado en el resplandor de su pantalla iluminándose por la notificación. No tenía sentido que Tony le hubiera mandado mensaje a esa hora.

Mientras buscaba el juego de mancuernillas que Ben le había regalado para ese día, pensaba en la forma tan extraña de proceder de Tony. Ahora él sabía que aquel también estaba tramando algo, porque Tony nunca actuaba por impulso. Siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas. Eso lo sabía bien. Sabía que Tony jamás actuaba por mera casualidad. Su cinismo y la frialdad con la que había manejado ese engaño durante tantos meses eran la prueba de ello. Peter aún se sorprendía por el temple que Tony tenía para hacer frente a cualquier situación, salvo por las veces que lo había encontrado con la guardia baja y eso, habían sido algunas cuantas, pero por lo demás, Tony era un cínico encantador que había hecho y deshecho a su antojo cualquier cantidad de cosas con su maltrecho corazón.

Sabía que Tony actuaba guiado por razones poderosas y aunque trató de no hacerse ilusiones ni sacar conjeturas que resultaran meras fantasías, no podía dejar de pensar que quizá esta vez y las anteriores, Tony había querido conseguir algo más. Peter no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse a ese encanto hipnótico que se desprendía de aquel. No estaba seguro de querer seguir adelante con su venganza. Tal vez terminaría cediendo a lo que tanto deseaba y se arrepentiría en algún momento de regalarse, de poner su cuello bajo la guillotina y de haberse detenido justo antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer: lograr la ruptura definitiva de la relación entre Tony y Pepper. Haría lo que fuera con tal de verlos separados, humillados y de asegurarse de que no volvieran a verse jamás. Pensaba en la manera en la que lo lograría, aun cuando eso significara un escándalo para su familia y le costara la parte de su herencia, porque sería más que obvio que sus tíos nunca le perdonarían semejante acto. Liz había sido algo incidental. Igual bastaría con empezar a ignorarla y dejar de hablarle para deshacerse de ella, porque con cualquier cosa se ofendía. Ella no le era tan relevante. Le dolía su falta de empatía y darse cuenta de que ella no lo veía como un amigo, y por eso, en el último de los casos, solo se alejaría y ya. Ella no era tanto problema como lo era aquella relación que parecía perfecta, de no haber sido porque él había sido la segunda opción.

Él había salido perdiendo con todo eso y a Peter siempre le había gustado ganar. Volvió a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaba media hora para bajar a desayunar con Liz.

—Y si no la hubiera puesto, ¿qué estaría pasando ahora? Seguramente yo estaría llorando en el baño sabiendo de que después de haberse acostado conmigo, él le estaría mandando su mensaje de buenos días a la arpía esa —dijo mientras empezaba a preparar el pequeño tote-bag en el que guardaría algunas cosas que iba a ocupar más tarde.

Se miró por ultima vez y decidió bajar al vestíbulo. Tal vez saldría a fumar y a sentir el helado viento de la mañana antes de ir a buscar a Liz. Bajó por el ascensor. Lucía impecable. Caminó por el vestíbulo y sacó su cigarrera. Estando afuera del hotel encendió un cigarro y aspiró profundamente. Más de una persona lo miró con curiosidad y él solo atinó a sonreír de vuelta. Si la gente que lo veía supiera que realmente su aspecto tan cuidado y hermoso contrastaba con lo terrible y desordenado de sus pensamientos, quizá le tendrían algo de compasión o de lástima. Se quedó viendo llegar a los huéspedes que parecían ajenos a todo eso que sucedía en su corazón. Fumó con ansiedad mientras pensaba que terminando ese concurso y al volver a Malibu, todo volvería a ser gris, espantoso, insoportable. Tal vez sí sería una buena idea quedarse a vivir ahí, en la Gran Manzana o irse lejos, aun cuando los recuerdos lo persiguieran a todos lados.

—¿Todavía quieres que te ayude?

Volteó justo cuando estaba apagando su cigarro. Tony estaba ahí.

—S-sí —dijo mientras trataba de asimilar esa presencia.

—Te mandé un mensaje, pero ni siquiera creo que lo hayas leído.

—¿Ah sí? No he revisado el teléfono. Lo dejé cargando toda la noche y apenas sonaron las alarmas —mintió.

—Ya veo. ¿Me das la corbata?

Peter abrió nerviosamente la bolsa y sacó la corbata. Sus manos temblaban. Tony la retiró con delicadeza y comenzó a anudarla. Peter desvió la mirada y le sonrió a un par de señoras que iban saliendo y los miraban con aire gentil.

"No es lo que ustedes creen. Él no es mi...", se apresuró a pensar como si pudiera adivinar lo que la gente pensara.

—Muy bien. Estás listo. ¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Tony.

—No. La verdad es que solo salí a fumar. Quedé de verme con Liz... ah, pues tú escuchaste.

Peter vio que Tony hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Bueno. Los veo a las ocho aquí afuera. Voy a terminar de arreglar mis cosas.

Peter vio que Tony se dio la vuelta de regreso al hotel y lo alcanzó.

—¿Qué decía el mensaje? Es que siempre los borro en la mañana y...

Tony se mordió el labio.

—Nada importante. Olvídalo.

Peter se detuvo. Aquel cínico mentiroso estaba ahí, como siempre, jugando, haciéndole creer que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad estaban sucediendo muchas cosas y él le creía, Peter quería creerle. Suspiró. Se quedó en el lobby esperando algún mensaje de Liz. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y empezó a releer el mensaje. Era obvio lo que Tony deseaba a esa hora en la que le había escrito. Era obvio que Tony había adivinado las intenciones de Peter la noche anterior y que ambos se habían sentido ansiosos por aquella interrupción.

Aquella llamada, aunque molesta, había salvado a Peter de cometer algo de lo que, sin duda, estaría arrepintiéndose a esa hora. Aun así, se lamentaba de no haber estado atento al teléfono, especialmente a aquel mensaje, a aquella petición tan sutil y descarada al mismo tiempo. Él sabía que sin dudarlo, habría tirado la puerta con tal de arrojarse otra vez a esos brazos y dormir recargado en ese pecho. En cambio, había pasado toda la noche recordando la vez que habían llegado entre besos y caricias a aquel hotel. Ni siquiera les había preocupado que la gente los viera ni que los juzgaran con la mirada. Era obvio que la gente había adivinado que eran amantes y que la diferencia de edades había sido abismal. Era obvio que muchos pensaban que era Tony el que se estaba aprovechando de Peter, pero nadie mejor que ellos sabían la verdad, su propia verdad.

—¿Listo? ¿Cómo me veo?

Abrió los ojos. Liz estaba frente a él.

—Si no supiera que eres una adolescente libidinosa que acosa a sus maestros porque ya le urge casarse y estar cogiendo a todas horas en cualquier lugar, juraría que te ves elegante y hasta virginal.

Liz lo jaló del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse.

—Idiota. Si vieras que hoy tuve una gran idea.

Peter sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a caminar con ella. Iban hacia el restaurante.

—¿Ah sí? Creí que dentro de esa cabeza no había nada.

Liz le dio un codazo y se colgó de su brazo.

—Mira, tengo un plan.

—Dime —dijo Peter mientras la soltaba delicadamente y jalaba la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse.

—Pues pensé que... hoy saliendo de la competencia, como es más que obvio que vas a ganar y él va a estar muy feliz por eso, lo voy a invitar a comer.

El camarero pronto puso el servicio y comenzó a servirles café. Peter fingió sorpresa y hasta aplaudió.

—¡Me dejas deslumbrado con tu creatividad! ¿No te dolió la cabeza de pensar en esa idea tan brillante? Creo que, con tu coeficiente intelectual, más de una universidad se pelearía por ti —dijo mientras tomaba la carta. Odiaba levantarse al buffet. Eso solo lo había hecho con alguien en su vida y no era un recuerdo que quisiera compartir con Liz.

La morena le aventó la servilleta.

—Obvio que no lo voy a llevar a cualquier lugar.

—Ah, ¿aún hay más? —preguntó mientras señalaba lo que iba a tomar del menú.

Liz hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Hay un hotel boutique muy exclusivo y tiene ciertas habitaciones para hacer ciertas cosas.

Peter levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Esto no es suficiente para ti?

Liz puso los ojos en blanco. Había copiado ese gesto de Peter.

—No, no para lo que quiero hacer.

Peter sonrió. La tenía justo donde quería.

—Bueno. Creo que no entiendes cuando te digo cómo hacer las cosas y déjame decirte que tu plan esta destinado al fracaso. Sí, reconozco que tu outfit de hoy es un gran acierto y eso te va a ganar unos cuantos cumplidos, pero no sé porque presiento que en esa bolsa que traes hoy, hay algo de lencería que piensas usar más tarde. Los tacones te delatan y las medias también.

Liz sonrió. Peter se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto. Él continuó.

—Bien. Piensas ir de lo sutil a lo directo y así no es como se hace. Anoche te dio miedo tocar a su puerta y mira que la ocasión estaba puesta. ¿Por qué no haces por primera puta vez lo que yo te digo?

—Bien, genio. Habla —dijo Liz mientras acercaba la taza de café a sus rojos y voluptuosos labios.

—Salimos del concurso. Dices que hay que ir a comer, digo que me siento cansado, rechazo amablemente la invitación y cómo él se va a quedar con la idea de salir, tú le dices que hay un lugar muy bueno en Queens. Que te lo recomendaron y que, aunque ya no es hora del brunch, sabes de buena fuente que tienen una carta muy buena.

—¿Queens? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? —preguntó ella molesta.

Peter dio un sorbo a su café solo para ver la expresión de ella. Le gustaba hacerla enojar.

—¿Qué crees que va a pensar de ti cuando vea que lo llevas a un hotel y que llevas un exótico juego de lencería que no deja nada a la imaginación? Por favor, Liz. Juega bien tus cartas, no seas tonta. Si te pregunta porque ahí, dile que tienes curiosidad de ir, que leíste algo en internet o que alguien te recomendó ese lugar (o cualquier otro) y con eso, dejas que salga su lado protector. Todos los hombres, menos yo, tienen ese afán de proteger a la damisela en peligro y hacer gala de sus dotes de conquistador y de hombre de mundo. Sólo déjate guiar y que sea él quien sugiera ir a algún otro lugar, él sabrá qué hacer y tú solo debes poner esa cara de idiota que siempre te cargas. Si tú le das a conocer tu fantástica idea de solo llevártelo a la cama y lo haces obvio, adiós futuras ocasiones o bien, sólo te va a buscar para eso y hasta donde me habías dicho, tú quieres que algún día te tome de las manos y te mire con amor. Digo, a menos que quieras echarlo a perder como siempre, avísame a qué hora vas a llegar llorando porque las cosas no te salieron bien, pero en serio avísame para que apague mi celular y me largue lejos. Evítame la pena de decirte "te lo dije".

Peter se dio cuenta del efecto que esas palabras habían tenido en Liz. Ella preguntó.

—¿Y a qué lugar se supone que le diga que quiero ir?

Peter dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Dile que hay uno en la Avenida 31 y la calle 33. Que tienen una carta sencilla, pero es buena o si no, dile que él sugiera y tú sólo acepta. Como el caballero que es, seguramente se ofrecerá a pagar todo y por favor, evita hacer caras o decir que eso no está a tu nivel. Digo, tu elegante y discreto traje vale más que la nómina de toda la escuela, así que no empieces con tus poses de diva. Sólo deja que las cosas fluyan y te apuesto que entonces sí, si por lo menos hoy no duermes con él, habrás ganado que te deje mandarle mensajes. A un hombre siempre hazle creer que la idea fue suya, aunque tú te hayas encargado de implantársela. Así es como funciona.

Liz sonrió.

—¿De dónde sacas todo eso?

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—Ya ves. Aprendí muchas cosas durante el verano y es mi deber moral compartirlas contigo.

Los dos sonrieron y desayunaron hablando de banalidades y la ultima colección de modas. Peter tuvo que sonreír forzadamente ante la casi interminable sesión de selfies de ese momento. Su expresión se congeló por un momento.

—No voltees. Ahí viene. Empieza a poner tu carita de cordero inocente. No menciones nada hasta la tarde, cuando yo me niegue.

Liz sonrió y fingió estar revisando su teléfono. Peter estaba terminando su segunda taza de café. Aun disimulando su inquietud lo más que podía, vio que Tony iba hacia la mesa en la que estaban ambos.

—¿Están listos? Ya casi es hora de irnos.

Peter asintió. Le señaló la silla que estaba entre él y Liz. Tony se sentó y el camarero le llevó una taza de café.

—¿No va a desayunar? —preguntó Liz tímidamente.

—No. Así está bien. Ya casi es hora, pero necesitaba un café. ¿Desayunaron bien? No sé hasta qué hora nos vamos a desocupar y no creo que tengamos tiempo de comer sino hasta que termine todo.

El rostro de Liz se iluminó.

—¿Está nervioso? —preguntó Peter.

Tony fijó su mirada en el chico.

—Algo. Mentiría si dijera que no, pero siempre es así. Siempre se siente cierta tensión.

—Oh, ya. ¿Y tiene algún plan para la tarde? —preguntó Liz.

Tony volteó a verla y Peter aprovechó para fulminarla con la mirada, tal parecía que a ella le urgía saber qué pasaría desde muy temprano. Tony sacó su teléfono y lo apagó.

—No realmente. Tal vez salga a caminar o vaya a ver la ópera. Hace tiempo que no voy y justamente hoy hay función. Está mi favorita y no pienso desaprovechar.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Liz sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tony.

—"Madama Butterfly".

Peter sintió que esas ultimas palabras le traspasaban el alma. La última vez habían ido a la ópera, habían visto esa y justo en ese momento, le sorprendía el paralelismo que existían entre algunos acontecimientos de la obra con su vida. Tony preguntó.

—¿Ustedes ya tienen planes?

—No, aun no —se apresuró a contestar el joven—. ¿Qué aria le gusta más?

Peter se dio cuenta de la incomodidad en el rostro de Tony y el desconcierto en el de Liz. Ella nunca tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Liz sacó su teléfono y se apartó de la conversación. Peter sabía que a ella le aburrían mucho esas cosas y que por lo mismo, no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos tratando de entablar conversación con Tony.

—Todas me gustan. Me parecen hermosas y por lo mismo me es difícil elegir —dijo Tony mientras sujetaba la taza de café que acababan de llevarle.

Peter sintió que la furia comenzaba a abrazarlo desde temprano. Esa respuesta había sido muy ambigua.

—Pero debe haber una en especial, debe haber una por encima de todas que lo haga tomar una decisión para elegir la mejor —insistió Peter—. ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, sí. ¿Es "Un bel dì, vedremo"?

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, esa es.

—Me lo imaginé.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

—Los espero afuera. Liz, tengo algunas indicaciones para darte y por favor, no te vayas de compras ni mucho menos. Hoy necesito que me ayudes.

La morena sonrió y guardó rápidamente su teléfono. Se levantó y se excusó diciendo que iría al tocador. Peter se levantó también y sacó un pisa corbatas. Se lo extendió a Tony.

—¿Me ayudas?

Tony no dijo nada. Solamente lo sujetó y lo colocó con rapidez. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y Peter se le emparejó.

—Supongo que ya tienes tu boleto y que te irás saliendo. Ni siquiera piensas ir a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Así es —contestó Tony visiblemente molesto.

Peter extendió su mano izquierda. Esa vez llevaba un discreto anillo de oro que May le había dado como amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Bueno. Te aviso que Liz y yo saldremos hoy en la noche, por si después gustas unirte a nosotros. Te mando la ubicación al rato.

Tony no le contestó y Peter aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a Liz.

"Me dijo que te ves muy guapa... Creo que..."

La morena lo alcanzó casi corriendo.

—¡¿Eso dijo?!

Peter la sujetó con fuerza y la detuvo. Tony no estaba tan lejos de ellos todavía. El chico susurró.

—Shhht. No quieres arruinarlo todo. Hace rato por poco lo echas a perder, ¿qué te dije sobre ser impulsiva, eh?

Liz se colgó de su brazo. De no haber hablado bajito, Peter juraría que ella hubiera gritado para que todos voltearan a verla.

—¡Dios, no lo puedo creer!

—Pues ya ves. Te dije que es poco a poco y como dijo, quédate cerca de él para lo que necesite. Quién sabe que pueda pasar hoy en la noche.


	18. Forget

Sometimes I think I'm not that strong

But there's a force that carries me on

Sick of my small heart, made of steel

Sick of the wounds that never heal (Never heal)

'Cause I have lived my life in debt

I've spent my days in deep regret

Yeah, I've been living in the red

Oh, 'cause I can't forgive and I can't forget

Forget

Durante todo el camino, los tres iban absortos en sus pensamientos. Peter no iba poniendo atención a nada de lo que había en la calle. Sujeto su bolsa, como si con eso pudiera calmar la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. No entendía como era posible que Tony perdiera la compostura en momentos inciertos. Todavía hasta hacía un par de horas, Peter lo había visto como el vivo ejemplo de la serenidad, el cinismo y la mesura, pero solo un comentario, una simple mención a algo tan personal, tan íntimo había bastado para descomponerlo. Tony iba molesto, apretando los puños.

Peter sonrió al darse cuenta de que acababa de encontrar su talón de Aquiles y lo usaría a su favor. Liz iba como él quería que estuviera: embobada, pensando mil y un escenarios acerca de algo que él se aseguraría, nunca sucediera.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela donde el concurso tendría lugar, Peter bajó con toda la calma del mundo y le encargó su bolso a Liz. Se dio tiempo de mirar con desdén a los otros concursantes, a aquellos que el día anterior se habían burlado de él con solo dirigirle miradas humillantes. Caminó erguido, con paso firme y una sonrisa en el rostro que anunciaba problemas. Parecía tener un as bajo la manga. Esperó en la mesa de registro y se dio cuenta de que Liz lo miraba con reproche cuando Tony se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por la espalda. Solo les estaban confirmando el registro y los datos y Peter le guiñó un ojo solo para hacerla enojar. Era tan sencillo despertar su furia y más si eso involucraba a alguien que a ella le gustaba.

—Bien. Es hora. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Tony sin dejar de sonar molesto.

Peter sonrió.

—Bien, señor Stark. Algo nervioso, pero bien.

—De acuerdo, no te confíes y ya sabes de qué se trata. Practicamos mucho, estuviste estudiando demasiado y realmente creo que puedes con esto y más. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Peter sonrió y fue a tomar su lugar con el resto de los participantes. Había entre seis y ocho integrantes por cada equipo de la escuela, y él estaba ahí, solo, presumiendo no necesitar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

—¿Peter Benjamin Parker?

Levantó la mano cuando uno de los coordinadores de participación lo mencionó y le pidió que lo siguiera para asignarle su lugar. Aun podía sentir las miradas llenas de reproche detrás suyo. No eran solo las de Liz, sino las de los demás. Sabía, que pese a todo lo que había sucedido, debía ganar. No importaba el cómo. Tenía que ganar. Por él, por demostrarle a sus tíos, a sus compañeros, a Liz, a Tony que él podía hacer cualquier cosa y que no tenía miedo de enfrentar solo al mundo. No necesitaba a nadie. No necesitaba apoyarse en otros cuando él solo se sobraba y se bastaba. Eso era todo. Era una cuestión de honor personal.

Apretó la quijada cuando cerca de él vio al hombre que Tony había señalado como su futuro suegro.

—¿Señor Potts?

El hombre volteó y lo miró despectivamente. Peter se apresuró a sujetar su mano pese al estupor de los ahí presentes, pues se había dirigido a él por el apellido incorrecto a propósito.

—No sabe cuánto agradezco esta oportunidad. Qué bueno que le haya gustado mi video y que, por lo mismo, me haya permitido participar para demostrarle que tengo otros talentos no tan conocidos. Aunque claro, ese merito también se lo debo a su hija, a la maestra Virginia. Le voy a decir a mi tío que haga una donación generosa a su fundación porque por lo visto, su escuela realmente la necesita. Permiso. Que tenga un buen día.

El hombre no dijo nada y lo miró con desdén. Peter sonrió y siguió avanzando y se dio cuenta de que Tony había visto eso. Se mordió el labio solo de imaginar lo molesto que estaría por ese acto deliberado. Tenía toda la intención de causar molestia, de avivar más la tensión entre Tony y aquel señor. Pasó al lugar en el que le dijeron debía esperar. Era el tercero en pasar. La eliminación se iría haciendo conforme fueran pasando los equipos y al final se enfrentarían los ganadores de cada ronda hasta dar con el ganador. Por un momento sintió nervios, pero no era algo que no pudiera controlar.

"Bien, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer. Salte con la tuya como siempre" pensó. Apagó su celular y se dio cuenta de que Liz estaba ahí.

—¿No se supone que debas estar con Stark? —le preguntó.

—Dijo que me quedara cerca de ti por si ocupabas algo.

Peter le dio el teléfono. Liz lo recogió y lo echó a la bolsa.

—Cuando termine todo, me das la bolsa.

—Pero no puedes llevar absolutamente nada en las manos hasta que salgas, eso me dijo Stark antes de mandarme para acá.

Peter la miró fijamente.

—Me das la bolsa y ya o revelo lo que hay en la tuya. Tú decides.

Liz torció la boca.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Peter ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que sucedía cerca de él. No le interesaba saber qué esquipo estaba ganando. Él sólo iba por lo suyo.

—Parker, tu turno.

Miró fijamente a la persona que lo llamaba.

—Vuélvame a llamar por mi apellido y hoy va a perder algo más que su trabajo —dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que estaban esperándolo.

Pasó y estrechó la mano de cada uno de los concursantes. Eran siete. Inmediatamente tomó su lugar y cuando comenzó la sesión de preguntas, se apresuró a contestar cada una de ellas, imponiendo su voz por encima de la de sus contrincantes para arrebatarles el turno. Contestó primero y bien cada una de ellas. Batió su propio récord y pronto quedó como el ganador de esa ronda. Liz lo abrazó cuando regresó a la sala de espera.

—¿Stark no te ha mandado mensaje? —preguntó evitando la mirada de la persona que los estaba cuidando.

—Sí... Dice que felicidades. Que tú puedes y que vayas por la siguiente. Ni siquiera me ha pedido nada a mí.

Peter sonrió y cerró los ojos. Aun quedaban otros equipos por pasar y la eliminatoria tardaría al menos un par de horas más. Se desesperó al darse cuenta de que los demás equipos eran lentos. Estuvo tentado a ver la hora, pero se contuvo. Los abrió solo para darse cuenta de que Liz estaba muy aburrida y decidió no hablar con ella. Quería ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por su propia desesperación.

Una última ronda antes de empezar con los finalistas y hubo un receso. Liz fue la primera en salir y Peter se tomó su tiempo para llegar al área que les habían acondicionado. Se dio cuenta de que el padre de Pepper lo miraba con odio y se atrevió a sonreírle y a saludarlo a la distancia. Tony lo estaba esperando.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Peter lo miró. Realmente Tony estaba molesto, más que cuando lo había visto en la mañana.

—Nada. Que tal vez mi tío querría hacer una donación al término.

—¿Y por eso nos está viendo como si nos quisiera matar?

Peter iba a responder, pero vio que Liz venía cargando una charola con un par de cafés.

—¿Sin azúcar, señor Stark?

Tony la ignoró. Peter bajó la mirada.

—No creo que haya sido por eso. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije señor Potts. A lo mejor por eso se enojó. No quise ser imprudente, pero usted no me dijo cómo se apellida el señor...

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro y negó con la cabeza. Peter tomó uno de los vasos que llevaba Liz. Sabía que ella solo había llevado cafés para ella y para Tony.

—Si me disculpa, ya regreso.

Peter se alejó mientras veía como Liz se esforzaba por atraer la atención de Tony. Sin que lo vieran, vacío el café en una jardinera. Se había llevado el que era para Tony y se dio cuenta de que él se había quedado con el que Liz se había preparado. Se rio cuando se dio cuenta del gesto de disgusto que le ocasionó el azúcar. Liz se disculpó y fue corriendo por otro.

—Muy bien. Vamos muy bien, Peter —se dijo a sí mismo.

Suspiró. Se dio cuenta que Tony se acercó al padre de Pepper y que estaba tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible para disculparse por el "error" de Peter. Estaba disfrutando la escena: Tony asintiendo estúpidamente a los reclamos de aquel señor, que, aunque se esforzaba por mantener la compostura, no podía evitar demostrar su enojo. Peter iba a ir para allá cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había sujetado por el brazo.

—¿Ya no me piensas hablar?

Volteó sorprendido. Conocía bien esa voz.

—De haber sabido que ibas a estar aquí, te habría invitado a salir anoche.

No supo qué decir.

—Hola, Harry.

El joven se acercó y lo abrazó efusivamente. Peter trató de zafarse de ese abrazo.

—¿De verdad nunca más nos vamos a volver a ver?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Peter sin interesarle la pregunta anterior.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de hacer a un lado ese flequillo tan característico que tenía.

—Mi papá es uno de los patrocinadores del evento. Cuando supo que ibas a participar, movió cielo, mar y tierra para evitar que viniera, pero siempre me las ingenio. Coincidió que hoy tenía otro evento y no podía faltar, por eso me mandó con la condición de que en cuanto termine, me vaya inmediatamente a alcanzarlo a donde está, al otro lado del país.

Peter fingió una sonrisa cordial.

—Si no te importa, tengo que irme. Me toca pasar en la siguiente ronda

—No me contestaste. ¿Algún día volveremos a salir? No dejo de pensar en ti. Digo, creo que fui muy insistente con las llamadas y las rosas, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Dime que puedo verte otra vez, por favor.

Peter se incomodó ante la voz casi suplicante de aquel muchacho. Sentía que la cara de ardía de vergüenza y no quería que Tony se diera cuenta de eso. Peter necesitaba salir de ese apuro.

—¿Te parece si para las vacaciones planeamos algo? Ya no falta mucho. Me desocupo en diciembre. No quiero ser grosero ni mucho menos, es simplemente que no he tenido tiempo y he estado ocupado con otras cosas.

Harry sonrió. Peter se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa era perfecta y que realmente había algo en ella que lo cautivaba y eso lo molestaba.

—De acuerdo. Me encantaría que saliéramos a cualquier lado, a donde tú quieras.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Bien. Tengo que irme.

Harry lo abrazó nuevamente.

—Éxito. Estaré esperando tu llamada. Cuídate.

Peter se alejó a toda prisa de ahí. Fue a alcanzar a Liz, que se veía fastidiada.

—¿Crees que Stark se enoje si me voy?

Peter aun estaba nervioso. Ese encuentro inesperado lo había puesto así.

—No te vayas. Está estresado y ya viste que se vuelve insoportable. Cuando todo termine, te apuesto a que estará más tranquilo. Si te vas, también tus planes se van a ir al demonio y te vas a meter en un problema muy grande. Espera un poco, por favor.

Liz se encogió de hombros. Peter miraba disimuladamente entre la multitud para evitar que Harry decidiera regresar. No sabría qué hacer.

—¿Quién es ese con el que estabas hablando? —Liz le preguntó.

Peter se estremeció. Liz volvió a preguntar.

—¿Es la persona con la que estabas anoche?

—Sí —mintió.

—Ah, ya. ¿No es Harry? Casi no lo reconocí. Se ve muy diferente. Creo que las fotos no le hacen mucha justicia, pero lástima que sólo tiene ojos para ti. Digo, no creo que te importe si lo empiezo a seguir en Instagram y a darle retweet, ¿verdad?

Peter volteó a verla. No iba preparado para eso.

—No, no hay problema, pero por favor no le digas a Stark que tuve visitas anoche. No quiero que vaya a armar un escandalo por eso.

—Bien —dijo Liz mientras sacaba su celular y Peter se dio cuenta de que inmediatamente fue a las redes sociales de Harry—. No le diré nada. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir hoy? Digo, yo estaré muy ocupada y tú puedes divertirte también un poco. A nadie le cae mal un encuentro casual.

Peter suspiró. Tenía que controlarse a como diera lugar. Vio que ya los empezaban a llamar a ocupar sus lugares.

—Me dijo que hoy regresa a su casa, solo vino al evento representando a su padre. Lo de anoche fue una visita exprés y no, no es lo que estás pensando. Nunca regreso con un ex. Él no va a ser la excepción.

Liz no le hizo caso. Peter agradeció por ese gesto de indiferencia. Vio que Stark y su futuro suegro estaban platicando animadamente. Al menos parecía que ese asunto había quedado resuelto, aunque dentro de su aturdimiento, hubiera preferido ver que Stark era humillado por el padre de Pepper.

"Una preocupación menos".

Vio que Tony iba hacia él. Se detuvo y dejó que Liz siguiera adelante.

—Ya arreglé tu imprudencia. Por favor, no le vuelvas a decir nada.

—¿Cómo lo calmó?

Tony desvió la mirada. Estaba nervioso.

—Le dije que trabajo con tu tío y que estoy desarrollando unas patentes que saldrán en breve y creo que eso lo tranquilizó. Dijo que le daba gusto saber que no era solo un maestro y tras haber soportado una serie de comentarios burlones y humillantes, me dio el visto bueno. Dijo que en vacaciones me invita a jugar golf y quiere que tu tío vaya.

Peter torció la boca.

—Que se diviertan mucho.

Tony suspiró. Se desanudó un momento la corbata y Peter se dio cuenta de que traía puesta una cadena de oro. Casi no se veía bien, pero cuando Tony se movió, Peter se dio cuenta de que el dije era una inicial.

"P".

Tony se volvió a ajustar la corbata y comenzó a caminar. Peter se quedó sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. No podía reaccionar. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse. Toda su confianza se estaba yendo al carajo.

—¿Entramos? —le preguntó Tony mientras le hacía una seña.

Aun no entraban todos los participantes. Peter solo asintió. Tony le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Bien. Sigue como vas. Ese primer lugar ya es tuyo. Todo el mundo lo está diciendo y yo quiero que así sea. Tú puedes, Peter.

Peter iba a responder algo, pero se dio cuenta de que Tony sacaba apresuradamente su celular. Alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la conversación.

—Sí. Ya sé, gracias nena. Sí, lo está haciendo maravillosamente y sí, ya hablé con tu padre. Nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones aquí. Te cuento al rato. Yo te marco porque esto ya va a empezar. Sí, yo también. Sí, sí, sí. Ya sabes que sí. Te amo.

Peter se sostuvo de un muro. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y su corazón había empezado a latir frenéticamente. Las arritmias habían tardado en manifestarse. Caminó a toda prisa al reservado en el que estaban los finalistas. Liz ni siquiera estaba ahí, se había ido a sentar a un lado del lugar de Tony. Esperó que en ese momento su corazón se detuviera definitivamente para ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento que venía en ratos a atormentarlo. Que se fueran al carajo todos porque en lo que a él respectaba, solo esperaba que al fin su corazón le hiciera un favor, el único y el último.

Pero no fue así. Escuchó su nombre otra vez y salió. Más tardó en salir que en lo que había resuelto el único ejercicio con el que se decidía el siguiente ganador. Los jurados estaban impresionados por la rapidez y la precisión con la que lo había resuelto. Ni siquiera había tomado notas. Estrechó las manos de los perdedores y fue casi corriendo a sentarse. El mareo, la náusea, la taquicardia.

Esperó una hora más. Su malestar no desaparecía. Quería desanudarse la corbata, pero hacerlo significaría poder respirar y no quería eso.

"¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Si ya sabes cómo es! ¿Por qué sigues pensando que todavía te quiere?"

Pensaba que si lograba salir vivo de esa, se daría un atracón peor que el del día anterior y después, se sometería al peor de los ayunos que hubiera hecho. Bajaría esos dos kilos que había subido y bajaría tantos más como pudiera si es que su corazón no se detenía antes.

Una ronda más y ahora el tiempo de espera se había reducido. Solo faltaba que anunciaran al ganador de ese turno para que, al fin, llegara la eliminatoria y con ello pudiera salir corriendo de vuelta a casa. Inclusive, pensaba, se colgaría del brazo de Harry y haría cualquier estupidez para salvarse, lo que fuera.

Salió a su ultima participación. Era el momento decisivo.

"Lo que quieras con tal de que le calles la boca a ese viejo desagradable que será mi suegro en unos meses".

Vio el problema que tenía que resolver. Era lo más difícil que le había tocado enfrentar. El equipo contrario también estaba tardando. No podía concentrarse. No podía dejar de ver el rostro calmado y feliz de Tony con aquel hombre del que se había expresado tan mal del día anterior. Veía aquella ecuación ante sus ojos, pero todo lo que podía ver era aquella discreta "P" de oro en el pecho de Tony, escondida tras su corbata. La misma corbata que Peter le había regalado. La única que le había dado.

Sintió el sudor recorrerle las sienes. El equipo de cinco integrantes no había aventurado la respuesta y el tiempo se estaba acabando. Si perdía, se fallaría a sí mismo y de nada habría servido todo por lo que había pasado, pero no podía concentrarse. No podía salvarse, no podía olvidar. No podría perdonarse.

De repente, sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a anotar lo que para él era la respuesta. Estaba tan claro y era tan obvio. Casi se carcajea cuando lo terminó y presionó el contador.

El juez se acercó a ver su respuesta y lo miró sorprendido. Después fue a ver al otro equipo. Peter cerró los ojos y sonrió con aire triunfal. Era el final. Anunciarían al ganador y Peter estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado, eso era obvio. El juez tomó el micrófono.

—El primer lugar es para el equipo de la Dalton School.

Peter se acercó sonriendo a felicitar a los ganadores, que no daban crédito por aquella inverosímil jugada.

—Son excelentes, ¿eh, chicos? Muchas felicidades y éxito.

Peter volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Tony y agitó la mano saludándolo. Vio que la expresión de Liz era de completo desconcierto. Tomó la hoja en la que había hecho notas y la dobló. Ni siquiera esperó indicaciones. Fue hacia donde Liz y abrió su bolso. Tony no podía decir nada, estaba inmóvil.

—Usted dijo que con un reconocimiento de participación era más que suficiente y que con eso se daba por bien servido. Todavía va a ir a la ópera a disfrutar "Madama Butterfly", ¿cierto? Sería una lástima que lo dejara pasar —dijo Peter mientras buscaba afanosamente en su bolso.

Se quitó el saco, se arrancó la corbata, se despeinó y se puso su eterna chaqueta de satín. La de las letras grandes. Tony ni siquiera lo detuvo cuando uno de los coordinadores del staff le indicó que debía subir a recibir su reconocimiento. Peter subió asegurándose de dar la espalda para que todos leyeran el mensaje en su chaqueta.

Las letras eran inconfundibles.

Bubblegum Bitch

Caminó con aire triunfal y estrechó las manos que estaban frente a él. Casi hizo una reverencia cuando saludó al padre de Pepper.

—Mi tío lo llamará hoy mismo. Mire que será la donación más generosa que haya hecho jamás. Con eso puede pagar la hermosa boda de su hija, porque aquel sujeto no tiene ni en qué caerse muerto. No se deje engañar por Anthony Stark. Es lo peor que usted podrá hacerle a su hija si lo acepta ciegamente como yerno, yo sé por qué se lo digo.

Soltó violentamente aquella mano y bajó ignorando al resto de los ahí presentes. Ni siquiera fue por su bolso. Se regresaría caminando al hotel.

—Ni perdono, ni olvido.

Salió a toda prisa. Sacó su cigarrera, la que siempre tenía de reserva en la chaqueta y se fue caminando sonriente, triunfal. Su corazón había vuelto a latir normalmente y se sentía feliz, en paz. Había perdido a propósito para ganar más de lo que iba a obtener.


	19. F.U.

Hey hey, few things that I wanna say

Still got my dignity

Peter no pudo evitar ese bostezo. No tenía sueño. Solo estaba aburrido. Aun podía ver el rostro endurecido y molesto de Tony y el de Liz que era la viva imagen del temor. Pocas veces la había visto así de asustada. Tony ya no lo estaba regañando. Liz bajó la mirada y se encaminó al vestíbulo. La gente aun pasaba por el frente del hotel y miraba a ese par. Peter se sintió casi asqueado de imaginar que muchos estarían pensando que era un padre regañando a su hijo y esa simple idea lo incomodó.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —preguntó Peter antes de darse la vuelta.

Tony aun lucía molesto.

—Aún no.

—Si está molesto porque ya se le hizo tarde para ir a la ópera, dígame y hablaré con el encargado de la sala para que le permitan usar el palco de mis tíos. Puede entrar a la hora que sea sin que nadie se moleste.

Tuvo que aguantar el impulso de dejar que una sonrisa burlona se dibujara en sus labios. Lo había dicho a propósito. Tony se acercó más a él y le mostró una foto en el celular. Peter la miró con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Ya viste lo que están publicando? ¡Todo el mundo está preguntando si esa estúpida chaqueta que traías puesta es el uniforme de la escuela y...!

Peter lo interrumpió.

—Debería serlo, pero esa frase que tiene en la espalda no les queda a todos y lo sabe. No todos son dignos.

Tony lo sujetó del brazo. Más de uno volteó.

—¿No te das cuenta? ¡Somos el hazmerreír de...!

—¿De qué o de quién? ¿Te molesta que tu partido de golf con tu futuro suegro se haya ido al carajo? ¿O te molesta que no me haya sabido la respuesta del examen?

Tony lo soltó violentamente. Peter arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta cuál era la verdadera molestia de Tony: haberlo dejado en ridículo no una, sino dos veces en un solo día.

—¡Estuvimos practicando! ¡Les ganaste a todos sin ningún problema! ¿Y al final qué pasó?

Peter fingió resignación.

—No me la sabía. No supe contestar ese problema.

Tony volvió a ponerse furioso.

—¡Vi los malditos resultados! ¡El otro equipo tenía mal la puta respuesta! ¡Tú ni siquiera dejaste la hoja para aclarar o refutar y...!

Peter buscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo extendió a Tony.

—Ahí está. Tú dijiste que con que me dieran reconocimiento de participación te conformabas y eso hice. Punto.

Peter se dio la vuelta. Entró al lobby y sujetó del brazo a Liz.

—Camina rápido y no voltees. En media hora ya se le habrá pasado el coraje.

La morena lo siguió sin protestar. Entraron al ascensor y Peter suspiró. Liz le extendió su tote-bag. Peter la tomó y sacó un espejo.

—Lo que sigue —dijo él mientras contemplaba su reflejo—, es que ahorita yo me encierro en mi cuarto y es donde tu entras en acción con tu plan. Acércate a él y pregúntale si hay algo que puedas hacer. Se pondrá algo violento, pero si lo tocas suavemente del hombro y pones cara de ingenuidad, se calmará. Luego, lo invitas a dar una vuelta y lo llevas al lugar que te dije. Lo demás depende de ti.

Liz asintió. Peter se dio cuenta de que ella no tendría valor. Cuando llegaron al piso que les correspondía, Liz se dirigió a su habitación y Peter la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—No tengo valor para decírselo y...

Peter se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

—¿Lo vas a hacer o no? Porque si ni siquiera lo intentas, en serio vete olvidando de que te ayude otra vez. Una oportunidad como esta no la volverás a tener en toda tu puta vida y yo tengo otros asuntos que resolver. Uno de ellos se llama Harry.

Liz se mordió el labio.

—De acuerdo.

Peter sonrió y volteó justo a tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony iba hacia ellos.

—Peter quiero hablar contigo.

Liz bajó la mirada y Peter se acercó a ella para sujetarla del brazo.

—Dígame.

—A solas.

Liz trató de zafarse pero Peter se lo impidió.

—Bien. ¿Dónde lo veo?

Tony no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Mejor ahora regreso —dijo Liz mientras buscaba la llave para abrir la habitación. Peter la soltó.

—Yo te llamo, nena.

Liz entró a toda prisa a su habitación. Peter y Tony quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

Peter bajó la mirada fingiendo pesar.

—No lo sé.

Tony le extendió el papel y Peter lo miró sin tocarlo.

"Ella podrá joderte bien, pero yo puedo joderte mucho mejor".

Peter sonrió cínicamente.

—¿Tanto drama por eso? Es la letra de una canción. No sabía que otra cosa poner...

Tony lo pegó contra la pared violentamente. Peter por un momento sintió temor por esa reacción.

—¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡¿No sabes por qué lo escribiste?!

Tony levantó un brazo y Peter lo miró retadoramente.

—¿Vas a golpearme? ¡Qué bien! ¡Un posible juicio por acoso, abuso y por violencia es justo lo que tu suegro necesita para refundirte en la cárcel! ¡A Ben le encantará hacerse su mejor amigo solo para joderte!

Tony lo soltó sin decir nada. Peter se dio cuenta de que el cuarentón temblaba de coraje y que ni siquiera se había alejado pese a lo sucedido. Se aseguró de que su voz sonara tranquila.

—Bueno. Igual más tarde te mando la ubicación donde estaremos Liz y yo. Déjame hacer la reservación y te aviso por si gustas unírtenos.

Tony lo miró con odio. Esta vez Peter no sintió pena ni dolor ante esa mirada. Sintió que al fin había herido su orgullo y que, de seguir así, lo tendría en sus manos. Peter sacó su teléfono mientras escuchaba que la puerta de Liz se abría y que ella se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Señor Stark? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

Tony volteó lentamente para ver a la morena.

—¿Dime? ¿Qué pasó?

Liz habló con un hilo de voz mientras hacía lo que Peter le había dicho. Tony miró con desagrado cuando ella le acarició el brazo.

—Le dije a Peter que si saliendo del concurso, podríamos ir a comer algo. Sé que las cosas no salieron como esperaban, pero me pregunto si quiere ir con nosotros, para relajarnos un poco.

Peter se quedó ahí, recargado en la pared, disfrutando lo que estaba sucediendo. Volteó a ver a Liz y puso su mejor cara de cansancio. Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, nena, yo no voy. Estoy muy cansado. Vayan ustedes.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Liz.

—¿Dónde es? —preguntó con desgano el cuarentón.

Peter fingió empezar a buscar su llave en la bolsa. Aun no se iba. Quería escuchar.

—Me dijeron de un lugar en la Avenida 31 y la calle 33, en Queens y...

Peter se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta del semblante descompuesto de Tony.

—¿Por qué ahí?

Peter se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. A veces agradecía que Pepper le hubiera contado algunas cosas que él podía usar a su favor. La cara de Liz era de sorpresa.

—Bueno, una amiga me dijo de ese lugar y me lo recomendó tanto que me dieron ganas de ir y...

Peter se dio cuenta de la reacción de Tony. Era más que obvio que se había sentido incómodo.

—No. Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué no?

Peter empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación solo para seguir escuchando.

—No. No. Olvídalo.

Peter sacó su llave mientras se daba cuenta de que Liz aun insistía, pero Tony entró a su habitación dando un portazo sin importarle que ella siguiera hablando. Liz frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Qué dije?!

Peter se detuvo.

—Dale tiempo. Arréglate y vamos a salir. Paso por ti a las nueve. Te aseguro que no va a resistir la tentación de ir con nosotros, aunque sea para ir regañándonos y lo hará para asegurarse de que yo no haga el ridículo y sea tendencia otra vez. Anda, ponte guapa. Nadie le dice que no a una mujer arreglada y lista para salir de fiesta. Elige tu vestido más corto y atrevido, ve.

Liz no dijo nada. Peter entró a su habitación sonriendo ante la credulidad de Liz. Se quitó la chaqueta, aventó la bolsa a la cama y se dejó caer. Se quedó mirando al elegante candelero que colgaba del techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que Tony podría estar sintiendo. Por un momento sintió remordimientos, incluso algo de malestar consigo mismo por haber desperdiciado esa oportunidad de llevarse un premio a casa y demostrar que lo tenía todo. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho de haber hecho enojar a Tony de esa forma y de humillarlo ante su futuro suegro. Eso era lo mejor. Lo de Harry, si bien lo había incomodado al inicio, no era tan importante para él.

Más bien estaba disfrutando esa pequeña victoria: haber dejado en ridículo a Tony como maestro y como persona. Ese dije con esa inicial era algo más que obvio y por la manera en la que Tony había estado defendiendo a Pepper, se dio cuenta de que sí iba en serio con sus planes de boda y que a pesar de eso, parecía que él aun quería seguir jugando con Peter.

—Claro, y ahí vas tú, queriendo creer que tienes una oportunidad con él. ¿Es en serio, Peter? ¡Qué bueno que no lo hiciste! Es obvio que él solo se quiere acostar contigo, sin compromisos y también quiere tener a la novia esperando por él. Es un cabrón, él no quiere perder nada.

Cerró los ojos. Habría dado lo que fuera con tal de saber qué estaría pensando Tony sobre la mención a ese lugar tan específico. Era obvio que lo asociaría con algo que tenía que ver con Pepper y él, era algo tan íntimo que se suponía, no había forma de que Liz lo supiera. Peter quería pensar que quizá para esa hora, Tony podría estar pensando en que no era casualidad, que tal vez Pepper había pactado con Liz y que le estaba poniendo una trampa, pero sólo Peter sabía que eso no era cierto.

—No, no es tan estúpido como para llamarle a la novia y preguntarle sobre eso. No, Tony no haría nada de eso.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se sorprendió al ver el mensaje. Marcó al remitente.

—¿Quieres que quite la cadena o estás afuera?

Peter se levantó y dudó. Aquel repentino ataque de ira lo había asustado pues nunca pensó que Tony fuera a reaccionar alguna vez así contra él.

—¿Vas a golpearme o algo? —preguntó mientras se desabotonaba la camisa. Colgó y fue a abrir la puerta. Tony aun lucía alterado.

—Déjame entrar.

—No.

—Peter... te ofrezco una disculpa por lo de hace rato. Perdí la cabeza, créeme que no quería...

Peter lo miró con aire serio. Quería fingir para ver qué más podía obtener.

—Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada. No hay nada que me garantice que no te pondrás violento y querrás atacarme otra vez.

Tony bajó la mirada. Peter se dio cuenta de que aquel estaba muriéndose de vergüenza.

—Yo... no sé qué decir. Lo siento.

Peter recargó uno de sus brazos en la puerta y la camisa terminó de abrirse. Sabía que Tony voltearía a verlo y así fue.

—Sal con Liz. No dejará de fastidiarte hasta que no aceptes salir con ella. Por lo menos baja a tomar una limonada o un café. No vayas a donde dice, invítala a otro lado.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Es una niña!

—Yo también sigo siendo un niño. ¿Qué más da que salgas con ella?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?

—No. No siempre. Te vas a casar. Ese es un claro ejemplo de que nunca consigo lo que quiero. Hiciste que me levantara para abrir la puerta justo cuando me estaba preparando para tomar una ducha, y si no te importa, quiero relajarme. Ha sido un día muy malo para mí.

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Sólo venía a disculparme y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho. Si quieres proceder, adelante. Asumo mi responsabilidad por ese arranque.

Peter pegó lentamente su cuerpo a la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que Tony trataba de no mirarlo.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó?

Tony se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente. Peter habló lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Me distraje pensando en todas las cosas raras que han sucedido últimamente entre los dos. Esto no puede seguir así. Si realmente quieres que haga de cuenta que tus gestos relativamente amables para conmigo son sinceros y crea que tus fallidos intentos de camaradería van a funcionar, lo estás haciendo mal.

Tony se regresó. La decepción se había marcado en su rostro.

—A veces creo que haces todo esto para joderme.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees?

Ambos se miraron por un instante que a Peter le pareció eterno. Tony rompió el silencio.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que me lo merezco y si eso de hoy lo hiciste a propósito, está bien. Lo acepto. Me la gané, pero por favor...

Nunca pensó que Tony hubiera adivinado esa jugada. Peter sacó otro as de la manga para cambiar las cosas a su favor otra vez.

—No le voy a decir nada a Pepper, eso lo tengo claro y sí, jódete. Vete al diablo y jódete. Me voy a asegurar de que tu vida sea un infierno, a menos que...

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Nos veamos en el lobby a las nueve quince. Arréglate y entonces sí, te doy mi palabra de que no volveré a molestarte.


	20. Selfie

When Jason was at the table

I kept on seeing him look at me when he was with that other girl

Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?

Because he was totally texting me all night last night

...can we go smoke a cigarette?

I really need one

But first,

Let me take a selfie

Peter suspiró. Había perdido la cuenta de los tragos que llevaba encima. Empezaba a sentir que llegaba a ese punto entre el mareo y la náusea. No eran ni las dos. El alcohol estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Peter se sujetó a la mesa mientras buscaba con la mirada a Liz. Aquel vestido blanco ajustado, escotado y muy corto era inconfundible, pero no podía verla por ningún lugar.

Peter levantó lentamente su mano para llamar al camarero y le pidió otra ronda de tragos. Metió su mano en el blazer que llevaba y sacó un fajo de billetes. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto acababa de entregarle al mesero para que los siguiera atendiendo, porque era obvio que su rostro delataba que no estaba cerca de la mayoría de edad todavía. Vio de reojo a Tony, pero se dio cuenta de que el cuarentón había cerrado los ojos.

"Típico de él cuando algo no le gusta: fingir que está cansado"

No hizo intento por dirigirle la palabra. Desde que había hablado con él unas horas antes, prometiéndole que si los acompañaba lo dejaría en paz, estaba más que empeñado tratando de cumplir su parte del trato. Aunque se moría por hablarle, debía mantenerse firme. Solamente había hablado lo necesario para indicarle que podía beber de lo que él estaba pidiendo y que si deseaba algo, lo pidiera. Se dio cuenta de que Tony lo miró despectivamente por eso último, pues anteriormente era Tony el que pagaba todo y Peter disfrutaba eso. Ahora cada uno debía asumir su papel y ajustarse a ello.

Empezó a sonar una canción y Peter empezó a bailar en su lugar. Levantó su copa y la vació de un solo trago. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando sintió al amargo gusto de la ginebra y aun así se levantó a bailar sin importarle nada. Tony seguía ahí, sumido en su asiento sin reaccionar. Peter se acercó al barandal que dividía el privado que había pedido, del resto de las mesas y la pista de ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a bailar frenéticamente. La adrenalina lo tenía al mil. Con una mano se sujetó mientras que con la otra hacía señas a los que estaban en la pista de abajo. Estaba entregado a su momento. Después de un día que le había parecido eterno y con una cantidad considerable de desatinos y desencuentros, todo lo que quería era disfrutar y olvidar un poco, sentirse un poco como antes, cuando nada le preocupaba y solo vivía el momento. Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de esas notas y empezó a cantar cuando reconoció la canción. Era una que siempre le cantaba a Liz y lo hacía a propósito para molestarla.

La letra era perfecta y Liz le había recriminado muchas veces que él se la cantara.

You can't stop looking at me

Staring at me, be what I be

You can't stop looking at me

So get up out my face

You can't stop clicking at me

Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me

I can't stop that's why they gon' be

My swagger's in check

De imitadora no la bajaba y eso la molestaba. Aun cuando ella le decía que era inevitable que él se sintiera en desventaja por la cantidad de conquistas que ella podía tener y que realmente ella era la reina de sus propias redes sociales, Peter se había encargado a ultimas ocasiones de sembrar la inseguridad en ella e inclusive de reportar algunas de sus fotos como inapropiadas o de denunciar sus cuentas. Él lo sentía como el pago justo por saberse usado y más porque sabía que ella anhelaba quitarle algo que alguien más había conseguido incluso antes que él.

"Si la pobre supiera que Pepper y yo lo tuvimos al mismo tiempo, en serio se muere".

La música dio paso a algo más cadencioso y él siguió ahí, mirando a todos los que estaban en la pista. Por un momento, pensó en salirse e irse al hotel y dejarlos a ellos dos solos a ver qué sucedía, pero no era algo que realmente quisiera hacer sin saber en qué terminaría todo. El resultado sería obvio, pero él quería ser parte del proceso. El quería saber que había movido los hilos correctos antes de asestar el golpe, aun cuando no fuera esa noche. Le gustaba planear a largo plazo.

Regresó a la mesa y tomó otra copa. Tony abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Peter esperó que dijera algo, pero nada. Peter sacó su cigarrera y encendió un cigarro. Tony lo miró desconcertado. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara y Peter lo hizo sin dudarlo. La música era estridente pero Peter pudo escuchar a Tony.

—Se supone que no debes fumar aquí.

Peter dio una bocanada a su cigarro y le arrojó el humo a la cara.

—Pagué lo suficiente para hacer lo que se me dé la gana aquí. Puedo pagar una multa si se dan cuenta y ya.

Tony negó con la cabeza. Peter se dio cuenta de que aquella "P" seguía colgando de su pecho. Sintió la ira corroerlo pero solamente atinó a vaciar su copa y una más.

—Creo que no deberías tomar así—medio escuchó.

—Así está bien —dijo mientras fumaba y bebía.

Se levantó cuando vio que Liz iba hacia la mesa. Iba trastabillando. Peter se mordió el labio para no reírse cuando sus tacones la traicionaron y la hicieron tropezar. Se apresuró a levantarla mientras ella se reía. Tony estaba indiferente a eso. Sin decir nada, Liz bebió directamente de la botella que estaba en la mesa y jaló a Peter. Para esa hora, Liz ya estaba muy ebria y sin ninguna inhibición.

Peter se dio cuenta de eso por la manera en la que ella se pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a tocarlo mientras bailaban. Peter trató de separarse, pero al ver la forma en la que Tony súbitamente les había puesto atención, le siguió el juego. El set de música era lo suficientemente cadencioso y adecuado para que Liz diera rienda suelta a sus movimientos más sensuales. Peter la sujetó de la cintura y empezó a contonearse al mismo tiempo que ella. Ambos cuerpos parecían uno solo y Peter se dio cuenta de que eso había hecho que Tony se sirviera la primera copa en toda la noche. Sin decir más, jaló de la mano a Liz y bajaron hacia la pista de baile. Sabía que más tardarían ellos en llegar que en lo que Tony se levantaría de su asiento para verlos.

—¡¿Cómo te la estás pasando?! —gritó al oído de Liz.

Ella sonrió.

—¡Genial!

—¡Qué bien! —dijo él levantando la vista para corroborar lo que había pensado.

Tony estaba sujetando su copa y su expresión era tan dura como la de la tarde. Peter se dio la vuelta para no verlo.

—¡Nos está viendo!

—¿Qué? —gritó Liz sin dejar de bailar.

—¡Que tu amorcito nos está viendo! ¡Lúcete! —gritó.

Sonrió cuando la vio acomodarse el escote sin importarle lo obvio de ese gesto. Peter ya se sentía mareado, pero aun era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que estaba haciendo. Se alejó un poco de Liz y vio que cerca de la barra había un caño de pole-dance. Liz también lo vio y se empezó a reír.

—¡Te dije que mejor fuéramos a un strip-club! —gritó ella emocionada.

Peter se mordió el labio mientras avanzaba hacia allá. Liz se sujetó de su mano y se dio cuenta de que la gente los seguía con la mirada.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué haces? —le gritó ella mientras lo veía subirse y que las bailarinas que estaban ahí animando la noche lo miraban con sorpresa. Hasta el DJ los voceó y de repente todas las luces apuntaban hacia ese rincón dentro del club. Peter hizo una reverencia antes de empezar.

Liz y muchos se acercaron y Peter vio que muchos empezaban a sacar sus teléfonos para grabarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención y aunque la canción que le puso el DJ no era ninguna que él considerara digna de ese momento, supo que tenía que lucirse ante aquel que no dejaba de verlo desde ese barandal.

"Si Ben ve esto, ahora sí me quita de su testamento", pensó mientras se sujetaba al caño y empezaba a moverse sensualmente.

Peter empezó a bailar y al fin pudo recrear con total soltura y sensualidad la coreografía que había enloquecido a sus compañeros en el baile escolar unas semanas atrás. No se quitó ninguna prenda, pero sus movimientos eran lo suficientemente subidos de tono como para hacer que ese puñado de desconocidos lo aclamara casi rabiosamente. Ni siquiera le importaba que alguien pudiera filtrar después algo sobre quién era o sobre su edad. Solamente quería lucirse y hacer que esa noche en Nueva York fuera inolvidable para Tony. Lo único que hizo fue desabotonarse la camisa y nuevamente acariciar su cuerpo como si con eso quisiera tentar a todo el que lo viera. Cuando sintió que era suficiente, lanzó un beso al aire como despedida y bajó entre los gritos y aplausos de la gente. Jaló a Liz y la llevó hacia donde estaba el tocador. Ahí no había tanto ruido.

—¡Estás loco, Peter! —dijo ella sin dejar de carcajearse.

Peter se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano y se lo pasó por la mejilla a Liz, quien hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Estúpida, es el sudor de la suerte. Bailé con tanta sensualidad y cariño para que tengas éxito esta noche. Es sagrado.

Liz buscó un espejo y se retocó el maquillaje. Peter nuevamente volvió a hacer lo mismo para arruinar su arreglo.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, carajo! —le reclamó.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? Te perdiste un buen rato y creo que desaprovechaste el momento. La verdad ya no pienso ayudarte porque no veo que te estés esforzando.

Liz se sujetó del brazo de Peter. Hizo un auténtico esfuerzo porque esos Cesare Paciotti no la tiraran o le rompieran los tobillos. Peter siempre le había envidiado el buen gusto que ella tenía para elegir ese estilo de zapatillas. Liz habló casi arrastrando las palabras, pero trató de sonar elocuente.

—Cómo yo ya sabía que él no me iba a hacer caso, me fui a sentar un rato con un chico lindo que me invitó unos tragos, pero regresé cuando me invitó a pasar la noche con él.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues Stark no dejó de preguntar donde estabas —mintió—. Dijo que te veías bien con ese vestido.

Liz se recargó en su hombro. Peter se dio cuenta de que había bebido demasiado por la manera en la que ella se sujetaba a él para no caerse.

—Mejor vamos para allá, ya di mi espectáculo. Te toca cerrar la noche con broche de oro —le dijo mientras la llevaba casi arrastrando.

Cuando pasaron entre la multitud, Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony ya no estaba recargado en el barandal y sintió un vuelco solo de pensar que tal vez ya se había ido. Suspiró casi agradecido cuando lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado las ultimas horas, pero ahora la botella de ginebra estaba casi vacía. Había estado bebiendo solo y él también había encendido un cigarro. La música seguía siendo estridente aunque el ritmo iba cambiando poco a poco.

Liz se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Tony y Peter se sentó al lado de ella.

—¡Creí que no quería fumar! —gritó burlonamente para que él lo escuchara.

—¡Les dije que tú pagarías la multa! —gritó Tony de vuelta.

Liz estaba en medio.

—¿Me invita de su cigarro, Sr. Stark? —preguntó Liz al tiempo que le quitaba de los labios el cigarro a Tony.

Peter cruzó mirada con tony, quien lucía igual de desconcertado que él por ese súbito atrevimiento. Liz se empezó a reír y tomó directamente de la botella lo último que quedaba.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos —dijo Tony aun alzando la voz para que Peter escuchara.

Peter le quitó el cigarro a Liz y lo terminó.

—Sólo déjeme bailar esta canción y nos vamos.

Tony se levantó y se acercó a él.

—Dije que ya nos vamos.

—¿Ya escuchó cuál es? Ande, baile conmigo o por lo menos, cante —dijo mientras le sonreía cínicamente. Tony se alejó y volvió a sentarse, pero lejos de Liz.

Peter se levantó y empezó a bailar cerca del barandal. La gente que estaba en la pista volteó a verlo y él se lució. Volteó dándoles la espalda para tomarse una selfie con toda esa gente aclamándolo. Le divertía imaginar su expresión al recordar que era la única vez que Tony había aceptado bailar con él en un club, al igual que un año atrás.

"Esto no se te olvida, ¿eh?"

Sabía que Tony estaría más que enojado tanto por la espera como por la canción. Aunque no lo estuviera viendo, sabía que Tony le estaba poniendo toda la atención del mundo al igual que había pasado en esa accidentada mañana de talentos, cuando él y Liz bailaron una canción que era solo de ellos.

Been around the world, don't speak the language

But your booty don't need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk dirty to me

Talk dirty to me

Por obscena y ordinaria que fuera la letra, era algo que era suyo, que era privado y Peter sabía que eso era lo que le molestaba a Tony: que se valiera de sus recuerdos para molestarlo, para hacerlo sentir mal. Ese era su talón de Aquiles y Peter lo había explotado bien: usar en público algo que había sido tan íntimo meses atrás. Peter usaba eso en contra de Tony para no seguirse sintiendo tan mal y sentir él mismo que estaba ganando algo de terreno.

Hizo gala de sus mejores movimientos cuando nuevamente las luces lo enfocaron y puso más empeño en su baile. Empezó a contonearse frenéticamente recordando con exactitud la manera en la que después había recreado esa parte en privado, cuando habían salido de viaje. Entre todos los recuerdos dolorosos que tenía de Nueva York, aun existían aquellos que eran apasionados y que también eran difíciles de ignorar.

Cuando terminó esa canción e inició otra, Peter levantó la mano para llamar al camarero que los había estado atendiendo y dejó de bailar. Se alejó lo suficiente y solo volteó a la mesa para darse cuenta de que Liz se había acercado a Tony y que torpemente trataba de tomarse una selfie con él.

—¿Ve a esos dos? —preguntó Peter alzando la voz mientras señalaba con la mirada—. Bien, quiero que desde aquí o más lejos les tome tantas fotos como pueda. Ya casi nos vamos, pero en serio quiero que sean fotos que valgan la pena. La propina recompensará su esfuerzo extra.

El camarero recibió otro fajo de billetes y tomó el celular del chico. Peter se escondió detrás de un muro cuando vio que Tony se levantaba y trataba de hacer que Liz se pusiera de pie. Apretó los puños al ver que Liz se abrazaba a Stark y que le susurraba algo al oído. Vio la expresión hastiada de Tony cuando ella estaba sonriente apuntando con el celular hacia ellos y tuvo ganas de ir corriendo a abofetearla al ver que ella se pegaba descaradamente a su cuerpo. Lo peor vino cuando vio que Tony rodeaba la cintura de ella y que Liz se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso.

Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Tony se hizo a un lado para evitarla y que lucía molesto. El camarero alcanzó a Peter y le dio el teléfono. Rápidamente vio las fotos y sonrió.

—Me encantó estar aquí y créeme que cuando vuelva, pediré que me atienda otra vez. Muchas gracias por todo.

Peter regresó hacia donde ellos estaban y sujetó a Liz. Tony empezó a caminar a toda prisa dejándolos atrás. A la salida, Tony le quitó las llaves al valet parking y Peter se molestó con ese gesto.

—Ni creas que te voy a dejar manejar.

—Pues usted casi se acabó la botella solo. Tampoco está muy sobrio que digamos.

—Sube al maldito auto ahora.

Peter frunció el ceño y ayudó a Liz a subir porque ella iba cada vez peor a causa de todo lo que había tomado. La había tenido que empujar porque ni siquiera podía sentarse bien. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Se sentó atrás con ella y se dio cuenta de que la morena inmediatamente se había quedado dormida.

—Creo que no debería manejar así de rápido, estamos en una ciudad muy ajetreada aun a esta hora y el carro es rentado —dijo Peter tratando de hacerle conversación.

Tony no contestó. Solo aceleró y Peter solo le quitó el cabello del rostro a Liz. En unos cuantos minutos ya habían llegado al hotel y Tony lo ayudó a bajar a Liz del auto y a sostenerla en el ascensor.

—Creo que ella debería quedarse contigo y más vale que te asegures de que no suba esas fotos a sus redes sociales porque entonces sí, estoy acabado. Pero como sé que te da lo mismo, tú sabrás si me haces ese último favor o no. Yo cumplí con lo que me pediste y espero que tú también cumplas con lo que dijiste antes de que nos fuéramos de aquí.

Peter no contestó. Solamente se esforzaba por sostener a Liz, cuyo peso muerto era cada vez mayor para la poca fuerza que él tenía. Cuando llegaron a su piso, Peter sacó la llave mientras Tony sostenía a Liz. Lo ayudó a acostarla en la cama y salió sin decir nada. Peter se levantó y fue tras él. Quiso decir algo, pero ni él sabía qué podría decirle y las palabras no acudían a sus labios. Solamente se miraron sin decirse nada. La mirada de Tony no reflejaba emoción alguna, solamente el cansancio de ese largo y desesperante día. Peter esperó hasta que Tony entró a su habitación y suspiró profundamente.

"Genial. Eso fue todo", pensó mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta. Se quedó recargado en la puerta un rato, con ganas de salir y tocar esa otra puerta y quitarse esa angustia al costo que fuera y de la única forma posible, pero no se sentía capaz. Aun cuando antes de irse, Peter se había dicho a sí mismo que no le hablaría en toda la noche, no pudo evitar dirigirse a propósito a Tony varias veces en el club, con la esperanza de que el otro le siguiera la corriente o quisiera desviar el tema hacia algo que tuviera que ver con ellos dos. Incluso, aun sintiéndose bien por esa salida al club y la manera en la que la gente había caído rendida a sus encantos, realmente en el fondo se seguía sintiendo vacío, desolado.

Tragó saliva solo de recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Tony con tal de arrastrarlo a ese lugar y en ese momento se arrepentía de darse cuenta de que el cuarentón le había tomado la palabra. Ambos eran igual de orgullosos y Peter sabía que Tony no daría marcha atrás. Nada le garantizaba que tragándose su propio orgullo y yendo a tocar esa puerta, sería bien recibido y que haría lo que la noche anterior no había sucedido. Nada le aseguraba que Tony accedería a darle una ultima noche para que al fin, Peter pudiera sentirse tranquilo, y que si eso pasaba, no se estaría recriminando el haberse ido a humillar solo. A veces él mismo terminaba dificultándose las cosas queriendo hacerlas complicadas para los demás. Casi siempre, Peter terminaba siendo una víctima colateral en su propio juego.

—Las fotos —dijo mientras se enjugaba una lágrima que iba cayendo por su rostro.

Miró a Liz que dormía profundamente y buscó el teléfono en el pequeño bolso que llevaba, pero no lo encontró.

—Ya sé dónde lo tienes y que asco buscar ahí —dijo mientras la miraba con aire despectivo.

Respiró profundamente y buscó el celular en su escote. Lo sacó y sonrió al ver que pudo desbloquearlo e inmediatamente revisó la galería de imágenes. Vio las fotos que ella había tomado y revisó en sus redes sociales, pero Liz no había subido ninguna. Peter se quitó el blazer y se desabotonó la camisa con toda la calma del mundo.

—Sería una lástima que tus hermosas selfies con tu crush sean solo un delirio etílico, así que si me permites... — dijo mientras presionaba la pantalla— Ay, las borré sin querer justo después de que me las compartí.

Miró que Liz se revolvía en la cama y le acercó un bote, pero no pasó nada de lo que él temía era consecuencia lógica por haber bebido de esa forma.

—Yo no lavo las sábanas así que ensucia todo lo que quieras —dijo mientras le quitaba los aretes de diamantes que alguna vez ella dijo, habían sido un regalo de su padre—. ¿Qué pensaría tu papi si accidentalmente yo le mando esas fotos un día? Sería lindo ver cómo alguien que no sea yo, le arma un escándalo a Stark.

Peter le recogió el cabello y acomodó delicadamente su cabeza en una de las almohadas. Sacó su celular y comenzó a tomarle fotos a Liz. Desde ese ángulo, parecía que había sucedido otra cosa.

—Además, va a ser muy triste que mañana trates de buscarlas y no las encuentres, porque tu mejor amigo, Peter Benjamin Parker, se encargó de que no quedara ningún rastro de que hayan existido ni de que las puedas recuperar. A veces las cosas me salen mal a propósito como en la mañana o sin querer como hace rato, pero por lo demás, procuro tomar mis propias precauciones.

Guardó su teléfono y llorando silenciosamente, se fue a servir una copa de champan. Encendió el equipo de sonido y un aria de ópera llenó el ambiente. Ahogó un sollozo mientras ponía la cadena de la otra puerta, imaginando lo que Tony podría estar haciendo a esa hora. Tal vez estaba mensajeando a Pepper o estaba sujetando con fuerza esa "P" en su cuello. Tal vez lo estaba maldiciendo por haberlo hecho pasar varios malos tragos en menos de dos largos e insoportables días. O simplemente, estaba durmiendo tratando de ignorarlo y de olvidarlo para siempre. Tal vez a esa hora, Tony ya había empezado a cumplir la otra y ultima parte del trato. Peter no sabía si él podría resistirlo.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas caían imparablemente sobre su rostro y no hizo el esfuerzo por limpiarlas. Terminó su copa y preparó el sillón en el que iba a dormir. Apagó las luces, dejando que aquella ópera sonara en la habitación. Se acostó no sin antes ver lo que había capturado con esa cámara. Sonrió cuando las vio todas.

—En fin. Las fotos que yo tengo se ven mejor que tus estúpidas selfies.


	21. I kissed a girl

—¿Es en serio?

Peter seguía con la mirada fija en el pizarrón. Podía escucharla claramente, pero le aburría tener que responder.

—¿Es en serio? Hazme caso cuando te hablo.

Peter suspiró. Arrancó la hoja y la arrugó. Se la aventó en la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué pasó?

—Juraría que las tenía aquí pero no están.

La maestra volteó y Liz bajó la mirada. Peter se levantó y dejó en el escritorio el examen. Tomó su mochila y le hizo una seña a Liz de que la esperaría afuera en cuanto terminara. Peter sabía que Liz buscaba las fotos del bar en Nueva York. Él las tenía pero no le iba a decir nada. Sacó su celular y se puso a ver las fotos que había tomado al día siguiente de esa fallida noche de fiesta en el bar neoyorkino, cuando se fue él solo a recorrer los lugares que Pepper le había mencionado. Aun sintiendo los efectos de la resaca de esa noche, se fue todo el día siguiente a visitar los lugares que Pepper le había dicho, eran los mejores en La Gran Manzana y que le traían buenos recuerdos. Peter había ido a martirizarse voluntariamente sabiendo que Pepper se refería a todos los lugares en los que ella y Tony habían vivido su historia de amor. Tragándose su orgullo y su dolor, las seleccionó y se las envió.

"Usted tenía razón. Ese brunch es lo mejor".

Acto seguido las borró. No tenía caso guardar fotos de un viaje que para él solo había significado un malestar terrible. Guardó su celular y bajó la mirada rápidamente. Tony iba pasando justo frente a él. Ni siquiera se hablaron. Llevaba días tratando de cumplir el trato que le había ofrecido a Tony.

"Ni una sola palabra. Es más, si nos acompañas te juro que no volveré a molestarte. Ni siquiera te voy a hablar en clases. Ven con nosotros esta noche al bar. Eso es lo que te pido si quieres que deje de hacer tu vida un infierno y créeme que lo voy a cumplir. Lo juro sobre la memoria de mis padres".

Se le humedecieron los ojos cuando recordó la mirada furiosa de Tony y la manera tan pronta en la que le respondió que sí a esa propuesta que había surgido como un intento de manipularlo. Le dolía haber tenido que jurar sobre la memoria de esos padres a los que nunca había conocido, pero cuyo recuerdo era valioso y sagrado. Esos breves diálogos en aquella salida habían sido un intento por querer revertirlo. Llevaba días obsesionado con la manera en la que Tony había empezado a ignorarlo. El viaje de regreso había sido tortuoso. El inicio de la rutina lo tenía vuelto loco. Peter sentía que no iba a poder soportarlo.

—Maldita perra.

Volteó y vio que Liz salía agarrando sus cosas y traía en la mano el examen que acababan de hacer.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mientras caminaba por el pasillo con Liz.

—¡La muy imbécil no me quiso recibir el examen porque estaba viendo mi celular! ¡Ni siquiera estaba copiando!

Peter la miró.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que la muy maldita me lo arrebató, lo dejó en el escritorio y me enojé. Me paré a recogerlo y me humilló frente a toda la clase, porque dijo que entonces si quería el celular, no me recibía el examen y que estaba reprobada.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Y luego? Todos saben que no está permitido sacar el teléfono y...

La morena gritó.

—¡Carajo, eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que me molesta es que desde que volvimos de Nueva York no ha dejado de tratarme como basura, pero tú ni te das por enterado por estar pensando en quién sabe qué! ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?

"No querida, a ti nada te sale mal", pensó Peter.

—No lo sé y antes de que digas algo, no pienso decirle nada a Ben. Estoy castigado por haber perdido el concurso y está muy enojado conmigo por eso. Dijo que dejé en ridículo a la escuela.

Liz sacó su teléfono y siguió buscando.

—Pues la verdad es que sí te iba a pedir que le dijeras que la corra, pero antes de eso quería enseñarle que conmigo no se meta. Claro, pero cómo ya todos saben que es la novia de Stark y ella no se ha cansado de marcar su territorio como la perra que es, se siente muy valiente.

Peter empezó a caminar hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento. Ya era hora de la salida.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? Que ella sea la novia del señor Stark no tiene nada de malo. Que tú te hayas hecho ilusiones es otra cosa.

—¡Pero tú sabes que yo lo quiero! —gritó Liz sin importarle que más de uno volteara—. ¿Puedes creer que ese día en el que te fuiste a quién sabe dónde, él ni siquiera me habló? Lo invité a desayunar y me dejó plantada. No me contestó ningún mensaje ni llamada, ni cuando estuve tocando en su puerta me abrió y sé que estaba ahí. Mientras te estábamos esperando en el aeropuerto él ni siquiera me hizo caso y menos cuando le dije que tenía fotos con él en el bar. ¡Te juro que yo tomé más de una foto! ¡O sea, sí estaba muy borracha pero no podría olvidarme de algo así!

Peter sacó las llaves de su auto.

—Tú lo acabas de decir: estabas tan tomada que ni siquiera estás segura de que eso haya pasado. Además, perdiste tu oportunidad. Desde que llegamos te la pasaste haciendo estupidez tras estupidez y la única vez que pudiste colarte en su habitación te dio miedo. No sé qué te extraña y te lo dije bien claro: ya no te voy a ayudar con eso. Si quieres conquistarlo, hazlo tú sola.

Liz lo jaló del brazo.

—¿Tus tíos saben que ya recaíste?

Peter la miró fijamente y sonrió cínicamente. Trató de sonar calmado.

—Como no te quiero ayudar, ¿vas a intentar chantajearme con mi anorexia y mi bulimia? Mide bien tus palabras, Liz. Conmigo no se juega y menos si no saben jugar. Eso ya lo sabes.

La morena lo retó con la mirada y mostró su juego también.

—¿Crees que no tengo cosas para hundirte, Peter? Digo, sería una lástima que yo le dijera ciertas cosas a la maestra Romanoff que le pueden interesar, especialmente si tienen que ver con que alguien iba a difundir fotos de ella. La idea no fue mía, a ti te gustó pensar en qué podría suceder.

Peter se separó bruscamente.

—Te lo advierto, Liz. No me estés jodiendo y sí, mis tíos ya saben lo de mi recaída y también por eso estoy castigado. No me hagas pensar que todo este tiempo he tenido a una tonta por amiga. Te he cubierto muchas cosas y si alguien tiene que cuidarse bien, eres tú y más si quieres agarrarla contra mí. ¿O acaso tu padre estaría muy contento si sabe de tu relación con el maestro de educación física? Qué mala memoria tienes. Tú abres la boca con Romanoff o con quien sea, y yo seré el primero que se estará carcajeando.

Liz lo abofeteó y Peter se la devolvió. Todos los alumnos que iban pasando se detuvieron a ver la escena. Ella habló.

—Bien. Me gusta que nuestra amistad sea sólida.

Peter se sobó la mejilla.

—Y que esté basada en la honestidad del uno con el otro. Tú tratas de tirarme y yo me aseguraré de que caigas conmigo. Ah, y por cierto, ¿no sabes que si tienes una foto y la borras, puede respaldarse en la nube si es que configuraste bien tu cuenta? ¿Sabes usar el teléfono o quieres que te enseñe? No tienes idea de todo lo que yo tengo en contra tuya porque yo sí respaldo todo en mi nube. ¿Crees que no grabo nuestras escandalosas conversaciones? Hasta mañana, Liz.

Peter subió y arrancó el auto a toda velocidad. Llegó a su casa y no había nadie. Lo del castigo era una mentira para evitar a Liz. Ben y May no se habían preocupado en preguntarle nada del viaje. Ni siquiera recordaban a qué había ido a Nueva York un fin de semana.

Subió a su habitación y encendió la computadora. Miró las fotos que había tomado al día siguiente de esa fallida parranda. Todas eran de los lugares que Pepper le había dicho visitara. Ese día se había ido sin decir nada y se había limitado a tomar fotografías, imaginando que en esos mismos lugares Tony había pasado muchos momentos con Pepper. Sabía que el vuelo de su jet privado salía temprano, pero él se tomó todo el día y llegó hasta tarde, cuando los dos estaban con cara de pocos amigos esperándolo.

La primera que lo enfrentó fue Liz.

"¿Sí sabes que llevamos aquí desde el mediodía? ¿Por qué no contestaste el puto teléfono?"

Él se había limitado a subir al jet mientras Liz le seguía reclamando.

"Si tenían mucha prisa por regresar, hubieran tomado el vuelo y ya. No tienes que hacerme todo este drama".

Tony ni siquiera había intervenido. Peter esperó que el otro también le reclamara, pero se dio cuenta de que no le había dado importancia. El lunes siguiente a ese eterno fin de semana, Peter se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Pepper había empezado a tratar a Liz y coincidía perfectamente con todo lo que ella le había dicho. Sintió un vuelco cuando por primera vez vio a Tony y a Pepper besarse en el estacionamiento, ante la mirada de todos y sin importarles absolutamente nada. Pepper se había asegurado de que todos supieran que ella estaba comprometida con Tony y Peter sabía que lo hacía para hacer enfadar a Liz. Desde ahí, se había desatado una guerra silenciosa entre las dos.

—Al menos eso no salió tan mal, aunque me tenga que tragar todo mi coraje—dijo en voz alta.

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Otra vez había dejado de comer. Ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y vio su torso delgado. Las costillas comenzaban a marcársele y las clavículas remarcaban morbosamente su delgadez.

—Dos kilos menos y será suficiente. Los diez que había pensado al principio son demasiado. Seis menos y me sigo viendo regio. Hasta aquí detengo la báscula, lo demás es mantenimiento.

Los mareos y las taquicardias ya no le preocupaban. Lo único que le importaba era que Liz siguiera molestando a Pepper y que ésta perdiera la clase y la compostura. Quería verlas pelear, quería verlas hacerse daño y eso estaba dando resultado al igual que sus ayunos. Se quitó la ropa y se metió al jacuzzi que tenía en su habitación. Esperaba que el hidromasaje le ayudara a relajarse y a olvidar lo que había estado pasando, pero era algo imposible.

—Esa maldita cadena. Esa maldita "P". Me imagino que es un regalo de novios y que por eso el idiota se vio forzado a usarla. Claro, como hace todo lo que la tenga en paz a ella... pero pronto se les va a acabar su jueguito. Liz es la que me va a ayudar y la muy estúpida ni en cuenta. Gracias Dios mío, por toda la gente tonta que pusiste en este planeta.

Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agua. Su teléfono sonó y vio el número. No quería tomar esa llamada. No cuando era la posibilidad que tenía de hacer bien las cosas.

"En serio que no me mereces. No te quiero hacer daño".

El número insistió varias veces hasta que dejó de sonar. Peter no quería hablar con Harry. Era la persona a la que menos quería lastimar, a la que menos quería arrastrar a un juego en el que habría más perdedores que ganadores. Interrumpió su baño y se acostó en la cama. No quería quedarse dormido porque a últimas, terminaba soñando con Tony.

Los días siguientes, Peter empezó a llegar tarde a la escuela. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Los maestros comenzaron a llamarle la atención y contrario a su costumbre, él solamente acataba lo que le dijeran. Tony ni siquiera se había molestado en decirle algo. Pepper era la única que parecía interesada en él, en preguntarle lo que estaba pasando pero él no podía decirla absolutamente nada. Sentía algo de culpa pero al mismo tiempo mucho odio. Llevaba días mirándola, poniendo atención a cada detalle en ella. Esperaba que ella tuviera un dije con la inicial de Tony, pero no. Se veía radiante, más abierta con todos, excepto con Liz, quien también había dejado de hablarle a Peter.

"Al menos ya no tengo que soportar tus estupideces y si te metes conmigo, me facilitas más las cosas".

Iba a darle un sorbo a su café cuando la puerta se abrió. Estaba en clases, terminando su reporte de "Dorian Gray". Tony estaba ahí.

—Maestra, buenos días. ¿Me permites a Parker? Es por lo que te dije.

Peter sintió que le temblaba la quijada. Pepper habló con voz calmada.

—Peter, ve. Llévate tus cosas.

El chico suspiró. Mientras avanzaba a la salida escuchó las burlas de sus compañeros. No eran hacia él, sino hacia los maestros. La relación entre ambos ya era del dominio público.

Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire y miró a Tony.

—Me llamó tu tío.

Peter no dijo nada. Tony ni siquiera lo estaba mirando y su voz sonaba cortante.

—Me pidió que te entregara esto y que se lo fueras a llevar personalmente en este momento. Me pidió que te sacara de clases. Ya tienes el día cubierto.

Peter tomó el sobre que Tony le extendió y salió de la escuela sin decir palabra. Eso era lo que aún le dolía. Fue hacia su auto y abrió el sobre en un alto. Era un proyecto brillante, algo que sin duda traería muchos millones a la compañía de su tío. Al menos en eso, Tony demostraba su genio e inteligencia.

"¿Algún día podré estar a tu altura?", se preguntó al ver la magistral forma en la que Tony había creado algo que serviría para que mucha gente se beneficiara de eso. Ben le pagaría mucho dinero por esa idea, pero Peter no creía ser capaz de crear algo tan complejo como eso. Miró con nostalgia ese boceto. Extrañaba hablar con Tony. Desearía poder volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que nunca se hubieran enrolado en esa caótica relación que los había lastimado demasiado a ambos y que peligrosamente se acercaba a lastimar a gente inocente como Pepper.

Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por haber mantenido la pureza y la sinceridad de esa relación de maestro-alumno. Tal vez si desde un principio le hubiera preguntado a Tony si tenia novia, eso hubiera parado todo ese desastre a tiempo y lo había colocado en una mejor posición como aprendiz y alumno. Incluso, se hubiera vuelto el mejor amigo de ambos y habría aconsejado a Pepper para que luciera como toda una reina en su boda, pero ya era muy tarde. Tal vez los habría visto a los dos como los padres que nunca tuvo y se habría sentido más seguro, más protegido de lo que estaba con su propia familia. Lo único que había sucedido en verdad, era lo que había escrito y leído con lágrimas en su propio diario. Lo único real, era todo ese dolor que venía arrastrando desde ese puto triángulo amoroso en el que se metió sin saberlo y que después, deliberadamente, se empeñó en llevar hasta la ultima consecuencia.

La luz se puso en verde y manejó con furia hasta las oficinas de la compañía de su tío, aquel hombre que tampoco pasaba de los cuarenta y algo y que tenía ojos azules profundos y expresivos. A veces soñaba con el día en que May y Ben le dijeran que eran sus verdaderos padres y que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, pero no era así. Mary y Richard Parker habían muerto en su viaje de aniversario de bodas cuando él tenía dos años y fue dejado al cuidado de aquel matrimonio que nunca pudo tener hijos propios. Esa era la realidad y le dolía tanto como su propia existencia. No le pertenecía a nadie y solamente había pasado toda su vida mendigando amor, ocupando lugares que no estaban vacíos o que no habían sido creados pensando en él. Era como un comodín, como una pieza de repuesto, algo digno de ser usado y desechado por todos.

Tragó saliva cuando le sonrió al guardia de la entrada del primer filtro de seguridad y se adentró en el gran terreno que ocupaba esa industria. Era el heredero de la fortuna de sus padres y de la de sus tíos, pero ni todo su dinero ni todo el poder que eventualmente heredaría, podían borrar esa soledad que parecía acrecentarse día con día. Esperó en el auto hasta que se sintió tranquilo. Bajó y se dirigió a la oficina de su tío. Abrió la puerta y se sentó frente al gran escritorio de su tío. Sabía que perdería gran parte del día ahí, así que sacó un libro en lo que llegaba Ben, pero su voz lo sorprendió.

—Creí que llegarías más tarde. Justo a tiempo. Ese Stark sí que es rápido, ¿eh?

Peter se levantó y saludó a su tío.

—Ten —dijo mientras le extendía el fólder—. ¿Ya puedo volver a clases?

—¿En serio vas a regresar a la escuela? Vete a casa si quieres. Yo le mando las correcciones por fax y perdona haberte usado como mensajero, pero nadie más tiene que ver esto. Entre todas las cosas tontas que has hecho -y que han sido bastantes, por cierto-, tengo que reconocerte como un gran acierto el que hayas sugerido que agregara a Stark a mi equipo creativo. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero vamos a ganar con esto?

"Ahí está otra vez. Todo es sobre el dinero", pensó Peter.

—Me imagino que será mucho —dijo con desgano.

—Ese hombre vale lo que pesa en oro y mucho más. Me alegra que aun no me hayas pedido que lo corra o algo así. Justo acabo de poner unos cuantos ceros en su cuenta bancaria y una casa a nombre tuyo. De verdad que agradezco que me lo hayas sugerido, ¿eh?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Nunca te pediré que lo corras.

—Me alegra. Nos vemos en la noche. Por cierto, May se fue a Los Hamptons. Regresa la próxima semana.

Peter salió sin decir nada. Era la visita más breve que pudiera recordar a las oficinas de su tío. Caminó hacia su auto y pensó en irse a su casa, pero sabía que estaría solo, sin nadie más que la servidumbre para hacerle compañía. Manejó de regreso a la escuela y se sentó en las gradas a ver a las porristas, que ensayaban sin la supervisión de Liz. Sacó su celular y volvió a mirar aquellas selfies que estaban enloqueciendo a la dueña por su supuesta desaparición. Realmente esas fotos eran material digno para acabar con la carrera de Stark y sus planes al lado de la señorita Potts.

"Señorita Potts. Señora Stark, próximamente".

Quiso borrarlas, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez pudiera encontrarles un mejor uso después. Sacó un cigarro y una Coca-Cola de cereza. Se puso a beberla lentamente al tiempo que intercalaba un sorbo con una bocanada. Aquella sensación dulzona y amarga al mismo tiempo le parecía una forma de resumir su propia vida. Momentos dulces y la ya consabida amargura. Un trago amargo y de repente algo de dulzura que le recordaba que la vida aun tenía cierta piedad con él. Un poco de felicidad y sabor a triunfo antes de que todo se fuera al carajo otra vez. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. No era momento para mostrarse vulnerable ante aquella comunidad que todavía le temía.

—¡¿Peter?!

Una de las porristas iba corriendo hacia él. Peter apagó la colilla de su cigarro y la miró con aire desdeñoso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó instalándose otra vez en su papel de insoportable fashionista que les hacía un favor con su sola existencia.

—¿Puedes ayudarnos con la coreografía?

—¿Dónde esta tu capitana? —preguntó sin dejar de hacer cara de fastidio.

La chica lo miró avergonzada.

—Está en detención. Creo que la van a remover y no tenemos quién nos entrene para las nacionales. Falta una semana y ella no se ha aparecido desde hace como un mes.

—Esa estúpida. Ya bajo. Diles a las vacas de tus compañeras que tienen cinco minutos antes de que baje a romperles la dignidad y la espalda.

La chica sonrió como si eso hubiera sido un cumplido. Peter suspiró al tiempo que le marcaba a Liz, pero ella no contestó.

—Ahora yo tengo que hacer tu trabajo.

Insistió con la llamada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Fastidiado, comenzó a bajar por esas gradas mientras veía que las chicas tomaban sus lugares. Peter sabía que las porristas le tenían un miedo atroz y esa sensación les gustaba.

—Pon "Careless whisper". Están muy tiesas y ni siquiera saben cómo calentar adecuadamente. Sigan la melodía y si no me gusta cómo se mueven, las haré correr tres vueltas a toda la pista y sin protestar, ¿entendido?

La chica que lo había ido a buscar obedeció. Peter sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió. Sabía que las chicas se esforzaban para hacerlo como él esperaba y porque no querían hacerlo enfadar. Peter terminó su cigarro y les aplaudió al darse cuenta de que ellas habían hecho lo imposible por complacerlo y que eso significaba una victoria segura. Podía tomar el mérito, pero no se sentía con ánimos de echarse otra responsabilidad encima.

—Creo que ya tenemos una nueva capitana —dijo mientras miraba a la chica que lo había ido a buscar—. Olvídense de Liz. Ella ya no las representa.

Mientras escuchaba los gritos de júbilo de las porristas, vio que Liz iba caminando hacia ellas y de repente un silencio se apoderó de ese pequeño grupo.

—Peter, necesito hablar contigo.

El chico la miró con frialdad.

—Ya no eres la capitana de porristas.

Liz frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora es Maria y si te atreves a molestarla, créeme que ahora sí me vas a conocer. Las chicas ya no te necesitan.

Liz miró a las porristas y les mostró el dedo medio.

—Son unas malagradecidas.

—Y tú una irresponsable. No te metas con ellas.

Las chicas miraban atentas la escena. Peter se dirigió a ellas.

—Maria, hazte cargo. Todas, obedézcanla o me aseguraré de que sus vidas sean un infierno. Quiero ver su trofeo en la vitrina la próxima semana. Liz, ven conmigo.

Liz lo siguió a regañadientes. Llegaron al estacionamiento. Ella habló.

—¿Con qué derecho me quitas mi lugar? —preguntó ella.

Peter extendió su mano izquierda. Ese día no llevaba puesto ningún anillo.

—Prácticamente soy el dueño de esta escuela, sin título, pero lo soy. Y porque veo que no sabes apreciar todo lo que he hecho por ti. Eres una irresponsable que no sabe compaginar sus deberes con su vida personal, no estás a la altura de lo que se necesita, por eso.

Liz hizo una mueca.

—Métete a tus porristas por el culo.

—Las nacionales son la próxima semana. Bastante tienen con mi épica derrota como para sumar un fracaso más a la lista y créeme que eso no lo voy a permitir.

Peter esperó a que Liz lo abofeteara, pero la morena lo abrazó y eso lo desconcertó.

—Reconozco que eso me molesta como no tienes idea, pero me has hecho un gran favor.

Peter frunció el ceño. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

La morena sonrió.

—Porque tengo un plan y sé que eso no fallará. Ya sé cómo hacer que Stark me haga caso al fin.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Hay problemas en el paraíso y no te lo pude decir antes porque no nos habíamos visto. Tiene mucho que ver contigo y conmigo. Ya sé lo que hace que Stark se enoje y se ponga celoso.

Peter no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Y eso por qué es importante? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Liz se mordió el labio.

—Sólo espera. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que Stark ha estado muy amable conmigo desde que regresamos de Nueva York y eso es lo que hace que la perra esa se enoje. Ya me di cuenta y por eso he decidido que tú me vas a ayudar.

Peter tragó saliva. Sí se había dado cuenta en clases que Tony había cambiado drásticamente con Liz y eso también lo tenía molesto. Por eso también la había estado evitando los días anteriores. Fingió aplomo al preguntar.

—¿Pepper siente celos de ti? ¿Yo por qué te voy a ayudar o cómo? No entiendo.

Liz se acercó a Peter y comenzó a acariciar su pecho sugerentemente.

—Ese es mi plan. Tú y yo vamos a fingir ser novios. Eso molestará a Tony, calmará a Pepper y tú y yo salimos ganando. Bueno, yo más que tú.

Peter se enojó y la apartó de un empujón.

—¡Todos saben que eso nunca pasará! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que a mí me gustan los chicos! ¡Stark sabe que me gustan los chicos! ¡Además —dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero le era imposible—, él ni siquiera se fija en ti! ¡No te confundas!

Liz se carcajeó.

—Sé que eso lo va a volver loco y nunca es tarde para que pruebes otras cosas. Además, tú me dijiste que nunca me pondrías un "pero", y no me hago responsable si después de besarme, te haces a la pequeña idea de hacerme un hueco en tu agenda nocturna. Puedo volver la noche el día solo para ti. Estoy segura de que te gustará y no te culpo si después de eso me pides andar un tiempo conmigo, aunque sea sólo para experimentar.

Peter la miró asqueado.

—¡Eso es caer demasiado bajo hasta para mí!

Liz sonrió y comenzó a jugar con la cremallera de su chaqueta. Peter se sonrojó a causa de la vergüenza que ese toque le causaba. Sabía que Liz era una zorra hecha y derecha, pero nunca pensó en sentirse de alguna forma acosado y victimizado por ella. También sabía de lo persuasiva que ella llegaba a ser y por un momento temió por su propia integridad y por dejarse arrastrar para ver qué podría suceder. La tentación era muy grande. Liz sonrió mientras hablaba.

—No. Ya lo decidí y no me puedes decir que no. Además, si mis cálculos no me fallan, esta es la hora en la que él viene a recoger a la noviecita y va a pasar justamente por aquí.

Peter se tensó cuando vio que Tony iba caminando hacia ellos. Todos los chicos comenzaron a salir por el fin de clases de ese día y Pepper iba saliendo de un salón. Peter empezó a sudar frío.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo lo que va a hacer y...?

Peter no terminó su pregunta. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió los gruesos y húmedos labios de Liz posarse fuertemente sobre los suyos en un beso lascivo. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás alumnos no se hicieron esperar y más de uno sacó su teléfono para captar ese extraño momento. No pudo evitar cruzar miradas con Tony, quien hizo un mohín de desagrado al ver la forma en la que, sin poder evitarlo, Peter rodeaba la cintura de Liz. Fue un instante que pareció una eternidad y más de uno aplaudió. La morena se separó. Peter se sonrojó y los alumnos comenzaron a burlarse y a seguir con su camino. Pepper se dio la vuelta, pero Tony no dejaba de ver con reproche a Peter.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Liz mientras se saboreaba los labios.

Peter soltó poco a poco a Liz. Instintivamente se llevó los dedos a sus labios y se los saboreó. Liz sonrió complacida.

—Creo que sí te gustó—Liz respondió por él y le dio otro beso rápido, menos intenso que el anterior.

Peter estaba inmóvil. La morena jugó con sus cabellos mientras lo miraba con aire condescendiente y burlón.

—Te llamo más tarde, tigre. Tenemos que celebrar tu primer beso con una mujer— dijo mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre el exceso de brillo y saliva que había dejado sobre esos delgados labios.

Liz avanzó tranquilamente por el pasillo mientras algunos curiosos la rodeaban. Peter se quedó de una sola pieza, sin saber qué decir. Tony lo miró con odio mientras se acercaba y le extendía un pañuelo de papel, que Peter no pudo sujetar a causa del aturdimiento.

—No creí que fueras así, ¿eh? Pero creo que de ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa. A propósito, gracias por llevarle a tu tío el proyecto. No volveré a molestarte, es en serio y de forma definitiva.

Peter se quedó clavado en su lugar, mirando cómo Tony caminaba hasta alcanzar a Pepper para besarla justo en medio del pasillo mientras él aun podía sentir ese beso que le había resultado electrizante por ser el primero que le había robado una chica. Tony lo miró mientras besaba apasionadamente a Pepper, quien estaba ajena a todo lo que realmente estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Peter no supo qué hacer. Sus labios aun conservaban el labial sabor cereza que Liz usaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El sabor de las cerezas y la impotencia en todo su esplendor.


	22. Teen Idle

Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle

Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title

Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible

Feeling super, super, super suicidal

Cerró los ojos. Tragó saliva esperando que nadie lo viera. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ganas de bajarse del auto. Tenía miedo y sentía que si ponía un pie en esa escuela otra vez, sería la mofa de todos. Llevaba más de una semana faltando a clases y aunque era periodo de evaluaciones, poco le importaban las consecuencias en su vida académica. Tenía que entregar varios trabajos finales antes del cierre de calificaciones, pero eso era irrelevante comparado con la forma en la que se había sentido.

Los había visto besándose. Los había ido siguiendo para ver cómo eran sus citas románticas, pero nunca había imaginado lo que se sentiría el ver a Tony besando a su novia frente a él con todo el descaro del mundo. Esa era la verdadera humillación que lo había puesto al borde del colapso. Recordó el mensaje bordado de su chaqueta de la suerte, como él la llamaba, pero esa vez se sentía vulnerable y ni aquellas enormes letras podrían darle la seguridad que necesitaba. Tomó aire y soltó el volante poco a poco. Nunca había tenido un ataque de ansiedad, así que tal vez eso era lo que más se le parecía. Esperó a que los alumnos fueran entrando para poder bajar y no tener que soportar aquellas miradas burlonas. Él era quien se exponía al ridículo y al escarnio antes de que los demás lo hicieran, pero Liz se había pasado con ese despliegue inesperado de desesperación. Había atraído más atención de la necesaria y también lo había dejado en una posición vulnerable.

—Cómo si realmente Tony te fuera a hacer caso algún día, estúpida.

Sintió que esas palabras que salían de sus labios llevaban todo el odio que sentía, al fin, hacia aquella a la que aun le contestaba los mensajes. Lo del beso ni siquiera se había vuelto a mencionar entre ellos. Liz lo había minimizado, diciendo que era una broma y Peter aceptó seguirle la corriente porque era lo que más le convenía. Caminó hacia el interior de la escuela y los pocos alumnos que aun quedaban ni siquiera lo miraron. Se dio cuenta de que al menos sus ideas acerca de ser expuesto y avergonzado, de pasar de verdugo a víctima, solo habían sido eso: ideas y suposiciones. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo so pena de que él fuera a decirles algo.

"Vaya, al menos eso no cambió".

Entró a su salón. Tony ni siquiera le llamó la atención por haber llegado tarde. Se sentó cerca de la entrada, en el único lugar vacío que había. De reojo se dio cuenta que Liz estaba ordenando los exámenes y que después de la orden que dio Stark, ella comenzó a repartirlos. Se le veía radiante, feliz y Peter frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que, hasta el tono de voz del maestro hacia ella, era bastante amable.

"Algo no anda bien aquí".

Se apresuró a resolver los ejercicios que estaban en el pizarrón. Dejó la hoja sobre el escritorio y suspiró pensando que todavía tendría que esperar casi una hora para poderse ir de esa clase. Otra vez aquella opresión en el pecho. Otra vez esa sensación que rayaba entre la nausea y las ganas de salir corriendo.

—Liz, entrega esto por favor.

Aquella se levantó casi de un salto y fue a regresarle el ejercicio a Peter y ni siquiera le habló o le hizo ningún comentario.

—Parker, ya se puede ir.

Peter levantó la mirada. Tony ni siquiera lo estaba viendo.

"Parker".

Sintió que la sangre le hervía y se levantó para salir a toda prisa del salón.

"¿Cuándo en toda tu puta vida me has llamado así?"

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se dirigió a la cafetería. Se mordió el labio hasta casi hacérselo sangrar. Algo no andaba bien. Se dejó caer en una silla y abrió aquella galería de fotos. Estaba tentado a mandarlas todas, a por fin terminar de ejecutar su venganza contra aquel que lo sorprendía y lastimaba cada vez más con su cinismo e indiferencia, pero un aroma suave lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿Estás bien?

Pepper estaba ahí. Peter levantó la mirada mientras escondía el celular en su chaqueta.

—Ah... estuve enfermo y apenas me dieron luz verde para regresar.

Ella jaló una silla y se sentó frente a él.

—Le pregunté a Tony si sabía algo de ti y me dijo que no.

Peter hizo una mueca.

—¿Liz no le avisó? —preguntó inintencionadamente. Se dio cuenta de la molestia de la maestra.

—No. No nos dijo nada. Con eso de que anda organizando lo del Baile de Graduación y está muy ocupada haciéndose campaña para ser la reina del prom, no dijo nada de por qué habías faltado.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿El baile? Pero todavía falta un mes para organizarlo. ¿Por qué se adelantó?

Pepper dio un sorbo a su café y le ofreció de la rosquilla que acababa de comprar. Peter sonrió y muy a su pesar, tuvo que cortar un trozo con sus manos y aguantarse el asco que el dulce le causó.

—No sé. Creí que tú le estabas ayudando o algo, porque se ha tomado todas las atribuciones para salirse de clases y para andar afuera todo el día organizando eso. ¿Otra vez se pelearon? ¿Fue por lo del beso de esa vez?

Peter se mordió el labio.

—No.

Pepper lo miró fijamente.

—Ese beso se vio tan forzado que yo no le creí, ni nadie. Créeme que estoy harta de sus arranques de diva y no sé que le ha dado a Tony por protegerla. Es el único que dijo en junta de maestros que le daba su respaldo total para sus actividades. Si no conociera a Tony, diría que se trae algo entre manos.

Peter sintió que se iba a ahogar cuando escuchó eso al tiempo que pasaba el bocado.

—¡¿Perdón?! —preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Pepper negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué pasó, no sé qué está sucediendo, pero algo está pasando y no me gusta para nada.

Peter apretó los puños.

—¿Me permite? Voy por un café.

Pepper se levantó y un sobre blanco con letras doradas cayó de entre las hojas de uno de los libros que iba cargando. Peter se agachó para recogerlo y sintió que era demasiado.

—Tenga... —dijo casi conteniendo el aliento.

Pepper le quitó el sobre casi de inmediato.

—Pues sí. Si no tuviera esto —dijo agitando el sobre—, estaría preocupada, pero, en fin. Ya que lo viste, ¿crees poder acompañarnos?

Peter sintió que iba a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó sin entender la intención de esas palabras.

Pepper volteó a todos lados mientras se acercaba a Peter.

—La boda es en abril. Este es el diseño de las invitaciones, aunque todavía no las mandamos a hacer. Será una recepción muy discreta, pero no hemos decidido si será aquí o en Manhattan. Mi padre quiere que sea allá, pero no estoy segura todavía. Él y Tony no se pueden ver y no quiero que el día más importante de mi vida quede opacado por eso. En fin, cosas de familia. ¿Pero si irías si es allá o en otro lado?

Peter sonrió obligándose a sonar tan convincente como pudiera.

—Claro, me encantará acompañarlos.

Pepper sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a Peter. Él sintió que no lo soportaría, pero se mantuvo estoico.

—Bien. Sólo te pido que por favor seas discreto. Digo, ya es algo que todos conocen, pero no tendremos muchos invitados. Nos vemos.

Pepper empezó a avanzar sin voltear atrás y Peter se quedó inmóvil. Tenía ganas de correr hacia ella y jalarla de los cabellos, de tirarla, de abofetearla, de escupirle y después ir tras de Liz y Tony, pero no podía reaccionar. Su cuerpo no respondía. Aquel temblor incontenible se apoderó de su cuerpo y solo atinó a salir por el otro lado de la cafetería. Salió casi corriendo hacia su auto y por un momento la idea lo asaltó. Buscó entre sus cosas algo afilado, pero no llevaba nada que pudiera servirle. Entró al auto y arrancó a gran velocidad, sin importarle nada. Iba manejando como loco, pero se detuvo al ver que la luz del semáforo marcó el alto. Se limpió violentamente las lágrimas cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Era Harry y no tenía ganas de tomar esa llamada. Aventó el celular contra el asiento.

—¡Maldita sea!

El claxon de los autos lo hizo reaccionar y aceleró hasta casi salir de la ciudad. Se orilló y empezó a golpear el volante con todas sus fuerzas hasta que las manos le dolieron. El llanto no paraba de brotar y quemaba tanto como la vez que había terminado con Tony. No podía respirar, pero de repente lo tuvo todo claro. Se esperó hasta que sintió que se había calmado lo suficiente y buscó sus gafas negras, aquellas que May le había regalado. No quería que nadie notara que había llorado. Volvió a encender el auto y regresó a la escuela. Fue a buscar a Liz al laboratorio de ciencias y sin importarle la llamada de atención del maestro, entró azotando la puerta.

—Señor Parker, no puede entrar tarde y menos haciendo un escándalo.

No se contuvo esta vez.

—Señor Banner, siga en lo que está y no se meta en lo que no le importa si quiere seguir cobrando su cheque la próxima quincena. ¿Puedes venir, Liz? Por favor y rápido.

La morena ni siquiera traía puesta la bata del laboratorio. Miró a Peter con fastidio y su voz sonó arrogante.

—Lo siento pero estoy ocupada.

El maestro estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Parker, le pido que se retire y vaya directo a detención.

—¡Usted cállese y váyase al diablo!

Los alumnos no pudieron ocultar su asombro cuando Peter fue directo hasta donde estaba Liz y la jaló de los cabellos.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! —gritó ella manoteando, pero Peter la sujetó con más fuerza hasta que la sacó del salón. La llevó hacia el pasillo y la abofeteó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—¡Así que eres la consentida de Stark, ¿no?!

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?!

La chica levantó el brazo, pero Peter la detuvo. La empujó contra un muro sin importar el espectáculo que estaba dando. El maestro salió gritando para meter a los alumnos que se habían asomado para ver todo eso y azotó la puerta para evitar que ese escándalo siguiera distrayendo a los demás.

Peter la miró con furia. Bajó lentamente el brazo de ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que al fin había logrado asustarla lo suficiente. Se quitó las gafas sin importarle que su rostro y sus ojos aun estuvieran enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás a punto de hacer?

Liz aun seguía tensa.

—¿De qué hablas?

Peter volvió a gritar. Una bofetada más.

—¡Conmigo no te hagas la tonta!

Liz se sobó la mejilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que al fin Stark me esté haciendo caso? ¿Te molesta que tu reputación como el tipo más maricón de la escuela haya quedado hecha trizas por ese beso? ¡Te hice un favor y deberías agradecerme por eso! ¿Qué es lo que según tú estoy a punto de hacer? ¿Ser la reina del baile? ¿Te molesta que en mucho tiempo, no te haya pedido tu estúpida opinión?

Peter la miró con atención.

—Yo te dije que conmigo no se juega.

Liz lo retó con la mirada.

—¿Ah no? ¿En serio crees que eres intocable?

Peter sonrió al tiempo que exhalaba.

—Sigue creyendo que te mandas sola y en serio Liz que te voy a hacer la vida un infierno.

—¿Por qué de repente te molesta lo de Tony? ¿Ya se te olvidó que tú me estuviste dando tus geniales ideas en ese viaje? ¿Ya se te olvidó que tú mismo me estuviste aconsejando para que hiciera las cosas bien? Pues sí, he estado haciendo todo lo que me dijiste y mira que sí funciona. ¿O qué? ¿A ti también te gusta y crees que puedes tener una oportunidad con él? ¡No seas ridículo!

Peter iba a abofetearla una vez más, pero Liz fue más rápida y lo hizo primero.

—No. A ti te molesta que yo haga las cosas sin consultarte. Te fastidia que en este breve tiempo yo haya podido lograr algo que tú nunca vas a tener, ¿o es porque eres amigo de la maestrita esa y te duele verla así, a punto de perder al hombre que ama? Yo te dije que no me iba a dar por vencida hasta lograr que él se fijara en mí. Si él decidió empezar a verme como algo más que una alumna, debe ser por algo, ¿no crees? Tú mismo lo dijiste: primero se haría el interesante antes de caer rendido y ¿qué crees? Está pasando y no lo puedes evitar. Si eso que estoy a punto de hacer se llama romper un compromiso, entonces sí, lo voy a lograr yo, no tú. Tú ni siquiera tienes oportunidad. Deja de soñar.

Peter tomó aire.

—Bien. Qué bueno que ya dijiste lo que piensas hacer. Qué bueno que piensas usar todo lo que te enseñé en contra mía. Eso me gano por estúpido.

Liz se acomodó el cabello.

—Que conste que al fin lo reconociste. Por mí, te puedes ir al diablo.

Peter la tomó fuertemente del brazo y tocó la puerta del laboratorio. Liz trató de zafarse del agarre pero el maestro abrió la puerta antes de que eso pasara. Peter sonrió.

—Maestro, discúlpeme por lo que le dije hace rato. Es que estamos ensayando una obra de teatro y necesitaba que se viera lo más realista posible, pero nunca fue mi intención ofenderlo ni mucho menos, y si por eso me tiene que castigar, adelante. Asumo mi responsabilidad, pero por favor, ¿le permite la entrada a Liz?

El maestro los miró desconcertado. Liz volteó a ver a Peter sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Una obra de teatro? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó el maestro con incredulidad.

Peter sonrió y su voz sonó amable.

—Sí. Es para el festival de invierno que mi amiga está organizando, ya ve que quedó como encargada del comité de alumnos. por favor, déjela pasar, yo me voy a detención. Mañana le entrego el pase firmado y la actividad de hoy, aunque no me la cuente como calificación. Por favor, señor Banner.

El maestro se dio la vuelta y con una seña le indicó que ambos podían pasar. Liz lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Peter le sonrió y le susurró al oído sin soltarla.

—Prepárate querida, porque tu salida de esta escuela está más cerca de lo que te imaginas y si no es mucha molestia, encárgate de organizar muy bien ese festival para que seas por lo menos, la reina del invierno. Me gustaría que te llevaras un recuerdo bonito de la escuela porque de mi cuenta corre que tú no haces nada para separar a esos dos. Anda, ve a tu lugar y sigue con lo que estabas.

Liz se separó y Peter sonrió cuando vio el terror en la mirada de ella. Se acomodó la chaqueta y se dio la vuelta. Fue a la oficina de detención y sacó un libro. Terminó de leerlo justo a tiempo para la hora de la salida. Caminó tarareando una canción en lo que llegaba a su auto. Subió sonriendo al Bentley rosado que May le había regalado con tal de no verlo triste y al borde de la depresión. El frasco de pastillas que había tomado llegando a casa después de ese humillante beso días atrás, le había traído como regalo aquella extravagancia que hizo voltear a más de uno. Aun cuando vio por el espejo retrovisor a Pepper colgarse del cuello de Tony, no se incomodó esta vez.

—Sigues tú, Tony.


	23. Blood in the cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Un poco de Pepperony en los siguientes tres capítulos a partir de este, pero no es mucho. Es necesario para lo que sigue después)

The boy I love's got another girl

He might be fucking her right now...

...I don't have an agenda

All I do is pretend to be ok so my friends

Can't see my heart in the blender...

Tony seguía callado. Aquel parloteo incesante lo tenía abrumado, pero ocasionalmente se atrevía a jugar con su cabello y a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Pudo ver que la morena sonreía y se mordía el labio mientras él acariciaba esa piel suave y bajaba cada vez más la voz.

—Bien, Liz. ¿Te molesta si lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Liz sonrió mientras él se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina para abrirla. Se cercioró de que nadie viera a la chica salir de ahí y la esperó, no sin antes sonreírle.

—¿Le gustó el café, señor Stark? —preguntó ella con voz sugerente.

Tony sonrió.

—Muchas gracias. Mañana me toca invitar a mí.

Liz bajó la mirada y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Tony la jaló del brazo y la metió al salón otra vez.

—Espera —dijo él sin dejar de sujetarla por el brazo—. Pero esta es la hora en la que Pepper y Nat pasan por aquí.

Liz ahogó una risa y Tony la miró con cierta complicidad en los ojos.

—No se preocupe. Seré discreta.

—Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por eso —dijo él—. Por cierto, desde la otra vez te quería pedir un favor —dijo Tony mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

Liz no dejaba de mirarlo y Tony se dio cuenta.

—Por usted, lo que sea.

Tony se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarla.

—Por lo que más quieras, no le digas nada a Peter. Sé que es tu mejor amigo, y por lo mismo...

Liz frunció el ceño.

—Eso no se lo puedo asegurar. Digo, lo de ser amigos. Últimamente se ha estado portando muy mal conmigo. Me quitó como capitana de las porristas y el otro día tuvimos una pequeña pelea. Creo que lo del beso que le di lo molestó.

Tony se recargó en la puerta. Al otro lado se podía escuchar la voz de Pepper y de Nat hablando con los alumnos. Tony volvió a poner el cerrojo y llevó a Liz hasta el otro extremo del salón y bajó la voz.

—¿Cómo? No me dijiste nada de eso.

Liz se sentó en una butaca y Tony hizo lo mismo.

—Es que han pasado tantas cosas. Está enojado desde Nueva York porque... bueno, eso no importa. Su exnovio lo anduvo buscando.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿Su exnovio?

Liz sacó su celular y le mostró una foto a Tony. Aquella foto mostraba a un chico rubio y de ojos verdes sonriendo frente al Hotel Plaza en Nueva York. Liz se estremeció cuando Tony le quitó el teléfono para verla mejor.

—Por lo que sé, Harry Osborn y él fueron novios en el verano. No duraron mucho, pero Harry lo ha estado buscando y Peter ya no sabe cómo quitárselo de encima.

El semblante de Tony se endureció al ver la fecha en la que esa foto había sido publicada y le devolvió el celular a la chica.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que esté enojado contigo?

Liz se empezó a reír y se tapó la boca para que nadie afuera escuchara.

—Pues que por el beso que le di, alguien subió otra foto donde Peter y yo estamos juntos, la editó diciendo que al fin éramos novios y lo etiquetó en Instagram. Obviamente, eso llegó a oídos de Harry y si mi teoría es correcta, creo que Peter ve peligrar su reconciliación.

Tony la miró extrañado.

—Pero si acabas de decir que él no quiere regresar con ¿Harrison? ¿Henry?

Liz sonrió y acarició el rostro de Tony. Aquel ni se inmutó.

—Harry, se llama Harry —dijo con aire burlón—. Pues no lo quiere, pero a Peter siempre le gusta ganar y tener a su lado a la gente para humillarla. El que él haya sido objeto de burla por ese beso que le di, pues no le gustó y no sé usted, pero la verdad es que nadie se ha quejado de mis besos.

Tony se humedeció los labios sin dejar de ver a los de Liz.

—Eso no me consta, pero no nos salgamos del tema. ¿Sólo por eso Peter se enojó contigo?

Liz suspiró.

—Por eso, porque usted me ha estado brindando su apoyo, porque él cree que lo voy a meter en un problema con la maestra Pepper... No sé que se trae Peter, pero ha estado actuando raro. ¿Ya vio que otra vez recayó? No ha estado viniendo a la escuela porque su salud se ha deteriorado mucho y la verdad, bien merecido se lo tiene.

Tony sonrió.

—No digas eso.

Liz se mordió el labio y se acercó un poco al rostro de Tony.

—¡Es la verdad! Si yo le contara todas las cosas que ha hecho y ha dicho sólo por diversión... No le quito el que sea muy inteligente pero lo que tiene de listo, lo tiene de odioso. Ojalá y un día de estos, se muera y me deje en paz.

Tony tragó saliva y se levantó.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que se está portando así contigo, porque tal vez le gustas?

Liz se empezó a carcajear y Tony le pidió con una seña que guardara silencio.

—¿Cómo cree? — respondió ella sin dejar de reírse—. Por un momento pensé que ni él podría resistirse a mis encantos, pero no. Peter no es así. Realmente nunca le he conocido otro romance con nadie y de no ser por las fotos que me enseñó con Harry, juraría que me estuvo diciendo mentiras. Como que nunca habla de su vida amorosa y aparte, a él solo le interesa jugar con las personas y lastimarlas. Yo le sigo hablando porque...

Tony la miró fijamente.

—¿Tiene algo que te puede meter en problemas?

Liz asintió.

—Y por lástima. Cuando él entro a la escuela, nadie se juntaba con él y la verdad, me dio lastima verlo tan solo y por eso le empecé a hablar. Usted sabe que dos ególatras juntos nunca terminan bien y eso es lo que nos pasó. Espero —dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono y descaradamente se acomodaba la minifalda que llevaba puesta—, que usted y yo nos sigamos llevando bien. La verdad pensé que le caía mal y que por eso era cortante conmigo.

Tony sonrió mientras se acercaba a quitar el cerrojo de la puerta por segunda vez. Ya no se escuchaban voces en el pasillo.

—Eres mi alumna y debo cuidar ciertas apariencias, no te quiero meter en un problema. Solo te pido que seas discreta y que por favor, no digas nada a nadie.

Liz caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

—Ya le dije que no se preocupe, no diré nada y menos a Peter. Si le digo que hemos estado tomando café a escondidas aquí en la escuela, entonces sí estaríamos en problemas. Por lo demás, no se preocupe.

Tony abrió la puerta.

—Eso espero. Hasta mañana, Liz.

La morena le regaló un guiño mientras se iba lentamente. Tony suspiró. Miró su reloj y fue por su portafolio. Caminó hacia el estacionamiento y el auto de Pepper ya no estaba. A propósito, dejó pasar más tiempo para llegar tarde a la cita que tenía con ella. Ese día irían a ver a la planeadora de bodas y a escoger el pastel. Cuando llegó al lugar en el que habían quedado de verse, Pepper lo besó efusivamente. Él sonrió.

—¿Lista?

La maestra sonrió emocionada.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Tony se mordió el labio y la besó.

—Estaba juntando información para mi siguiente proyecto.

Pepper lo abrazó y acarició su espalda sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Ay, señor Stark. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted? No me diga que me voy a casar con un adicto al trabajo.

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Eso ya deberías saberlo, pero te prometo que este será el último trabajo de investigación que dejo interfiera con nuestros planes de boda. Te lo juro.

La tomó de la mano y se adentraron a ese lugar en el que ya los esperaba aquella mujer que era la mejor planeadora de bodas de toda la ciudad. Tony sabía que Peter se la había recomendado a Pepper, porque ella se lo había confesado y aunque su reacción inicial fue el querer negarse, no hubo forma de decir que no. Finalmente, era Pepper la que estaba haciéndose cargo de algo que a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Ver aquellos catálogos casi interminables con extensas selecciones de flores, banquetes, decoraciones y colores, lo estaba volviendo loco. Al igual que con Liz, solo asentía y fingía interés a lo que Pepper le decía. Su mente seguía clavada en aquella foto de ese chico que había sido el único novio oficial de Peter, según lo que Liz le había confesado. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo ves éste, amor?

La voz de Pepper lo trajo de vuelta a aquel lugar.

—¿Cuál era el otro? Es que el otro me gustó más.

Pepper cambió la página y le mostró la figura del pastel.

—Este no, digo, no me gusta, amor —se quejó Pepper—. El novio del pastel no se ve bien. No me gusta el color ni el acabado. Además, este no se ve tan elegante como el otro. ¿Quién pondría la figura de un rockstar como novio de un pastel? Yo no quiero eso. No me gusta. Quiero algo más elegante.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? Digo, el otro estaba bien, pero este se parece más a mí y creo que también tengo voz y voto en esto. Yo también me voy a casar.

Pepper lo miró fijamente y se disculpó cuando ella se levantó a contestar una llamada. Tony le sonrió a la planeadora de bodas mientras veía fijamente aquella figura hecha de azúcar que se perdía entre toda esa ostentosa decoración.

—Disculpe —dijo dirigiéndose a la planeadora—, pero ¿cuál es en sí la función del novio como figura de pastel?

La mujer le sonrió mientras le enseñaba otros diseños.

—Ninguna en especial. Sólo sirve de adorno.

Tony hizo una mueca.

—O sea que es inútil, no sirve para nada.

La mujer sonrió avergonzada. Tony hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, aquí la que manda es ella. ¿Es comestible?

—Sí, pero no muchos se comen el decorado del pastel. De hecho, la señorita Potts me había dicho que serán dos pasteles. Uno para repartir y el otro como...

Tony negó con la cabeza. No pudo evitar que la ironía llenara su voz.

—Decoración. Un adorno inútil que me costará mucho dinero, ¿verdad?

La planeadora sonrió mientras buscaba algo en su agenda. Tony no perdía detalle.

—Pues es que ya todo está pagado. Todo el banquete y la boda están pagados. Prácticamente sólo falta que ustedes dos elijan los detalles y el lugar.

Tony volteó rápidamente a ver a Pepper, quien estaba discutiendo por la forma en la que agitadamente había salido del lugar para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

—Me imagino que fue mi suegro, ¿verdad?

La planeadora le mostró una nota y Tony la tomó para examinarla.

—¿Peter B. Parker es el padre de la novia? Mandó una carta con un cheque hace unos cuántos días, pero me pidió de favor que...—la planeadora se llevó las manos al rostro—Ay, Dios. Me voy a meter en un gran problema porque ya le dije y porque me pidió que no les dijera nada todavía a usted ni a su prometida. Que ese era su regalo de bodas junto con el viaje. Ay, perdóneme por favor.

Tony sintió que le caía un balde de agua helada. No pudo esconder su sorpresa.

—No se preocupe —dijo sonriendo mientras le regresaba la nota a la mujer—. No le diré nada. No le voy a arruinar la sorpresa a mi futura esposa.

La mujer asintió apenada y salió por un momento, dejando solo a Tony en esa oficina. El cuarentón se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas para tratar de disipar la ansiedad que se había apoderado de él. Miró las fotos de las bodas que esa agencia se encargaba de organizar y se dio cuenta de que eran fotos del jet-set internacional y de muchas celebridades.

—Así que a estas vamos —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Perdón?

Volteó lentamente cuando escuchó la voz alterada de Pepper.

—Nada, amor. ¿Todo bien?

La rubia lo abrazó.

—Mi padre. Insiste en que nos casemos en Nueva York pero le dije que nosotros estamos haciendo nuestros propios planes y...

Tony tragó saliva.

—¿Y si mejor nos escapamos un fin de semana a Paris y nos casamos allá?

Pepper se separó de él y lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Tony trató de mantener la compostura.

—Mira. Me parece muy hermosa la idea de hacer una gran fiesta y esta planeadora es muy buena, pues veo que es la que organizó las bodas de medio Hollywood el año pasado y no, no es por el dinero ni por todo lo que vaya a costar todo esto. Yo te dije que voy a pagar absolutamente cualquier cosa que a ti se te antoje porque te lo mereces —Tony sintió que le faltaba el aire pero debía sonar lo más convincente posible—. Es simplemente que creo que, si los dos vamos a unir nuestras vidas, tiene que ser a nuestra manera. ¿Qué te paree Venecia? ¿Dubái? Por eso trabajo mucho, para darte la vida que mereces y a la que estás acostumbrada. No te pediría una boda en Las Vegas porque no te mereces eso. Es simplemente que quiero que seamos sólo tú y yo, lejos de las recomendaciones de quién sabe quién.

Pepper se separó y lo miró molesta.

—¿No soportas que Peter se haya enterado por un descuido mío? Le agradezco mucho el detalle porque tal parece que él sí tiene una idea de qué es lo que quiero.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos.

—No es por eso.

Pepper lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a verla.

—Peter te cae mal y no sé por qué si el chico nunca te ha hecho nada.

Tony sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse en ese momento.

—Bueno sí, la verdad es que no lo soporto. No me parece bien que tú le estés dando demasiada entrada en nuestros asuntos.

La planeadora salió pero al ver la mirada de Pepper, se regresó dejándolos solos.

—Claro, eso te molesta porque no soportas que un chico tenga mejor gusto que el tuyo. ¿Es en serio? ¿Un rockero como novio del pastel? ¿Cuál será nuestro vals? ¿Algo de AC/DC o Black Sabbath para la entrada a la iglesia? Por lo menos asegúrame que no eres ateo y que sí nos vamos a casar por la iglesia, porque yo tengo esa idea. No estoy haciendo todo esto por una simple boda civil.

Tony se rio irónicamente.

—No seas ridícula, Pep.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empujó a Tony.

—¡Claro! Cómo las cosas no se hacen cómo tú quieres, entonces ahora yo soy una ridícula, ¿no?

Tony se contuvo. Esa reacción lo molestó.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Creo que nunca me he portado mal contigo como para que tú empieces a faltarme al respeto de esa forma.

Pepper lo miró fríamente. Todo ese cariño y devoción inicial se habían desvanecido.

—No volverá a pasar. Digo, gracias a Dios no me he sentido burlada ni humillada por la manera en la que le has estado mostrando tu apoyo incondicional a la mocosa esa. Por cierto, ¿vas a tener padrino o Liz va a ser tu asistente el día de nuestra boda? Porque a juzgar por la forma en la que últimamente la has defendido y empoderado ante los demás maestros, créeme que casi no sospecho que pudiera haber algo ahí que no me estás diciendo.

Tony apretó los puños.

—Bien. Escoge el pastel que quieras. Solo te pido de favor que me avises unos días antes de qué color debo llevar la corbata o que me digas cuándo vamos a ir a escoger mi traje o lo que sea que quieras que me ponga ese día y no, a Liz no la metas en esto.

Pepper seguía inamovible.

—Le pediré a Peter que nos ayude con eso también, claro, si no te molesta. Lo más seguro es que vaya a ir acompañado de tu alumna consentida, para que te sientas tranquilo y no la extrañes.

Tony sintió que le reventaban las sienes. Deliberadamente preguntó una ultima cosa antes de salir de ese lugar.

—¿También nos los vamos a llevar de luna de miel?

Pepper llamó a la planeadora de bodas.

—Si eso quieres, por mí no hay problemas. Señorita Frost— la mujer apareció sumamente avergonzada—. Por favor, el pastel sin fresas porque soy alérgica y la figura va a ser la primera que le dije, en ambos pasteles si no es molestia. Finalmente, el novio debe conocer su lugar dentro de una boda, ¿cierto? Ah, tampoco quiero café en la tornaboda. Odio que le lleven el café a mi prometido y que esa no sea yo.

***

—¿Vas a bajar a cenar o le digo al servicio que te traigan todo?

Peter se incorporó lentamente. Odiaba tener que ir arrastrando ese tanque de oxígeno y aquella mascarilla de plástico lo estaba molestando.

—Voy.

May lo sostuvo. Ben estaba esperándolos en la puerta y le ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Al menos ya podía caminar otra vez.

Los tres entraron al amplio comedor y la cena estaba puesta. Peter hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver la porción que le habían servido.

—Ya sabes que tiene que ser así. El doctor dijo que...

Peter interrumpió a su tío mientras se sentaba y se quitaba la mascarilla. Al menos ya podía respirar bien.

—...que la siguiente vez mi corazón no va a aguantar tanto. No se preocupen. No me volveré a tragar otro frasco de calmantes.

May se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a cortarle la comida. Peter cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. May nunca le había dado de comer en la boca cuando era niño y hacerlo a esta edad, le parecía humillante. Peter probó el primer bocado. Al menos pudo saborearlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha tenido tan ocupado? —preguntó Ben mientras se sentaba frente a Peter.

—Ah, nada —dijo limpiándose la boca—. Le estoy ayudando a una amiga a preparar su boda.

Ambos adultos lo miraron y Peter se dio cuenta de su omisión.

—Bueno, no es mi amiga-amiga, pero es una persona que conocí por internet de cuando tenía el blog de modas y me está pidiendo consejos para el gran día.

May le acercó el tenedor otra vez y Peter masticó despacio.

—¿Y tú por qué? —preguntó ella.

Peter, aunque demacrado, no perdía ese tono tan mordaz en sus palabras.

—Porque mi gusto es exquisito y el animal con el que se va a casar no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué se hacen en esos casos. Yo tampoco, pero al menos sí sé cómo organizarle una boda memorable y que me recuerde como aquel que le dio la mejor ocasión de su vida.

Ben lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que no estás en condiciones de entrometerte en otros asuntos. Primero tienes que recuperarte. Ese segundo frasco de pastillas nos costó muy caro.

Peter sonrió.

—Gracias, tío Ben. Yo también te quiero mucho.

May le giró la cara violentamente y Peter se sobresaltó. Ella nunca lo había tratado así.

—No me hace mucha gracia que le contestes así a tu tío. Discúlpate.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Ay, Dios. ¿Es en serio? Pero bueno —dijo mientras luchaba porque ese nudo en su garganta se deshiciera—. Tío Ben, discúlpame por favor. No fue mi intención contestarte así.

Los ojos azules de aquel hombre se clavaron en él y Peter sintió miedo de estar en su propia casa con aquellas dos personas que eran su única familia en el mundo.

—No te preocupes, Peter. No pasó nada.

May se levantó sin terminar de ayudarle a comer y salió caminando a toda prisa de aquella estancia. Peter sintió que no conocía en absoluto a esa mujer que había cambiado drásticamente. Su quijada comenzó a temblar y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar.

—¿Sabes tío? A veces quisiera estar muerto. Es todo lo que quiero y ustedes ya no tendrían que estar soportando a un idiota como yo.

Ben bajó la mirada.

—No creo que mi hermano hubiera querido eso para su único hijo, al que no pudo conocer bien. No creo que mi cuñada haya querido que su único hijo no alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Yo no quiero eso para ti. Sé que he sido muy duro contigo pero...—el millonario guardó silencio antes de continuar— quiero que seas una persona responsable, alguien que se sienta orgulloso de sí mismo y que todo esto que ha estado pasando, sea lo que te permita tomar fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? ¿Nosotros? ¿La ausencia de tus padres? ¿Un amor?

Peter rompió en llanto. Era demasiado y sabía que algún día no podría soportarlo. Dos intentos de suicidio en menos de un mes no eran algo que se tomara a la ligera. Sólo faltaba saber cuándo volvería a hacerlo hasta tener éxito. Su voz sonó como un débil susurro.

—El amor no existe.

Ben suspiró.

—Si no existiera, la gente no se casaría. Si no existiera, no estarías ayudando a esa mujer a preparar uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Si el amor no existiera, tu tía y yo no nos hubiéramos sentido bendecidos al tener que criarte... Sé que lo hemos hecho mal, pero quiero que sepas que nos sentimos orgullosos de todo lo que has logrado y de la persona que eres. No te reprochamos lo que ha sucedido, porque también ha sido nuestra culpa, pero quiero que sepas que los dos te amamos, a nuestra manera tan terrible y cuestionable, pero eres lo más importante que tenemos. Por favor, dinos qué podemos hacer para que estés mejor, Peter.

El chico se enjugó las lágrimas. Se quedó callado tratando de entender aquella confesión tan inesperada. Juraría que su tío se lo había dicho solamente para tenerlo tranquilo, pero supo que era sincero cuando vio que el empresario se enjugaba discretamente las lágrimas que iban cayendo por su maduro rostro. Ben retomó la palabra.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para que estés mejor? Sólo dime. Dinos qué podemos hacer por ti.

Peter cerró los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, una inesperada risa escapó de sus labios. Sabía que eso rompería con la solemnidad del momento, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

—Que si ya me siento mejor para abril, me acompañen a la boda de mi amiga y si no es mucha molestia, que me ayuden a darles de regalo de bodas, un viaje. Uno que no puedan olvidar.

Ben lo miró extrañado. Sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender lo que Peter acababa de decir.

El chico se incorporó lentamente y se sostuvo de la mesa. Aún se sentía mareado y jugueteó con la mascarilla antes de colocársela.

— Los necesito a mi lado tanto como se pueda. Quiero que me acompañen a esa boda, que empecemos a salir como familia, cuando ustedes puedan pero que ustedes estén ahí conmigo, por favor, tío.

Ben pensó que tal vez su sobrino estaba desvariando, pero la enfermera que le habían contratado les había asegurado que Peter se estaba esforzando por recuperarse.

—¿Sólo eso?

Peter asintió lentamente.

—También, me quiero cambiar de escuela el próximo semestre. Ya no aguanto estar ahí. Mándenme a otro lugar, a un internado, a dónde sea, pero ya no quiero estar ahí. Es todo lo que se me ocurre por el momento, por favor.


	24. She don´t have to know

So sad but true, and I know one day I'm gonna pay

Lo miró sin que se diera cuenta. Por un momento pensó en llamarle la atención, pero se contuvo. No estaba en condiciones de decirle nada. Vio que Peter comenzó a guardar sus cosas y se levantó a dejar el ejercicio sobre la mesa. Algunas migajas de pan cayeron sobre el escritorio, y apenado, Peter las tiró al suelo. Eso fue algo que extrañó a Tony, pues no recordaba ninguna otra ocasión en la que el chico comiera en el salón y llevaba días viendo ese comportamiento en él. Eso lo tenía intrigado. Peter ni siquiera dijo nada. Tony tampoco hizo ningún comentario. Se limitó a recoger el examen y le indicó que ya podía salir.

—¿Toomes? —preguntó, pero los alumnos le dijeron que no estaba. Peter ya iba caminando hacia la salida. Tony se tuvo que tragar su orgullo.

—Parker, ¿sabes por qué no vino Liz?

El chico negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Al mismo tiempo, sonó el timbre y Tony se frotó los ojos. No había dormido nada en los días anteriores. Los preparativos de esa boda lo tenían estresado aun sin él estar involucrado. Esa única discusión en la ocasión que fueron a ver el pastel y a afinar detalles, le había costado un distanciamiento silencioso con Pepper. Las cosas estaban tensas, pero los planes seguían como si nada.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta. Tenía dos horas libres antes de su siguiente clase. Apagó el celular y se dejó caer pesadamente en aquella dura silla. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba que Pepper seguía entusiasmada preparando esa boda que para él, era un mero trámite. Si pudiera, solo se iría a vivir con ella lejos de ahí, a cualquier lado, pero no quería que eso se interpretara como una cobarde huida. Sabía que Pepper estaba al tanto de las veces que se veía con Liz, porque pese a habérselo pedido, la chiquilla no dejaba de dar pistas al respecto. Las porristas lo veían con aire burlón cuando lo veían pasar y aunque Liz ya no era la capitana, no dejaba de ir a verlas para alardear sobre eso.

Hasta los maestros empezaban a rumorear al respecto y eso lo sabía por la forma en la que Natasha, aquella maestra que parecía odiarlo, lo miraba con reproche. Ella era quién en realidad estaba ayudándole a Pepper con los preparativos y era la única confirmada para acudir a esa fastuosa boda que se llevaría a cabo en unos meses. Suspiró. Si algo podía agradecer, era que después de esa discusión con Pepper, ella había dejado de mencionar a Peter. El chico ya no era tema central entre los dos y menos después de los días que el joven había estado faltando a la escuela. La última vez que le había preguntado a Liz sobre él, la niña solamente se había reído.

"Creo que no la esta pasando bien. Mejor para todos".

Esa respuesta lo había irritado. Tony sabía que ella estaba encantada siguiéndolo y más por la forma en la que él había empezado a tratarla. Sabía que tenía que seguir esforzándose para conseguir lo que él quería y era algo que ella no se había dado por enterada. El estar platicando con ella de simplezas era un pequeño respiro dentro de toda esa tensión que se había cuajado a su alrededor.

Pese a eso, Peter aun le preocupaba. Sabía que él había estado manipulando a Liz para ponerle una trampa, pero no había funcionado del todo. Ahora él estaba moviendo las piezas para tratar de bloquear las intrigas que Peter había estado tejiendo habilidosamente meses atrás. Con Pepper le había funcionado, pues ella era la única que creía en lo que ese chico de ojos marrones había estado diciendo. Era la única que no podía ver a Peter como lo que era en realidad: un manipulador, un tramposo, un mentiroso, alguien que no se daba por vencido y menos, cuando iba perdiendo.

—Carajo, Tony, ¿en qué te metiste?

Temía por lo que Peter pudiera estar tramando. Sabía que esa ausencia tan prolongada del chico había tenido un trasfondo, pero no podía descifrarlo. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, aquel adolescente de cara dulce y temperamento explosivo sacaría un as de la manga y aunque se estaba esforzando por ganarle, tenía que reconocer que Peter era mucho mejor jugando a eso. Le impresionaba que pese a su juventud, Peter urdiera tramas que lo estaban metiendo en problemas por demás inevitables.

—Sí, yo me lo merezco, pero ¿por qué contra Pepper?

Se arrancó la corbata. Ya no usaba la corbata roja que Peter le había dado. Era un mal recuerdo de un pasado en común y no quería que eso terminara por explotarle en las manos, pero era imposible. Peter se lo había demostrado de mil y una formas y siempre se salía con la suya.

"No. No siempre. Te vas a casar. Ese es un claro ejemplo de que nunca consigo lo que quiero".

Todavía podía escuchar esas palabras. Aún podía recordar a Peter recargándose en la puerta de ese hotel y lucir terriblemente tentador. En momentos así, se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso y de haber decidido dejar de hablarle. Antes discutían o por lo menos, había una excusa para poder decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero ya no. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a aquel chico que había sido parte de un pasado que nadie más que ellos dos conocían y que estaba haciendo que la única oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas con alguien se fueran al carajo.

Pensó en Pepper. Ella era la que estaba en medio de esa pelea silenciosa que él mismo había propiciado desde un inicio. Ella era la única que saldría perdiendo si Peter se armaba de valor un día para confesar esa relación que no había sido un encuentro de una noche. Ella era la que con su forma de ser y de actuar, estaba quedando en medio de un fuego cruzado. Tony la había arrastrado a esa situación y ya era demasiado tarde. Solo estaba en cuenta regresiva de lo que Peter pudiera hacer.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, no habría forma de detener los años colaterales. El hecho de saber que Peter les había pagado la boda y de que ella no lo supiera, era la confirmación de que el joven estaba haciendo uso de todo lo que tenía a su alcance para perjudicarlos y por eso había querido convencer a Pepper de casarse en otro lado. Sabía que Peter haría algo terrible cuando la fecha llegara, pero no podía decírselo abiertamente a Pepper. Tenía que buscar una forma de convencerla de irse. Tendría que jugar a ser ese hombre perfecto que en un inicio la había conquistado solo por tener con quien pasar el tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por ella. Tenía que llevársela lejos a como diera lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero sabía que Peter no se quedaría en paz. Ahora, él era su peor pesadilla. Se mordió el labio cuando recordó la forma en la que lo confrontó en ese mismo salón, meses atrás, amenazándolo con revelarle la verdad a Pepper. Tantos meses sin cruzar palabra desde su ruptura y lo primero que le dijo fue una declaración de guerra.

"¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?"

Aquel video, las fotos de los dos y después, aquellas fotos con Liz eran el acabose. Peter lo tenía en sus manos y no importaba lo que sucediera, Peter siempre encontraba una manera de poner el marcador a su favor. Se llevó las manos al rostro. Era demasiado. Era más de lo que él mismo podía soportar.

—Pero sigue jugando, sigue creyendo que todo va a salir bien.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, pero no se levantó.

—¿Señor Stark?

Aquella voz lo irritó. Sabía que Liz estaba afuera esperándolo, pero no abrió. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, quería seguir solo, torturándose con sus recuerdos, quería estar a solas con su culpa y su remordimiento. Quería encontrar el punto exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que Pepper había dejado de parecerle tan interesante, pero lo sabía con precisión. No tenía que esforzarse demasiado. Sabía en qué momento se había apagado la chispa que le causaba el llamarla, el ir a verla al otro lado del país. Sabía en qué momento había dejado de verla como una mujer interesante y en el que sus marcadas cualidades, ya le parecían cosas vanas, sin importancia. Una mujer como ella realmente no se merecía a un infeliz como él, que nunca le había dado su lugar a la gente.

Él disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo, pero ella no. A él le fascinaba conocer de todo y no encasillarse en una sola cosa, pero ella tenía muy definidos sus gustos. Era más conservadora y él era más abierto a experimentar. Pepper era una mujer que gustaba de guardar ciertas apariencias y que tenía ciertas maneras de conducirse, siempre con elegancia, con sutileza, pero él no.

Por eso fue que cuando conoció a Peter, se vio reflejado en el chico. Se vio complementado de formas en las que ella no podía, ni por asomo, hacerlo sentir pleno. Si bien la edad de él al principio le pareció algo escandaloso, realmente no le importó en absoluto. Él quería acercársele para conocerlo, para saber por qué fascinaba a muchos y aterrorizaba a otros tantos, pero nunca pensó que dentro de todo lo que Peter era, algún día terminaría conociendo ese lado tan terrible del que muchos hablaban y que él pensaba, no existía. Tony nunca pensó que Peter fuera tan desalmado como él, pero de alguna forma se lo demostró. En eso eran parecidos, salvo porque el chico era directo en sus ataques y nunca se escondía. No era un cobarde como Tony.

Ahora, estaba atrapado. Aquella mujer dulce y generosa del inicio, se había convertido en la viva imagen de la desconfianza y él sabía que la culpa era suya. Aquella mujer bondadosa y amable, ahora se imponía ante cosas tan banales como elegir la figura de un pastel de bodas y el color de la decoración del salón. Esa mujer que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, ahora lo miraba con frialdad y lo encaraba a la menor provocación.

Aquellos toquidos tan insistentes y prolongados cesaron. Respiró profundamente. Llevaba meses sin conocer la calma, pero esas ultimas semanas desde que había vuelto de Nueva York, eran una tortura. No podía dormir pensando en Peter, en la forma tan descarada en la que le estaba destruyendo los planes. No podía dormir pensando en que, pese a los desaguisados que habían estado teniendo, una muy ilusionada e ilusa Pepper le mandaba mensajes sobre los detalles de esa boda y pese a dominar y decidir todo al respecto, aun le avisaba como si él también estuviera emocionado. No podía dormir de pensar en los dos y en la confrontación inevitable. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese silencioso triángulo amoroso terminara.

—¿Y si mejor cancelo todo?

Se puso de pie rápidamente. No le había sorprendido la frialdad ni la determinación en su voz. Guardó la corbata en su portafolio y se quitó aquella cadena de oro con la "P" que él mismo había mandado a hacerse. No quería seguir en contacto con algo que lo ataba a algo que lo estaba dañando, a algo que le había salido mal desde el inicio. Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Si no podía convencer a Pepper de irse lejos, tal vez lo mejor sería irse él solo, cargar con toda la responsabilidad moral de ese daño él solo y de esa forma, quitarle la satisfacción a Peter de romper esa relación. Liz no le importaba en absoluto. Sólo era una distracción entre tantos problemas, pero ahora ella también le causaría otro si no se detenía a tiempo.

Se quedó quieto, pensando en eso. ¿En serio era una mejor idea irse lejos? ¿Era buena idea quedar como un cobarde ante todos? Era obvio que alguien en Nueva York estaría más que dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible por haberle roto el corazón a la única hija que tenía. Era obvio que con eso confirmaría las sospechas y habladurías de muchos en la escuela, pero eso no le importaba. No le importaba echar por la borda aquel prometedor futuro que tenía al trabajar al lado del tío de aquel joven que ahora era un obstáculo muy grande a enfrentar. Tendría que irse lejos, a donde nadie lo conociera, a donde pudiera empezar de nuevo y con la firme resolución de dejar de cometer tantas estupideces en tan poco tiempo. No habían sido ni dos años desde que había complicado su vida en una forma completamente irreversible. Todo lo que quería era salir lo mejor librado que se pudiera de esa situación que él mismo había causado con su deshonestidad.

Luego, lo reconsideró. ¿Cómo sería vivir con Pepper? ¿Cómo sería vivir al lado de ella sabiendo que sería para siempre? ¿Habría forma de volver a encender esa llama que alguna vez ardió, aunque no con la intensidad que él hubiera querido desde el inicio? ¿Podría llegar a amarla al grado de no concebir su vida sin ella? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Ese matrimonio en serio era lo que él necesitaba para poder establecerse y dejar de ir por la vida rompiendo corazones y jugando con la gente? Porque él se iba a ir sin importarle nada más, sin importarle el daño y la interminable cadena de preguntas que sucederían tras haber tomado esa decisión. Se iba a largar sin interesarle lo que ella pudiera sentir ni los señalamientos que obviamente ella enfrentaría por querer él salvar su maltrecho orgullo. Abrió la puerta sintiendo que ya no podía soportarlo más. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando pensó en la última foto que se había tomado con Pepper. Tenía meses de eso. Los dos sonriendo, abrazados y ella luciendo el anillo de compromiso. Hasta él se veía feliz con la idea de ser el esposo de alguien.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?" se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, vio aquella chaqueta rosa de satín. Tony se dio cuenta de que le quedaba grande. Quiso acercarse por última vez, pero se contuvo al ver a Peter hablando por teléfono con alguien. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro lo paralizó. Él la conocía muy bien. Era la misma que le había visto todas las veces que habían estado juntos. Sintió la ira corroerlo cuando el chico se dio cuenta y le dio la espalda. Peter empezó a caminar lentamente y Tony se detuvo apretando los puños. La decisión estaba tomada. Tenía que irse ese mismo día, mandar todo al demonio para dejar de hacerle más daño a Pepper. Debía cortar de tajo con todo eso que lo estaba llevando a su propio límite.

—¿Todo bien?

Ese beso en la mejilla lo sobresaltó. Pepper estaba ahí ofreciéndole un vaso de café. Tony la miró.

"Por lo menos ten el valor de decirle lo que realmente está pasando" pensó.

—¿Entonces estamos bien? —su miedo lo traicionó. Necesitaba tiempo antes de confesarse.

Ella sonrió.

—Más que bien —frunció el ceño cuando vio el rostro de Tony— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó?

No lo pudo evitar y la llevó a sala de maestros. Al menos ese era terreno neutral.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Pepper destapó su café y lamió la espuma. Tony desvió la mirada. No sabía cómo abordar ese tema tan delicado que ahora iba a dar al traste con los planes que en un momento habían compartido y que lo habían emocionado al inicio. Ya no más.

—¿De qué, amor? —la voz de ella sonaba tranquila.

Tony tragó saliva. No era tan fácil hacer aquello que había pensado.

—¿Ya viste a Parker? —se odió por decir algo que no era lo que realmente quería decir.

Pepper dio un sorbo a su café mientras lo ponía en la mesa frente a ellos.

—¿Peter? —preguntó ella con extrañeza— Sí. Ha estado viniendo a tomar tantas clases como puede y a dejar sus trabajos para ponerse al corriente. Aunque los profes le dijeron que podían promediarle las calificaciones, él insistió y ahí está, solo, haciendo lo que puede porque obviamente nadie se ofreció a ayudarlo. Ni siquiera su fiel y... —Pepper se detuvo— olvídalo. La "innombrable" ni siquiera fue a verlo. Yo me enteré porque el director me citó el día que vinieron sus tíos.

Tony dio un sorbo a su café. La determinación inicial había quedado opacada por la curiosidad que le causó lo que Pepper decía.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿De qué hablas?

Pepper lo miró desconcertada.

—El martes. Creí que tú sabías, con eso de que trabajas con su tío...

Tony suspiró.

—Pero es solo trabajo. De hecho, nunca hablamos de cosas personales, menos de su sobrino.

Pepper echó la cabeza para atrás. Estaba muy tensa.

—Pues fue delicado. Por lo que me dijeron esa vez es que Peter...se quiso suicidar otra vez. La verdad es que nunca lo hubiera imaginado de él. Menos con ese porte que se carga y con esa seguridad que hasta a mí me da miedo.

Tony sujetó su vaso con ambas manos. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y no quería que su reacción fuera a traicionarlo.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó sintiendo que una sensación terrible empezaba a abrazarlo.

Pepper esbozó una sonrisa que realmente era una mueca triste.

—Nos fueron llamando de uno por uno. Me extraña que no te hayan avisado. A todos nos dijeron lo mismo y los Parker nos pidieron de favor que cualquier cosa rara que notáramos, que les avisáramos personalmente. Peter se está haciendo el fuerte, pero no está bien. También nos dijeron que lo apoyáramos dejándolo hacer sus cosas y que no lo presionemos, que si antes ya eramos condescendientes con él, que ahora sí le tengamos genuina comprensión. También viene porque está con los preparativos del festival de invierno, dejó el periódico escolar y de vez en cuando va a supervisar a las porristas. Sus tíos dijeron que su médico le sugirió mantenerse ocupado y a nosotros como profes, nos recomendaron estar al pendiente y avisar por lo que sea. Lo que me molesta es que su "amiguita" ni siquiera se ha acercado. Juraría que le está sacando la vuelta a propósito y si tú puedes hablar con ella, créeme que te lo agradecería. A ver si con eso se redime un poco.

Tony dejó el vaso en la mesa. Temía estrujarlo tanto como para romperlo o dejarlo caer. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Peter se quiso matar?

Pepper asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono y le respondió apresuradamente a Tony.

—Sí, eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Me permites tantito? Tengo que contestar. Es mi papá.

Tony asintió. Agradeció esa súbita interrupción mientras muchas cosas se agolpaban en su mente. Sintió que no era el momento para decirle a Pepper que quería romper el compromiso justamente por un romance que había terminado mal. Tal vez ella no tendría que saberlo. Nunca tendría que saber lo de Peter y menos, si eso significaba que él era culpable en cierto grado.

***

—Si quieres, ya te puedes ir a descansar. Te ves algo fatigado.

Peter sonrió.

—Me espero, así está bien, además ya casi salimos. La verdad es que estuve muy aburrido en mi casa. ¿Sabe por qué no estuve viniendo?

Pepper sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que era mala fingiendo no saber nada o no darse por enterada de las cosas.

—No, no supe mucho. Creo que fue por...

Peter supo que ella mentía, pero se limitó a seguirle la corriente. Habló con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si lo que fuera a decir se tratara de algo normal.

—Me tomé un frasco de calmantes, de esos que le gustan mucho a mi tía May. Bueno, en realidad fueron dos, pero con unos cuantos días de diferencia entre cada uno. A eso agréguele los problemas que me ha traído el no comer a mis horas y el querer entrar a fuerza en esos Yves Saint Laurent de piel... Pues la verdad es que no fueron buenas ideas. De hecho, los jeans quedaron arruinados cuando me llevaron al hospital. Mejor los tiré a la basura, pero al menos pude rescatar esta Guess rosa y...

Pepper lo interrumpió. Peter se dio cuenta de que ella quería romper la tensión.

—Pero ¿qué te han dicho los médicos? ¿Ya te encuentras...mejor?

Peter se arremangó la chaqueta, pero las mangas se le bajaban. Le quedaba muy grande.

—Pues sí, al menos ya puedo caminar sin ese horrible tanque de oxígeno y pues, nada, lo de siempre. Me dijeron que tengo que comer y no esforzarme, que duerma a mis horas, que ya no me vaya de fiesta, que deje de tomar y de fumar. Que si hago ejercicio, solo sea caminar y evite usar las escaleras. Afortunadamente tenemos un ascensor en casa, pero me siento un completo inútil al usarlo. También voy a dejar de bailar por un tiempo y tengo que reducir mi estrés, entre otras cosas que ya no podré hacer por un tiempo. Así que lamento no poder enseñarle a bailar como le había prometido para su luna de miel.

Peter sonrió y Pepper calificó a un par de alumnos más en lo que Peter sacaba un sándwich de su mochila y empezaba a comer. Se quedó ahí, esperando a que ella terminara de revisar y corregir los trabajos. Se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba el reloj que él le había regalado. La clase estaba a punto de terminar. Pepper empezó a guardar sus cosas y Peter levantó su mochila del suelo.

—¿Ya vio que hoy traemos el mismo reloj?

Pepper miró con sorpresa la muñeca tan delgada y casi transparente de Peter.

—¡Es cierto! Supongo que también te lo mandaste a hacer.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—No, este fue regalo de San Valentín de mi primer novio.

Pepper no perdía de vista los detalles. Ambos eran idénticos. Hasta la caligrafía con la que sus iniciales habían sido grabadas. Eran iguales.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo ella—¿Y él todavía estudia aquí o se cambió de escuela?

Peter acarició su reloj como si fuera algo sagrado.

—Podría decirse que aún está aquí, pero ya no nos hablamos.

El celular de ella empezó a sonar y Peter arqueó una ceja cuando vio que ella ignoró aquel timbre.

—Ya veo —respondió ella dejando que el teléfono sonara—. Pero tú estás bien con eso, digo si lo usas es porque creo que no terminaron tan mal, ¿o sí? Yo la verdad no usaría nada de un ex. Digo, no puedo hacerlo por lo de Tony.

Peter sonrió.

—Pues no sé realmente, ni siquiera sé cómo quedamos después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Me lo regaló cuando cumplimos cuatro meses y todo era felicidad y alegría. Me lo trajo de Nueva York porque viajaba mucho para allá, iba a ver a su familia cada fin de semana. Fue el único regalo caro de joyería que le acepté, porque, aunque insistía mucho, a mí no me gustaba que me quisiera dar cosas caras. Me gustaba más que pasara su tiempo conmigo, haciendo cosas sencillas. En ese tiempo yo pesaba como diez kilos más porque siempre nos la pasábamos comiendo a todas horas y eso era algo que a mí me gustaba hacer con él. Yo no quería que se esforzara tratando de deslumbrarme, yo no quería eso de él.

Peter se dio cuenta de que ella se había puesto nerviosa.

—¿Él tiene familia allá?

Peter empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Eso me dijo. Luego me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando, porque resultó que su pareja de mucho tiempo vivía allá y yo sólo era el repuesto. Al menos creo que ella nunca se enteró.

Pepper se acercó lentamente a él.

—Perdón que me meta, pero ¿él tenía novia?

Peter suspiró.

—Sí. Ni siquiera yo sabía que él era bisexual y por lo que me di cuenta después cuando empecé a atar cabos, creo que él tampoco lo sabía. Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Le juro que después de las tonterías que hice este mes, me di cuenta de que no vale la pena llegar a ese extremo por alguien que no sabe lo que quiere y que le gusta coleccionar gente.

Pepper miró fijamente a Peter.

—¿Me permites decirte algo? Espero que no me lo tomes a mal.

Peter asintió.

—Usted puede decirme todo lo que quiera.

Ella tomó la palabra.

—Creo que no deberías usar algo que te trae malos recuerdos. No vale la pena guardar algo de alguien que te hizo daño.

Peter se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues sí, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan ni se perdonan tan fácilmente. Digo, es una lástima porque justamente el reloj me gusta mucho y no fue mi intención darle algo igual a esto. Cuando yo lo mandé a hacer por usted, fue porque me pareció un modelo bonito. Luego me di cuenta que sin querer lo había elegido idéntico a este y pues... ahora lo uso porque me recuerda mucho a usted y lo buena que ha sido conmigo. Tal vez eso era algo que usted no tenía que saber.

Pepper le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Lo siento mucho, Peter y no te preocupes por eso, es un regalo muy bonito y te agradezco por eso. Sabes que cuentas conmigo si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte.

El chico sonrió y miró ambos relojes.

—No se preocupe, le juro que ahora que termine el semestre, voy a descansar mucho y me voy a recuperar para ir a esa boda luciendo como Dios manda. Ya me cansé de darme cuenta de que solo soy un estorbo para los demás y que hay gente que... bueno, usted me entiende.

Pepper le sonrió.

—En fin, te dejo. ¿Vienes mañana?

Peter empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde venía Tony. Aquel traía un ramo de rosas y una cara que denotaba que no esperaba ver a Peter con Pepper.

—Claro. No puedo perderme las clases de mis dos maestros favoritos. Hasta mañana.


	25. Do you really want to hurt me?

Words are few

I have spoken

I could waste a thousand years

Wrapped in sorrow, words are token

Come inside and catch my tears

—¿En serio hubo alguien que se tragara el cuento de que los dos estaban peleados? Al menos su falsa obra de teatro me pareció más convincente. Por lo que Bruce me contó, ese jalón de cabellos y esas bofetadas fueron muy realistas.

Los dos voltearon. Aquella mujer estaba aventando en la mesa sus cosas al tiempo que se quitaba los stilettos negros que llevaba puestos.

—Hola, Nat. ¿Lista para la prueba del vestido?

La voz de Pepper sonó entusiasta.

—Si a tu futuro esposo no le molesta quedar fuera de los preparativos de su propia boda, iré con mucho gusto.

Tony se levantó. Le tocaba entrar a grupo.

—No me molesta en absoluto. Mientras dejes que el señor Banner me organice la despedida de soltero, estoy bien con eso. Ustedes tampoco son buenos fingiendo ser sólo colegas.

Pepper se levantó del sillón y le dio un beso.

—Deja a los padrinos en paz. Falta poco tiempo y necesitamos más invitados en la boda.

La rusa habló.

—Te lo regalo. Es tuyo. Banner es más odioso que tú fingiendo ser un maestro y futuro esposo ejemplar, pero qué se le va a hacer. Afortunadamente, yo no soy la que se va a casar. Mi más sentido pésame, Pepper.

Pepper sonrió nerviosamente ante aquel comentario. Tony salió agitando la mano a manera de despedida y en cuanto llegó al pasillo suspiró. Trató de no darle importancia al comentario de la rusa. Finalmente había desistido de la idea de romper su compromiso. No tenía el valor para hacerlo y llegado el momento, sólo le quedaría enfrentar a Peter. Esperaba que ese trago tan amargo que supuso aquel intento de acabar con su vida, lo hubiera calmado lo suficiente. Hasta Liz había dejado de buscarlo sin previo aviso y se había volcado de lleno en cuidar y ayudar a Peter.

"No bajes la guardia".

Era como su mantra personal. Nada de lo que estaba pasando lo tenía tranquilo. Entró con los alumnos de primero y se dispuso a dar sus evaluaciones. Los chicos ya no le hacían tanto caso, pues sabían que era fin de semestre y les emocionaba el participar en aquel improvisado festival de invierno. Todos se estaban preparando para eso, menos él. Miró sus listas y el documento que estaba debajo de ellas. Se iría, sí, pero se llevaría a Pepper. Sabía que ella tampoco estaba a gusto en ese lugar y que lo mejor, era renunciar. Había escuchado rumores de que Peter estaba buscando escuelas porque cada vez que pasaba a los salones a anunciar el mentado festival, decía que era la última fiesta que organizaba y que esperaba que todos fueran.

Sonrió cuando el último alumno se acercó a firmar su evaluación y los dejó salir. Miró su celular y vio las notificaciones de Pepper. Eran fotos de casas y departamentos. Tal vez ella odiaba el trabajo, pero le había gustado vivir en Los Ángeles.

"¿Qué te parecen?"

Tony esperó antes de responder.

"¿Segura que aquí está bien? ¿Por qué no más lejos? ¿Qué tal Nueva York otra vez?"

La respuesta fue inmediata.

"No. Aquí me gusta".

Tony suspiró. Se sentía tenso.

"Bien. Lo hablaremos en la cena".

Ya no obtuvo respuesta. Faltaban casi veinte días para oficialmente estar de vacaciones, pero aún tenían que seguirse presentando a finiquitar cuestiones administrativas. No podía irse antes, tenía que dejar en orden su trabajo y de paso, empezar a convencer a Pepper de que hiciera lo mismo. Aunque sabía que muchos alumnos la querían y la respetaban por el profesionalismo que demostraba, sabía que Liz aun le hacía cosas que la molestaban. Agradecía que Peter se mantuviera al margen, pero no por eso se confiaba. Tenía muchas cosas que poner en la balanza y aunque realmente él deseara otra cosa, se inclinaba más por obligarse a poner las cosas del lado de Pepper. Cuando terminó su turno, se dirigió a su casa pensando en la forma en la que iba a abordar el tema de la renuncia con Pepper. Ella había empezado a cuestionarle la forma en la que súbitamente estaba queriendo convencerla de muchas cosas y temía que eso fuera a ponerla sobre aviso. Tenía que ser sutil para poder lograrlo.

Se recostó en el sillón. A veces se quedaba dormido ahí porque el hacerlo sobre su propia cama, le parecía una forma morbosa de recordar algo que prefería olvidar. Quería vender su casa, quemar sus cosas, demolerlo todo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. No estaba tan seguro de realmente querer hacerlo. A veces se recriminaba el tener apego a las cosas y no a las personas. Entrecerró los ojos. No tenía en qué ocupar su mente y tampoco estaba con el ánimo como para retomar alguno de los proyectos que tenía archivados. La mayoría habían sido colaboraciones con Peter y eran los que había dejado de revisar en cuánto terminó su relación. El sueño empezaba a vencerlo cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó y vio a Pepper. No pudo esconder su sorpresa y ella se dio cuenta. La abrazó.

—Creí que irías con Nat a ver lo del vestido.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No, decidí que mejor otro día. Hace mucho que tú y yo no nos vemos para cocinar algo juntos. Pensé que tal vez podríamos ver una película después y que quizá hoy por fin te permita dormir conmigo.

Tony se rascó la cabeza.

—Adelante, pero te advierto que hace meses que no se cocina nada decente en este lugar.

Miró cómo Pepper entraba directamente a su habitación. Eso lo incomodó un poco.

"Estúpido, eso va a ser algo de todos los días".

—¿Te importa si me cambio? La verdad ya no aguanto el vestido. Préstame una camisa tuya, porque tus jeans no me quedan.

Tony desvió la mirada.

—Mientras haces eso, voy a comprar algo. Es verdad que no tengo nada en la nevera.

Pepper salió casi corriendo.

—En ese caso mejor te acompaño y cuando lleguemos, me ayudas a quitarme el vestido.

Tony tragó saliva. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar a solas y no por ella, sino porque él siempre buscaba un pretexto para darle la vuelta.

—Vamos.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron haciendo las compras, Tony estuvo como ausente. El impacto de esa noticia recibida días atrás parecía no haber hecho mella en Pepper como él pensaba. Todo lo que la tenía ocupada eran los preparativos de la boda. Tony se había resignado a sonreír y a fingir estar de acuerdo con ella. Saber que Peter había atentado contra sí mismo dos veces en menos de un mes, era todo lo que lo tenía preocupado. Apenas y podía escuchar lo que Pepper decía.

—...entonces Nat me preguntó si podía llevar vestido negro y como le dije que es la única dama de honor que voy a tener, le dije que sí, pero la verdad me parece raro. O sea, ¿una dama de honor vestida de negro? No es que sea supersticiosa ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿es en serio? Creo que es de mala suerte.

Tony suspiró.

—Tal vez le gusta mucho ese color. Digo, todos los días va vestida así y pues, yo creo que le gusta. Hoy lo único de color aparte de su cabello y su maquillaje, eran las suelas de sus Louboutin.

Pepper lo tomó de la barbilla.

—O sea que sí ves cómo van arregladas otras, menos yo.

Tony la miró con extrañeza. Esbozó una sonrisa tratando de entender la reacción de Pepper.

—Amor, sólo es un comentario. No es para que te pongas así. Digo, todo el tiempo veo cómo te arreglas. Ese Gucci que traes puesto es hermoso y creo que se vería mejor si le pusieras los Paciotti que te regalé en San Valentín. Le quedan bien.

Pepper negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ahora lees la Vogue?

Tony detuvo el carrito del supermercado.

—Creo que sabes que me gustan muchas cosas y no le veo nada de malo que la lea de vez en cuando. No me la paso leyendo artículos científicos ni libros en varios idiomas para saber lo que está en boga en el ámbito tecnológico. De vez en cuando me gusta saber sobre una que otra banalidad. Digo, trabajando en una escuela que parece desfile de Milán, tampoco se puede uno aislar del mundo.

Pepper lo miró fijamente.

—No sólo eres un adicto al trabajo, sino que prefieres dedicarte a leer revistas de moda en lugar de estar al pendiente de nuestra boda. O sea, te preocupan otras cosas, te interesa saber más cómo carajos puedo combinar o no mi ropa, pero no te interesa nada de lo que yo te digo. Le pones más atención a lo que trae puesto mi dama de honor que a lo que yo pueda sentir. No lo puedo creer.

Tony se mordió el labio.

—Creo que estás haciendo un drama por cosas que no tienen sentido. La boda es en abril. Apenas estamos a principios de diciembre. Tenemos casi tres meses para ajustar detalles y si estás de acuerdo, en tres semanas me puedo consagrar por completo a dar mi voz y voto, aunque ya hayas elegido el pastel y me digas que no vas a cambiar el banquete ni la música porque no te gusta nada de lo que yo propongo. Hay cosas que no me gustan ni me parecen, pero no voy por ahí...

Pepper empezó a caminar, dejándolo hablar solo. Tony la alcanzó y se plantó frente a ella.

—Amor, no te enojes. Discúlpame.

Pepper sonrió y lo besó. Tony se estaba volviendo loco con sus cambios de humor tan repentinos.

—¿Sabes de qué tengo antojo desde hace días? —dijo mientras acariciaba aquella barba tan cuidada.

—No sé. Dime —dijo Tony sintiendo que al menos esa noche no discutirían, o al menos, eso quería creer.

—Quiero...—se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído. Tony se sonrojó y se separó suavemente de ella.

—Yo creo que mejor después, la verdad estoy algo cansado. No he dormido bien estos días.

Pepper entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

Tony bajó la mirada. Lo recordaba claramente pero no podía decir nada. No quería decir nada.

"Eso también va a ser algo de todos los días hasta que ella empiece a decir que le duele la cabeza".

Por la noche, después de haber buscado diferentes temas con los cuales distraerla, al fin accedió a bajarle el zipper del vestido. La piel de ella no era tan blanca como aquella otra que recordaba claramente, como si apenas hubieran pasado unas horas. Cerró los ojos. Besó delicadamente la espalda de Pepper. Ella gimió y Tony se detuvo.

—Creo que el espagueti se va a quemar —dijo él separándose.

Pepper dejó caer el vestido y Tony retrocedió. Realmente era muy hermosa.

—Podemos pedir comida china o algo más. Quiero el postre ya.

Tony sonrió y dejó que ella se colgara a su cuello. La besó con calma, sin prisas, sin emoción. Se estremeció cuando sintió que ella lo empujaba hacia la cama, pero trató de no ceder.

—¿Señor Stark? ¿En serio le preocupa que se queme la cena?

Tony sonrió.

—Algo así.

Pepper mordió aquella boca.

—Pues vaya a apagarla y regrese sin camisa y con el vino que escogimos.

Tony asintió.

"¿Ahora tienes miedo de quedarte a solas con ella? Es tu futura esposa y ¿te da miedo?"

Apagó la estufa y fue por el vino y un par de copas. Apagó la música. Algo le impedía tratar de cumplir con lo que, al principio, él le rogaba por hacer. Se sintió ridículo por su reacción, pero no podía ignorarla. Ya iba a entrar a la habitación, cuando vio que Pepper estaba vistiéndose a toda prisa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él.

Ella salió con los zapatos en la mano.

—Es mi papá. Tengo que ir a verlo, es urgente. Ya mandaron el jet al aeropuerto y me están esperando.

Tony la detuvo.

—Voy contigo—dijo mientras subía de nueva cuenta ese largo y fino cierre.

Ella se separó violentamente.

—No. No es buena idea. No sé que tan grave sea, pero sí me dijeron que era urgente. Mejor espérame aquí y si es necesario, yo te pido que vayas.

Tony la miró extrañado.

—¿Estás segura?

Pepper asintió.

—Sí. Mejor avísale al director que estaré fuera unos días. Total, si me despiden por eso, mucho mejor para mí. Te aviso cuando esté allá. Te amo.

Tony se quedó en medio de la sala sin entender gran cosa. Por un momento se sintió culpable de que al menos eso hubiera detenido lo inevitable. Su teléfono sonó. Era Ben Parker. Sabía que esa llamada lo tendría despierto toda la noche y muy saturado de trabajo por algún tiempo.

***

Pepper regresó al día siguiente de haberse ido en la noche. Más había tardado en llegar que en lo que había tomado un vuelo de regreso. Aquello tan importante, era la actualización del testamento de su padre y urgía su firma. Se limpió las lágrimas. Su padre gozaba de perfecta salud y eso era lo que la había tomado por sorpresa, que su padre estuviera actualizando sus documentos cuando ella no le veía razón alguna.

"¿Y para eso me hiciste venir? ¿No podías habérmelos mandado con algún notario o esperar hasta la boda? ¡Es en abril!"

El semblante duro de su padre le había revelado toda la verdad.

"¿En abril? No, Pep. Yo no puedo esperar hasta esa fecha para ver cómo jodes tu vida con un patán que se escapa en las noches con sus alumnos a fiestear. ¿Qué clase de hombre sale con dos menores de edad a un bar como si nada?"

Pepper fingió tener conocimiento de algo que realmente ignoraba.

"Tony me dijo que invitó a los chicos a salir y yo le dije que estaba bien. Además..."

Su padre era un hombre difícil de convencer.

"¿Qué? ¿Además tú estás de acuerdo con que beba con sus alumnos? ¿No te molesta que abrace chicas ebrias y se tome fotos con ellas? No, hija. No voy a permitir que cometas esa estupidez".

Pepper había metido las manos al fuego por Tony una vez más sin dudarlo.

"Ya entiendo. Me hiciste volar en medio de la noche de extremo a extremo para decirme que si me caso con Tony, me quitas del testamento, ¿cierto? Porque si es así, adelante, hazlo. Finalmente es tu dinero, es lo que has trabajado y cuidado mucho durante toda tu vida, incluso más que a mí. No me importa y eso lo sabes".

Sacó un espejo solamente para ver que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y que no traía gafas con qué ocultarlos. Todavía recordaba el ultimátum que su padre le había dado.

"Te doy dos meses para que pienses mejor las cosas. Voy a esperarte, pero es en serio. Es una lástima que no tenga fotos para demostrarte que lo que te digo, es verdad. Más de uno lo reconoció yendo a ese antro de mala muerte y poniendo en entredicho la seriedad del compromiso que tiene contigo. Por poco y le creo, pero ese mocoso al que llevó como su alumno estrella, también hizo cosas que no debió haber hecho. Es un insolente y..."

Pepper se había salido de vuelta al aeropuerto sin despedirse de su padre. Al día siguiente de esa discusión no fue a trabajar. Sí había ido a la escuela sin decirle a Tony, pero había ido a pedir una licencia para ausentarse del trabajo. Necesitaba darse algún tiempo para sopesar aquella decisión que ya estaba tomada. No estaba en condiciones de seguir trabajado sabiendo que tal vez era cierto, que tal vez sí había pasado algo en ese viaje y que quizá Peter estaba encubriendo tanto a Liz como a Tony. Estaba encerrada en su oficina, pues aún faltaban dos días para que ese permiso de ausentarse, se hiciera efectivo.

—¿Pepper, estás ahí?

Se levantó y fue a abrir. Era Nat.

—¿Qué tienes? —la voz rasposa de la pelirroja la estremeció —¿Estás bien?

Pepper negó con la cabeza y la invitó a pasar. Cerró la puerta y se derrumbó llorando en su escritorio.

—No me digas que... —preguntó la rusa con suma consternación.

Pepper sacó un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas. El llanto no cesaba.

—No, no es eso. Aún seguimos juntos.

La rusa suspiró.

—¿Entonces?

Pepper desvió la mirada.

—Ya no voy a venir a trabajar, pedí una licencia.

La pelirroja la tomó de las manos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Pepper suspiró tratando de recomponerse.

—Tuve un problema con mi papá. No quiere a Tony y... creo que él me ha estado ocultando cosas. Creo que en ese viaje a Nueva York pasaron algunas cosas y soy la única tonta que no se ha enterado de absolutamente nada.

Nat torció la boca. Pepper se dio cuenta.

—Te agradecería que me dijeras si sabes algo de eso, por favor, Nat.

La pelirroja sacó una cigarrera y aunque Pepper le indicó que no debía hacerlo, encendió un cigarro.

—Creo que es obvio, pero no te había querido decir nada. Primero, porque te aprecio y porque no sé cuánto pudieras creerme y segundo, porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Todos sabemos que para ti no existe nadie más que Stark, por eso.

El humo molestó un poco a Pepper.

—Ya dilo. Total, quiero saber si realmente vale la pena dejar perder mi herencia o si tengo que ir hoy mismo a pedirle perdón a mi padre por ser una estúpida.

Nat le extendió otro pañuelo.

—Creo que eso es algo que debes pensar con cabeza fría y sí, estoy de acuerdo con que tomes tu licencia, yo creo que desde hoy.

Pepper trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Nat tomó aire.

—Las porristas han dicho que Liz ha estado alardeando de haber estado a solas con Tony en un bar. Bueno, no tan a solas porque dicen que Peter estuvo ahí, con ellos. Lo que siguen sin creerle y por eso le han hecho burla a Liz, es que ella segura haberse tomado fotos con él, pero Peter dice que eso no pasó, que no hay fotos. Luego, está lo de... Yo los he visto entrar a la oficina de Tony en sus horas libres. Me he quedado escuchando, pero solo platican de tontería y media; solo una vez los escuché reírse y una vez yo los vi tomando café mientras ella le estaba coqueteando.

Pepper se puso roja por la ira.

—¿Qué más?

Nat bajó la mirada.

—Peter anda diciendo que Liz y Tony son amantes y que, pasando el festival de invierno, ella también se va a ir porque Tony ya dijo que va a renunciar, pero...

Pepper apretó los puños y se puso de pie.

—¡Esa maldita mocosa!

Nat se apresuró a sujetarla y a detenerla.

—¡Oye, tranquila! ¡No te rebajes!

La voz de Pepper era ininteligible a causa del llanto y la ira.

—¡Es que se está burlando de mí! ¡Me esta haciendo quedar en ridículo y la muy zorra y...!

Nat la sujetó con más fuerza y Pepper la miró fijamente.

—Si a alguien tienes que pedirle cuentas, es a Tony, porque él sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Sí, Peter y Liz son de lo peor y ahora te das cuenta de por qué tratamos de advertirte desde un principio. ¿A cuántos no les han hecho la vida un infierno? Pero no es para que salgas ya a desquitarte, espera.

Pepper cerró los ojos. Los sollozos hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera violentamente. Nat la abrazó y esperó a que se calmara un poco. La pelirroja volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Oye, tienes que tratar de pensar mejor lo que vas a hacer. ¿Quieres ir a desquitarte? ¿Vas a portarte igual que ella? No. Espera, sólo es cuestión de mover las piezas correctas.

Pepper no dejaba de llorar.

—¿Y mientras qué hago? ¿Dejo que ella y Tony me sigan viendo la cara de estúpida?

Pepper siguió llorando. Nat negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que ser más lista que ellos. Si ahorita sales corriendo a abofetear a cualquiera de ellos, la que sale perdiendo eres tú. Ve, reclama tu herencia y deja que todos se confíen. Déjalos que sigan haciendo lo que creen están haciendo bien y cuando menos lo esperen, actúa.

Pepper se separó de aquel abrazo.

—¿Y Tony? ¿Qué hago con eso?

Nat sacó un pañuelo y se lo extendió.

—Si se va a meter en problemas por esa mocosa, deja que caiga él solo, así como muchos cayeron y tuvieron que irse porque no hubo quién pudiera demostrar nada. Espera y ve lo que podemos obtener para usarlo a tu favor y contra ellos. No te involucres y si me aceptas un mal consejo, sigue con los planes de boda como si nada. Aséstale el golpe final. Deja que ellos dos se enreden a tal grado que no sepan cómo salir de esa situación. Por hoy, vete a tu casa, haz una maleta y vete a ver a tu padre. Dile que estás reconsiderando las cosas y que te peleaste con Tony. Puedes enojarte con todo el mundo, menos con tu familia. A Tony hazle creer que te necesitan allá, no todos necesitan saber la verdad. Aprende a jugar su juego.

Pepper tiró el pañuelo al suelo. Aún seguía sollozando.

—¿Y Peter? ¿Dejo que Peter se siga burlando de mí? ¿Sabes todo lo que le he confiado y lo mucho que lo aprecio? ¿Así es cómo me paga por todas las veces que creí en él? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolió saber que pudo haberle pasado algo?

Nat sonrió.

—Deja que su tío se encargue de él, aunque la verdad es que yo estoy más que dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pueda.


	26. Say it to my face

Say it to my face, then

Just say it to my face, then

Esa vez iba en jeans. Ni siquiera se había maquillado. Vio la expresión sorprendida de más de uno y se estremeció cuando Nat fue corriendo a alcanzarla a la hora de la salida y Pepper la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que venir a dejar las evaluaciones. No podía irme así.

La pelirroja la miró con cierta tristeza mientras le daba unas gafas oscuras.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

Pepper negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se las colocaba. Había estado llorando toda la noche.

—No, ya lo tengo todo listo. Gracias, Nat.

Se abrazaron efusivamente.

—Ahí viene. Di que estás resfriada.

Pepper asintió. Tony saludó a Nat y Pepper esperó a que ella se fuera.

—¿Qué pasó, amor? Ya no me dijiste que pasó con tu papá. Me quedé esperando.

Pepper suspiró. Tony le quitó las gafas y la abrazó. Pepper se sintió incómoda con ese toque.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Tony tomó una de sus manos y le dio un beso.

—¿Tu papá está bien?

Ella asintió dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Sobre eso quiero hablar contigo, pero sí, sí está bien. ¿Te importa si me adelanto? Me duele la cabeza y la verdad tengo sueño. Te espero en mi casa a las cuatro. Sé puntual porque mi vuelo sale a las ocho y no puedo perderlo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no hablamos ahorita?

Pepper negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

—Porque es algo privado, por eso.

Tony iba a abrazarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado.

—¿Qué tienes?

Pepper iba a responder cuando miró esa otra escena.

—¡Mira! —dijo sin poder esconder la ironía en su voz—. ¿Ya viste que Peter viene con Liz y su novio?

Tony volteó. Peter iba caminando abrazado de Liz y Harry, el chico de ojos verdes y heredero de otra cuantiosa fortuna.

—¿Es el novio de Liz? —preguntó Tony sin poder esconder su molestia.

—No sé, ¿por qué no vas y les preguntas? —respondió Pepper mientras se encaminaba a su auto. Por el retrovisor vio que Tony no se movió y que aquel súbito abrazo, pronto se convertía en una de las ya conocidas escenas de drama de Peter. Pepper aceleró y salió a toda prisa de ahí.

Llegó a su casa y pronto subió sus maletas al auto. No sabía qué más hacer. No era una cita romántica lo que había planeado, era una aclaración lo que necesitaba y no podía irse sin saber realmente qué estaba pasando. Aun cuando Nat le había dicho que esperara, que hiciera acopio de paciencia, Pepper estaba desesperada. Necesitaba una respuesta rápida y contundente, algo que la hiciera convencerse de que esa idea de salir huyendo hacia el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía, era una mala idea.

"No voy a dejar que un par de mocosos me arruinen la vida. No voy a dejar que la calentura de Tony eche por la borda mis planes. No se van a salir con la suya tan fácilmente".

Se sirvió una copa mientras miraba impaciente el celular. Esperaba que Tony le hubiera estado marcando desde que se había ido, pero no había ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Se quedó mirando la pantalla fijamente esperando que de repente alguna notificación llegara, pero nada. Apretó la quijada sintiendo que la ira la corría y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder la paciencia. Había estado reprimiéndose demasiado y era más que obvio que el causante de todo eso era Tony. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera le había preguntado nada por ese intempestivo viaje que habría de realizar.

"No se da cuenta. Ni siquiera me preguntó por qué me iba".

Lo había notado distante, frío, más que de costumbre. Pepper no era tonta, simplemente pasaba por alto muchas cosas que le molestaban y para las cuales, no tenía una forma racional de proceder. Se había contenido de no seguir en esa lucha silenciosa contra Liz. Había tenido que apretar los puños cada vez que la veía subirse la falda y morder el lápiz mientras Tony pasaba y él la miraba con cierta complicidad. Había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle a Peter si él sabía algo al respecto, pero no quería darle más cabida en sus asuntos. Bastante era con recordar las veces que él pareció ser una especie de aliado, pero ahora que Nat se lo había confesado, se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba llevando un doble juego, y la intención era obvia. Ese reloj realmente había sido una forma de comprometerla y no era por el costo monetario, sino por la forma en la que él podría usar eso en su contra cuando se le diera la gana. 

Sintió que la tensión se adueñaba nuevamente de sus hombros al escuchar los rumores en los pasillos, en los que más de una alumna decía que Liz había conseguido el número de Tony y que se mandaban mensajes entre clases. Ella misma lo comprobó: Tony en la sala de maestros y Liz afuera, en el pasillo. Unos cuantos segundos de diferencia y la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos le había confirmado que ese rumor era una escandalosa verdad y que si no era lista, tal como le había dicho Nat, entonces estaba destinada a ser la burla de aquel par de cínicos. Observaba cada movimiento de Tony y no podía evitar pensar en que de no ser porque ella insistía en quedarse a revisar trabajos o a inventarse algún pasatiempo en la escuela, él saldría corriendo a verla. También había visto las veces en las que ambos habían coincidido en el estacionamiento, justo cuando no había mucha gente. Incluso, sabía que de no obligar a Tony a que la acompañara a ver los preparativos de la boda, muy seguramente él estaría escabulléndose con Liz en quién sabe dónde. Ella sabía que la negativa de él a pasar tiempo juntos y a compartir intimidad otra vez, se debían a aquel par de piernas largas y delgadas. Ella se daba cuenta de la forma en la que la morena contoneaba las caderas y se acomodaba el escote justo antes de entrar a clases. Le mataba la simple idea de imaginar a Tony a solas con Liz, haciendo algo que hacía meses, no hacía con ella. La furia la corroía desde que ponía un pie fuera de la cama, hasta que volvía a acostarse.

Temía estallar, temía que un día no pudiera contenerse y terminara haciendo o diciendo algo, que derrumbara sus sueños. Había apostado todo y estaba segura de que, si no era precavida, un día podría terminar perdiéndolo todo. Su entereza y su serenidad. Todo eso había quedado en el camino, todo eso se había ido al demonio desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas iniciales, estaban siendo confirmadas. Eso y todo lo que fue descubriendo durante el proceso, pero aun así, se aferraba a hacer que todo funcionara pese a las circunstancias. En su mente, seguía convencida de que una vez que Tony se casara con ella, las cosas al fin serían distintas y que él sería el hombre que ella siempre creyó, él podría llegar a ser. Ella se repetía a sí misma que todo eso iba a cambiar en cuanto los dos estuvieran frente al altar, haciéndose votos de fidelidad y promesas de amor eterno. Ella sabía que Tony al final de cuentas era un hombre como muchos otros que había conocido y por lo mismo, un desliz así, esa solo eso: un desliz, algo sin importancia.

Pero todo estaba rebasando sus propios límites, esos que nunca tuvo claros desde un inicio.

Ya no podía soportarlo y finalmente, gritó cuando recordó la manera en la que su prometido había apretado la quijada al ver ese trío conformado por los dos que le habían estado arruinando la existencia de diferentes formas. Una, por sus ataques tan directos y el otro, por jugar a ser un chico amistoso y digno de su confianza. Se sentía traicionada, pero no por Tony, sino por Peter. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero el hiperventilar solo había complicado las cosas. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a cometer una locura.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Tony había llegado antes de la hora acordada y se limpió las lágrimas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba tanto.

—Pasa —respondió fríamente.

Tony la abrazó pero ella se separó.

—¿Qué tienes?

Pepper tomó aire mientras le daba la espalda. Caminó hacia la botella de coñac que tenía en la mesa.

—Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Tony la miró fijamente mientras se sentaba. Se desanudó la corbata y tomó aire.

—¿Qué tienes, amor?

Ella comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con su trago.

—Quiero que me digas exactamente qué te pasa a ti. Quiero que me digas fuerte y claro qué carajos es lo que ha estado sucediendo todo este tiempo con Liz.

Tony se levantó y fue por una copa. Pepper se dio cuenta de que él trató de evadir el tema.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada con ella.

Pepper sonrió cínicamente.

—¿De verdad?

Tony regresó a sentarse y dio un trago a su bebida.

—Te lo juro. Lo que sea que estés pensando y no sé que sea, no tiene nada que ver con Liz.

Pepper negó con la cabeza y se humedeció los labios.

—De acuerdo, o sea que entonces esas veces en las que han tomado café no son ciertas, así como tampoco es verdad que desde que regresaron del concurso, han estado siendo muy amistosos el uno con el otro.

Tony dejó la copa en la mesa y suspiró.

—Sí, sí he tomado café con ella y sí he estado hablando con ella, pero no es por lo que tú crees.

Pepper se levantó y apagó la música. El Aria de La Reina de la Noche de Mozart, la estaba volviendo loca.

—Qué bueno que me lo dices. No sabes lo tranquila que me siento. ¿Sabes qué me resulta curioso? Que te haya causado mayor impacto el ver que Liz iba con aquellos dos idiotas y que me hayas preguntado si el rubiecito ese era su novio, como si yo supiera lo que sucede con esa chiquilla. Ni siquiera me has preguntado a qué fui a ver a mi papá. Eso sí te lo podría contestar, pero no me preguntaste.

Tony cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Mira, si es por eso, de verdad discúlpame. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me di cuenta de eso. En serio, Pepper, discúlpame.

La pelirroja empezó a llorar al tiempo que fingía una sonrisa.

—Claro. Tú sí puedes estar preocupado pensando en quién sabe qué o quién, pero lo que a mí me pase no te importa. Como sabes que aquí tienes a la idiota que te perdona todo y...

Tony la interrumpió.

—Jamás he pensado eso de ti y no quiero que lo expreses de esa forma.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga si no he dejado de sentirme así desde que vi la manera en la que tú y ella se han estado mirando?! ¿Qué quieres que piense de mí misma al permitir que me faltes al respeto de esa forma?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y Tony quiso acercarse a consolarla, pero ella se levantó y volvió a luchar contra ese nudo en la garganta.

—No, no. Hoy tú me vas a escuchar.

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Bien, di todo lo que quieras. Sólo espero que en algún momento me dejes hablar, porque creo que para eso me citaste.

La ironía impregnó la voz de ella.

—Ah, ahora resulta que me estás haciendo un favor con escuchar mi monólogo mientras tú solo hablaras al final para contar lo que te conviene y...

Tony se levantó.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor regreso cuando estés tranquila y realmente esto sea un diálogo, no un recuento de no sé qué cosas. Yo soy el que se siente como un idiota.

Pepper lo encaró.

—Te sientas y me escuchas.

Tony no se sentó. Cruzó los brazos mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Bien. Habla. Yo escucharé y ya. Hablaré cuando tú me lo indiques.

Pepper se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—¿Andas con Liz?

—No —respondió Tony tajantemente.

Pepper se enjugó las lágrimas al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Tú le regalaste los aretes que son iguales que los míos?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuáles aretes?

Pepper levantó la voz sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Los mismos putos aretes que se pone todos los días desde que se dio cuenta que yo tengo unos iguales, que son los mismos que tú me regalaste!

—¡Por favor no seas ridícula!

Pepper lo abofeteó. Tony se llevó la mano al rostro.

—Te pedí una vez que no hicieras algo así y creo que fui muy claro.

Tony empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras un ligero brillo de molestia destellaba en su mirada. Pepper lo empujó.

—Claro, olvidé que eso te molesta. Olvidé que de esa forma te falto al respeto, pero no se compara ni tantito con la manera en la que me has estado humillando frente a mis narices. Te molesta que haga esto —dijo mientras lo seguía empujando hasta hacerlo caer en el sillón—, pero no te molesta tener que mentirme deliberadamente.

Tony sujetó las muñecas de Pepper, sabiendo que nunca la había tratado de esa manera.

—Por favor, Pepper. En serio, mejor regreso cuando estés más tranquila.

Ella forcejeó hasta que él la soltó y volvió a plantarle otra bofetada. Tony solo la miró. La voz de ella sonaba alterada.

—No, no creo que eso suceda pronto. Hace meses que no conozco la tranquilidad y creo que es gracias a ti y a las cosas que haces a mis espaldas. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices de una vez que la mocosa es tu amante y que Peter es el que los ha estado cubriendo? ¿Por qué no admites de una puta vez que por eso te daba pavor que el mocoso se me acercara?

Tony se hizo a un lado y se levantó. Caminó y se detuvo cerca del quicio de la puerta.

—No es lo que tú crees.

Pepper seguía plantada en el suelo, con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y el coraje.

—¿Y por qué mejor no me lo dices? Si tanto te aburre la idea de que yo hable todo el rato, ahora te cedo el turno. Anda, dímelo tú.

Tony tomó aire.

—Lo que sea que estás pensando, no es cierto. Nunca he tenido nada que ver con Liz y si desde un inicio te pedí que marcaras tu distancia con esos dos, fue justamente para evitar todo esto. Te lo dije de una forma, te lo dije de otra, hubo gente que se acercó a decírtelo también pero tu vocación de mártir nunca te dejó darte cuenta de que no toda la gente es honesta, especialmente aquellos dos y...

Pepper comenzó a aplaudir mientras iba por la botella.

—¡Bravo, no sabes cuánto agradezco que hayas tenido esa atención conmigo! Tú fuiste el primero que me rogó que me viniera a vivir y a trabajar aquí, y ahora resulta que es mi culpa el haber sido tan confiada y tan ingenua por haber querido conocer un poco a la gente con la que trabajas y por haber querido saber todo de primera mano para no prejuiciarme. ¡No sabes cuán agradecida estoy contigo!

—Es en serio. Yo nunca te mentí y sí, admito que fue mi error no haberme dado cuenta de que te traje a la boca del lobo y que eso es justamente lo que nos tiene así.

Pepper bebió directamente de la botella y se sirvió otra copa hasta desbordarla.

—Claro, los problemas que ya había entre nosotros solamente se terminaron de agravar con ellos dos, ¿no? No sabía que eras la clase de hombre que tiende a echarle la culpa a los demás. ¿Las porristas también tienen la culpa de que tú no te involucres en los planes de boda? ¿Todas las niñas que están enamoradas de ti son las causantes directas de que no me contestaras el teléfono y me dejaras varias veces plantada en Nueva York? ¿El tío de Peter también es responsable de lo frío y distante que te volviste conmigo desde...? ¿Cuándo fue? ¡Ah, sí, desde diciembre! Porque esa vez que fuiste, yo no me tragué el cuento de que estuvieras solo. ¿O ahora me vas a decir que fue un carísimo viaje de negocios? ¡Porque tú ni siquiera me habías dicho que también trabajabas para los Parker hasta este año! ¿Qué otras cosas no me has dicho, eh, Tony?

El cuarentón respiró profundamente.

—Si a veces tan solo quisieras hablar de cosas que realmente nos conciernen a los dos, créeme que todo sería más fácil y no estaríamos peleando como ahora. Si no es sobre el color de las invitaciones o cómo vamos a acomodar a toda esa gente que yo ni conozco, todos nuestros temas de conversación se limitan a ver qué gama de gris le quedará mejor a la cocina o si el próximo año por fin podemos ir a Marbella a visitar a tus amigas de la escuela, esas que hace más de quince años que no ves. Si no es sobre eso, a ti no te interesa saber nada de mí y sabes que eso es cierto. Ni siquiera te has molestado en preguntarme si mis padres pueden o no venir. Nunca has querido ir a conocerlos y no sé por qué tengo la vaga idea de que mi muy extensa familia, compuesta por ellos dos, no te agrada. Nunca me has preguntado absolutamente nada de ellos. ¡Yo también tengo cosas que reprocharte y no he querido hacerlo justamente para evitar discusiones que van de un tema a otro!

Pepper se mordió el labio.

—Claro, olvidaba que a veces soy una maldita. Pero ¿eso justifica todo lo que me has estado ocultando? O sea que sí te gusta culpar a otros, pero no eres capaz de reconocer cuando también haces algo deliberadamente mal. ¿Por qué te hospedaste en El Plaza y no te quedaste conmigo? ¿No te parece una coincidencia que Liz estuviera presumiendo sus fotos afuera de ese hotel con todas sus amigas ahora que ustedes tres regresaron del viajecillo ese? ¿Peter fue tu confidente desde hace mucho tiempo y llegó un momento en el que ya no quiso seguir guardándote secretos y por eso lo odias tanto?

Tony se recargó en la pared.

—No hables de cosas que no sabes, Pepper. No digas cosas de las que...

—¿Me voy a arrepentir después? ¿Ahora tu eres el novio indignado por la desconfianza y los celos de la mujer a la que dijo amar? ¿Ahora es mi culpa que esto esté pasando? Bravo —dijo mientras aplaudía burlonamente—. ¡Qué bueno que la culpa no pesa sobre tus hombros y que yo sea la que te tenga que ayudar a cargarla!

El cuarentón buscó un cigarro entre su saco y lo encendió. Pepper se dio la vuelta y abrió las ventanas.

—Ve, ahora hasta fumas enfrente de mí. Creí que ya lo habías dejado porque eso fue lo que me dijiste, que ya no fumabas y que no me preocupara por eso.

Tony se arremangó la camisa y se fue a sentar.

—Quieres que sea honesto contigo, bien, lo voy a ser. Tiene meses que no puedo fumar en tu presencia y no sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Al menos eso era algo que ya no quería seguir ocultando y mira que si a esas vamos, a reclamarnos cosas, puedo empezar yo también a decir todo lo que no me gusta de ti, porque a veces siento que no te conozco y que esa mujer que fingías ser era solo eso: una fachada muy bonita que esconde unas inseguridades tremendas que nada tienen que ver conmigo. Tu forma pasivo-agresiva de imponerte en algo que se supone es un evento de los dos, me lo demuestra. ¡Tú estás haciendo las cosas como a ti se te da la gana y ni siquiera me volviste a preguntar qué más quería para la boda! No me justifico, porque sé que también me he portado mal contigo, pero a veces creo que tú también haces cosas para ponerme a prueba en lugar de preguntarme directamente. Esos empujones y esa bofetada no creo que sean algo que se me vayan a olvidar tan fácilmente porque nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo.

Pepper cruzó los brazos.

—No sabes cómo me reconforta escuchar eso. Ahora la mala del cuento soy yo. Ahora la que tiene la culpa de que te comportes así, soy yo. Pero a todo esto, sólo quiero que me digas lo que te pregunté desde un inicio. ¿Liz y tu han tenido algo que ver o piensas huir con ella en diciembre? Porque hasta donde sé, creo que los dos tienen planes y no me incluyen a mí.

Tony habló mientras el humo escapaba de entre sus labios.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Pepper se plantó frente a él.

—¿Vas a negarlo, o con tu cinismo y tu cara de fingido desconcierto vas a confirmar qué todo lo que dije es cierto?

Tony iba a responder, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y se apresuró a guardarlo. Palideció y Pepper se dio cuenta.

—Contéstale. Si es Liz no la hagas esperar. Dile que estás arreglando todo para pasar otro diciembre con ella en Nueva York, porque yo creo que ya está haciendo las reservaciones.

Tony se levantó y dejó caer la colilla al suelo. La aplastó como si con ello pudiera deshacerse de la tensión que empezaba a invadirlo. Súbitamente se había alterado.

—Nos vemos luego, Pepper. En serio, no tiene caso que nos digamos cosas que nos van a lastimar.

Pepper se sirvió otro trago.

—¡No, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que...!

La pelirroja se calló cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Tony se dio cuenta de que empezó a sollozar y no tuvo tiempo de hacerse para atrás cuando Pepper lo golpeó directamente con el celular en el rostro. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar por la comisura de su labio.

—¡Así que no tienes el valor para decírmelo en mi cara!

Tony retrocedió un poco, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo, clavándole las uñas. Tony alzó la voz.

—¡Es suficiente, Pepper!

—¿Esto es suficiente para ti? ¡Esto es el colmo para mí!

Tony se dio cuenta de que aquella pantalla mostraba una foto. Le arrebató el teléfono a Pepper para leer mejor el mensaje que acompañaba la foto de aquel número desconocido.

"¿Ves? ¡Te dije que sí las tenía! ¡Te dije que sí existían! Si no hubiera estado tan borracha, podría decirte si es o no un dios en la cama, pero..."

Pepper estaba temblando de coraje. Tony dejó el celular en la mesa mientras escuchaba como las notificaciones seguían llegando. Eran más de diez fotos y en todas Liz y Tony salían abrazados.

—¿Vas a seguirlo negando? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Tony sacó un pañuelo y se limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre.

—Nunca me acosté con ella.

Pepper estaba temblando.

—¿Y esto? ¿Cuánta gente ya habrá visto estas fotos?

Tony miró la sangre en el pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Después de esto, te creo capaz de muchas cosas, Pepper y ya no creo que sea una buena idea que estemos juntos.

Ella volvió a tomar el celular y una por una le fue mostrando las fotos. Tony no apartaba la vista de ellas.

—¿Me crees capaz de qué? ¿De engañarte de la forma en la que tú lo has estado haciendo conmigo? ¿Me crees capaz de qué?

Tony sacó el pañuelo y lo dejó en la mesa, cerca de la copa de ella.

—Te creo capaz de haberme puesto una trampa. Digo, solo así se justificaría todo este numerito y esto —dijo señalando con la mirada el pañuelo—. Sólo así entendería tu insistencia en quererte casar conmigo sabiendo que todo está mal y que tal vez sea un escarmiento por todo eso que se enfrió hace tiempo.

Pepper frunció el ceño. No podía controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

—¿Una trampa? ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué yo mandé a esos dos a espiarte y que luego me haría la sufrida?

Tony cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y le costaba mucho trabajo contenerse.

—Es que no sé qué pensar. ¡Ya no sé qué carajos pensar!

Pepper alzó la voz aun cuando esta sonaba ahogada por el llanto.

—¡¿Por qué demonios yo tendría que hacer algo así?! ¡¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara después de haber visto eso que tanto te has empeñado en negar?! ¿Quieres que te felicite? ¿Quieres que crea que me has sido completamente fiel?

Tony se dejó caer en el sillón. Sacó otro cigarro y lo fumó pese a la molestia en su labio.

—Nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto, Virginia. ¿Esto —preguntó mientras se señalaba la pequeña herida—, va a ser una constante? ¿Cuándo te frustres demasiado así es como vas a reaccionar? ¿Y yo que hago? ¿Espero a que un día los dos nos matemos por no habernos detenido a tiempo?

Pepper lo miró fijamente pese al caudal de lágrimas que se desbordaba por su rostro.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Me regreso a Nueva York con las manos vacías? ¿Me regreso para ser la burla y el hazmerreír de todos, así como lo he sido aquí por no sé cuánto tiempo? ¿Hago de cuenta que estos meses viviendo aquí, nunca sucedieron? ¿Sólo me rindo y ya?

Tony iba a levantarse, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, de que esperara. Jaló una silla y se sentó frente a él. Tony habló.

—Creo que nunca podré hacer que recuperes el tiempo perdido, pero al menos sé que es lo mejor para los dos. No podemos estar juntos, Virginia.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Solamente dime unas cuantas cosas antes de que te vayas. Prometo no golpearte con la botella.

Tony dio una bocanada profunda sin importarle que el humo envolviera el rostro de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Confírmame que todo lo que te reclamé es cierto.

Tony bajó la mirada. No podía verla.

—Casi todo.

Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente y él se puso a la defensiva. Pepper habló primero.

—¿Casi todo es lo que me vas a contar o casi todo es cierto?

—Casi todo es cierto, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que nunca me acosté con ninguna mocosa de la escuela.

La expresión de Pepper cambió drásticamente.

—¿Qué?

Tony dejó caer sin miramientos la colilla del cigarro.

—Dijiste que quieres saber la verdad, pues bien. Te voy a decir lo que mueres por escuchar y qué bueno que te sentaste: sí, te fui infiel. Esa vez que viajé a verte no iba solo y sí, me quedé en El Plaza porque ahí me estaba esperando la persona con la que fui. Y no, no fue Liz. Nunca he andado con ella porque nunca en la vida me ha cruzado por la mente enredarme con esa mocosa ni con ninguna otra de la escuela. ¿Tu curiosidad ya quedó satisfecha? ¿Ahora te das cuenta de por qué no quería que...?

Pepper le aventó el resto del coñac que había en su copa. Tony ni siquiera hizo el intento por limpiarse. La pelirroja empezó a llorar en silencio. Tony bajó la mirada.

—Sabía que no te ibas a quedar quieta desde esa vez que me salí de sala de maestros y sí, deliberadamente dejé cosas en la escuela para que las vieras. Contaba con que me reclamaras, pero si algo siempre he admirado de ti, es que tengas el aplomo suficiente para fingir que nada te afecta. Sabía que no creíste lo de la llamada del banco y que ibas a revisar mis estados de cuenta, sabía que ibas a dar con las pistas hacia ese viaje, así que realmente esperé a que me confrontaras, pero no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera dijiste nada cuando a propósito dejé las fotos en mi teléfono, esas fotos que te daban todo el derecho de mandarme al diablo cuando era tiempo. Pero ¿qué sí hiciste? Seguir con los planes de una fiesta que ambos sabemos, estás organizando por tu cuenta porque eso es lo que te hace sentir segura, como si con eso pudieras esconder debajo de la alfombra, todas tus dudas y tus miedos. Y no, créeme que no es tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad por eso y voy a ir a hablar con tu padre y a disculparme por todos los problemas que te ocasioné.

Pepper se levantó lentamente y se secó las lágrimas.

—No es cierto.

Tony alzó la voz.

—Ni siquiera teniendo todas esas pruebas en contra mía, ¿te das cuenta de lo hijo de puta que he sido contigo? ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estoy harto, de que no quiero estar contigo y de que justo en este momento te lo estoy diciendo?

—¡Eso lo estás diciendo para cubrir a Liz!

—¡Carajo, entiende que no fue con ella! ¿No ves que ya no tiene caso seguir así? ¡Se acabó! ¡Se cancela todo!

Ambos se quedaron callados. Tony se levantó y Pepper se acercó a él. El cuarentón esperó otra agresión, pero se sobresaltó cuando ella lo abrazó.

—De acuerdo. Si tú me dices que ella no fue, yo te creo pero por favor, no te vayas. Haremos de cuenta que no pasó nada, yo voy a buscar alguna terapia para manejar mi estrés por la boda y...

Tony la separó lentamente.

—No. Se terminó y de verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y sigas adelante. No te mereces a un cabrón como yo. No te lo mereces.

Ella se aferró y Tony se detuvo.

—Por favor, Tony. Por favor, yo te quiero... No te vayas, por favor...

Tony sintió que un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso.

—No.

Pepper se separó y lo miró fijamente.

—Al menos dime quién fue. Dime con quién te enredaste.

Tony suspiró.

—No tiene caso.

Pepper insistió.

—No creo que haya sido tan importante. No creo que una sola infidelidad baste para poder echar por tierra todos nuestros planes. Digo, si fue una sola vez, yo no creo que vuelva a suceder cuando nos casemos. Voy a asegurarme de que tú te sientas bien conmigo, como cuando empezamos a salir. Voy a hacer que tú vuelvas a confiar en mí y te juro que no volveré a reaccionar de esa forma tan infantil. ¡Te juro Tony que voy a hacerte muy feliz, por favor! ¡Dime quién fue para saber de quién me tengo que cuidar y qué es lo que tengo que cambiar, por favor!

Tony reprimió el impulso de llorar ante la suplica en la voz de Pepper. Nunca pensó que todo fuera a terminar de esa forma. Caminó hacia la puerta y desde ahí la miró. Suspiró profundamente.

—Lo único que te puedo decir, es que sólo te fui infiel con esa persona y que me enamoré como un loco. Todavía sigo enamorado de...

Pepper caminó directo a él y lo detuvo.

—Sí es Liz, ¿verdad?

—Así déjalo.

La voz de ella volvió a tomar ese tono de reproche, de odio.

—¿Te vas a ver con ella? ¿Se van a escapar juntos? ¿Es eso?

Tony le quitó la mano. Empezó a buscar las llaves de su auto mientras se alejaba de ella.

—Pepper, por favor. Bastante es con todo lo que acaba de pasar y con todo lo que te acabo de decir como para que sigas insistiendo. Ya, se acabó y sí, sí me voy a ir de la escuela y de este lugar para ya no tener que causarle problemas a nadie.

Ella dejó que las lágrimas cayeran mientras dibujaba una sonrisa cínica.

—Está bien, pero ¿no me dices nada porque crees que una mocosa de su edad te va a amar de la forma en la que yo lo hago? ¿Tú crees que ella se va a quedar contigo para siempre? ¿Qué no se va a aburrir de ti en cuanto vea a alguien más interesante? ¿Crees que ella va a quedarse a tu lado cuando se dé cuenta de que no tienes tanto dinero como ella? ¿En serio crees que ella se va a quedar contigo cuando estés viejo y enfermo? ¿Es sexo? ¿Ella coge mejor que yo? ¿Es eso? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo en la cara! ¡Ten el valor de reconocer que estás mandando todo esto al carajo por esa niña estúpida!

Tony tragó saliva mientras se acercaba a su auto y se daba cuenta que ella estaba gritando para que todos voltearan a verlo. Sabía que ella ya no lo escucharía.

—Adiós, Pepper y perdón por todo...

***

—¿Qué haces, Peter?

El chico levantó la mirada cuando May se acercó a él. Tenía un par de pastillas en la palma de su mano y aquella melodía con tonos trágicos llenaba el ambiente. Estaba recostado en su cama, sobre aquellas sábanas de seda que había mandado teñir de color rosa pastel.

—Me tomo las vitaminas para antes de comer. Revisa el envase. Es el único frasco que puedo tener aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

May se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Qué bueno. ¿Es Mozart?

Peter sonrió.

—Sí. Es "Der Hölle Rache".

May se sentó en la cama, al lado de él.

—Es el "Aria de la Reina de la Noche", ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo lo escuchas?

Peter se estiró por la copa de agua que el servicio le había dejado ahí en la mesita de noche.

—No tiene mucho. Me enamoré cuando supe lo que decían las primeras dos líneas.

May lo despeinó.

—Bueno, podemos hablar de ópera allá abajo. La mesa ya está puesta. Ben llegará hasta la noche y no quiero comer sola.

Peter dejó la copa sobre aquella mesa de mármol rosado.

—Ya voy. No tardo, solo tengo que mandar una tarea y listo. Dame tres minutos, ya bajo.

May salió dejando solo a Peter. El chico esperó hasta que la escuchó caminar por el pasillo y pronto quitó el cojín con el que había cubierto los dos teléfonos que tenía cerca. Se había comprado otro celular para mandar aquellas fotos de manera simultánea y regresó la melodía cuando vio que las palomitas se habían tornado azules, indicando que los mensajes que había mandado a esos otros dos números ya habían sido vistos. Esas diez fotos para un número y esas cinco para el otro, ya habían sido vistas.

—En fin, espero no haber mandado las fotos equivocadas a cada destinatario y en caso de ser así, estoy listo para cualquier aclaración, pero no creo—dijo para sí mismo.

Puso en modo avión ambos aparatos. Bajó lentamente las escaleras mientras tarareaba el Vals No. 2 de Shostakovich. Amaba la inspiración que le daba el escuchar música clásica en momentos en los que nuevamente quería terminar de tajo consigo mismo.


	27. Morir de amor

¿Qué es morir de amor?

Morir de amor por dentro

Es quedarme sin tu luz

Es perderte en un momento

Su brazo izquierdo no dejaba de temblar. Ese día había decidido irse en taxi porque el mareo era cada vez peor. El vértigo, la náusea, todo le dolía. Sentía una fatiga terrible. Había pensado en faltar un día más a la escuela, pero con eso muy probablemente, se metería en más problemas. Esas últimas tres semanas habían sido un infierno tratando de hacer que el tiempo pasara rápido y de distraerse pensando en algo más. Los malestares físicos eran la consecuencia de que ya no podía manejar su estrés.

Bajó del taxi y caminó hacia esos pasillos ya casi vacíos. No había tantos alumnos, solo los que estaban dentro de alguna de las comisiones de ese festival que los traía a todos descontrolados. Suspiró. Sonrió con desgano a quienes le hablaron y siguió su camino. No pudo evitar la tentación de mirar a sala de maestros solo para ver que su lugar estaba vacío y esa sospecha de que no iba a regresar, sólo se hizo más fuerte.

Sacó su teléfono y volvió a marcarle, pero el tono le decía que el numero había sido cambiado. Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de controlarse y de que ese escalofrío que lo recorría de punta a punta no lo traicionara. Esperó a que su cuerpo reaccionara adecuadamente y se sirvió un café mientras miraba que aquel otro lugar estaba vacío.

Tony cerró los ojos sintiendo aun el pesar de la culpa y el arrepentimiento de haberle jodido a ella la vida de una manera casi ejemplar, con saña, con toda la determinación de acabar con ella. Insistió mandándole un mensaje a la única red social que ella no había desactivado. Había pensado en hacerse un perfil falso, pero ya había sido demasiado cobarde por tanto tiempo que no era necesario seguirse portando como un imbécil. Terminó enviando un mensaje que al igual que los otros que había estado mandando, no sería respondido.

—¡Vaya, sigues vivo!

Guardó el teléfono y puso el café sobre la mesa. Saludo sin efusividad al maestro de ciencias.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Y Pepper? Ella tampoco ha venido. ¿Ya adelantaron la luna de miel o qué pasó?

Tony tomó aire para poder responder. Era obvio que todos lo sabrían en algún momento.

—No. No estoy bien y de ella no sé nada. Ya no estamos comprometidos.

El rostro del profesor Banner reflejó cierto desconcierto.

—¿Cómo?

Tony dio un sorbo a su café y buscó una silla donde sentarse.

—A resumidas cuentas, te puedo decir que no habrá tal cosa y que es definitivo. No hay vuelta de hoja. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que regrese a trabajar porque no he podido localizarla.

El otro lo interrumpió.

—Pero ¿es en serio? ¿No hay forma de arreglarlo o de que la busques en algún lugar? No sé, con su familia, con algún amigo...

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No y te puedo decir que es lo mejor para los dos. No quiero hablar de más y espero que me entiendas. También espero que seas discreto.

Banner le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Lo siento mucho, Tony y sí, no te preocupes. No lo comentaré con nadie.

Tony suspiró.

—Pues sí. No es algo que tenga arreglo y prefiero no hablar de eso. La verdad no me siento bien.

Banner caminó hacia la puerta.

—En verdad lo siento mucho y si en algún momento quieres hablar con alguien o necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo.

Tony fingió una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, en serio.

Banner salió sin decir nada. Tony se llevó las manos al rostro y se quedó así, tratando de hacer que ese gesto pudiera borrar lo que estaba sintiendo. La culpa no se iba y aunque la tentación por salir corriendo y mandar todo al demonio era fuerte, sabía que necesitaba distraerse con algo y no quedarse encerrado en su casa, obsesionándose con la idea de volver el tiempo atrás para poder corregir todos sus errores.

Estuvo así por unos minutos. Tratando de justificarse, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás. Si bien aun podía recordar con lujo de detalle la terrible discusión con Pepper y la forma en la que ella lo había agredido, de alguna manera trataba de entender su reacción. Él no sabía lo que era estar en el lugar de ella. Él nunca había sido el objeto de burlas de nadie ni de haber sentido la desconfianza o los celos que ocasionaba el saber que podía estar siendo engañado.

No podía imaginar el impacto que debió haber tenido para ella el haber encontrado los recibos de las tarjetas en las que había gastado demasiado dinero en un viaje para dos personas. Las fotos que le había dejado deliberadamente para que ella le reclamara y con eso acelerara esa ruptura, eran aquellas donde salía él solo. Eran fotos en las que se veía de cuerpo completo y con una sonrisa por demás delatora, pero era obvio que alguien se las había tomado y que ese aire de complicidad que expelía su mirada, era por aquella desconocida compañía.

Quería que ella cargara de inicio con la ruptura, pero al final, conforme las cosas se fueron complicando por la intervención de Peter, se empezó a arrepentir. Se empezó a dar cuenta de que estaba renunciando a la única oportunidad que tenía de hacer bien las cosas, de dejar de correr y por primera vez, enfrentar la vida como un hombre adulto y dejar de fantasear con la piel y la cara de un chiquillo frívolo.

Sintió que su quijada empezaba a temblar y que su garganta era apresada por aquella tristeza, por esa frustración de tener que cargar en su conciencia con haber lastimado a dos por su indecisión.

"Ya basta, no te vas a poner a llorar aquí. No seas ridículo".

Se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Iría a renunciar y se largaría definitivamente.

—¿Señor Stark?

Volteó y vio que una de las secretarias de dirección iba hacia él.

—Buenos días. Dígame —trató de responder con la mayor calma posible.

—¿Puede firmar esto?

Tony sujetó la hoja mientras la leía.

—¿Es mi renuncia o es un aumento de sueldo?

—Se le comisiona —dijo la secretaria— para que apoye a los alumnos del comité estudiantil a organizar y supervisar el festival de invierno.

"Ahí va otra vez", pensó.

—¿Y si me niego? —preguntó mirando el papel con la firma del director.

La secretaria le extendió un bolígrafo.

—Entonces pase a hablar con el maestro. Yo solo cumplo órdenes.

Tony sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la secretaria.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo mientras firmaba—. Tenga.

La secretaria se dio la vuelta y Tony inmediatamente perdió ese ápice de fingida confianza que acababa de mostrar. Nunca se había visto envuelto en ningún escándalo, nunca había renegado de ninguna comisión que le asignaran y nunca había dicho que no a nada que le encomendaran, hasta en esos momentos. Se recargó en la pared, sintiendo que los dos días para que las vacaciones iniciaran, estaban cada vez más lejos. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y de forma irregular.

"Ojalá y te mueras por idiota", se dijo a sí mismo mientras se pegaba más a la pared. El vértigo se intensificaba.

Su teléfono vibró y lo miró. Era un mensaje de Liz. Frunció el ceño molesto y lo borró. Llevaba días sin responderle nada y no entendía por qué aquella chiquilla insistía en mandarle mensajes que ambos sabían, él no iba a responder.

"Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con las fotos".

La miró pasar y agitar su delgada mano para saludarlo. Tony se dio la vuelta y buscó la llave para esconderse en su oficina. Ya no había alumnos a los cuales darles clase, pero tenía que ir a cubrir su tiempo. Era peor quedarse encerrado con la tentación de seguir bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento o de terminarse más de una cajetilla de cigarros al día. Se encerró con llave y sacó un libro. Llevaba días sin poder pasar de aquel par de páginas y lo cerró, frustrado por no poder entender nada de lo que ahí decía. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para diseñar algo o mandarle algún boceto a Ben Parker, quien tampoco le había llamado.

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Al menos esa mañana se había sincerado un poco con Banner, pero no era suficiente. Hubiera querido decirle todo lo que estaba pasando, pero daba por hecho que él se lo contaría a la rusa y sería el cuento de nunca acabar. Si algo le debía a Pepper, era por lo menos, no hablar de los dos, de cómo habían terminado en realidad las cosas para darle un poco de la dignidad que le había hecho perder. Ya no le daba miedo quitarse la máscara de cínico que se había hecho con todas sus mentiras y con ese fingido aplomo que había aprendido a usar desde que había empezado ese semestre, que casi al cerrar, le estaba costando todo.

Recordó con resentimiento cuando al día siguiente de la ruptura, él se había presentado como si nada a trabajar. Ni siquiera fue a ver si Pepper había ido o no. Llegó saludando a todos, sonriendo y haciendo bromas como cuando estaba él solo y era el centro de atención, como cuando era el maestro más querido de la escuela. Sabía que mucha gente lo apreciaba, que, aunque había alumnos que no les interesaba su clase, había otros más que le temían y lo respetaban. Esa mañana, cuando el profesor Hogan le preguntó por la herida en su labio, dijo que se había pegado intentando beber directamente de una botella de whiskey. Incluso bromeó diciéndole que al fin, podría acompañarlo a esa discoteca en la que lo había dejado plantado hacía unos meses. Un par de días más estuvo sonriente y amable, como si nada, tratando de averiguar algo de Pepper, por lo menos para saber si ella estaba relativamente bien, pero nada. Ni siquiera Natasha había ido a trabajar.

Después, con el paso de los días, se dio cuenta de aquella ausencia tan prolongada y que la rusa le sacaba la vuelta. No tuvo el valor de preguntarle nada y el día que iba a acercársele, vio algo que terminó de colmar su paciencia y lo puso al límite: Peter había llegado sosteniendo un enorme ramo de rosas y ostentando una sonrisa como esas que sólo él conocía bien. Se veía repuesto, radiante, como cuando lo vio por primera vez, o aun mejor. Era otro. Trató de disimular su molestia y salió al estacionamiento, solamente para ver a aquel chico rubio que había visto una vez en fotos y otra de lejos. Harry Osborn estaba recargado en el auto rosa de Peter, como si nada, esperándolo.

Todo el malestar ocasionado por la ruptura con Pepper había pasado a segundo plano. Se dirigió a su auto, fingiendo buscar algo cuando vio que Peter regresaba con las rosas y le daba un beso en la mejilla al otro chico. Tony contuvo las ganas de salir y hacerles una escena. Hubiera querido írsele a golpes al rubio y decirle la verdad a Peter, pero esperó. Peter ni siquiera había volteado a verlo y lo que más le dolió fue cuando vio que los dos subían al auto de Peter y era Harry el que iba manejando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Liz trató de acercarse a él y solo atinó a encender el auto y manejar sin haber terminado siquiera su turno.

Después de eso, la última semana había sido un infierno.

Peter estaba como si nada y parecía no verlo, no darse cuenta de cómo la estaba pasando. Tony sabía que el chico lo estaba ignorando de forma deliberada, pero no sabía cómo plantarse frente a él y decirle que al fin, lo había logrado. Que al fin le había ganado y que sí, que se merecía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Que todo ese tiempo, él debió haber sido el que estuviera fuera de todo eso, que desde el momento en el que él mismo había decidido romper su relación, debió haber sido él quien se fuera lejos y no traer a la ahora exnovia. Apretó los puños cuando vio que Harry se despedía de Peter en el estacionamiento y sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba cuando vio que le robaba un beso rápido al chico.

Esa noche bebió como nunca en la soledad de su casa y faltó dos días seguidos al trabajo. Cuando se presentó, su aspecto era deplorable y llevaba gafas oscuras. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el director le llamó la atención y le dijo que había fotos de él saliendo de un bar a altas horas de la madrugada y algunas más comprando grandes cantidades de alcohol.

"Si fue en mi tiempo libre, digamos, en la madrugada o en la noche, no creo que eso afecte el horario de clases ni la reputación de la escuela. Fuera del horario de clases tengo vida privada y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana y no voy a negar lo que hay en esas fotos, porque eso no le incumbe a nadie. Y si es por el descuento y las faltas no hay ningún problema. Era obvio que no me iba a presentar con aliento alcohólico ni apestando a cigarro, pero, si tanto le preocupa que deje solo el salón sin alumnos, déjeme venir así, en estado inconveniente, a ver qué sucede".

Nunca había retado la autoridad de su jefe, pero estaba perdiendo el control. El director le dijo que lo dejaría pasar porque, aunque se había integrado ese semestre, no lo conocía bien, pero por todo lo que los demás decían de su trabajo, sabía que era alguien digno de consideración. A Tony no le importaron esas palabras. Salió de la escuela con una hoja de llamada de atención, y manejó directo hacia su casa, no sin antes haberse asegurado de que todos los vieran beber en uno de los bares del centro, de esos a donde sabía iban muchos alumnos y conocidos. Si eso le ayudase a perder el trabajo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Al día siguiente de esa llamada de atención, se había presentado con los efectos de la resaca y enfundado en unos jeans y una sudadera. Más de uno se sorprendió al verlo así, pues su arreglo siempre era impecable. Ni siquiera le habló a nadie. Fue directo a sala de maestros y sin importarle nada, subió los pies a la mesa y se quedó dormido hasta que el director en persona, fue a despertarlo. Otra llamada de atención en menos de dos días. Nunca en sus casi diez años trabajando ahí, le habían extendido ningún documento para señalarle algo que estuviera mal en su trabajo. Tony tomó la hoja, se levantó y la arrugó, dejándola caer en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de más de uno.

Al día siguiente no había ido y llevaba todo el fin de semana encerrado en su casa, viendo las fotos que le habían llegado al mismo tiempo que las que Pepper había recibido. Mientras él solo pudo ver las que ella le había mostrado y que lo desenmascararon como el mentiroso que era, ella no vio las que él recibió. Las sabía de memoria. Recordaba esa ocasión como si hubiera pasado apenas unos días atrás. Peter le había mandado aquellas fotos con las que en un inicio lo había amenazado, pero no entendía por qué no se las había enviado también a Pepper.

—O quizá ella ya las vio y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tengas que ir a rendir cuentas con todo el mundo y ¿te digo algo? Qué así sea, que te vaya peor de lo que te está yendo porque te lo mereces, ya es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste—se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de regresar a ese lunes en la mañana.

Se frotó las sienes como si con ello pudiera alejar el recuerdo de su cuerpo abrazando al de Peter. Esperaba que aquella otra foto en la que ambos estaban besándose, pronto fuera borrada de su memoria y que sus labios dejaran de extrañar a aquellos otros.

Se levantó molesto y volvió a salir. Aun le quedaban un par de horas por cubrir y salió hacia el auditorio, donde se suponía tendría que estar supervisando ese odioso festival de invierno. Llegó y vio que los alumnos estaban arreglando todo. Se acercó a ofrecerles su ayuda, pero los chicos se negaron. Solamente una de las porristas se acercó tímidamente a darle una lista de asistencia.

—¿Se supone que ya casi está todo listo? —le preguntó a la chica.

—Sí. Liz, Peter y su novio se encargaron de todo. Sólo nos dijeron que ya dejáramos cerrado y...

Esa frase le heló la sangre.

—¿Su novio? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sí, ahí vienen... Ah, solo viene Peter.

Tony miró como el chico venía caminando. Aquel abrigo tan ostentoso y colorido era el que le dijo, se había mandado a hacer para el invierno siguiente que pasaran juntos. Lo había mandado pedir con un año de anticipación y Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo vio.

"Este Dolce & Gabbana es el que me voy a poner en nuestro primer invierno en Holanda, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gusta?"

Era aquel que Tony le había ayudado a diseñar.

—Señor Stark, qué sorpresa. ¿Usted nos va a supervisar?

Tony tragó saliva.

—Eso me dijeron hoy, pero veo que ya tienen todo listo.

La chica se alejó y los dejó frente a frente.

—Pues sí, todo esta listo. ¿Va a venir pasado mañana? Decidimos hablar con el director para que nos dejara adelantar el festival. Me voy de viaje y mi vuelo sale el miércoles terminando todo esto.

Tony inhaló.

—Creo que no. De hecho, ya no creo venir desde mañana.

Peter extendió su mano izquierda. Llevaba un anillo con un diamante rosa.

—Qué lástima. Me gustaría mucho que viera el sainete que Liz y yo preparamos. Por cierto, no he visto a la señorita Potts.

Tony se dio la vuelta y no contestó. Hasta ese momento, escuchar aquella mención le causó el mismo efecto que el haberlo visto como si nada. Hasta ese instante, sintió que la extrañaba y que tal vez había sido un error el haber roto ese compromiso, pero estaba decidido a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos por más dolorosas que fueran. Por primera vez en muchos meses y tras haberse esforzado demasiado, empezaba a sentir el dolor y el vacío de la ausencia de Pepper y de la forma de actuar de Peter. Estaba furioso, quería regresar y exigirle una explicación, pero sabía que no tenía derecho y que en su posición, lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo sería destrozado sin miramientos por Peter y con justa razón. Se recargó contra una pared, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y que le faltaba el aire, que no podía respirar. Ahogó un sollozo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero era demasiado. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Eso y más te mereces", se dijo mientras apretaba los puños. Con mucho esfuerzo, empezó a caminar y llegó a la salida, esperando que el taxi al que le había marcado con las manos temblorosas llegara lo más pronto posible. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y se estremeció. Era Liz.

—¿Se siente bien, señor Stark?

Tony miró con desconcierto a la morena. El temblor en su cuerpo era inevitable.

—Dime una cosa y por favor, sé honesta.

La chica lo miró con extrañeza. Lo sujetó del brazo y Tony se sintió ridículo por mostrarse vulnerable ante aquella que también tenía parte en los últimos sucesos en su vida. Ella habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tony suspiró. Sintió que las palabras no salían de su boca con la rapidez que él hubiera querido.

—¿Peter regresó con...?

Liz se mordió el labio mientras Tony se separaba lentamente. Parecía ajena a lo que él estaba viviendo.

—¿Usted qué cree?

Tony cerró los ojos.

—Ya veo.

Liz se acercó y se recargó en su hombro.

—Pero no se preocupe, eso ni yo se lo creo. Yo le dije que Peter siempre juega con las personas y aunque sigo sin saber gran cosa, le sigo la corriente. Creo que lo quiere usar para darle celos a alguien, pero no sé a quién. Si ponemos atención, no hay muchos partidos dignos de él en la escuela y si no me equivoco, creo que lo está usando como tabla de salvación para evitar su clásica depresión estacional. Al menos, ya no me ha estado molestando como antes y eso me recuerda, que usted no me ha contestado los mensajes y me debe un café. ¿Qué dice? ¿Me lo acepta?

Tony abrió lentamente los ojos. No había nadie en el estacionamiento y si alguien los veía, le daba lo mismo.

—No traigo auto.

Liz sacó sus llaves y se las dio a Tony.

—Sorpréndame. Usted maneja y yo sólo lo acompaño, ¿qué dice?

Tony no lo dudó y sacó el teléfono para cancelar el taxi. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.


	28. You belong with me

I'm in my room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do'

 

Dreaming about the day when you wake up

And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

 

If you can see I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

Peter se había cansado de marcarle una y otra vez. No le había contestado el teléfono y ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que lo había empezado a hacer. Ya se había cansado de escuchar aquel playlist que no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. Estaba obsesionado. Había salido el lunes como si nada de la escuela y todo el martes se la había pasado encerrado en su casa, mirando las fotos que tenía con Liz y las pocas que aun tenía de Tony. Tragó saliva cuando vio aquellas que eran de hacía casi un año, cuando las cosas le estaban saliendo a pedir de boca, cuando por primera vez sintió que era digno de ser amado y de poder amar a alguien, tanto que a veces pensaba que la gente exageraba cuando decía que el amor no existía.

Después, vio las pocas fotos que tenía con Harry, aquellas de ese romance relámpago de verano, cuando decidió que se daría una oportunidad con él. Luego, más fotos de ese semestre que estaba terminando. Miró como su rostro había cambiado tanto en unos cuantos meses. De un extremo a otro y la última selfie que se había tomado, era del lunes en la mañana antes de salir de la escuela. Se veía radiante, sus pómulos ya no se marcaban de manera tan enfermiza, su cabello brillaba y su mirada reflejaba cierta esperanza, como si supiera que estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. Miró las maletas a la puerta de su closet y apretó la quijada. Sabía que no tenía el coraje de hacerlo, pero al menos quería pensar en la posibilidad.

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarros que había escondido en su mesa de noche y sin importarle nada, encendió un cigarro. Tenía tiempo sin fumar y aunque aquellos pensamientos aun lo aquejaban, sabía que no era lo correcto. No podía dejarle el camino libre para saber que él seguiría como si nada, que seguiría a pesar de todo y que ni siquiera se había acercado a reclamarle ni a preguntarle nada de las fotos.

"¡¿Y cómo carajos quieres que te pregunte algo si tiene a aquella imbécil encima de él?!"

Aspiró con profundidad y dejó escapar el humo con coraje, como si con ello exhalara todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Miró aquel abrigo en el suelo. Había llegado el día anterior quitándoselo, sabiendo que Tony tal vez ya lo hubiera olvidado. Volvió a sacar su teléfono e insistió. Liz ni siquiera había leído las decenas de mensajes y notas de voz que le había estado mandado.

—Así que te crees muy lista y no me quieres contestar. ¡Te juro Liz Toomes que si no me contestas, voy a hacer que te arrepientas toda tu vida! ¿Dónde estás y con quién?

Mandó esa nota de voz y se dio cuenta de que había sido recibida, pero no leída.

La angustia lo estaba matando. No tenía caso bajar a cenar solo. May y Ben se habían ido de vacaciones y aunque le dijeron que podía alcanzarlos en Praga, Peter dijo que lo pensaría.

"Tal vez después del viernes, Liz va a tener fiesta el jueves y quiero estar ahí. Les juro que me voy a portar bien".

Volvió a revisar las redes sociales de ella y no había ninguna actualización. Ninguna foto, nada que indicara actividad reciente. Pensó en llamar a su casa o ir directamente, pero quería reservar eso hasta el día siguiente. Otorgándole el beneficio de la duda, pensó que quizá ella podría estar haciendo algo con su familia, pero de no ser así, podría usar eso en su contra.

"Seguramente te escapaste y dijiste que estás conmigo, y si yo hablo ahora, puedo arruinar una oportunidad para chantajearte a futuro, así que te daré doce horas más, ¿eh, maldita?", pensó mientras volvía a marcarle, pero nada otra vez.

Sacó el otro teléfono y le mandó mensajes desde ahí, esperando que por ser un numero desconocido, ella contestara, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Un mensaje de voz más.

—Elizabeth Toomes. Si mañana no vas al festival, puedes asegurar que no serás reina del baile, aunque yo ya no estudie en esa puta escuela. Te juro que me voy a asegurar personalmente de que nadie vote por ti y de que algo terrible le suceda a su magnífico vestido de graduación. Ya sabes cómo me las gasto cuando estoy algo enojado y mira que ahora estoy muy pero muy enojado. Así que ya sabes qué es lo que te espera y esta vez hablo en serio. ¡Ya dime dónde estás, carajo!

Suspiró. Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que había improvisado con la lata de soda que tenía al lado. Sintió que la ansiedad y la adrenalina se apoderaban de su cuerpo y nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

"Lo que me faltaba".

Se levantó buscando el frasco de disopiramida. Sabía que May lo tenía en su recámara. Encendió la luz y se dirigió al gabinete en el que lo tenía guardado. Mandó un mensaje y la foto que comprobaban que lo necesitaba.

"Voy a tomar una, pero si no mejoro, les marco en caso de que tenga que ir al hospital".

Apenas iba por el vaso de agua, cuando May ya le estaba llamando. Peter trató de que su nerviosismo no lo delatara al responder.

—Tranquila, es que me agité un poco. Creo que son los nervios por el festival de mañana, pero te juro que iré al hospital si no me siento bien en un par de horas o menos y voy a guardar reposo o lo que indique el médico. No, no se preocupen. Estaré bien y si lo amerita, mañana no iré al festival, te lo prometo. Sí, sí. Justo ahora voy a cenar algo ligero y te juro que me voy a ir a dormir. No, no es necesario que me mandes a la enfermera. Yo puedo cuidarme solo. Te quiero, May. Saludos a mi tío. Sí, en media hora me reporto y así toda la noche. Tranquila, los amo.

Colgó e hizo lo que había dicho. Bajó a la cocina y pese a su reticencia, tuvo que cenar. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería una recaída como la que había tenido hacia casi un mes atrás. El primer frasco de pastillas le había jodido el corazón, aunado a la anemia que tenía. Después, cuando fingió mejoría ante sus tíos para que le dejaran seguir usando el Bentley, se dio cuenta de que su salud estaba peor de lo que había pensado. Ese segundo frasco por poco le costó la vida y si bien, aun tenía la ansiedad por dejar de vivir, se detuvo cuando vio que la preocupación en sus tíos había sido genuina y ver lo molesto que era ir llevando un tanque de oxígeno a cuestas.

No le molestaba tener que estar solo esas fiestas decembrinas. Sabía que solamente tenía que pedir que le alistaran el jet y alcanzar a su familia, esa que repentinamente en tan poco tiempo estaba mostrándole todo el cariño que siempre anheló casi toda su vida, pero también necesitaba un tiempo a solas para empezar a dimensionar todo lo que había hecho los últimos días. Era una forma retorcida de querer arreglar las cosas antes de destruirlas por completo. Estaba seguro de que con las fotos que había mandado, era más que suficiente para que al fin, se supiera la verdad, pero el no saber qué estaba sucediendo entre Tony, Pepper y Liz, lo estaba desquiciando. Le desconcertaba no saber cuál era el estatus de su relación con Pepper, pero confiaba en que esas fotos que aun guardaba celosamente podrían sacarlo de cualquier apuro.

Se había moderado con las que le mandó a ella, pues eran las selfies borrosas que Liz se había tomado y algunas más que el mesero le había tomado en el bar, pero por lo demás, había decidido que el ataque hacia la morena dependería de lo que ella le dijera en cuanto se dignara a devolverle las llamadas. Tony ni siquiera se había dado por aludido y le enfurecía recordar la forma en la que él se había estado acercando a Liz. Verlos el día anterior irse en el auto de ella era lo que había detonado esa innumerable cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de voz. Sabía que Liz estaba decidida a todo y que, por alguna razón, Tony estaba siguiéndole el juego.

"Al menos antes de irme, tengo que dejar listo todo porque nada me garantiza que, si yo me muero, esos tres van a ser tan infelices como yo y no creo que haya algún notario que vaya a cumplir mi última voluntad. Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, subió con el plato de comida a su habitación y empezó a comer mientras veía que los detalles finales de ese festival hubieran quedado listos. La nueva capitana de las porristas le había sido de gran ayuda y al menos, sabía que podía confiar un poco en alguien que no fuera Liz. Miró las fotos que ella le mandó y les dio el visto bueno. Pasó el ultimo bocado sintiendo asco, pero se aguantó.

Quiso encender otro cigarro aun sabiendo que eso lo iba a poner mal otra vez. Sabía que no debía fumar y que ese primer cigarro había disparado sus taquicardias.

"Mañana no quiero llegar en mi super outfit arrastrando el puto tanque de oxígeno y..."

Su teléfono sonó. Era la capitana de porristas.

—A ver, a ver, otra vez y despacio.

Su rostro reflejó la molestia que le causó recibir esa noticia.

—Ah, pero no lo cancelan, sólo se pospone para ¿el jueves en la noche? De acuerdo, ¿te puedo pedir que mañana te hagas cargo de lo que haga falta? La verdad tampoco voy a ir, pero el jueves nos vemos al mediodía. Toma las decisiones que se tengan que tomar y pide lo que haga falta, yo el jueves llego a resolver los pendientes, pero por favor, hazte cargo y por nada del mundo dejes que Liz meta sus asquerosas manos y si eso pasa, por favor avísame para que la ponga en su lugar. No discutas con ella y no le tengas miedo. Al único al que le debes tener miedo es a mí, pero tranquila, me caes muy bien y yo creo que ya tengo a mi ganadora para la reina del baile de graduación, así que confío en ti y en tu buen juicio. Ya sabes que si eres buena conmigo, yo seré aún más bueno contigo. Por favor, diles a todos que sean puntuales o que si no, les voy a dar su regalo de navidad. Exacto, un carbón negro y viejo si no llegan e interminables pesadillas para Navidad. ¿Ya viste que nos entendemos muy bien y hasta podemos llegar a ser amigos? Perfecto. Muchas gracias y descansa.

"Genial. Hasta el jueves y yo aquí muriéndome de aburrimiento... Aunque pensándolo bien, puedo aprovechar el tiempo".

Fue por la laptop y empezó a buscar algunas opciones de traje para la fiesta, que él estaba seguro, se llevaría a cabo en abril.

"Lo más raro, es que nadie ha dicho nada así que supongo, que tendré que esperar y mandarle un efusivo mensaje navideño a la señorita Potts con fotos incluidas. Me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando esté besando a Tony bajo el muérdago y vea que él también me estaba besando por estas mismas fechas".

Siguió viendo las opciones de traje y eligió un Tom Ford. Quería verse sobrio y elegante antes de perder la compostura en esa fiesta que él daba por hecho se llevaría a cabo. Era ese o alguno de la extravagante colección de Alta Sartoria. Algo que fuera digno de él y que le asegurara que nadie en esa boda se olvidaría de él.

"Hay más diseñadores aparte de Dolce & Gabbana, ¿eh?"

Siguió viendo los trajes de ambas firmas y hasta ese momento pensó en algo que había pasado desapercibido. Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de averiguar cuál sería el vestido que usaría Pepper.

"¿Y si le mando a hacer uno?"

Iba a empezar a ver modelos de vestidos de novia cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Harry.

"Ay, no por favor".

Dejó que el teléfono sonara. Tragó saliva cuando vio que los mensajes comenzaron a llegar y que muchos llevaban fotos de ellos dos, de esos escasos días en los que Peter le había permitido entrar otra vez en su vida. Peter puso atención a cada detalle. El rubio tenía un aire por demás feliz y de completa devoción en la mirada, mientras Peter solamente sonreía. Si bien había algo de sorpresa en la expresión de él, Peter sabía perfectamente que no era amor ni inquietud lo que Harry le causaba. Era solo una pausa entre todo ese trance por el que estaba pasando y al que quería poner punto final.

Le había aceptado las rosas porque Liz cometió deliberadamente la indiscreción de poner al tanto a Harry sobre su "accidente", porque ella ni siquiera le había dicho al rubio que Peter había tratado de atentar contra su vida dos veces en menos de mes. Peter solamente fingió cordialidad ante esas inesperadas visitas y se sintió acorralado cuando vio que Tony se dio cuenta. Debido a eso, aquella vez había fingido indiferencia ante el cuarentón y mucha amabilidad ante el otro heredero, pero cuando vio que Harry había tomado ese gesto como la posibilidad de un inicio, Peter trató de sacar ventaja de ello.

Si Tony estaba a punto de casarse con Pepper e iniciar una nueva vida, ¿por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no podría darse una oportunidad con aquel chico que lo iba a esperar pacientemente todos los días a la salida y que aceptaba de buena gana sus negativas a ser algo más? Lo pensó de mil y una formas. Podía verse iniciando un nuevo capítulo en su vida siendo amado por alguien que de manera sincera se le había acercado y que había esperado por mucho tiempo volver a ocupar un lugar en su indiferente y maltratado corazón. Peter se dio cuenta de que Harry era lo que Tony no y eso lo estaba haciendo reconsiderar las cosas. No había punto de comparación entre ambos.

Harry se desvivía por atenderlo, por llevarle detalles, por pasar las tardes platicando, poniéndose al día y hasta le soportaba sus desplantes de primadonna. Se desconcertaba de ver que el rubio lo tomaba como meras ocurrencias y no como parte de su personalidad. Peter no entendía por qué Harry lo encontraba tan fascinante y era condescendiente con él. Tal vez era muy pronto para decirle la verdad, para contarle sobre todo el infierno en el que se había metido de buena gana y por eso mismo, por ver que Harry era una bocanada de aire fresco entre tanta podredumbre emocional, sabía que no debía estar con él.

Peter se enjugó una lágrima cuando vio que Harry seguía marcando con insistencia.

"¿Y por qué no?"

En cuanto escuchó la voz dulce y juguetona del rubio, se mordió un labio y por un momento lo dudó. ¿Quién era él para terminar de herir a otro inocente en el proceso? ¿Qué le daba valor para seguir lastimando a gente que no se lo merecía? Debía darle punto final a esa historia antes de decidir iniciar otra o por lo menos, para poder seguir adelante. Se sorprendió de la frialdad de su propia voz cuando tuvo que empezar a buscar algo con lo cual pudiera sacudírselo y él sabía cuál era el punto débil de Harry. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo al dar ese golpe bajo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para poder seguirse atormentando una noche más antes de tomar una decisión final.

—No, Harry. Creo que ya te lo dije de mil y una formas. Ya te dije que no y sí, sigo muy enojado por eso que hiciste. Creo que no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo porque nunca te di indicios de que yo también quisiera hacerlo. Mira, agradezco tus detalles y atenciones, pero ya te dije que no va a funcionar. ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tu padre me odia! ¡Tu papá me detesta y la verdad no quiero causarte problemas! No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra. Si tú haces eso, créeme que te vas a arrepentir. ¡Que no! ¡No quiero regresar contigo! ¡No, no tomes esos días como un noviazgo porque no lo fueron! No y es en serio, por favor, no me vuelvas a buscar.

Se mordió el labio mientras escuchaba al otro disculparse. Admiraba la determinación que el rubio tenía para tratar de convencerlo.

—¡Es que tú vives en un mundo de fantasías! ¡Tú no sabes en realidad quién soy! ¿En serio crees que yo me voy a fijar en alguien como tú? ¿Crees que podrás soportar cada una de las cosas que podría llegar a hacerte solo para divertirme? ¿Quieres saber lo que es el infierno en la Tierra? Yo te lo puedo mostrar y no, no estoy jugando. ¡No sé por qué carajos piensas que digo esas cosas solo para hacerte reír! No, en serio que no tienes una idea de quién soy ni de todo el daño que te puedo hacer solo porque estoy aburrido. No. No, Harry. ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti, que eres patético! ¿En serio tu padre, siendo quién es, nunca te explicó lo que era la dignidad? Porque por lo visto, tú no la tienes. ¿En serio creíste que me hizo feliz volver a verte? ¡Claro que no! ¡Si te recibí fue porque estaba aburrido, porque me causó gracia la forma en la que me fuiste a buscar y no quise humillarte ante todos! ¡Siempre andas por ahí, robándole el tiempo a la gente! ¡Siempre vas por ahí causándole lastima a las personas porque no sabes estar solo! ¡Ya madura! No sé qué te hace pensar que tú y yo podemos...

Ahogó un suspiro cuando escuchó que el otro cortó la llamada.

"Ya era hora..."

Sin poder evitarlo, Peter empezó a llorar. Se cubrió el rostro con desesperación al recordar el día que Harry le había robado un beso y supo que eso lo había visto Tony. Aunque al momento se sintió muy bien ver la forma en la que el cuarentón se había enojado, Peter no podía dejar de pensar en él y los remordimientos por ese acto que le había dado una inesperada ventaja, pero ahora las cosas se le estaban complicando una vez más.

Por un instante, quiso regresarle la llamada a Harry y decirle la verdad, que con ese beso y esas visitas solamente había terminado de empeorar las cosas y que él era lo que se interponía entre su deseo de venganza y todo lo que pensaba terminar de hacerle a esa otra tríada que lo estaba acabando de poco en poco. Quería decirle que, si su oferta aún estaba en pie, lo pensaría porque también le gustaba y que realmente lo estaba haciendo repensar las cosas. Le diría que entonces se preparara para ser usado, para dejar que le hiciera la vida un infierno porque en algún momento eso podría pasar, que con él no se sabía qué esperar, que se preparara para lo más doloroso que le tocaría vivir y que no estaba bromeando, pero Peter se detuvo.

¿Usarlo? ¿Ensañarse con alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada? Ya lo había vivido él en carne propia, ya había pasado el trago amargo de saber que sentía ser el "repuesto", el "úsese en caso de emergencia" de alguien más y no quería eso para Harry. No, cuando aquel otro chico era sincero y honesto, cuando era amable, paciente y que realmente, si él quisiera voltear las cosas a su favor, podría lograr que el otro pusiera el mundo a sus pies solo para que lo pisoteara, pero también entendía que todo tenía un límite y que ese acto tan descarnado que acababa de ejecutar, lo había cometido para salvarlo aunque lo tuviera que herir en el proceso.

"Perdóname", pensó mientras trataba de recomponerse.

Esperó a que aquel suspiro en su pecho se expandiera para poder tomar algo de coraje. No tenía caso salir de un doloroso enredo que ahora involucraba a cuatro personas, como para terminar de complicar las cosas empezando con algo de lo que no estaba seguro. No quería arrastrar a Harry con él, ni volver a dejar incompleto su duelo, ese que no le había permitido pensar bien las cosas y por el cual, estaba terminando de destrozar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Harry no se merecía eso y sin dudarlo, Peter se había vuelto a colocar momentáneamente su máscara de creíble insensibilidad, al menos para tratar de romperle el corazón a aquel que se desvivía de amor por él. Suspiró. Aunque le dolía lo que le había dicho, no se sentía culpable porque sabía que Harry no se iba a dar por vencido. En eso también se parecía a él: en que no se rendía tan fácilmente cuando una idea lo obsesionaba, por más herido que estuviera y aun a sabiendas de las consecuencias de todo eso.

Se levantó y sin importarle nada, fue por una botella de champaña. Tal vez una copa no hiciera gran diferencia y aun sabiendo que eso probablemente aceleraría aquel desenlace que podría devenir de ello, la abrió y bebió directamente de la botella. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto al sentir el burbujeante pero amargo gusto de la bebida. Pateó el abrigo que estaba cerca de las maletas. Se lo había puesto el día anterior para tratar de cerrar ese ciclo que ya lo estaba acabando.

No contaba con que vería a Tony. Sabía por Liz que había estado faltando mucho y estaba enojado al escuchar la familiaridad con la que ella se había estado expresando del cuarentón. Cuando lo vio la mañana del lunes en el auditorio, sintió que todo se removía en su interior. Esperó que le reclamara lo de las fotos, esperó que para ese entonces aquel supiera que él les había pagado la boda, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de Tony. Sintió ganas de llorar cuando vio a aquel hombre convertido en una caricatura de sí mismo.

Lo percibió hastiado, apagado. Fatigado. Pensó que estaba imaginando cosas, que tal vez Tony se veía así por los exhaustivos preparativos de esa boda que inevitablemente se habría de llevar a cabo y que quizá sus inasistencias tendrían que ver con eso, con estar preparando aquella fiesta. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue juntar lo poco de soberbia que aun agonizaba dentro de él y hablarle como si nada. Fingió ante aquel hombre de aspecto desaliñado, estar bien, mejor que nunca. Cuando le preguntó por Pepper, entendió que eso era un asunto que no le concernía y que Tony la protegería a cualquier costo. Eso le dolió.

Sabía que Pepper había pedido licencia porque una de las secretarias fue indiscreta y él estaba ahí. Su maestra de artes también se había ido de licencia y pensó que tal vez, era porque la boda sería fuera de Los Ángeles y ambas estaban afinando detalles. La quería lejos de Tony a como diera lugar, aunque fuera por unos días, aunque fuera en los momentos en los que él podía verlo solo, sin ella, pero también se empezaba a sentir culpable por todo lo que le había hecho y porque ella nunca se había portado mal con él.

Se enjugó violentamente las lágrimas cuando recordó cada uno de los momentos en los que Pepper se había acerado a preguntarle cómo estaba, las veces que secretamente ella le había confiado cosas de su relación con Tony, y tras su segundo intento de suicidio, ella fue la única que se había mostrado condescendiente y comprensiva. Al parecer, Tony no se había dado cuenta de nada. Liz ni siquiera mencionó el asunto. Había sido aquella mujer a la que quería destruir, la única que le había mostrado un poco de bondad y él le había pagado con todo su despecho.

Al inicio, había sido el ardiente deseo de despedazarla en cuanto ella llegara, de hacerle la vida imposible, de jugar con ella y de burlarse en su calidad de víctima de una infidelidad y después enfocarse sólo en Tony para hacerle pagar el daño que le había causado con su deshonestidad. Todo estaba planeado desde que Hogan le dijo la verdad y sabía que antes de atacar, debía ganarse su confianza o por lo menos, tenerla cerca y saber que la tendría justo donde la quería, y la reacción inicial de Tony si bien fue de temor, le hizo darse cuenta de que podría disfrutar aún más si avanzaba lentamente, con calma, tal y como el cuarentón los había enredado a ambos. Para ello se la empezó a ganar con ciertos detalles, ignorando con toda intención la incomodidad de ella ante las descaradas irrupciones de él en su vida personal. Ardiendo de ira cuando los veía pasar tiempo juntos o imaginando cómo serían sus tardes fuera del trabajo, Peter trató de contenerse y seguir con sus planes, con entrometerse en esa relación para romperla desde adentro.

Peter había sentido tener cierta ventaja al saber que ella no se había enterado de esa relación entre Tony y él, porque eso le permitiría mover mejor sus piezas. A veces le daba lástima saber que su novio la había engañado con él, con alguien más joven y de mejor posición económica, pero todo se empezó a desmoronar cuando empezó a verla con atención y a reconocerle ciertas cualidades. Cuando supo en el viaje a Nueva York que ella también estaba en posición de competir con él, al menos por el dinero, sintió que ella también escondía algo, pero no encontró nada que pudiera usar en su contra ni que fuera relevante.

Aun cuando le dolió a Peter reconocer que empezaba a tenerle cierto aprecio, debía mantenerse enfocado en su plan inicial. Debía demostrarle a Tony por qué él se había equivocado en elegirla a ella y no a él. No entendía por qué Tony parecía fascinado con esa mujer que a simple vista, parecía simple, sin gracia, pero tuvo que reconocer que Pepper le llevaba todavía más ventaja por la manera tan elegante y discreta con la que se desenvolvía. Ella llamaba la atención justamente por llevar un perfil bajo, por no andarse exhibiendo y por manejar las cosas con tacto y diplomacia, algo que él deliberadamente no quería usar y no porque le faltara inteligencia o no tuviera las mismas maneras, sino porque Pepper hacía las cosas movida desde su sinceridad y él lo hacía motivado por su propia sed de venganza.

Le dolía en el alma ver que con cada cosa que él tramaba y ejecutaba en contra de ella, Pepper terminaba saliendo avante. Que con cada intriga y comentario que si bien la lastimaban, ella siempre encontraba una forma de salir discretamente triunfal y se dio cuenta de que Pepper era más fuerte que él. Ella no necesitaba hacerse notar ni rebajarse, no al menos hasta que Liz entró en el juego y él se divirtió viendo la forma en la que ambas se miraban con odio, sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta de que él había estado moviendo las piezas mejor que en un juego de ajedrez. A veces, solo había sido fruto de la misma casualidad y solo debía asegurarse de que todo siguiera el curso que él mismo deseaba tuvieran las cosas.

Llegó un momento en el que sintió verdadera pena al darse cuenta de que ella, también había sido víctima de Tony y por un momento quiso decírselo, pasado todo el dolor de ese último intento de suicidio y la preocupación que ella había demostrado. Había pensado en sincerarse con ella y pedirle perdón, decirle que Liz no era la verdadera culpable de sus ahora ya notorios arranques de celos e inseguridad, porque él conocía aquellas expresiones, podía reconocer la manera en la que ella se moría de celos al ver a la morena con Tony, porque Peter se sentía igual.

Pensó en proponerle una alianza y después, quitarse la máscara, descubrirse ante ella, decirle que era suficiente y que si había alguien a quien culpar, era Tony. No había otro culpable y tal vez, también era hora de hablar con Liz para que ya no siguiera haciendo el ridículo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ese remordimiento hacia Pepper era tan grande que, a últimas fechas, sentía que ya era hora de parar. Si aquellos dos no se habían peleado, era porque seguramente su amor era tan fuerte que podía soportarlo todo. Incluso, un desliz con otra persona que, hasta donde él sabía, no había pasado de unas cuantas fotos y tal vez Pepper era una mujer llena de cualidades que él no tenía y por eso quizá Tony la quería demasiado. Esa idea jamás había dejado de atormentarlo y ahora se sumaba el sentir pena ajena por esa mujer de rostro amable que le había mostrado lo que pocas veces había visto en su vida: compasión y aprecio. Bondad pura y desinteresada.

No había momento en el que su complejo de inferioridad, ese que vestía con ropas caras y aquella tristeza y miedo ocultos bajo sus insoportables gestos, no le recordara que pese a todo eso, Pepper era la mujer que Tony había elegido para pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Aun sabiendo el daño que esas fotos iban a causar en su relación, Peter todavía no podía cantar victoria. Seguía sin comprender lo que Tony estaba haciendo con Liz y aunque quería pensar que tal vez él pudiera estarla usando para jugarle en contra, sabía por experiencia propia que Tony no se tentaba el corazón y que si había algo que lo hacía sentir vivo, era satisfacer cada uno de sus antojos, de complacer cada uno de sus caprichos, cualquiera que éste fuera. Para muestra, estaba claro que había jugado deliberadamente con Peter y con Pepper al mismo tiempo y que en ambos casos, el cuarentón había mostrado un aplomo y un cinismo impresionantes.

Estaba decido a tomarla ahora contra ellos dos, quería acabar con Liz y Tony, porque lo de Pepper estaba casi hecho y aunque ella no había dicho nada ni había armado ningún escándalo todavía, estaba preparado a cualquier reacción por parte de ella. Tony no era ninguna víctima en eso y Liz menos. Peter todavía no entendía por qué Tony había jugado con los dos al mismo tiempo y por qué él mismo había decidido rebajarse a hacer lo mismo, a querer acabar con la felicidad de alguien que igual que él, había sido una víctima de alguien que no sabía lo que quería en realidad. Por eso, le dolía demasiado en ese momento haber tenido que dedicarse unos momentos a pensar en Pepper y en Harry, aquellos que habían estado en medio de ese fuego cruzado.

Fue por su celular y buscó las fotos en las que él y Tony estaban abrazados. Le dolió caer en la cuenta de que solamente había sido un pasatiempo para Tony, que todos esos sueños que tenía para hacerlos realidad lo habían estado atormentando cual pesadillas durante todos esos meses. Se habían ido al carajo sus ilusiones de por fin, gritar al mundo que le pertenecía a alguien, que era digno del amor y el cariño de otra persona. Sus anhelos de querer demostrarle a Tony que era su otra mitad habían sido solamente ilusiones y aspiraciones sin sentido.

Todo eso se había deshecho cuando supo que había alguien más ocupando la mente y el corazón de Tony y que tenía más derechos sobre él que los que alguna vez Peter llegó a creer que tenía. Todo eso se había ido al traste cuando vio por primera vez a Pepper y supo que ella era la novia oficial, la que tenía aquel diamante discreto que anunciaba un compromiso inminente, que era el testimonio de una historia de amor que se cumpliría a costa de sus lágrimas y su dolor.

Sintió que nada sería suficiente para mantenerlo altivo y seguro de sí mismo ante aquel porte delicado y grácil, que su extravagancia era vulgar comparada con la elegancia que ella desprendía. A esa hora de la noche, ya no podía encontrarle ningún defecto a Pepper, ni uno solo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para que Tony lo eligiera, pues solamente había sido algo momentáneo mientras que para él, Tony había sido su vida entera. Peter había sido destrozado por aquel que había sido su único y primer amor. Tony había jugado con su corazón, con aquel sentimiento tan puro que había brotado con fuerza en su corazón adolescente, ese mismo que empezaba a traicionarlo más allá del sentido figurado.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que daba lo mismo no ver por las lágrimas. Se imaginaba construyendo su vida al lado de ese hombre que tenía mucha más edad que él, pero con quien se entendía a la perfección, como si los años que cada uno tenían no fueran más que números sin importancia. Había pasado días enteros, cuando los dos estaban juntos, soñando que Tony lo miraría con complicidad hasta que terminara la escuela, sabiendo que ambos llevaban una relación en secreto, que así sería por mucho tiempo hasta que ambos pudieran salir y dar la cara, mostrándole su amor al mundo. Se imaginaba a Tony reprendiéndolo como lo que era en esos días: su maestro pero después, cuando nadie los viera, podría quedarse a besarlo apasionadamente a escondidas, que podría pretextar llegar tarde a su casa con tal de pasar las tardes haciendo el amor, o durmiendo o hablando de sus planes a futuro, esos que Peter ya había empezado a construir en su mente.

Empezó a llorar con todo el sentimiento que aun había en su corazón cuando recordó la vez que Tony le prometió que se tatuarían el nombre del otro o que por lo menos, usarían algo que el otro le regalara para recordar que siempre estarían juntos. Las fotos, las canciones, las referencias a libros o citas románticas, aquellas frases tontas que solo los enamorados saben decirse y que para ellos guardaban toda la coherencia habida en el mundo.

"No me gusta el azúcar porque es mediocre. No puede competir con todo el dulce que emana de tu ser. Es nada comparado contigo. Tú eres lo más dulce que he probado en toda mi vida".

Ese sentimiento de indefensión, de soledad, de angustia no se iba. ¿Y si no había nadie más para él? ¿Y si Harry no era capaz de llenar ese vacío que sentía? ¿Y si no volvía a enamorarse nunca más?

No se sentía digno del amor de nadie más. No quería a nadie más que no fuera Tony. No se veía a sí mismo tratando de empezar de nuevo con alguien más. No creía que existiera alguien que pudiera hacerle sentir lo que Tony había despertado y hecho florecer en él. Por un tiempo, mientras estuvo moviendo los hilos a su conveniencia para apaciguar su dolor, creyó que ya habían quedado atrás las noches como esa, en las que se quedaba despierto llorando, esperando el amanecer mientras pensaba que él nunca volvería a enamorarse de esa manera loca y apasionada, tierna y sincera.

Bebió con desesperación de la botella. Se enjugó las lágrimas mientras veía aquella foto en la que ambos estaban abrazados. Era la única foto que veía todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, sin importarle lo bien o mal que se sintiera. Era la única foto que le recordaba que esos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida, que le recordaban que todo eso había pasado, que había sido real y que nunca más volvería a sentirse así de feliz, de protegido, de amado.

Era la única que veía cuando se despertaba llorando y gritando entre sueños, cuando se sentía débil, indefenso, al borde del colapso. Era la misma foto que Tony había tomado la noche que le había puesto un falso anillo en el dedo anular de vuelta de uno de sus tantos paseos como novios. De ahí había tomado ese odioso tic, el de extender su mano izquierda, para ver que le pertenecía a alguien, para sentir que esa promesa rota alguna vez había salido de esos labios que sonreían cínicamente siempre que se veían.

"Espero que no te moleste el tener que usar uno de fantasía, pero creo que tu descomunal inventario de joyas suplirá a esta baratija en lo que puedo darte uno de verdad. Claro, hay que esperar un poco, pero quiero que sepas, que me muero por pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero que seas el señor Stark, aun cuando no tengas ni los veintiuno y cuando tu familia no me quiera, especialmente tu tío, pero por ti, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea".

Ese anillo falso era una de sus posesiones más preciadas, junto con aquella playera blanca que guardaba en el fondo del closet y con ese reloj que Tony le había mandado a hacer. Todo lo que le quedaba de él, eran los recuerdos y el dolor, la desazón y la desesperación junto al deseo de morirse desde que lo vio irse ese 20 de julio. Esa idea no lo había abandonado, no lo había dejado de atormentar desde entonces. Todo lo que tenía era el dolor anidando en su pecho y arrasando con todo su ser. Todo lo que tenía desde entonces, era el deseo de dejar de existir de un día para otro, así como él estaba seguro de que Tony lo había dejado de amar. Aun con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro, no podía dejar de dirigirse a esa sonrisa tan cínica, a esa mirada que muchas veces lo miró con lo que él estaba seguro, había sido amor. Habló como si el otro pudiera escuchar esa suplica tan desesperada, como si Tony estuviera frente a él para poder escuchar y sentir ese grito desgarrador que llevaba quemándolo desde que lo había visto por primera vez abrazando a Pepper frente a todos.

—¿Sí sabes que yo soy el que tiene que estar contigo? ¿Sí sabes que yo soy el único que te conoce bien, que te entiende, que debe estar contigo? ¡¿Sí lo sabes?! ¡Tú me perteneces! ¡Tu lugar está a mi lado! ¡Siempre ha sido así! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Aventó todo lo que tenía a su alcance. El sonido de la botella cayendo no podía compararse con el estruendo que había ocasionado escuchar por primera vez, la confirmación de aquel hecho tan terrible que le estaba consumiendo la vida. El dolor de las astillas del cristal clavándose en sus pies descalzos, era nada comparado con la ardiente sensación de saber que Tony lo había hecho a un lado, que le había demostrado que la vida podía ser cruel y que, aun así, todavía podía ensañarse aun más con él. Peter sabía que Tony ya le pertenecía a alguien, pero no era él. Su lugar estaba con otra persona y nunca sería él. Todo ese tiempo había sido solamente para que Peter se hubiera dado cuenta de que Tony y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Que el amor sí existía, pero que dolía al grado de quererse morir.

Se acercó a recoger su teléfono, presa de la desesperación y ese sentimiento que había reprimido, apenas encontraba salida. No sabía que podía llorar tanto ni que del dolor más terrible, siempre podía surgir un sentimiento aun más angustioso que ese.

Nunca había tenido un día tan largo y terrible. Miró el sobre que una de sus sirvientas le había llevado el día anterior. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo abrió. Había recibido la devolución del importe de los gastos de la boda, pero no quiso hacer nada más al respecto. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera iba a cambiar el curso de las cosas. No había otra manera de poder revertir el paso del tiempo para poder demostrarle a Tony que ambos debían estar juntos, que ambos debían ser los que estuvieran preparando esa boda o por lo menos, esperar un poco de tiempo hasta que pudieran gritarle al mundo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No esperaba con que un día Tony se diera cuenta de todo lo que él sentía, ya no tenía caso guardar la esperanza.

Había sido una batalla a muerte entre la tristeza y la ira desmedida, entre las ganas de salir corriendo y arrojarse a sus brazos sin importarle nada más, o ir a gritarles a todos la verdad. Eso era lo que lo estaba matando realmente. Su fachada, su careta, su incansable disposición a tratar de mantenerse a flote al fin se había resquebrajado. Quería parar, pero ya no podía detenerse. Quería dejar de fingir que no tenía sentimientos o que no le dolía nada de lo que había estado pasando, pero era tarde. Quería dejar de amar a Tony, pero no podía. No había forma de que dejara de hacerlo. El daño ya estaba hecho y él quería que los demás sintieran lo mismo, aunque fuera un poco.

Caminó sobre los cristales y comenzó a mandar mensajes. Su cuerpo aun temblaba violentamente por los sollozos.

"¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner para la boda o quieres que te ayude con eso?"

"¿En serio crees que la perra esa se va a ver bien ese día? Yo tengo mis dudas, como que es muy simple, no me la imagino vestida de novia ni creo que vaya a impactar a nadie. Además, la verdad no creo que vaya a ser una buena esposa. No me la imagino jugando a la ama de casa perfecta si a leguas se ve que no está hecha para ese tipo de vida".

El llanto volvió a atacarlo. La simple idea de imaginar a Tony haciéndole el amor a Pepper durante su luna de miel o el hecho de que algún día formarían su propia familia, eran más de lo que podía soportar. Mandó más mensajes que no obtuvieron respuesta.

"¿No me vas a responder nada?"

"Insisto, no creo que se vaya a ver bien".

Sacó un cigarro. No le interesaba saber el efecto que tendrían el tabaco en conjunción con el alcohol y el medicamento. Era nada si pensaba en que tal vez el día anterior Liz y Tony se hubieran escapado para dar rienda suelta a lo que era obvio en casos así. No tenía ninguna duda, aun cuando no tuviera tampoco la certeza.

"¿Crees que ya sepa que su novio es un infiel y que anda coqueteando con cierta zorra de cabellos negros?"

"¿Y si le mando todas las fotos que tengo? Tienes que reconocer que si lo hago, todos salimos ganando porque no creo que ya se haya dado cuenta del patán con el que se va a casar. No sé por qué sigue pensando en que todo le va a salir de maravilla cuando es más que obvio que es la burla de la escuela. Todos están hablando de lo que está haciendo su flamante y muy cínico prometido y si yo fuera ella (gracias a Dios no lo soy), no soportaría tanta humillación pública. Creo que hizo bien en largarse unos días, ¿o tú qué opinas?".

Vio que de repente, los mensajes habían sido leídos, pero no había ninguna respuesta todavía.

"¿Estás en tu casa?"

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

Miró su reloj. Vio que la noche de martes estaba agonizando, al igual que la poca esperanza que todavía quedaba en él. Le pareció una eternidad esperar a que hubiera una respuesta y miró las maletas otra vez. Fue a buscar su pasaporte y a preparar su bolsa de mano para irse esa misma noche. Por más que ahora le doliera, debía llevar el plan hasta el final, hasta que por fin, pudiera respirar tranquilo sabiendo que había cumplido con lo que se había propuesto, que había hecho hasta lo imposible por tratar de restaurar su maltrecha dignidad.

Le costaba trabajo respirar y el mareo no se hizo esperar. Era lógico sentirse así. Sintió que un súbito calor lo recorría cuando leyó aquel mensaje.

"Sí. Ven por favor".


	29. How am I supposed to live without you?

I see it's true  
So tell me all about it  
Tell me about the plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go

Jadeó cuando terminó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, de relajado, de satisfecho. Esperó un momento hasta que sintió que sus sentidos reaccionaban poco a poco y se cubrió con una toalla. Su cuerpo estaba mojado.

Puso algo de música y fue por un cigarro. Se vistió y fue a encender la computadora otra vez. Llevaba todo el día encerrado, trabajando en sus proyectos como antes. Estaba completamente solo y no quería que nada lo distrajera, que nada lo llamara de vuelta a esa realidad de la que había tratado de escapar por mucho tiempo. Tenía meses que no tomaba una ducha tan larga. La tarde anterior cuando se fue con Liz, había escuchado suficiente y eso era lo que le había dado un poco de tranquilidad entre tanta incertidumbre.

Sintió que eso lo iba a meter en problemas, pero al escuchar el gusto con el que la morena hablaba pestes de Peter, se dio cuenta de que jamás en la vida hubiera podido pensar en ella como alguien para desquitarse. Bastante había causado con su apatía, con su indiferencia, con sus ganas de esconder lo que en serio lo estaba acabando, como para de buena gana terminar cediendo a una venganza sin sentido.

"¿Quiere que le diga la verdad? Odio a Peter. Lo odio como usted no tiene una idea. O sea, sí era muy divertido al principio, pero no hay quien soporte tantas humillaciones y se quede a esperar a ver qué sucede. Usted me entiende".

Se sirvió un whisky mientras le daba la razón a aquellas palabras. Lo más digno que Pepper había podido hacer después de esa discusión, había sido irse y poner tierra de por medio. Era bastante con haberle confesado su infidelidad y el decirle que aun amaba demasiado a esa persona, como para todavía querer buscarla. Si ella no quería escuchar sus disculpas, estaba más que justificado. Tony no era quién para seguirle jodiendo la vida si ya le había dado el golpe final cancelándole la boda. Al menos, por esa parte tenía que seguir aceptando que ya no tenía ningún caso insistir ni buscarla para disculparse. Lo que le había hecho simplemente era inadmisible.

"Ahora, todo lo que le he contado de Peter se lo he dicho por varias cosas: la primera, es para que usted siga dándose cuenta de la clase de persona que es y que no se puede confiar en él. Sí, ya sé que no está bien que me exprese así de quien era mi 'amigo', pero es que de verdad, usted no lo ha visto hacer lo que él hace cuando alguien le estorba, al menos nunca vio cómo se ensañó con todos los profes a los que corrió. Juega con la gente, la lleva al límite y cuando los ve acorralados, es cuando se decide a darles una humillación ejemplar. A mí no me lo ha hecho y créame que si me lo hiciera, no sabe la clase de problemas que le esperan. Peter simplemente lastima a la gente por placer, porque nunca está satisfecho con nada. No importa todo lo que tenga, él no es feliz. La segunda, cuando yo le dije que no se preocupara porque ya tiene novio, fue justamente para eso, para que usted esté tranquilo de que al menos estará entretenido un rato y no le estará causando problemas con su novia... Digo, pobre Harry. No se merece tener encima a un bicho como Peter porque de verdad usted no tiene idea de cómo se las gasta para humillar a la gente. Él no se detiene ante nada..."

Tony frunció el ceño al probar su bebida. En ese punto, sabía que Liz estaba parcialmente equivocada. Había visto lo peor que Peter tenía para ofrecer y él mismo lo había vivido. Esa mañana en sala de maestros, la primera vez que lo confrontó después de mucho tiempo, vio de lo que era capaz. Vio que el rencor podía tener un semblante dulce y una voz amable. Vio que con solo escribirle un mensaje y hacerle una llamada, podía echar por tierra todos los planes que él había querido hacer al lado de alguien que ignoraba la clase de persona que realmente era él. Ese primer mensaje de odio, se lo había aprendido como si fuera un mantra a recitar.

"Lástima que usted solo me despreció y se burló de mí, no sé cómo tuvo los pantalones para decírmelo en mi cara después de varios meses de estarme cogiendo. De haber sabido realmente quién se estaba portando mal con quién, desde el principio me hubiera encargado de que todo se fuera a la mierda y creo que ya es hora de devolverle la cortesía. ¿Puede salir o quiere que yo entre a esa aburrida junta? Usted sabe que tengo el poder para cancelarla si yo quiero, así como puedo hacer que se cancelen algunas cosas más. ¿Vienes o voy?".

Ese primer encontronazo había marcado quién tenía el poder en ese momento. Tony se había sentido acorralado como había dicho Liz, pero también sabía que no debía perder la calma ante lo que Peter quisiera hacer y que debía entrar en su juego para después, si había la oportunidad, detenerlo a tiempo. No contaba con que Pepper le creyera y fuera la que terminara quedando en medio, dándole la ventaja a Peter ni que éste pondría también a Liz a su favor sin que ella se diera cuenta. Por eso, sabía que también Liz se equivocaba al pensar que era inmune al hecho de que Peter la usara y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

"Por si fuera poco, Peter cree que no me doy cuenta. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que le haga creer a sus tíos que se quiere recuperar, pero no es cierto. Usted sí supo lo de sus fallidos intentos de suicidio. Yo no creo que realmente se hubiera querido matar. Solamente lo hizo para llamar la atención y causar lástima. Peter es así, le gusta manipular a todos y hacerse la víctima. Esa vez después de lo del beso que le di, me dejó de hablar y se hizo el ofendido. ¡Debería estará gradecido de que al menos fui yo la que trató de salvar lo que no tiene de dignidad!"

Tony vació el vaso de un trago y se sirvió más. Sabía que no había sido tal cosa, que realmente había motivos de sobra para que Peter hubiera querido acabar consigo mismo. Él sabía que tenía cierta culpa y no por querer darse más importancia de la que tenía, sino porque sus problemas previos lo habían delatado desde un inicio.

"También sabe lo de sus problemas con la comida... Le digo que le gusta ser el centro de atención y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya. Por ejemplo, cuando fue el verano y andaba con Harry, no fue a mis fiestas en la playa. ¡Yo le avisé con tiempo! Pero me ignoró. Dijo que había tenido un romance y sé que solo humillaba a Harry para sentirse mejor. Nunca lo quiso, él no quiere a nadie y si no me cree, vea todo lo que lo ha puesto a hacer en estos días. La verdad, yo fui quien le mandó a Harry para que se entretuviera y ponerle una pequeña trampa, pero el muy cabrón solamente se la ha pasado humillándolo".

Eso lo hizo tomar aire. Haberse enterado de que Peter había tratado de iniciar una relación con alguien a los pocos días de haber terminado, le había dolido. No podía evitar sentirse celoso del hecho que de Peter quisiera olvidarlo, porque sabía que cada cosa que el chico había hecho había sido simplemente con ese afán. Al menos, escuchar que Liz era la que lo había llamado, lo había calmado, pero esa molestia, esos celos no se desvanecían. No después de haber visto ese beso que Harry le había dado a Peter.

—En serio que eres ridículo, Stark —se reprimió mientras apagaba el cigarro en el suelo y de inmediato encendía otro.

"Y pues eso es lo que le quería decir. La verdad si yo fuera usted, me iría lejos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Creo que usted y la señorita Potts no se merecen tener problemas a causa de un niño que solo busca a quién joderle la vida solo por diversión. Eso es lo que pienso hacer y pues, aprovechando, quería disculparme con usted por lo que pasó en Nueva York. Por lo de las fotos. La verdad no me acuerdo mucho de eso, pero estoy segura de que me tomé algunas fotos con usted y no quiero que piense que lo hice para meterlo en algún problema. No creo haberlas guardado y en serio, estoy muy apenada con usted. Nunca quise que me viera así de ebria, pero la verdad usted me gusta mucho y creo que eso ya lo sabe. A mí me gustaría saber si yo tengo alguna oportunidad con usted, antes de que se case, tal vez nada serio y le juro que seré discreta. Yo quisiera que nos fuéramos conociendo poco a poco y..."

No pudo evitar sonreír. No por saberse del agrado de Liz, sino porque hasta ese momento se enteró que Liz no fue la que le había mandado las fotos a Pepper. Todo había sido obra de Peter y se sintió ridículo por haberlo querido excusar de ese último malentendido.

—Cuando conoces a Dios y al diablo en la misma persona. ¿Por qué siempre te las ingenias para sacar lo peor de la gente?

Suspiró. Había tratado de ser lo más gentil posible con esa chica que le había dicho lo que sentía, pero se dio cuenta de que ella, aunque se fuera, se las arreglaría para seguirlo buscando. Por eso, cuando ella se confesó, Tony la miró a los ojos y le dijo que no había posibilidades. A ella no tenía por qué decirle que su compromiso con Pepper se había terminado, pues no la quería cerca, insistiendo ni haciendo cosas que lo siguieran atando a ese círculo vicioso de intrigas. Sería el cuento de nunca acabar y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando contra sus propios demonios internos ni para poder arreglar todo el daño que él había causado. Lo único bueno que salió de todo eso, fue que había obtenido suficiente información con esa salida a tomar café.

Empezó a buscar el proyecto que había dejado pendiente. Era el último que iba a mandarle a Ben Parker, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no podría irse de forma definitiva. Inicialmente, después de haberse despedido de Liz, se había ido a encerrar a su casa. No quería interrupciones. Había redactado su renuncia definitiva y estaba pensando en algunos lugares a los cuales podría irse para empezar de nuevo completamente solo. Estuvo trabajando toda la noche, como antes, cuando nada lo molestaba ni le robaba la tranquilidad. Se había desvelado tratando de distraerse creando más cosas, buscando algo que lo hiciera poner toda su atención en lo que mejor sabía hacer y había funcionado un poco. Al menos, había logrado pensar las cosas con la mayor honestidad posible en mucho tiempo.

Cuando la luz del sol entró por la ventana y miró su reloj, ya era martes. No tenía caso ir a la escuela solamente a dejar su renuncia. Tal vez lo mejor era empezar a faltar para darle motivos al director para que lo removiera de su puesto, pero por lo menos, tenía que ir a limpiar su oficina, aquella que había sido testigo de muchas cosas. Aturdido, se había dado una ducha para relajarse y tratar de aclarar sus ideas.

Dejó el whisky y fue a prepararse un café. Empezó a revolver las cosas que tenía en su escritorio, cuando una foto cayó. Era la única que había impreso.

—¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Dejó la foto sobre la mesa mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes. Era increíble la poca capacidad que su cuerpo tenía para manejar el estrés. Su cuerpo lo había estado resintiendo y aunque trataba de decirse que todo mejoraría, él sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Exhaló. Miró la foto y pensó en romperla, justo como había hecho con cada cosa que le recordaba a Pepper. Había llenado una bolsa completa con las fotos y cosas que ella le había dado para tirarlas a la basura. Tomó la foto y estuvo a punto de partirla en dos, pero se contuvo. Todavía podía recordar esa salida como si hubiera sido apenas unos días atrás. Peter y él abrazados, pidiéndole a un extraño que los fotografiara bajo aquel impresionante árbol de navidad en Rockefeller Center. Todavía le dolía tener que recordar la forma en la que se había enganchado a Peter, en la que había descubierto toda esa fragilidad debajo de ese rostro arrogante.

Últimamente había pensado en Peter como el causante de todo su estrés, de toda su "desgracia", pero no quería admitir que él era quien había causado toda esa tragedia. No quería sentir la culpa de saber que ese chico que era solitario y que casi no hablaba en sus clases, era el que realmente había sido víctima de él. Esa foto reflejaba la expresión más sincera y hermosa que hubiera visto en toda su vida. No era la misma que había visto los últimos meses, cuando aquel chico reservado y tímido se había vuelto su pesadilla.

Hizo a un lado la taza de café y siguió bebiendo. Esperaba que el alcohol lo ayudara a sentirse mejor, a borrar un poco toda esa culpa de saber que si Peter se había tornado en esa persona tan terrible, había sido a causa de él. Se lo había hecho a Pepper.

—No sé qué clase de poder tienes como para arruinar todo lo que se encuentra cerca de ti.

Se quedó mirando la fotografía unos instantes más. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la imagen de aquel rostro dulce, puro, inmaculado. Al principio, cuando tuvo que reconocer que le atraía de una forma casi enfermiza, se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. No se imaginaba al lado de ese chico que usaba ropa de diseñador y cuyas extravagancias eran solo para cubrir esa soledad que lo rodeaba. Tony se había dado cuenta y por lo mismo, sin quererlo evitar, se había acercado a él. Había encontrado habilidosamente la forma de estar cerca de él, de ganarse su confianza hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Pensó en alejarse, en seguirlo tratando como si nada, porque Peter no se había dado por enterado de sus intenciones, pero ya era tarde.

Tony esperaba con ansias a que las clases empezaran para verlo, para mandarlo llamar, para hacer uso de su poder como maestro y pedirle cualquier cosa con tal de estar cerca de él. Se aprovechó del creciente interés que percibió en el chico y no quiso detenerse. Podía darle largas a Pepper, podía tenerla bajo control, pero no quería detenerse en lo que respectaba a Peter. No quería dejar de pensar en él, de mirarlo, de escucharlo y fue cuando comenzó a ponerle más atención a lo que hacía. Se había dado cuenta de que era Liz la que al inicio lo manipulaba y que después, Peter había encontrado un cierto aliciente jugando con la gente, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. No le interesaba ver los defectos que Peter tenía, pues para él, era algo normal ya que él mismo lo había hecho muchas veces con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera. Era algo que podía justificar entendiendo cómo era que se portaban los muchachos como Peter, que lo tenían todo.

Tony lo quería para él. Lo que al inicio había sido una atracción tan poderosa, poco a poco fue dando paso a ese sentimiento que no pudo evitar. De la euforia por haberse sentido atraído por ese chico, fue surgiendo algo que él nunca pensó. Había imaginado que quizá podría acercarse a él para pasar un buen rato. Sabía que algunos maestros salían con los alumnos y que nadie hacía un escándalo por eso, pero la primera vez que sintió lo que la gente llamaba "mariposas en el estómago", supo que estaba jodido. Trató de avivar el fuego en esa relación a distancia que había entablado con Pepper solamente para distraerse, pero era demasiado. La estaba usando como su ancla a la realidad, como aquel contrapeso para poder dejar de sentir lo que sentía por Peter.

Funcionó por un tiempo, pero no era suficiente. No podía dejar de pensar en ese chico de cabellos castaños que parecía confiar en él. No quería dejar de verlo, aunque fuera de lejos. No quería quedarse con las ganas de saber qué se sentiría abrazarlo, besarlo y hacer algo más. Una discusión con aquella novia que tenía a distancia había sido el detonante perfecto para por fin, hacer lo que quería hacer. Había pensado que, si el chico se negaba, podía irse, dejar todo y sentar cabeza con esa mujer que lo esperaba incondicionalmente cada fin de semana en otra ciudad. Pero, para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho días antes para medir el terreno, había sido correspondido y que no había otra forma de hacer las cosas.

No había otra manera de demostrarle a Peter lo que sentía por él y fue cuando decidió iniciar la relación con él. Cuando decidió que si las cosas iban a sentirse de la forma en la que se sentían cuando estaba con el chico, bien valía la pena arriesgarse y le ayudaba el hecho de poder llevar una doble vida sin que ninguno de los dos sospechara lo que sucedía en realidad. Era la primera vez que podía sentir el candor y la ternura con alguien y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso. No quería perder la oportunidad de saberse el centro de atención de alguien que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo y dentro de su egoísmo, se aseguraría de que el chico lo idolatrara.

Las cosas se le complicaron cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente era Peter el que se estaba volviendo el centro de su vida, que no importaba si estaba con Pepper, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Fue la primera vez que Tony sintió miedo de saberse descubierto, de cometer una indiscreción y fue cuando tuvo que convertirse en ese cínico mentiroso que llevaba más de un año hablando por él. No había forma en la que pudiera justificarse, porque en serio que no la había y él era consciente de todo lo que hacía, pero Peter simplemente se había adueñado de su corazón y no quería dejar de verlo.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó la corbata roja y la cadena de oro que había decidido dejar de usar. Pepper no sabía de eso. Peter tampoco. Esa inicial Tony la había mandado a hacer para sentir que la simple idea de llevar junto a su piel aquella "P", era por el chico, aunque dentro de las cosas que tuvo que empezar a tramar para que no lo descubrieran, se dio cuenta de que podía usarla sin tener que justificarse ante su ahora ex prometida. Se había vuelto loco de amor por Peter, pero sabía que debía decidirse, que en algún momento tendría que deshacerse de uno de los dos.

Le costaba trabajo pensar en eso después de hacer el amor con Peter. Sentía remordimientos cada vez que lo veía dormir plácidamente abrazado a su pecho, cada vez que escuchaba su suave respiración en las noches. Sentía un poco menos de culpa con Pepper a quien siempre le daba evasivas. Sabía que una relación a distancia nunca funcionaría y que eso era lo que debía hacer, que ya no tenía caso estar al lado de una mujer por la cual solo sentía algo de cariño, pero no ese amor tan profundo y avasallante que tenía por Peter.

Todos esos meses había estado confundido, enojado consigo mismo por no tener el valor de hablar claro con ninguno de los dos. Todo ese tiempo lo había pasado confiando en que ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta, en cubrir su rastro y lo que menos quería, era seguirse atormentando por la idea de elegir a uno de los dos. Era obvio. Se decidiría por Peter pero el saber que de alguna forma pertenecían a mundos diferentes, avivó sus inseguridades. Eso que los juntó en un inicio, era algo que terminaría separándolos con violencia.

Bastó con que empezara a ver la manera en la que a veces Peter era independiente, en la que resolvía las cosas de un solo tajo para darse cuenta de que eventualmente, un día el chico ya no lo necesitaría más. Sus complejos, sus dudas, sus peores temores tomaron forma al darse cuenta de que Peter se desenvolvía con más soltura que él y que siempre hallaba la forma de salirse con la suya. No era que no lo quisiera, era más bien que le daba terror darse cuenta de que con esa naturalidad con la que Peter actuaba, un buen día se levantaría decidido a terminar con Tony. El miedo de saberse rechazado, de saberse desechado por Peter era lo que lo enloquecía.

"Si nos vamos a ir a Europa el próximo verano, ¿verdad? Ya vi en donde vamos a vivir, y en dónde puedo estudiar y dónde puedes trabajar. Puedo decirle a Ben que hable con el decano de la universidad que quieras y que nos ayude a colocarnos bien allá o podemos lanzarnos a la aventura y ver qué sucede".

Esos arranques tan característicos de un chico que había nacido con la facilidad de dominar al mundo eran lo que lo aterraba. Si bien al inicio todo había sido espontáneo, a esas alturas Tony esperaba que un día Peter pudiera tomarse las cosas con calma, no movido desde el impulso ni usando todos sus recursos. Venir de un estrato muy diferente al que pertenecía el chico, lo hacía sentirse inferior. A su edad le daba vergüenza y le dolía en el ego el hecho de que tanto Peter como Pepper podían disponer con una facilidad tremenda de lo que ellos quisieran. La única diferencia con ella, era que al igual que Tony, ella había decidido empezar a trabajar poco a poco para tener lo que quisiera, pero Peter no. Él solo sacaba aquellas tarjetas que en su calidad de heredero de un imperio, disponía y resolvía todo con dinero y con esa sonrisa que a veces parecía una mueca cínica y arrogante.

Tony sabía que el chico no lo hacía con mala intención, pero en algún momento eso iba a ser un problema. A veces empezaba a dudar de que Peter no lo viera a él como una distracción, pero no entendía por qué llevaba tanto tiempo con él, acoplándose a lo que Tony le daba.

"No quiero que me compres cosas. Quiero que estés conmigo, ¡no seas tonto, Tony!"

Todo eso era algo que no podía soportar y sabiendo que Peter, en su autosuficiencia y sorprendente madurez para la edad que tenía, podía afrontar mejor las cosas, fue cuando Tony se decidió por Pepper. Aprovechó que Peter estaba tan ocupado en las múltiples actividades tan frívolas que atendía, para escaparse un fin de semana y poner un anillo de compromiso en la mano de aquella mujer que llevaba meses creyendo cada una de sus mentiras. Después, las cosas se empezaron a descontrolar respecto a sus sentimientos con Peter. Lo amaba más que nunca, lo necesitaba como nunca había querido a nadie pero también confiaba en que si el chico seguía con sus planes de irse a otro país, él podía usar eso como pretexto.

La distancia.

Empezó a restringirle el tiempo a Peter, diciendo que debía ir a ver a su familia, cuando él sabía perfectamente que hacía meses no iba a visitar a sus padres. Empezó a pedirle que se preparara para sus exámenes si quería que lo admitieran en una escuela en el extranjero y que no descuidara sus cosas, que pasara tanto tiempo como pudiera con sus tíos y con la única amiga que tenía. Le dolió ver que el chico lo miraba con devoción y que su mirada se iluminaba cada vez que lo veía, pero sabía que debía jugar sucio para alejar a Peter.

Siempre borraba los mensajes de Pepper pero un día a propósito, dejó el teléfono. Sabía que Peter descubriría la verdad pero el chico nunca dijo nada. Nunca le reclamó y él tampoco tuvo el valor de decirle lo que estaba pasando desde hace meses. Notó un ligero distanciamiento pero las cosas seguían casi igual. Peter le dijo que estaba desahogando sus pendientes pero Tony se dio cuenta de que otra vez había recaído y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no intervino para no arrepentirse. Tras haberlo meditado mucho una noche, se levantó al día siguiente y citó a Peter, diciéndole que se iba a Nueva York y que lo mejor era terminar. Le pidió las llaves de su casa y sintió que el corazón se le rompía cuando el chico solamente se las entregó. Ni un reclamo, ni un grito, nada.

Ese Peter al que tanto le tenía miedo estaba ahí, digno, con el llanto en los ojos pero tranquilo, diciéndole que estaba bien. Ese aplomo al que tanto le tenía miedo, estaba encarnado en el cuerpo de un chico de quince años. Solo un último beso en la frente y Tony se fue sin voltear atrás. Confiaba en que Peter lo tomaría de la mejor manera y estaba seguro de que así había sido, pues el chico no lo había vuelto a buscar. Quiso alejarse definitivamente, quiso huir y empezar de nuevo con aquella mujer que hasta esos meses, era la viva imagen de la bondad, pero no quería alejarse tanto. No quería dejar de verlo, al menos, hasta asegurarse de que el chico estaría bien. Tony estaba casi seguro de que Peter continuaría con su vida y con esos planes en común que ambos habían hecho, y por lo mismo, se confió atreviéndose a llevarse a Pepper a esa ciudad que estaba llena de recuerdos en cada esquina, más que en Nueva York.

Después, el infierno.

Ver a un Peter completamente al que había dejado llorando y con el corazón roto, lo desconcertó. No lo reconocía. No era el chico dulce y tierno del que se había enganchado y por el que todavía sentía algo muy profundo. Era algo peor. Era el joven que durante todos esos meses hizo un despliegue impresionante de todos los recursos que tenía para asegurarse de que la venganza también podía tomar forma. Aquel trato sencillo que tenía para algunos cuantos, se vestía todos los días de un diseñador diferente y era la peor muestra de soberbia que pudiera existir. Si antes trataba de llevar un perfil bajo cuando estaban juntos, ahora Peter presumía más de la cuenta simplemente para demostrar realmente quién era.

Esa voz cálida que susurraba su nombre cuando estaban solos, ahora lo decía con todo el resentimiento y burla de la que era capaz de expresar. Aquella mirada suave y que albergaba toda la inocencia del mundo, era un arma que desbarataba a quién se pusiera frente a él. Aquellas fotos que eran un secreto casi sagrado para ambos, ahora eran la prueba y la amenaza latente de que Peter podía incendiar su mundo si él quería.

Todo ese amor que en su momento sintió por Peter, era una rara mezcla de miedo, coraje y celos. No soportaba la idea de que después de haber besado sus labios y saber que había sido el único en la vida del chico, ahora había quienes también lo asediaban y que él no se negaba. Aquel cuerpo que él había amado en secreto y en la intimidad de su alcoba, había quedado al descubierto de la manera más vulgar y descarada en una simple presentación de baile. Esos gestos que solo Tony conocía cuando hacían el amor, eran expuestos a la menor provocación. Todo lo que ahora Peter hacía, era un acto deliberado para mostrar que sí, que sin decirlo abiertamente, él era quién podía hacer lo que quisiera con tal de darle un mal rato a quien había jugado con él.

—¿Y cómo lo culpo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué me arruinó mis planes de boda? ¡Me hizo un favor! —dijo hablando consigo mismo mientras buscaba afanosamente el último cigarro que había guadado sabiendo que sería una noche muy larga. Lo encontró y lo fumó ansioso, como si con eso al fin pudiera cambiar de página y tratar de empezar de nuevo.

Miró aquella foto una vez más. Ese rostro casi inmaculado y dulce no se parecía en nada al de ese chico que todo ese semestre se la pasó extendiendo odiosamente su mano izquierda en franco y silencioso reclamo por una promesa no cumplida. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó aquella pequeña caja azul de diseñador. El único anillo de compromiso que siempre quiso entregar sinceramente, aún seguía ahí, después de un año, esperando ser colocado en el dedo anular de quién realmente lo merecía.

Por primera vez desde esa tarde de julio que lo dejó, Tony empezó a llorar. Todas las lágrimas que no había derramado por soberbia, por orgullo, por miedo a salir a pedirle perdón a Peter, al fin encontraron cauce. Todo ese dolor reprimido por estarse distrayendo afanosamente con la compañía de Pepper, al fin encontraba salida. Esa puta soledad que lo aquejaba desde que se había separado de Peter nuevamente le recordaba que sería su fiel compañera hasta el fin de sus días. Aquellas ideas suicidas se asomaron lentamente para susurrarle que eran una opción disponible cuando él lo quisiera.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó el revolver que tenía al fondo del cajón. Total, nadie lo extrañaría y sería una lacra menos, un bastardo menos que dejaría de jugar con el corazón y el amor de la gente que había confiado en él. Abrió la cámara de la pistola y vio que había una bala, la única que no se había atrevido a usar esa terrible noche de julio en la que una parte de él se fue con ese chico de mirada dulce. Esa vez estaba decidido pero una llamada de Pepper lo había detenido a tiempo. Ahora ya no había nadie que se lo impidiera. Estaba seguro que Peter estaría planeando su triunfal aparición en ese festival de diciembre y que no llegaría solo. Liz simplemente iba de paso. Sus padres no lo extrañarían. Hacía meses que no se comunicaba con ellos ni ellos con él.

La quijada le tembló al sentir el frío y pesado metal en sus manos. Era ahora o nunca. Cerró los ojos y su celular empezó a vibrar. No iba a ceder a la tentación, no cuando esa idea había regresado con fuerza. Un último sorbo a su bebida. Iba a irse como él quisiera.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono encenderse y ver que uno tras otro los mensajes llegaban. No podía distinguir bien qué decían por las lágrimas en sus ojos y dándose un ultimo respiro, rogando porque fuera algo que lo hiciera desistir, los leyó.

"Ya sé que me dijo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con usted, pero me gustaría saber si por lo menos puedo verlo una última vez. Tengo una fiesta el jueves y me gustaría que viniera, aunque sea un rato, por favor".

Era Liz, la que le había terminado de complicar las cosas.

La valentía pronto se desvaneció. No era tan valiente como él creía. Sólo era un patán con sonrisa cínica y con mucho miedo dentro de sí.

"Te agradezco mucho, pero no puede ser. Disculpa".

Suspiró. Volvió a guardar el arma esperando una mejor oportunidad para atreverse. Bloqueó el numero de la chica y empezó a borrar los mensajes. Empezaría por borrar cualquier rastro de cualquier cosa que lo haya tenido atado al mundo en lo que se decidía a dejarlo. Aun había fotos y llamadas de Pepper. Todavía tenía las fotos de sus logros como maestro. Algunas de cuando llevaba una disipada vida como hedonista y al final, las fotos y el video que Peter le había mandado en ese arranque de ira.

Iba a borrarlas, pero estaba seguro de que querría verlas una ultima vez antes de decidirse a jalar ese gatillo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Podían ser unos días más o unas cuantas horas. No había mayor diferencia. Abrió la galería y vio que las fotos que Peter le envió, fueron justamente aquellas en las que nada, más que su deshonestidad, se interponía entre ellos. Podía ver esa mirada brillante, radiante de Peter y una notificación tras otra lo interrumpió.

Conocía ese tono en los mensajes, sentía la ira en las palabras, la burla y la determinación. Los leyó todos, completos. Algunos minutos de diferencia, segundos entre unos y otros, pero todos llevaban esa carga emocional que él había generado. Uno en especial fue el que más le dolió al leerlo. No supo qué contestar. No había nada que dijera que le diera ventaja sobre ese desastre que él mismo había orquestado. Al fin, la venganza de otro lo había alcanzado. 

"¿Estás en tu casa?" 

Tony leyó ese mensaje con lágrimas en los ojos. Era tanta la conmoción que no sabía qué decir. A esas alturas, reevaluando todo lo que había pasado, todo el daño que había causado, no sabía si ese era el momento para caer en una última provocación. No sabía si al enfrentar por fin aquello que tanto había tratado de evitar, podría encontrar algo de redención o si, de manera definitiva, podría cerrar ese capítulo tan amargo que escribió con las lágrimas de otros. Otro mensaje.

"¿Quieres que vaya?"

Vio la hora. Faltaban algunos minutos para que el miércoles llegara junto con la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedería en realidad. Miró el fondo del cajón, las bolsas llenas de basura y el desastre que tenía en su mesa de trabajo. Con manos temblorosas, pudo responder.

"Sí. Ven por favor".


	30. Scared to be lonely

Is it just our bodies?

Are we both losing our minds?

Le faltaba el aire. No podía respirar bien y sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón al fin, se iba a detener. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado. Dolía como nunca, peor que la primera vez, pero a pesar de todo eso, lo necesitaba. Le hacía falta y no le importaba absolutamente nada.

El llanto no cesaba y no era por el malestar físico. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma completamente ajena a lo que sus emociones le dictaban. Su piel llevaba su propio juego, buscaba afanosamente atender su propia ansiedad. Su cuerpo se estremecía por la violencia del llanto, no sólo por el ímpetu al que se estaba entregando. Sus manos se aferraban a lo único que conocían, sus dedos se encajaban en esa espalda que tanto habían extrañado y que en momentos así, era su única salvación.

Aun cuando podía probar la sal en sus lágrimas, aun cuando podía sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, en su garganta, al mismo tiempo se sentía libre. Su mente estaba consciente de todo pero al mismo tiempo, estaba aturdida, perdida, lejana. La tristeza, la confusión, el arrepentimiento pero al mismo tiempo, la ilusión, la esperanza, el deseo de hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Su barbilla no dejaba de temblar por la tristeza pero sus labios ardían en deseo, en avidez desaforada. Buscó aquel otro par que estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo y se prendó de ellos para saborear lo mismo que había en los suyos, esa cálida miel que le sabía a gloria. Conocía bien el sabor de su felicidad, de su enojo, de su zozobra y la desesperación en ellos. No había rastro de ninguna otra emoción que no fueran las mismas que él estaba sintiendo. Lo dulce y lo agrio al mismo tiempo. La tristeza y el anhelo. La seguridad de lo incierto.

Peter lo sabía. Sabía cómo se sentía Tony cada vez que hacían el amor y justo en ese momento, sabía que ambos estaban sintiéndose igual. Estaba abrumado por todas esas emociones, por todas esas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo y su mente. Era más de lo que él mismo podía soportar.

Se estremeció cuando sintió ese par de manos sujetarlo con más fuerza, atraerlo hacia ese cuerpo como si deseara tatuárselo en la piel, como si quisiera que en verdad fueran uno solo. Jadeó y su cuerpo se tensó. El ímpetu de las acometidas. No había violencia. No era la carne ni solo el deseo. Era el anhelo de volver a sentir el refugio de sus brazos, la protección que le otorgaba aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo. No quería que terminara lo que con mucha determinación había iniciado. Tenía miedo a la separación, a que el éxtasis que pudiera desbordarse pese a lo doloroso de ese instante, fuera solamente el anuncio del inminente fin. De que debía seguir avanzando y dejarlo todo atrás.

Peter se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a esa piel que tanto había extrañado y que pensó no volvería a sentir. Aun en la penumbra, cerró los ojos por el miedo a la realidad, a por fin verla y que ya no fuera con los ojos del amor ni la venganza. Tenía terror de abrir los ojos y ver que sus ilusiones se romperían una vez mas sin que él lo pudiera evitar porque si eso pasaba, estaba seguro de que ya no podría levantarse otra vez, que ya no habría nada ni nadie por quien pelear porque había gastado el ultimo de sus alientos luchando afanosamente contra aquel y contra sí mismo.

Tenía miedo al sentir cómo esos labios se separaban de los suyos para escuchar la verdad, la maldita y puta verdad, aun sin saber cuál era.

—Te amo...

Su espalda se arqueó al sentir lo inevitable.

—Te amo, Peter...

Ese susurro en su oído era real, tan cierto como aquella oleada de placer que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, como aquellas lágrimas que no dejaban de mojar su rostro. Ese susurro, era tan real como el sentimiento de saberse vulnerable, no solo con la piel sino también con el alma desnuda.

—Te amo...

Tuvo que separarse porque la sensación era abrumante, irresistible, avasallante. La calidez, la humedad, todo parecía haberse intensificado y el tiempo se detuvo. Sintió el cuerpo de Tony abrazarlo con fuerza y después, languidecer poco a poco. No dejaba de sujetarlo, de asirlo con desesperación, como si aquel otro tampoco quisiera que terminara.

Tony le buscó la boca y lo besó con impaciencia, con pasión y al mismo tiempo, con toda la ternura de la que era capaz. Peter abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarlo y Tony se apresuró a pasar su mano para secar sus lágrimas.

—No llores... No soporto verte así, amor.

Peter hubiera querido obedecerlo pero no podía. La emoción no se lo permitía. Atinó a tomar con sus manos aquel rostro maduro que también había estado llorando desde que él llegó tras leer ese mensaje. Nunca había imaginado que vería a ese hombre deshacerse de la misma forma en la que él se había roto.

—Tony...

Aquel lo besó delicadamente, con calma.

—Perdóname, perdóname por favor...—suplicó Peter sin poder evitarlo.

Aquella voz grave y agitada trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte y lo sabes. Yo soy el que te pide que lo perdones...

Peter no pudo evitar suspirar y sentir que todo ese dolor anidado en lo más profundo de su ser, al fin se liberaba, que todo ese infierno que él había creado al fin se desvanecía. Tony le sonrió y besó su mejilla mojada por el llanto.

—Dios... eres hermoso—dijo maravillándose ante aquella imagen tan dulce frente a él.

—No es cierto —dijo Peter mientras bajaba la mirada—. No es cierto.

Tony lo acercó hacia su pecho y lo cubrió en un abrazo, como antes, como cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor. Peter aun seguía llorando, su cuerpo ya no se estremecía, pero temía que tuviera que separarse de él.

—Peter... no tengo palabras para decirte cuánto odio haberte puesto en esta situación.

—No, no digas nada. No rompas el momento, por favor...

Tony besó sus cabellos y aspiró su aroma.

—Tenemos que hablar. Las cosas no pueden quedar así.

Peter se incorporó poco a poco rompiendo el contacto que ambos cuerpos aún tenían.

—Por favor, no digas nada.

Tony besó su frente.

—Tenemos que decidir qué va a pasar.

Peter bajó la mirada y se levantó de la cama. Encendió una de las lámparas y suspiró. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

—No hay nada más qué decir. Creo que todo está claro. Nos amamos, yo te amo y tú a mí.

Tony se levantó y besó aquel cuello delicado.

—Justamente por eso, porque no podemos hacer de cuenta que no sucedió nada.

Peter se separó y fue por uno de los cigarros que traía en su abrigo. Lo encendió y fumó mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó temeroso de la respuesta de Tony.

El mayor se acercó y le quitó el cigarro de la mano.

—No. Nunca me arrepentiría de algo tan hermoso.

Peter no podía verlo a los ojos. No cuando el éxtasis había dejado paso a eso que tanto temía.

—¿Entonces de qué vamos a hablar? ¿De que accediste a verme una vez más porque los dos nos sentimos solos? ¿Qué tú también te morías de ganas por hacerlo y me vas a dejar en suspenso, a un lado como siempre?

Tony dio una bocanada y le regresó el cigarro a Peter.

—No. Quiero que hablemos de qué vamos a hacer después de todo lo que pasó. ¡Nunca podría...! —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que eso podría sonar a una mentira, de esas que odiaba decirle a Peter—. No quiero que pienses que sólo te quería ver para esto. No fue por eso.

Peter tragó saliva. La ceniza estaba cayendo cerca de sus pies heridos.

—¿Entonces? ¿No podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿No podemos fingir que nada de todo eso pasó y ya? ¿Por qué no podemos seguir como si nada, aunque sea así, en secreto?

Tony se acercó a Peter mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Quiero que vuelvas a creerme, quiero que a partir de este momento dejemos en claro lo nuestro, que regreses conmigo. Mira —dijo mientras le quitaba otra vez el cigarro al chico—, sé que es difícil pero no quiero que pienses que solo fue esto y ya. No. Quiero que sepas que el único culpable aquí fui yo, nadie más. Ni tú, ni...Pepper ni nadie. Yo causé esto y te doy toda la razón en lo que hiciste, aun así creo que fuiste muy bondadoso.

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, porque pudiste haber hecho más cosas y con justa razón. Yo fui el que jugó con ustedes y no hay nada que justifique eso. Lo de Pepper ya se terminó.

Peter lo miró fijamente.

—¿Ya no te vas a casar con ella?

Tony dio una ultima fumada antes de responder.

—No. Ya no. No hay vuelta de hoja y por eso mismo todo tiene que quedar claro entre nosotros.

Peter se aferró al cuello de Tony y lo besó. El cuarentón lo cargó y lo acostó delicadamente sobre la cama. Quería seguirlo besando antes de continuar, quería seguirse recreando con el sabor de esos labios ansiosos. Se separó lentamente y miró a Peter fijamente.

—Sé que todo lo que yo hice no tuvo nombre, que tal vez te cueste trabajo confiar en mí, pero quiero que sepas que nunca dejé de amarte. Iba acometer el peor error de todos, pero ya no. Estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo hasta que tú lo digas.

Peter empezó a llorar otra vez.

—¿De verdad?

Tony se acomodó y atrajo a Peter a su pecho.

—Sí. Ella ya se fue y es lo mejor. Yo también me iba a ir pero empezaste a mandar mensajes y... No sabes cuánto quería verte, cuánto te extrañé.

Peter se acomodó sobre Tony, justo como minutos antes.

—¿Entonces es en serio? —su incredulidad no tenía límites.

—Quiero que todo eso que pasó valga la pena. Que todo ese dolor y odio que tienes quede en el pasado, pero tenemos que aclararlo. No te guardo ningún rencor y nadie más me interesa.

La expresión de Peter se tornó sombría. Él sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Lo dices por Liz?

Tony suspiró.

—Nunca pasó nada con ella. Si me acerqué de esa forma a ella, fue porque tú y yo marcamos distancia y no sabía de qué otra manera seguir sabiendo que estabas haciendo. Sé que soy un imbécil que usa a la gente, que nunca habla con la verdad y sí, me aproveché de eso, pero te juro que no pasó nada con ella. No sé cómo la aguantaste tanto tiempo.

Peter sonrió, pero se sentía avergonzado.

—Ya viste que somos tal para cual ella y yo. Somos de lo peor.

Tony empezó a acariciar los cabellos del chico.

—No me tienes que explicar nada de por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Me lo gané a pulso y en serio, Peter, quiero que confíes en mí una vez más, por favor. No puedo estar sin ti, pero tampoco podemos ignorar absolutamente todo lo que pasó. Hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Rompiste con Pepper por las fotos? ¿Ella sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—No fue por eso. Ella se quedó con la idea de que yo andaba con... Liz pero no. Nunca supo lo nuestro y prefiero que no lo sepa aun. Sabe que le fui infiel porque yo se lo dije, también sabe que siempre estuve enamorado pero no supo de quién.

—Tú dijiste que se fue...

Tony respiró hondo.

—Sí y mientras sabemos qué va a hacer o si ya no va a regresar, creo que tenemos que ser discretos, como antes. Al menos unos días. No pienses que me da vergüenza que nos vean juntos, pero hasta que no estemos seguros de que ella ya no va a regresar o de lo que vaya a hacer Liz, no podemos gritarle al mundo que estamos juntos. Todavía no, bebé.

Peter empezó a trazar círculos sobre el pecho del cuarentón. Se quedó callado un momento, escuchando la respiración de Tony.

—Está bien.

Peter se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Tony. Lo besó. Tony lo separó lentamente.

—Por eso tenemos que hablar ahora. Quiero que estemos juntos, como antes, pero que esta vez sepas que no hay secretos ni nada entre nosotros. Quiero que los dos seamos conscientes de que hay ciertas... cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó temeroso Peter.

Tony suspiró.

—La primera, es la edad de ambos.

—Eso nunca ha sido un problema —se apresuró a responder Peter.

Tony acarició aquella espalda suave.

—No de momento, ¿pero ya pensaste que cuando te vayas a la universidad puedes conocer a alguien más? Digo, es normal, pero quiero que sepas que... Ay, Dios, que eso puede pasar. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que cuando tu cumplas veinte, yo ya voy a ser un señor de cincuenta? ¿Cómo se va a ver un viejo como yo con un chico tan dulce como tú? ¿No te va a dar vergüenza presentarme con tus amigos?

Peter negó.

—No. Yo te quiero a ti.

Tony le dio un beso en los labios, uno lento.

—Bien, supongamos que entonces eso no es problema. Vamos con lo segundo, el dinero. Mi trabajo como maestro y como empleado de tu tío no me genera pero ni lo mínimo de lo que tú tienes. Todo tu guardarropa es casi el equivalente a todos mis años de trabajo y cuesta más que mi casa.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Creí que eso no era importante. Antes no lo era y sabes que no quiero que me compres nada y que tampoco pienses que te voy a pedir cosas, porque sabes que no lo voy a hacer... bueno, a veces.

Tony seguía embelesado con ese par de ojos cafés que lo miraban con atención.

—Pero debes considerarlo. Digo, tampoco me voy a conformar y ya. Si trabajo con tu tío o busco otro empleo, es porque quiero que estés bien cuando vivamos juntos. Tal vez no te pueda dar lo mismo, pero debes tenerlo en cuenta y tampoco quiero que creas que te voy a ver como el que va a solventar los gastos porque eso me toca a mí, eso es algo que yo voy a hacer.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Eso tampoco es un problema para mí y no creo que lo sea. Sí, ya sé que soy un gastador a lo grande y eso, pero también puedo dejarlo. No es como que toda la vida quiera ir por ahí, usando cosas que solo uso para presumir pero que realmente no me sirven para nada. Yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa dónde vivamos ni cuánto ganes. Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, eso es todo.

Tony cerró los ojos un momento.

—También está lo de Pepper. Aunque ya es un hecho que no va a pasar nada y ya tomé esa decisión, quiero estar seguro de que en serio tú y yo estamos conscientes de eso. Sé que fui un imbécil al engañarte, al engañar a los dos y no me justifico porque no se puede. Simplemente espero que eso no sea algo que algún día salga a relucir en una discusión, porque aunque todo era miel sobre hojuelas antes, también tuvimos pequeñas diferencias. No te lo digo para "protegerme" o para que no me recrimines nada, sino porque esta vez estoy tratando de ser lo más honesto posible. Porque esta vez quiero hacer bien todo y porque no quiero que pienses que estoy ocultando nada.

Peter se sentó.

—Eso ya no me importa. Yo te quiero a ti y quiero estar contigo siempre. Es todo lo que quiero.

Tony se incorporó lentamente y se acercó a Peter.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca he amado a nadie más como te amo a ti. Que nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien como lo sentí contigo, por mis estupideces. Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que me creas y...

Peter acarició la barba de aquel rostro.

—Te creo y para mí todo empieza a contar desde esta noche. Lo demás ya no me interesa.

Tony besó su frente y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación. Peter se quedó arrodillado en la cama, queriendo creer que todo eso que el cuarentón acababa de decirle era cierto, que en serio era el inicio de algo nuevo, pero por experiencia propia, sabía que la felicidad duraba muy poco y que las promesas eran frágiles, volátiles. Al ponerse de pie, sintió las molestias en las plantas de sus pies por haber caminado, en su ira, sobre los cristales de esa botella rota horas antes. Todavía sentía algunos resquicios de la adrenalina por haber obtenido respuesta en uno de sus mensajes, aquel que pensó, dejaría el curso de las cosas igual o peor que antes. Aun podía sentir cierta culpa, cierto remordimiento y esa extraña mezcla de emociones.

Hubiera querido rendirse, luchar, usar lo último de odio que le quedaba pero ya no era posible. Su orgullo se había muerto horas antes de tocar a esa puerta y todo lo que tenía, mientras esperaba que no fuera una trampa de aquel en su respuesta, era la ansiedad de estar con él una última vez, una vez más. Una última noche aunque tuviera que salir con el corazón roto y su humanidad maltrecha. Tal vez esa noche regresaría a su casa, para tratar de entender lo que acababa de pasar mientras esperaba que el amanecer llegara. Miró aquella habitación, esa que conocía tan bien por haber sido testigo de muchas noches como esa. Sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió. Lo fumó despacio, con calma, tratando de apaciguar todo ese torrente de emociones que lo estaban devorando aún.

—¿Tony? —preguntó al ver que aquel se había tardado.

No escuchó respuesta. La piel se le erizó al sentir el frío de diciembre. Tal vez otra vez pasaría las fiestas solo, pero esbozó una leve sonrisa cuando vio a Tony entrar con un par de copas y una botella en la mano. Se dio la vuelta para apagar su cigarro en el cenicero que estaba sobre una mesa. El tintineo del cristal lo trajo de vuelta. Vio con atención como Tony dejaba las copas y la champaña sobre la cama mientras que en la otra mano, traía un par de cajitas. Una roja que conocía bien, y una azul.

—Hubiera querido esperar más tiempo, pero no puedo. Alguna vez te dije que usaras uno de todos los que tenías, pero al fin lo tengo y espero que te quede —dijo mientras abría la cajita azul y sacaba un anillo—. No tengo nada que pensar, estoy completamente seguro de todo esto y sólo voy a esperar a que termines el semestre para llevarte lejos conmigo. Ni siquiera le tengo miedo a tu tío y si no lo entiende, tampoco me importa, pero tú te quedas conmigo.

Los ojos del chico se humedecieron otra vez cuando Tony se arrodilló ante él y tomó su mano izquierda para colocar aquel discreto anillo de compromiso. Un brillante blanco, como el que había visto un diciembre antes en el que todo parecía estar bien, justo como en ese momento. Peter se arrodilló para poder besar a Tony. Las palabras no venían como él hubiera querido y Tony lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Eres el amor de mi vida y por ti voy a hacer lo que sea. Tu lugar está conmigo, Peter.


	31. Too marvelous for words

Peter abrió los ojos al sentir ese beso en la mejilla, ese mismo beso que después bajaba lento y suave hacia su cuello para empezar a perderse en su clavícula y luego, esas manos hacerle cosquillas. Quiso aguantarse, pero no pudo. Las carcajadas explotaron.

-¡Tony, ya!

Aquel no obedeció. Peter empezó a retorcerse sin podérselo quitar de encima.

-¡Ya, Tony! ¡Ya! -gritó entre risas.

Tony se puso encima de él y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

Peter lo miró. No podía creer que fuera cierto y por lo mismo, se colgó del cuello de su prometido.

-Bien... creo.

Tony frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Peter se acomodó para hacerle espacio a Tony.

-Nada... es que anoche antes de venir hice un berrinche y... me lastimé los pies. Me duelen.

Tony quitó las sábanas para darse cuenta de lo que el chico le había dicho era cierto. Cargó a Peter y lo llevó a la bañera, la que en mañanas como esas siempre dejaba lista. Empezó a curarlo, con delicadeza y aunque las heridas no eran graves, sí eran lo suficientemente molestas como para que Peter pudiera sostenerse mucho tiempo.

-Yo creo que mejor te llevo al médico. Por cierto -dijo Tony sin demorarse mucho en ese baño que se había esmerado en preparar-, me imagino que mañana no vas a poder ir al festival. No te voy a poder cargar toda la noche y tampoco es como que vayas a poder bailar, ¿o sí?

Peer sonrió apenado. Su último intento de hacerse daño a sí mismo le había costado eso.

-Yo creo que por primera vez en mi vida, tendré que ir en tenis... Tampoco puedo faltar. Saliendo es la fiesta de Liz y lo que menos quiero, es darle motivos para que sospeche o hurgue de más.

Tony abrazó al chico. Buscó una toalla y lo llevó cargando de vuelta a la cama. Peter se acomodó con cuidado. Solamente se había cortado una de sus plantas, pero la molestia era insoportable. La otra solo tenía rasguños leves, nada profundo. Tony le puso una gasa y fue a su armario a buscar ropa para ambos. Le extendió un par de jeans y una camisa blanca. Peter sonrió cuando lo vio extenderle una sudadera azul, aquella que tanto le gustaba.

-Creo que esto sí te queda. ¿Tienes planes para hoy? -preguntó el cuarentón mientras empezaba a vestirse apresuradamente para después, volcar su atención en Peter. El frío de diciembre ya estaba causando estragos en ambos.

Peter empezó a vestirse torpemente. El escalofrío no lo dejaba en paz.

-No... De hecho, quería decirte si...

Tony lo ayudó a vestirse.

-¿Qué?

Peter sonrió cuando tuvo a Tony cerca de él.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa por ropa?

Tony se acercó y con delicadeza le acarició el cabello.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?

El chico bajó la mirada.

-¿O tú vas a salir en estos días?

El cuarentón negó con la cabeza.

-No. Por eso quería saber si hoy no tenías planes, para que nos quedemos a ver la tele o a cocinar o no sé. Digo, ya sé que no puedes sostenerte mucho pero estoy dispuesto a construirte un altar sobre el comedor o donde sea para contemplarte mientras te preparo algún tipo de ofrenda, como antes.

Peter extrañaba esa parte del carácter de Tony, el que se la pasaba haciéndole bromas sobre cuanto lo quería y lo adoraba.

-Bueno, siendo así, entonces vamos por mis maletas. Ya las tengo listas, me iba a ir a alcanzar a mis tíos a Praga pero yo creo que ya no. ¿Podemos pasar la navidad juntos, aquí?

Tony lo tomó con delicadeza del rostro.

-Si para mañana la molestia es menos, yo creo que hasta podemos empezar a decorar. ¿De qué color quieres los adornos?

Peter le dio un beso.

-Ya sabes qué color me gusta.

-Bueno, siendo así, entonces todo será rosa -dijo Tony mientras acariciaba con cuidado aquella piel lacerada.

***

El resto del día se les fue tratando de hacer que Peter pudiera apoyarse un poco al caminar o al estar de pie. Tony no paraba de reír al ver la manera en la que el chico trataba de no hacer gestos que denotaran su dolor y Peter estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Sabía que a veces Tony era muy burlón o pesado cuando estaban juntos, y esa vez no estaba de humor usando los zapatos de su novio que le quedaban enormes, aparte de la ropa que le había dado. Era lo único que podía usar en lo que iban de camino a su casa y lo que casi lo había hecho tropezar mientras entraban a esa modesta cafetería a tomar algo. Aquel lado de la ciudad, donde Tony vivía era todo lo contrario al mundo en el que Peter se desenvolvía, pero eran los mismos sitios que habían marcado como suyos la primera vez que habían tenido su romance. Esta vez, era igual. Todo, salvo por algunos pequeños cambios, seguía igual.

Si antes a Peter le molestaba la simple idea de comer algo, a esa hora del día esperaba ansioso que les llevaran el café y aquella orden de waffles con maple. Era lo único dulce que Tony consentía comer, porque eran los favoritos de Peter. Las bromas con la espuma del café y el darse de comer el uno al otro, era lo que hacía que el chico pasara por alto los comentarios burlones de Tony, quien a veces se excedía con el castaño; pero no le importaba, porque sabía que no lo hacía con la intención de hacerlo sentir mal. Soportaría aquello y lo que fuera con tal de estar juntos otra vez. Después de haber ido al médico, cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión donde vivía el chico, Peter le pidió a Tony que lo cargara, solo para desquitarse un poco y que usara las escaleras

"Si me tiras, ahora sí te demando", le dijo al mayor, quién solo se rio mientras hacía la finta de dejarlo caer.

Una vez estando arriba, Peter le dijo a Tony que se quedara en la recámara mientras le pedía a su personal de servicio que no dijeran nada de momento porque que se iba a ir unos días. A veces odiaba tener que comprar el silencio de sus sirvientes, pero no había otra forma para que no lo delataran aun. Tras haberse asegurado de eso, caminó con paso lento hacia el interior de su alcoba, esa en la que Tony nunca había estado.

-Así que esta es tu recámara, ¿eh? -dijo éste sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

Peter se sintió avergonzado.

-Sí... digamos que sí. La de mis tíos es el doble de tamaño.

Tony empezó a recorrer aquel enorme espacio y vio los vidrios con los que el chico se había herido.

-Ya veo. Una pregunta, bebé, ¿para qué quieres tanto espacio?

Peter se sonrojó mientras se sentaba en su enorme cama para descansar un poco.

-Pues no sé. Digo, siempre ha sido así pero, como ya aclaramos, no me importa vivir donde será mientras estemos juntos.

Tony se acercó hacia el amplio ventanal y miró la enorme piscina que estaba debajo.

-Bueno, siendo así, ¿qué te parece que en cuanto hablemos con tus tíos, les pida permiso para venirme a vivir contigo? -preguntó con tono burlón.

Peter se quitó aquellos zapatos ajenos.

-Puede ser. En serio, podemos decirles y...

Tony se acercó al enorme closet en el que Peter guardaba sus extravagantes atuendos. Fingió desinterés.

-Sí, vele el lado bueno porque nos podemos ahorrar la renta y si vendo mi casa, podemos hacerle unas mejoras a este lugar. De este lado -dijo señalando el lugar en el que estaban los libros de Peter y su escritorio-, puedo poner mi oficina. De aquel otro lado, por donde está tu pequeño armario -dijo irónicamente refiriéndose al enorme guardarropa-, puedo estacionar mi auto o la moto. ¿Puedo tener un pequeño taller de este lado y poner mis herramientas justo debajo de las Louboutin? Te juro que procuraré no ensuciar nada, pero no te garantizo que no vaya a dejar algunas manchas de aceite sobre tus Chanel. Por allá, cabe una sala y la pantalla y de este lado, podemos poner una cocina y un comedor para veinte personas.

Peter se empezó a reír.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó divertido.

-No, aquí al lado hay espacio para la habitación de huéspedes y en tu cama, podemos acostar a los seis niños que vamos a adoptar.

Peter lo invitó a que se acercara y Tony se sentó a su lado.

-Ya, hablando en serio, no pensé que tu casa fuera enorme. Es muy bonita-dijo el mayor.

Peter suspiró mientras entrelazaba sus manos con aquellas que eran fuertes y firmes.

-Pues... ¿qué te digo? Cuando yo nací todo esto ya estaba así que... no es mi culpa.

Tony lo besó lentamente.

-Ya sé que no y no, no me estoy burlando. Bueno, sí. Un poco.

Peter se acomodó sobre la cama para que Tony se posara sobre él. Salvo por Liz, nunca había invitado a nadie más. Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Tony empezar a acariciarlo con lentitud. Gimió cuando sintió que la barba de Tony empezaba a rozar deliberadamente su piel y que su cuerpo empezaba a responder otra vez. Quería que le hiciera el amor en su propia cama.

-Mejor vámonos -dijo Tony conteniendo el aliento.

Peter frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? No hay nadie. Sólo cierra la puerta y ya.

Tony negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No. Gritas mucho y prefiero que estemos completamente solos.

Peter sonrió avergonzado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Tony lo besó con delicadeza.

-Claro que sí y lo sabes. Tus sirvientes podrán no decir nada, pero estarán atentos al concierto que les vamos a ofrecer y la verdad, eso a mí me da mucha vergüenza.

Peter se mordió el labio.

-¿De dónde te sale lo pudoroso, eh?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que sé que tengo al chico más hermoso del mundo a mi lado y que debo cuidar lo mejor que pueda su reputación. Anda, dime qué nos vamos a llevar y qué necesitas que guarde en el auto.

Peter sonrió mientras le señalaba las maletas y hacía una pequeña lista de lo que iba a ocupar. El medicamento que le habían dado había surtido efecto y poco a poco, la molestia disminuyó. Esperó a que Tony bajara las maletas y mientras, empezó a guardar en una bolsa las cosas de uso personal. Fue cuando vio el teléfono y un mensaje de aquella a la que casi había olvido.

"Primera, a mí no me hablas así. Segunda, a donde me haya ido y con quién haya estado no es tu problema. No eres mi papá ni nadie para andarme vigilando. Tercera, mañana que vengas al festival quiero ver si te atreves a cumplir tus amenazas y última, a mí no me andes diciendo que me vas a arruinar la noche de graduación. Tú ni vas a estar en la escuela, así que no digas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir, ¿eh? Te espero en la fiesta y si no vienes, yo soy la que te va a hacer la vida imposible y esta vez es en serio. Te ofrezco una tregua si quieres. Tienes suerte de que esté feliz como para no querer tomarla contra ti. Idiota".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Él era el que había estado pasando por todo un cumulo de emociones como para haber reparado en esos mensajes que le había mandado. Aun cuando Tony le había jurado que no había hecho nada más con Liz, sabía que debía enfrenarse a la lengua viperina de la morena y que tendría que escuchar una sarta de mentiras bien orquestada. Los celos no lo abandonarían pero al ver ese anillo de diamante en su mano izquierda, suspiró aliviado.

-¿Algo más, bebé?

Peter levantó la mirada para observar a Tony.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta incómoda?

El cuarentón se acercó.

-Claro.

Peter apretó los puños. No quería que todo se fuera al diablo otra vez.

-¿Sólo tomaste café con Liz el lunes?

Tony se acercó y besó aquellas manos delgadas.

-Sí. Fuimos al Starbucks que está en el Hilton. Tengo los recibos todavía, estuvimos hasta las seis y luego me fui. Ese día tomé un taxi porque me sentía mal y no podía manejar. Después, me mandó un mensaje invitándome a su fiesta pero le dije que no. Sabes que ella nunca me interesó y te juro por lo más sagrado que no pasó nada más. ¿Te dijo algo?

Peter le enseñó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

-Pues sólo que se haya ido a otro lado, porque saliendo ya no la vi. Ayer me la pasé trabajando y tirando cosas. La casa parece un campo de guerra- le respondió Tony mientras le devolvía el celular.

Peter suspiró.

-Perdón, Tony pero...

El mayor lo sujetó suavemente del rostro.

-No te preocupes. Yo te dije que podías preguntar lo que fuera y que no va a haber secretos entre nosotros. Lo que sí me dijo -se puso serio- es que quería saber si tendría alguna oportunidad alguna vez conmigo y le dije que no. Ella no sabe que cancelé mi compromiso y no se lo dije justamente porque no la quiero molestándome. Todavía antes de que llegaras, mandó un último mensaje y luego vinieron los tuyos.

Peter lo abrazó.

-Ay, borra todo eso. La verdad estaba muy enojado y... Sólo bórralos, ¿quieres?

Tony lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. ¿Algo más que nos vayamos a llevar?

Peter se soltó lentamente.

-Mis medicinas. Están en el cuarto de May, pero yo voy por ellas.

Tony lo miró extrañado.

-¿Estás tomando medicamentos? ¿Para qué?

Peter suspiró. Ahora él tenía que revelar sus secretos.

-Me imagino que sabes que me quise matar y que lo intenté dos veces. Digamos que por las tonterías que hice, pues me jodí el corazón y las taquicardias van a ser constantes. Las debo traer a raya y necesito estarme checando constantemente. Hay cosas que ya no voy a poder hacer como antes. Bailar y brincar son algunas de ellas.

Tony lo miró con aire preocupado.

-Anoche fumaste y bebiste.

-Ya sé -dijo Peter bajando la mirada-, pero no pasó nada. No es grave, pero me tengo que cuidar. Si ves que quiero fumar o beber o algo, sólo dime que no. Por favor.

Tony se mordió el labio.

-De acuerdo.

Peter sonrió y lentamente se encaminó a la habitación de sus tíos. Tomó los frascos de disopiramida y las recetas. Esperaba que no hubiera ningún efecto secundario derivado de los excesos de la noche anterior y pensó en lo que Tony acababa de decirle. Sabía que si Liz se enteraba de que ahora Tony estaba "soltero" ante los ojos de los demás, ella haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo, máxime cuando Peter se había encargado de decir a todos que era él el que se iría de la escuela. Eso ya no era opción de ninguna forma, pero tendría que ingeniárselas para explicar ahora el verdadero motivo de su estancia. Regresó a su habitación y Tony estaba viendo las fotos que tenía sobre una de las mesas de mármol.

-¿Listo? ¿Llevas todo? Igual si se te olvida algo u ocupas otra cosa, podemos regresar cuando sea.

Peter asintió mientras guardaba los medicamentos en su bolsa de mano.

-Sí, ya va todo. Lo que no quiero es regresar y acabo de recordar que tengo que avisarle a May... Bueno, puedo marcarle más tarde. Se supone que le iba a avisar en el transcurso de la madrugada cómo seguía.

Tony sostuvo su bolsa.

-¿Te pusiste mal anoche?

Peter asintió.

-Pero nada grave. Es normal, digamos. Sólo tengo que estar al pendiente y...

Tony lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes. Yo también voy a estar al pendiente. No soy médico pero si me dices qué es lo que se tiene qué hacer, creo que entre los dos podemos cuidarte bien. Por cierto, ¿qué te vas a poner mañana?

Peter miró aquel guardarropa.

-No sé. En serio que no quiero ir, pero...

-Tienes que. Lo peor que puede pasar es que Liz empiece a sospechar y a atar cabos. Ve a la fiesta, yo estaré cerca para cuando quieras irte.

Peter suspiró.

-Pues escoge algo que pueda combinar con los Alexander McQueen. Esos que me regalaste en abril.

***

La noche los tenía ocupados viendo una película. Tenía meses que Peter no veía nada en la televisión y aunque ocasionalmente ponía atención a los detalles, le gustaba estar acurrucado en ese enorme sillón con Tony. Habían cambiado el vino tinto por un par de tazas de té sin cafeína y los cigarros, por parches de nicotina. La ansiedad era grande, pero trataron de ignorarla cantando mientras se ponían a planear su cena de navidad. Por un momento había lamentado haberle dicho la verdad a Tony porque sabía que también era demasiado protector con él, pero al mismo tiempo Peter se sentía seguro de saber que no tendría que estar luchando él solo contra sus propios problemas de salud.

"Nada de cafeína, nada de nicotina y nada de alcohol. No puedes correr, no te puedes agitar... ¿Abstinencia dice aquí? Ah, no. No dice nada. Gracias a Dios".

Cerró los ojos cuando Tony lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Extrañaba esas cosas simples. De no haberse atrevido a buscar confrontación la noche anterior, tal vez sería la hora en la que estaría cenando con sus tíos en un restaurante exclusivo al otro lado del mundo, pero se sentiría solo, devastado. Aun sentía la molestia en su pie, pero estaba a gusto, contento.

-¿Ya te quieres ir a dormir? -preguntó Tony.

Peter suspiró.

-Sí, pero no necesariamente quiero dormir.

Un beso lento.

-Bien. Déjame llevarte.

Peter se sentó para que Tony lo llevara cargando de vuelta a su habitación. Aspiró con profundidad para embriagarse del perfume de aquel.

-¿No vas a apagar la tele?

Tony negó mientras acomodaba las almohadas y destendía la cama.

-No. Prefiero que los vecinos piensen que es la película y no tú. También voy a poner un poco de música a volumen alto. Más vale prevenir. No quiero que la policía venga a ver qué está pasando y descubran que le estoy haciendo el amor a mi muy joven prometido.

Peter se ruborizó.

-¿Sigues con eso? No soy tan escandaloso.

Tony lo empezó a desnudar poco a poco.

-¿Ah no? ¿Seguro?

Peter se acomodó para que la ropa cayera más rápido.

-¿Apostamos? -preguntó Peter.

-¿Y cuál es el premio?

Peter cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la boca de Tony empezaba a besar sus muslos.

-Si yo gano -dijo Peter mientras sentía a Tony empezaba a lamer con delicadeza su piel-, tú me vas a preparar el desayuno todos los días que amanezcamos juntos. También cuando nos casemos.

Peter arqueó la espalda cuando sintió aquella lengua húmeda empezar a subir peligrosamente hacia aquel lugar en el que perdía el control.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Me parece justo pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder. Lo más fácil es que pierdas y los dos lo sabemos.

Peter jadeó cuando sintió que aquellas manos empezaban a acariciarlo despacio, como a él le gustaba.

-No me has dicho qué vas a querer si tú ganas...

Tony se detuvo para empezar a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirarlo con cierta lujuria. Su voz sonaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Si yo gano, que es lo más seguro, nos casamos en Las Vegas, como te lo había prometido. Pero yo planeo la boda y escojo todo y no puedes quejarte ni protestar por absolutamente nada, ¿estamos?

Peter se acomodó para que Tony se posara sobre él.

-Hecho.

Sus lenguas se enredaron lentamente, saboreando la humedad de cada una. Peter clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Tony mientras se dejaba llevar por esas caricias que lo enloquecían. Ganar o perder esa sensual apuesta, era lo de menos. Para Peter era tan maravilloso todo lo que estaba viviendo, que sabía que no podía describirlo con palabras, solamente tenía que entregarse y confiar plenamente en lo que estaba pasando.


	32. Friend of mine

Reputation to protect?  
Soon you'll be a nervous wreck

Treinta y seis horas. Tal vez un poco más o un poco menos, pero Peter no lo podía creer. Habían sido los momentos más felices que pudiera recordar. Superaban por mucho aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba y cuyo cómplice, estaba terminando de recoger la mesa.

—¿Te ayudo con algo, amor? —preguntó mientras recogía su taza de café. Tony lo interceptó camino a la cocina y se la quitó de las manos.

—No, ya terminé. Eso lo lavamos al rato que volvamos. ¿Estás listo? Recuerda que tenemos el tiempo medido hoy.

Peter asintió y fue por su abrigo. Ya podía apoyar un poco mejor el pie, pero aun le costaba trabajo caminar rápido. Tony lo esperó y lo ayudó a subir al auto. En el camino, empezaron a hacer planes para esa temporada. No tenían pensado salir a ningún otro lugar y lo que menos querían, era ver gente. Peter empezó a sugerir las cenas para cada noche y Tony asentía sin quitar la mirada del camino. Tenían que ser discretos, pues nunca sabían donde podían encontrase a alguien conocido y su única alternativa para andar relativamente alejados del escrutinio público, era manejar algunos kilómetros alejados del lugar en el que cada uno vivía.

Hicieron las compras de la decoración que empezarían al día siguiente y se dieron tiempo para tomar un café. Unos cuantos besos más y las miradas de la gente, les hicieron darse cuenta de que llamaban la atención. Era evidente la diferencia de edades ante todos, pero poco les importaba. Tony puso una de sus manos encima de la mano de Peter, en esa donde lucía aquel anillo de compromiso.

—Bien. Entonces yo me voy primero, te dejo en tu casa, escoges uno de tus mil autos y después, llegas a la escuela. Como se supone que yo debo estar supervisándolos a ustedes, pues tengo que estar antes, pero procura que la diferencia de tiempo no sea tan marcada, ¿de acuerdo, amor?

Peter asintió.

—Pues ya dejé encargado el trabajo. Se lo pedí a una de las porristas, a Maria, la nueva capitana.

Tony se acercó a darle otro beso.

—De acuerdo, pero todo se tiene que ver igual que hasta el lunes... O sea, todos saben que no nos hablamos, que me odias, que yo tampoco te soporto y esas cosas que pasan entre alumnos y maestros.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, señor Stark, me parece bien pero siendo honesto, no creo poder resistir la tentación de en algún momento querer besarlo —dijo con voz juguetona mientras quitaba la cereza que estaba en el tope de su bebida.

Tony se acercó para besarlo lentamente, sin importarle que los presentes no dejaban de contemplar esa escena.

—Pues tendrá que contenerse, joven Parker. Recuerde que todos se quedaron con la idea de que usted tiene un romance con... —Tony no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño— ese otro chico.

Peter quitó su mano del agarre de Tony y le mostró el anillo. Siguió jugando a guardar las distancias aun en público.

—Usted me dio esto. ¿No le parece prueba suficiente de a quién le pertenece mi corazón? No se ponga celoso, por favor. Usted sabe que es el dueño de mi vida.

Tony acercó la mano del chico a sus labios y la besó.

—Lo sé, pero ese es el problema de tener que guardar las apariencias. Se me ocurre que cada uno esté alejado del otro, al menos por lo que dure el dichoso festival. Si necesitas decirme cuanto me amas, pues solo me mandas un mensaje y ya. Puede que te lleve a escondidas a mi oficina aprovechando que todos estarán distraídos.

Peter se alzó sobre la mesa sin importar que la crema batida manchara su costoso abrigo.

—Ya sé. Oye, ¿y si alguien me pregunta por el anillo? Digo, no es como que sea muy sociable, pero la gente siempre se empeña en poner atención hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Tony acarició la mejilla de Peter.

—Guárdalo. Ponte uno de los tuyos y déjalo en casa. En la noche que llegues de la fiesta, te lo vuelvo a poner. Me encanta arrodillarme ante ti, y más de la forma en la que tanto te gusta.

Peter sonrió y volvió a sentarse. Se sentía mejor cada vez que veía aflorar el lado comprensivo de Tony, ese que tampoco salía muy a menudo y que muy pocas personas conocían en realidad. Tomó la cereza y la mordió, acercándose una vez más a Tony para pasársela en un beso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tony, cada uno se concentró en arreglarse. Tony aun se veía demacrado por los estragos del estrés de los últimos días, pero al menos sus ojos tenían una expresión triunfal, de satisfacción. Terminó de ajustarse la corbata y se dio cuenta de que al otro lado de la habitación, Peter estaba perdido en su rutina de cuidado facial.

—Amor, se nos hace tarde. Apresúrate.

El chico dejó de contemplarse en el espejo y comenzó a vestirse. Tony sabía que Peter aún estaba desnudo tratando de provocarlo, pero aunque se moría de ganas, tenían que actuar de acuerdo a lo pactado. No podían darse el lujo de descubrirse sabiendo las consecuencias que eso tendría para ambos ni de llegar tarde solamente por sucumbir a sus propias pasiones. Sabía que de hacerlo, ambos llegarían tarde y que la lujuria los delataría en la mirada.

—¿Entonces me pongo la camisa rosa o la lavanda? —preguntó Peter.

Tony volteó a verlo mientras se ponía las mancuernillas que alguna vez el chico le había regalado.

—La lavanda y el traje gris. Eso es lo que le combina a los Louboutin. Los McQueen me parecen exagerados y desentonan con lo que te vas a poner. Esos déjalos para salir a comprar el desayuno o la comida, no sé. No me parecen apropiados para hoy, bebé.

Peter empezó a vestirse a toda prisa y Tony se plantó una vez más frente al espejo. En esos días, sentía que había envejecido más de la cuenta, pero esperaba que esas fiestas y los pequeños banquetes que iba a darse con el chico, lo hicieran reponerse pronto.

—¿Me ayudas?

Tony fue a ponerle la corbata.

—Tienes suerte de que pueda ayudarte todas las veces que necesites.

Peter le dio un beso mientras miraba el reloj en la mesa de noche.

—Vámonos.

—¿Y el abrigo? En la noche va a hacer frío.

Peter se dio la vuelta y buscó dentro del armario de Tony una bolsa.

—Es que aquí traigo el cambio de ropa para la fiesta. Ni creas que voy a arruinar este traje en una fiesta con gente ebria y aquí traigo una chamarra con la que no me da frío y no, no es la mítica y temible chaqueta de satín.

Tony torció la boca.

—Recuerda que no puedes beber. Si acaso, una o dos copas pero casi nada y si es así, entonces no tomes el medicamento. Igual yo voy a estar cerca por si necesitas algo, pero por favor, mejor no bebas ni fumes nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asintió y salió colgándose del hombro del cuarentón.

Sin embargo, un ligero cambio de planes de última hora, había hecho que Tony se fuera a la escuela sin Peter. Tuvo que manejar el auto rojo con el que había llegado a casa del cuarentón dos noches atrás e irse a su casa por uno. Eligió una de las camionetas que tenía y sin perder tiempo, manejó hacia la escuela. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Esperó hasta que sintió que era la emoción, no la taquicardia y bajó lentamente. No sabía cómo sentirse cuando apenas unos pocos días atrás, habían sucedido tantas cosas.

Miró hacia el lugar en el que Pepper estacionaba su auto y suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba vacío y que Tony se había estacionado cerca de la salida. Sacó su teléfono y le marcó a sus tíos. No le habían vuelto a llamar desde esa noche en la que dijo haberse sentido mal y aunque sabía que debía reportarse, supo que otra vez, ellos se habían confiado.

"Siempre es lo mismo".

Mandó un mensaje y una foto con la esperanza de que May le contestara algo, pero un emoji fue toda la respuesta. Guardó el celular y se encaminó hacia el auditorio escolar. Ya casi estaba lleno y buscó con la mirada a la chica que le había ayudado con la organización de todo. Se puso al día con los detalles y se sintió tentado en mandarle un mensaje a Tony, a quien vio del otro extremo de aquel enorme lugar platicando muy entretenidamente con el maestro de ciencias y con el director de la escuela. Sonrió y extendió su mano izquierda sin pensar, pero casi al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado el anillo de compromiso. Se lo quitó a toda prisa y lo guardó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Temía que fuera a extraviarlo.

—¿Qué te escondiste? ¿Harry ya te dio el anillo? ¡Enséñame!

Volteó sobresaltado para ver a Liz. La morena se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Creí que no ibas a venir, con eso de que te aseguraste de que todos supieran que este es el último evento que organizabas, igual pensé que ya andabas de viaje a donde fuera que te ibas a ir... —le dijo ella con voz amable, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Peter se puso nervioso. Era la primera vez que se sentía a merced de la chica.

—Pues —dijo tratando de sonar arrogante, como antes—, tengo que venir a ver que todo esté bien hecho.

—Claro, y por eso dejaste a esa idiota haciéndose cargo de todo. ¿Sabes que el martes me mandó mensajes en la noche diciendo que ella estaba a cargo porque tú se lo pediste? O sea, la pones como capitana de porristas y se siente tocada por los dioses. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?

Peter torció la boca.

—Porque no sabía donde andabas. Te estuve marcando el lunes, todo el martes y nunca te dignaste en contestar.

—Pero si tú ni siquiera te molestaste en venir ayer ni hoy temprano. ¿Acaso tú y tu rubio novio se dieron una encerrona estilo luna de miel? ¿Por eso no puedes caminar bien? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Peter se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Había estado tan perdido viviendo su idílica reconciliación, que se había desconectado del mundo por completo. Necesitaba ganar tiempo y decir lo necesario para sonar convincente y no delatarse.

—Me lastimé ensayando así que hoy la noche es tuya, no voy a poder bailar. Te estuve llamando como loco para decirte que necesitaba desahogarme contigo porque ya lo mandé al diablo, pero con eso de que ya no sé si somos o no amigos, pues...

Liz se colgó de su brazo, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Mira, lamento mucho no haber estado ahí...

—Igual que la primera vez —dijo Peter mientras recapitulaba lo sucedido y trataba de poner las cosas a su favor.

Liz se soltó y se plantó frente a él.

—Yo también la estuve pasando mal desde el lunes, pero como a Don Perfecto no le interesa nada que no sea él, pues no supiste lo que pasó con Tony después de que salimos de la escuela. Si me hubieras ido a buscar a mi casa el lunes, te lo hubiera dicho con lujo de detalle.

Peter sintió ganas de abofetearla en ese momento, pero necesitaba escuchar su versión antes de dejar que la desconfianza y los celos lo carcomieran por completo.

—Pues en lo que empiezan, cuéntame todo porque al rato con el ruido de la fiesta, no va a poder ser posible.

Liz sacó su teléfono y le enseñó los mensajes que había intercambiado con Tony.

—Mira, fuimos a tomar café. Estuvimos platicando de los dos y pues... saliste a colación. Yo le dije que confío plenamente en ti, que eres mi gran amigo y que me disculpaba por los malentendidos en Nueva York. Me tomó de la mano y dijo que no había problema, que tiene pensado irse de vacaciones y que puede que me invite.

Peter iba a responderle cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba. Era un mensaje de Tony diciéndole que se veía muy bien. Solo mandó un emoji y lo guardó. Liz se estaba arreglando el cabello.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Peter sin saber a qué poner atención.

—También le dije que eres novio de Harry y...

Peter le quitó el teléfono para leer rápido los mensajes. No había nada que contradijera lo que Tony le había contado. Suspiró aliviado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo odiosa que era la morena.

—Nunca fue mi novio en estos días. Vino a buscarme gracias a tu muy inoportuna indiscreción y no, no quiero que la gente piense cosas que no son.

Liz le quitó el teléfono para guardarlo en su bolsa.

—¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con él? Digo, el tipo se ve que te adora. Si yo fuera tú, lo haría y me dejaría de tonterías.

Peter sintió que la quijada se le trababa de coraje, pero debía resistir un poco más. Ese temperamento irascible que le había dado fama por mucho tiempo, asomaba poco a poco otra vez.

—Mira, Liz querida. Eso no va a suceder. Sí, me disculpo contigo por la forma en la que me estuve portando contigo y...

Liz se empezó a carcajear.

—¿Peter Parker disculpándose? ¿Y a qué viene todo eso? ¿El espíritu navideño te pegó con fuerza o qué? Por favor, mejor dime otra cosa, algo que sea más creíble.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Si no me crees, ese es tu problema y si no quieres aceptar mis muy sinceras y sentidas disculpas, pues igual como quieras, tampoco te voy a rogar. Sí, tú también te pasaste con lo del beso y por si no sabes, eso me metió en problemas.

Liz lo miró burlonamente.

—¿Aún no superas eso? Por favor. Ya, tómalo como una broma.

Peter estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No tenía caso repartirle a esa chica tan superficial la parte de culpa que le tocaba porque ni siquiera la aceptaría.

—Bien, así que quede lo del beso y ya. No pasó nada.

Liz volteó hacia donde estaba Tony y Peter se dio cuenta.

—Él es lo único que me preocupa. Lo invité a la fiesta, pero me dijo que no puede venir.

Peter arqueó una ceja. Tenía que seguirle el juego para saber la verdad.

—¿Entonces tus planes para irte de vacaciones están peligrando?

Liz le encajó las uñas en la mano. Peter la miró molesto.

—De acuerdo, exageré con esa parte. Tengo que reconocer que todo lo que yo pensé que me saldría bien, simplemente no fue así. No sé, cómo es que el tipo se da a querer y de repente, te cambia la jugada cuando menos lo esperas. ¿Puedes creer que el lunes que salimos a tomar café, se veía preocupado? O sea, ¿cuándo alguien ha visto a Tony de esa forma?

—Pues no lo sé. Tal vez era por sus planes de boda —respondió Peter maliciosamente.

—Eso es algo que me niego a aceptar, que vaya a casarse con esa idiota que por cierto, ni está aquí. ¿No se supone que si están comprometidos, deberían estar juntos?

Peter no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tal vez porque saben que van a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, necesitan darse un poco de espacio, ¿no crees?

Liz siguió con la mirada a Tony, que iba caminando hacia ellos.

—Si yo fuera su novia, no me le despegaría ni un segundo.

Peter se hizo a un lado cuando el cuarentón se les acercó lo suficiente.

—Buenas tardes. Peter, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

El castaño miró a Liz. Le divertía la expresión tan ansiosa de la chica.

—¿Es necesario que vaya? —preguntó instalándose en su papel.

—Por favor. Necesito que me resuelvas una duda sobre el orden de las participaciones.

Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla a Liz.

—Ya regreso. No tardo.

Tony avanzó hacia donde estaba minutos antes. Peter lo alcanzó y se puso a su lado, conteniendo el impulso de tomarlo del brazo o de la mano.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó consternado.

La voz de Tony era seria.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Sus desvaríos sobre la salida que tuvieron el lunes.

—¿Qué más?

Peter se detuvo y sostuvo el folder que Tony le había dado, como si de verdad fueran a arreglar algún imprevisto de la organización de ese evento. La música empezó a sonar y los alumnos pronto llenaron la pista para empezar a bailar. Tony jaló discretamente a Peter del brazo y lo pegó hacia la pared, de tal forma que pareciera que estaban platicando.

—Me dijo lo que yo sé, son puras mentiras. Que según la invitaste de vacaciones.

Tony negó con la cabeza mientras garabateaba sobre esa hoja.

—Nunca le dije tal cosa.

—También me dijo que daría lo que fuera por estar contigo.

Tony miró desconcertado a Peter.

—Obvio no. Eso nunca pasó y nunca pasará porque no.

Peter se dio cuenta de que Liz lucía impaciente sin dejar de mirarlos.

—La pobre sigue pensando que te vas a casar... pero con ya sabes quién.

Tony puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Peter y lo apretó.

—Me voy a casar pero contigo.

Aquel toque le erizó la piel. Peter cerró el folder.

—Ya lo sé, pero ella no. Y todavía tiene guardados los mensajes que se mandaban.

Tony se dio cuenta de que la chica iba caminando entre la gente para ir con ellos.

—Recuérdame mañana cambiar el número de mi celular. Igual ya la tengo bloqueada y por lo que te diste cuenta, no le dije nada del otro mundo. Pero si quieres, más tarde podemos seguir hablando de eso.

Peter asintió.

—Pues mientras tendré que aguantarla un poco más... un semestre más al parecer.

Liz llegó sonriente y trató de hacerle conversación a Tony, quien al instante, se disculpó y fue al lado del profesor Banner. Peter dobló el folder y buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

—¿Qué te dijo Tony?

Peter miró hacia la pista de baile, tratando de ignorar los mensajes que Tony le estaba enviando. Sabía que lo hacía porque veía que aquel no se despegaba de su teléfono. Quería que Liz se fuera, que lo dejara en paz. Quería que por una vez, algo dejara de interponerse entre él y Tony. Tomó aire.

—Nada. Recorrió tu participación para que sea la primera, yo le dije que lo hiciera —mintió—. Así que ve a prepararte y deslúmbranos con tu talento.

—¿Acaso estoy percibiendo sarcasmo? Te ofrecí una tregua en el mensaje que te mandé ayer pero no sé si tú quieras mantenerla.

Peter la miró ofuscado.

—Por favor, Liz, ¿podrías ir a prepararte para tu presentación? Mientras yo me encargo de que todo te salga bien, ¿sí? —respondió esperando que la morena explotara.

—Como quieras.

Peter sonrió cuando la vio levantarse y salir del auditorio. Sacó el teléfono y empezó a responder uno a uno los mensajes tan subidos de tono que Tony le había estado mandando.

"¿Y si ya no voy con ella? ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a mi casa?"

"No, bebé. Deja que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan, porque si nos damos a la fuga, te aseguro que más tarde la tienes tirando la puerta a patadas. Tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche y toda la eternidad. Ve un par de horas y ya".

Peter levantó la vista cuando vio que Tony nuevamente iba hacia él.

—Tranquilo. Haz lo que debes hacer y ya.

—¿Sabes que siento que me estás manipulando? Si no fueras mi novio, te las estaría cobrando en este justo momento.

Tony puso su mano sobre la cadera de Peter. La penumbra les daba cierta privacidad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh, Peter?

El chico se volteó para verlo.

—Lo de siempre. Ya sabes cómo me las gasto cuando te portas así.

Tony sonrió.

—¿Crees poder ganar?

Peter sintió que el deseo empezaba a recorrerlo poco a poco.

—Últimamente las cosas me han salido muy bien, así que yo creo que sí.

—Bueno, sigue soñando. Te dejo, porque debo ir a ver que los alumnos no se estén divirtiendo antes de tiempo con el vodka. Me marcas cuando te vayas y por favor, no hagas nada que no debes ni reacciones como siempre lo haces. Sé lo desesperante de la situación, pero creo que lo que menos necesitamos es llamar la atención más de la cuenta, ¿entendido, Parker?

Peter le guiñó un ojo. La función apenas iba a comenzar.

***

Peter estaba impaciente. No le había dado tiempo de cambiarse y odiaba saber que debía resistir un poco más. Llevaba dos horas en medio de esa música estridente, soportando los gritos desaforados de muchos jóvenes, que a diferencia suya, sí se estaban divirtiendo.

"¿Puedes venir por mí? Ya me quiero ir"

Hizo un puchero cuando vio que no había señal. Llevaba todo ese tiempo esperando que los mensajes llegaran a su destinatario, pero no había sido posible. Miró la copa de champán que le habían llevado y que no había podido probar. Quería beber, pero no quería ponerse mal. Miró a Liz, que estaba siendo acaparada por todos aquellos que aun la veían como una leyenda viviente entre las alumnas de la escuela. Peter sabía que si las cosas nunca se hubieran salido de control con ella y con sus intentos por conquistar a Tony, probablemente seguirían siendo amigos y el terror de aquella preparatoria, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aquella tregua, solamente había consistido en estar ahí, haciendo acto de presencia sin que ella se hubiera dignado en convivir un poco con él.

Aun cuando sabía que ella ya no era un peligro potencial, tenía que asegurarse de ponerla en su lugar y que dejara de hablar de Tony como si ella siguiera teniendo algún tipo de relación con él. Le molestaba recordar la familiaridad con la que ella se expresaba de él, cómo el resto de la noche en el festival de la escuela, ella se la había pasan asediándolo pese al sutil rechazo que el cuarentón le mostró y que eso no la detenía. Estaba cansado de darse cuenta de que ella quería seguir insistiendo, que no se daba por vencida y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, no cuando ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que realmente había entre Peter y su ahora prometido.

Buscó su cigarrera pero recordó que ya no la llevaba y que tampoco debía fumar. Le ganaba el ansia por encender un cigarro y por un momento, se vio tentado a pedirle a uno de los invitados que le convidara aunque fuera una fumada, pero se contuvo. Si pudiera hacer lo mismo que acostumbraba a hacer en momentos en los que la desesperación lo aquejaba, tal vez podría soportar estar un momento más ahí. Tomó de un solo trago la copa que tenía ahí y se dirigió a la salida. Iba a irse sin decir adiós, cuando Liz lo sujetó el brazo.

—¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero esto todavía no empieza!

Peter la miró con cara de fastidio.

—Estoy cansado y tengo que preparar mi equipaje. Les dije a mis tíos que los alcanzaría en sus vacaciones y la verdad, me urge irme. Bonita fiesta, que te diviertas.

Se dio la vuelta, pero Liz lo volvió a sujetar.

—¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas? Por favor.

Peter sacó su teléfono. Los mensajes seguían sin salir y tampoco había llamadas en espera.

—Bien, pero no te tardes.

La chica lo llevó al estudio de su padre. Las pesadas puertas de roble aislaban la estridente música.

—Siéntate.

Peter se dejó caer en el elegante sillón de estilo Davenport. Liz se acercó con una botella y Peter se negó.

—Vamos, solo un poco. No seas aburrido.

Peter respiró hondo.

—No puedo beber. Estoy tomando medicamento.

Liz se burló mientras abría la botella. Peter se dio cuenta de que eso la hacía sentir en cierta ventaja.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas vitaminas? Yo te veo bastante bien. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ahora te ves más grueso que antes.

Peter echó la cabeza para atrás.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero no es por eso. Tengo problemas en el corazón producto de quererme llevar a la inanición y por casi haber logrado matarme dos veces.

La morena se empezó a reír mientras servía torpemente las dos copas. Peter se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba muy tomada y que parecía no darle la importancia debida a ese comentario.

—Bueno, pero una no creo que te haga daño. Anda, por los viejos tiempos.

Peter recibió la copa y dudó. Sería la segunda y no quería tentar a su buena suerte.

—¡No seas así! ¡Acompáñame! —insistió la chica.

Peter respiró hondo antes de darle un sorbo. Liz aplaudió y vació su copa, llenándola nuevamente.

—Bueno, pero sí recuerdas que te dije que llevo algo de prisa, ¿no? —atajó Peter—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Liz se sentó a su lado.

—Pues quiero decirte que yo estoy muy apenada contigo por todas las cosas que te hice antes. Creo que sí me excedí en algunas.

Peter arqueó una ceja.

—¿Crees?

Liz volvió a vaciar su copa.

—Tú también te pasaste de listo y no te estoy reclamando por nada de eso. Debes admitir que ahora que ya no nos vamos a ver, pues las cosas ya no van a ser iguales. De hecho, todo este semestre te sentí como alejado, muy ausente.

Peter bajó la mirada. No podía decirle nada de aquello que había escondido tan celosamente por mucho tiempo.

—Pues si te sirve de consuelo, no me voy a ir a estudiar a otro lado. Es solo un semestre y pienso terminarlo en la escuela. Así que yo creo que sí nos vamos a seguir soportando hasta el verano.

Liz ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ya no te vas a ir?

—No. Me quedo hasta el fin de ciclo y ya para la universidad, pues será otra cosa.

—Bueno, eso no lo esperaba, pero yo... Yo sí me voy.

Peter se acercó a ella. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿A dónde?

Liz lo abrazó y Peter dejó caer la copa que traía en las manos.

—Pues... mi padre tuvo la genial idea de que nos mudemos a donde viven mis abuelos. Dice que me he estado portando mal, que ya se enteró de algunas de las cosas que hice aunque no me quiso decir cuáles de todas y pues sé que es un castigo.

Peter sintió curiosidad y se alejó un poco para ver su expresión.

—¿Pero cómo? O sea, siempre fuiste muy precavida con eso.

Liz se levantó y fue a abrir un mueble. Sacó una cajetilla y empezó a fumar. Peter se sintió aliviado al sentir el aroma de la nicotina invadir el salón.

—Pues no sé. Creo que fue realmente por las calificaciones y me dijo todo eso como para ver si yo me delataba, pero no lo haré. Sí supo lo de los maestros, sí supo que me gustaban algunos, pero creo que fue por la manera en la que últimamente me estuve portando con esa arpía, con la señorita Potts. No sabes cuánto la odio.

Peter se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Y a dónde se van?

La morena dio una bocanada profunda.

—A Oregon. Le pedí que me dejara terminar el año aquí pero no quiso. Mi mamá lo apoyó y pues... la que se va soy yo. ¿Sabes? Te voy a extrañar mucho, eres el único amigo que he tenido y...

Peter buscó un pañuelo. Liz no era tan buena tratando de ocultar todas sus mentiras, lo sabía por experiencia pues siempre terminaba delatándose, como esa noche. Pero el llanto de ella era sincero y por un momento, se sintió tentado a consolarla.

—¿Sabes, Peter? Sé que puede que no me creas por todas las cosas que pasaste a mi lado, por todo lo que viste y por todo lo que me sabes, pero en serio que me enamoré de Tony. Sí, al principio sólo parecía un juego, un pasatiempo pero conforme fueron pasando los meses, me di cuenta de que él es diferente. Cuando lo empiezas a conocer mejor, es un caballero. Sí, no niego que tiene ese magnetismo o ese algo que lo hace irresistible pero a pesar de eso, él es diferente. Aunque sí traté de coquetearle e insinuármele, él nunca reaccionó a nada de eso. Cualquiera otro simplemente se hubiera aprovechado o hubiera reaccionado de inmediato, pero él no. No sabes cuánta envidia le tengo a la maldita esa.

Peter la miró fijamente.

—¿Nunca te dio un beso o hicieron... ya sabes?

Liz sonrió tristemente.

—Nunca. Lo más que hizo una vez, fue mirarme, jugar con mi cabello y ya. Cuando nos quedábamos en su oficina, solo platicábamos de cualquier tontería, nos reíamos, tomábamos café y eso era todo. Sé reconocer cuando un hombre lo hace por compromiso y cuando lo hace en serio, y sé que esa vez Tony no sentía ni una cosa ni la otra. Creo que solamente buscaba con qué distraerse porque había días en los que se veía harto, cansado... No sé, Peter. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar.

Peter se atrevió a ir por la botella y beber directamente de ahí, aun desobedeciendo las indicaciones que él tenía. Los celos lo estaban ahogando.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero recuerda que los hombres siempre hacen lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quieren, hasta fingir que son nobles corderos... Si no lo sabré yo —dijo mientras pegaba nuevamente sus labios al cuello de esa botella.

Liz suspiró.

—Es que él no es así. Yo no creo que sea así.

Peter no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Vas a decir que es un santo?

—No, tampoco así, pero algo me dice que en el fondo es una buena persona y yo quiero comprobarlo.

Peter sintió que la sangre le hervía y quería asestar un último golpe bajo. El último de todos.

—Pues no sé. Digo, un tipo al que no le importó si la novia iba o no a ciertos eventos, un tipo al que le gusta pasarse de amable con las alumnas y que eso se malinterprete, que le sonríe a todo el mundo, que se viste para impresionar porque eso es lo que hace a propósito... no se me hace de fiar. Ahora, ¿qué quieres con él? —preguntó sintiendo que la nostalgia lo invadía y fingiendo que su compromiso no importaba tanto. —¿Sólo te quieres acostar con él y ya? ¿O en serio estas dispuesta a verlo todos los días como el hombre, y no como la figura que representa en la escuela? Porque saliendo de la escuela, es un hombre de carne y hueso. Es un tipo que tiene una vida personal, que hace el super, que se forma en las filas interminables en el banco, que debe tener su casa hecha un desastre si no hay quien viva con él... No siempre va a ser el tipo galante que te lleve el café o que te vea con ojos de amor siempre. Va a tener sus altibajos, se va a enojar, en unos años va a entrar en la andropausia, su libido no va a ser la misma, se va a enfermar... Va a envejecer y mientras tú quieras seguir en la fiesta, lo más seguro es que él quiera estar encerrado en su casa, leyendo y no creo que tú tengas la paciencia ni las ganas de acompañarlo. Te conozco, Liz y a ti te gusta todo lo que brilla, no lo que pasa de moda.

La morena fue por otra botella de champán. Peter estaba seguro de todo lo que le había dicho y si bien era algo para desanimarla, era algo que él se moría de hacer con Tony. Él estaba plenamente consciente de todo eso y lo anhelaba, lo soñaba. Era algo para lo que ya se había hecho a la idea y le emocionaba crecer al lado de Tony, mientras que el otro seguía su propio ritmo vital. Era algo que necesitaba y estaba más que dispuesto para hacerlo realidad. Sabía que debía hacer con Liz lo mismo que había hecho con Harry y eso era, desencantarlos de seguir persiguiendo una fantasía. Aun en su coraje, en su ira, debía tener todavía un poco de compasión con ella, con la que en algún momento consideró como su amiga, aunque hacía meses ya no era tal cosa. Era una ruptura y no otra cosa, pero no debía hacerlo obvio.

Liz regresó con dos botellas más.

—Vamos, bebe conmigo. Sí, lo he pensado y eso es lo que me complica las cosas. Es de la edad de mi padre y no creo que don Adrian Toomes lo vea con buenos ojos. ¿Cómo va a consentir que su única hija viva con un hombre que es casi de su edad? Lo he pensado, Peter y por lo mismo, me duele porque sí lo quiero.

Peter abrió la siguiente botella de champán. Se arriesgaría un poco más.

—¿Y ya pensaste en serio que te vas a llevar al hombre y no a la fantasía?

Liz se sentó junto a él.

—Pues sí. Es que en serio no sabes lo arrepentida que me siento de haberme portado tan vana, tan superficial con él. Después del lunes, yo me quedé esperando que me llamara, que me dijera que se la había pasado bien conmigo o que quisiera verme después de eso, pero no, no pasó nada y esa noche fue cuando mi papá dijo que nos mudaríamos. Hasta el martes en la noche, Tony me contestó un mensaje y lo busqué ayer, pero no fue a trabajar. Por un momento pensé que estaba con su novia, pero nada. Ni siquiera sé dónde vive, quería despedirme de él, quería disculparme por las veces que fui imprudente y quería robarle un beso o lo que fuera, pero ya no será posible. Mi papá solo me dejó hacer la fiesta, pero mañana temprano nos vamos. Se fueron a quedar a la otra casa que tenemos, pero mañana nos vamos a Oregon... por eso también quería hablar contigo y quedar en paz, porque sé que sí me pasé de lista contigo muchas veces y te voy a extrañar. Has sido el único amigo que he tenido, a pesar de todo.

Peter iba a decir algo, pero Liz lo abrazó. Peter se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando y trató de no sonar tan tajante.

—Tú también fuiste mi única amiga y por eso te digo que ya lo dejes y que a donde te vayas, trates de empezar de cero. Tienes esa oportunidad mientras que yo debo tratar de terminar de llevar hasta el final, mi fama como el insoportable heredero fashionista de una familia a la que no le falta nada. Tú puedes empezar otra vez, yo no.

Liz se separó lentamente. Sus reflejos ya eran lentos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me rinda? ¿Qué ya no busque a Tony?

Peter se acomodó las solapas de ese costoso traje.

—Sí, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo y te lo digo honestamente. Debes aprender a darte por vencida cuando ya no hay nada más que hacer.

—¡Pero tú me alentaste muchas veces! ¡Tú fuiste el primero en decirme que lo intentara! ¡Me diste consejos que yo eché a perder, pero que ahora veo, sí pudieron haber funcionado! ¿Cómo me pides que me olvide de él y ya? ¡No te entiendo Peter!

El joven extendió su mano izquierda, aun sin que aquel anillo pudiera decir la verdad ni él decir una sola palabra.

—A veces es más digno reconocer la derrota y salir con la frente en alto, que irse en medio de las burlas de otros. A veces es mejor dejar una impresión equivocada y a medias, que descararse como lo que se es en realidad. No puedo llegar el siguiente semestre diciéndoles a todos que mi corazón es una bomba de tiempo para que me tengan lástima ni que por lo mismo, tengo que aprender a tratar mejor a las personas por todo lo que les hice. Yo ya no me puedo dar ese lujo, tal vez baje un poco mi perfil pero tampoco me voy a poner como tapete para que otros me pisen. Puede que tú te vayas siendo la reina de la escuela, que mantengas tu inalcanzable aura de diva y que todos te recuerden por eso, y no como la alumna que se metió en el compromiso de dos personas que se aman y a la que nunca le van a quitar la etiqueta de zorra. Piénsalo.

Liz encendió otro cigarro. Peter estaba agradecido con eso.

—Puede ser... pero también le dije a Tony que si yo me iba a ir, porque ya lo sospechaba, me gustaría intentarlo, aunque fuera de lejos. Digo, si él no puede ir a visitarme a Oregon, yo sí puedo decir que me voy de fin de semana a California a visitarte. Sé que en eso no me vas a fallar, ¿o sí?

Peter le arrebató el cigarro y empezó a fumar. El mareo pronto se hizo evidente pero no cedió.

—Mira, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.

—¿Tú cómo sabes?

Peter dio una bocanada profunda antes de responder.

—Porque no funcionan. Porque son una pérdida de tiempo y porque entonces, vas a seguir eternamente enganchada a una fantasía. Él no podrá presentarte como su novia ante los demás, tú no podrás decir quién es tu novio y no sé si sobrevivas a todos los cuestionamientos e inseguridades que se deriven de eso. Tengo una conocida a la que le fue súper mal... El novio le pintó el cuerno aprovechando que ella vivía al otro extremo del país y que se veían cada vez que el quería. El tercero en discordia, tampoco sabía cuál era su lugar en esa relación y pues todo se fue al carajo cuando todo se descubrió.

Liz le arrebató el cigarro y lo miró con recelo.

—¿El otro? ¿El tipo andaba con otro hombre?

Peter dejo escapar el suspiro que llevaba aprisionando en su pecho desde toda la velada.

—Sí. Tenía a la novia y al novio. Eso no terminó bien, para ella y los otros dos, pues quién sabe cómo habrán quedado. Yo pues me quedé con mi Alta Sartoria en espera y con mi invitación en mano porque no creo que se reconcilien, la verdad. No digo que te vaya a pasar, porque sabes perfectamente que te quieres entrometer en una relación que ya tiene tiempo —dijo Peter sin ya poder contenerse—. ¿En serio quieres que la gente que no te conoce bien te señale aun a la distancia? ¿Y si la futura novia te va a buscar para hacerte un numerito? ¿O crees que se va a sentar a tomar el té contigo mientras piensa en cómo darle una venganza ejemplar al novio infiel? En serio, Liz. No lo hagas, no eres la Liz que yo conozco. No te rebajes.

La morena se levantó cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Peter vio que era un grupo de chicos que insistía en tomarse una foto con la anfitriona de tan alegre fiesta. Peter miró su celular y vio que al fin, los mensajes habían salido y que Tony estaba mandándole uno.

"¿Dónde quieres que te vea, bebé? ¿Puedes manejar?"

Peter aprovechó aquel momento en el que Liz sonreía falsamente para aquellas selfies.

"Sí, sí puedo manejar. Te veo donde quedamos. Llego en diez minutos. Te amo".

Peter dejó el celular en el sillón mientras Liz lo jalaba para unirse a esa foto. Se prestó por última vez a sonreír como si nada le preocupara, con aquellos chicos a los que solo conocía de vista, pero nunca se dio cuenta cuando la morena tomó el celular para ver ese último mensaje de ese número que ella también se había aprendido de memoria y cuyo destinatario, la había rechazado en varias ocasiones.

"Yo también te amo, Peter".


	33. Lost on you

Para Sthefynice por permitirme usar uno de sus headcanons más hermosos y emblemáticos, así como rendir un pequeño homenaje a Noxxx por otro de sus headcanons favoritos en el Starker (espero que cuando lo veas te guste). Las quiero mucho. 

Hold me like you never lost your patience

Tell me that you love me more than hate me all the time

Tony se despertó primero que Peter. Lo cubrió con otra frazada porque había sido una noche fría y se levantó a preparar la bañera y a poner un poco de café. Lo miró antes de salir a comprar algo para desayunar. Sonrió ante la visión que tenía ante sí. Aquel chico durmiendo plácidamente, como si apenas unos días atrás, unos meses, ningún infierno se hubiera desatado por su culpa, por la de ambos. Aunque había pasado muchos momentos felices a su lado, Tony aun no podía evitar sentirse culpable y confundido en ciertos momentos, más cuando la calma era tan tensa y tan increíble, que rogaba porque todo se mantuviera así para siempre. Si bien trataba de disipar esos pensamientos cada vez que lo asaltaban, también sabía que debía aprovechar cada momento y atesorarlo como si fuera el último.

Salió a la calle cubriéndose con un abrigo y sintiendo el frío de la mañana en su rostro. Aun podía recordar los besos que Peter le había dado la noche anterior antes de caer exhausto a causa de la pasión. En su somnolencia, el chico le había asegurado que nada más iba a interponerse entre ellos, pero Tony sabía que las viejas cuentas siempre terminaban pasando su factura, tarde o temprano y que el destino era caprichoso, no importaba cuánto se esforzara la gente por querer hacerlo permanente. Entró a la tienda queriendo olvidar esa ansiedad que anidaba y apretaba con más fuerza en su pecho, y mientras sonreía al dependiente, pensaba en lo maravilloso que era tener a Peter en su casa. Lo quería así para siempre, durmiendo en su cama mientras él se encargaba de que el mundo girara bien para ambos. No dudaba del amor del chico, no dudaba de lo que él sentía por él y no dejaría que nada amenazara con separarlos, pero la realidad seguía estando ahí, presente.

Lo primero, era seguir demostrándole a Peter que las sombras de ese pasado tan obvio y doloroso que compartieron en común, ya no estarían acechándolos a la menor provocación. Tony odiaba reconocer la poca paciencia que en realidad tenía para muchas cosas, en momentos en los que su ansiedad asomaba. No quería que un día su ira reprimida fuera tan intensa, que terminara causándole daño al joven y todo eso, solamente podría suceder si un día alguna mención a algo que ambos juraron no volver a aludir, ocurría.

Después, estaba el asunto de tener que hacerles frente a aquellos que sabían que estaba a punto de casarse pero que no estaban enterados de su cambio de planes: sus padres. Se sentía terrible de saber que los había usado como pretexto en más de una ocasión para ocultar su infidelidad y el hecho de que un día llegara de buenas a primeras ante ellos, diciéndoles que iba a casarse pero con un joven al que le llevaba demasiados años, era algo que aun le robaba el sueño. Tendría que plantarse ante aquellos pocos que se involucraron a tal grado, que sentía ganas de salir huyendo, como buen cobarde y eso lo ponía ansioso.

Tras eso, debía seguir conociendo a Peter. Esa improvisada luna de miel que llevaba varios días, esa reconciliación, ese recuperar los momentos ya vividos, no iba a ser así siempre. Una cosa era tenerlo en su cama, durmiendo o haciendo el amor, como para darse cuenta de que en cuanto las vacaciones terminaran, los dos tendrían que acoplarse a su nueva realidad dentro de la escuela y que no harían nada que descubriera su romance o que nadie viniera a descubrirlo. Tony contaba con que Pepper no regresara, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de eso. Aunque ya no pensaba en ella tanto como al inicio de esa ruptura, aun había momentos en los que el remordimiento le asestaba un golpe certero y que lo seguía posicionando como el único responsable de todo ese lío.

Suspiró mientras buscaba su cartera para pagar lo que había comprado. Tener a Peter esos días en su casa, era para él, una forma de pensar en la forma de convivir y acoplarse para un futuro que aun se veía lejano. Eran meses los que los separaban de poder establecerse como lo que ambos anhelaban, porque en serio que Tony lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, pero también sabía que el tiempo se encargaba de tambalear los planes más sólidos, de romper con todas las certezas y que a veces no importaba cuánto se esforzaran las personas en querer mantener algo para siempre. La eternidad era un concepto vago y negado para casi todos y ellos dos, no eran la excepción. Una vez ya les había pasado y todo, por su culpa. Ese era su principal miedo: que un día, la burbuja se rompiera y que al fin, quedara solo y vulnerable ante las consecuencias de sus actos.

Regresó a casa temblando de frío. Colgó el abrigo y miró que Peter aun estaba dormido. Lo miró desde donde estaba y vio aquello que le aterraba también: la piel tersa, suave. El rostro tierno, ajeno a sus preocupaciones, distante a todos esos pensamientos que Tony albergaba temerosamente en su cabeza. La juventud en todo su esplendor, en toda su magnificencia y rebosante, con su inexperiencia fingiendo ser todo lo contrario. Tony sabía que Peter se esforzaba demasiado en seguirle el paso, en demostrarle que también era alguien que conocía el mundo y que podía aprender rápido, pero le faltaba lo principal: la malicia que llena la mente de los adultos, esa que les hace poder tomar decisiones sin sentir remordimientos y seguir adelante, como si nada. Eso que le había hecho, esos tragos amargos simplemente habían sido un intento del joven por recuperar algo de su dignidad pisoteada por aquella infidelidad y Tony no pensaba reclamarle nunca. No tenía cara para hacerlo.

Tony sabía que Peter carecía del temple para hacer frente a muchas cuestiones de la vida y que en su afán de querer huir de eso que no sabía afrontar, se había lastimado casi hasta la muerte. Lo que le faltaba en experiencia, lo compensaba con su osadía, sin medir los límites y eso también le daba miedo. Tony quería tenerlo para sí, pero no podía contener la efervescencia de los años de Peter para siempre. En algunos años, se vería si realmente el chico terminaría convirtiéndose en un hombre diferente, en ese que al principio pensó iba a ser por su perfil tan bajo, pero que realmente le había demostrado que su naturaleza era otra. Era imparable y Tony no sabía si él mismo tenía lo necesario para aguantarle el paso. Una cosa era que ambos quisieran y tuvieran cosas en común y que la chispa siguiera encendida, que todo hubiera seguido entre ellos como si nada, pero otra, era que también debían continuar desde donde se quedaron, con todo lo que ambos habían perdido en el camino y eso era mucho. Caminó sin hacer ruido y sin importarle nada, buscó un cigarro. Era el primero en días y aun cuando había querido soportar más el deseo de no hacerlo, finalmente la tentación terminó imponiéndose.

Fue a sentarse y miró cómo la ceniza comenzaba a caer en el suelo. El humo rodeándole simplemente le confería un aura de misterio, de incertidumbre a sus planes. Tan fuertes al inicio, imposibles de ignorar pero al final, se desvanecían. Tony tenía miedo de que lo que estaba queriendo construir con Peter un día no sucediera. Le aterraba pensar en que todo ese trance fuera solamente un momento, una especie de tregua entre tanto dolor e inseguridad. Podía ver la expresión de Peter cada vez que estaban juntos, pero no sabía si el chico realmente sería capaz de seguir con esa misma determinación, que lo que ambos dijeron querían hacer por toda una vida se cumpliera y a esas alturas, a Tony le aterraba no saber quién sobreviviría al otro.

Eso era lo que no lo había dejado dormir en paz todas las noches desde que se había reconciliado con Peter. Ese miedo que lo apresaba, que lo devoraba vivo, que no lo dejaba disfrutar completamente el momento lo estaba desgastando y lo hacía vivir en medio de la confusión. Dio una bocanada profunda mientras veía la decoración que ambos habían puesto por esas fechas. Al menos la cena de navidad había salido bien, ellos dos solos pero la incertidumbre no lo dejaba y Tony odiaba eso, que cuando la obsesión se cuajaba en sus pensamientos, no había manera de disiparla tan fácilmente.

Era él quien más necesitaba a Peter y eso lo estaba desquiciando. Temía que se terminara esa racha de días fríos juntos, que esas cenas tuvieran que ser pausadas hasta que ambos pudieran estar juntos sin que nada se interpusiera, pero tampoco podía tener la certeza de que todos sus planes se cumplieran al pie de la letra. El pensar en volver a dormir solo, mientras el otro debía regresar a su casa a seguir siendo el heredero que en realidad era, lo trastornaba. Alguna vez, había leído que el que necesitaba menos, era el que tenía el poder en una relación y Tony sabía quién era el que realmente necesitaba menos al otro. Él podía imponerse en ciertas cosas por su condición de ser el mayor, el que más experiencias tenía, el que deseaba proteger a su otra mitad, pero realmente era él quien dependía de Peter.

Tony no sabía estar solo. No le gustaba y la simple idea de que ambos tuvieran que fingir cierta distancia ante los demás, lo estaba desesperando. Apagó el cigarro contra el suelo y dejó que el humo se llevara sus preocupaciones, pero sabía que al igual que el rastro de la nicotina, se quedarían volando en el ambiente por un momento más. Sabía que podía mostrarle algunas cosas que al otro terminarían maravillándolo y que eso le daba cierta ventaja, pero no la definitiva. No sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Tony volteó sobresaltado para ver a Peter.

—No quería interrumpirte.

Peter se acercó aun arrastrando la frazada.

—Fumaste y no me invitaste.

Tony le extendió los brazos y Peter se sentó en su regazo.

—Perdón, pero no me pude contener.

Peter se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Si me invitas una fumada de vez en cuando, te perdono.

Tony lo abrazó cuando sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Mientras lo hagamos juntos, yo creo que no hay problema. No soy quien para prohibírtelo, dije que te iba a cuidar y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Peter se acercó más a él.

—¿Sí vamos a salir hoy?

Tony aspiró la fragancia suave que tenían esos cabellos finos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Peter sonrió.

—Ya verás. ¿Me preparas un café en lo que me baño? Por favor.

Tony besó esas delicadas hebras castañas.

—Te lo llevo allá. Hazme espacio.

Peter se levantó y dejó caer la frazada mostrando su delgada desnudez. Aunque hacía frío, su andar era regio, como si no le importara nada. Tony bajó la mirada. A veces sentía que no merecía tanto a ese que realmente no pensaba demasiado en lo que a él lo estaba matando de poco en poco.

***

Peter guardó las manos en sus bolsillos. No era muy tarde, pero la temperatura estaba descendiendo cada vez más. Tony se dio cuenta y lo abrazó.

—¿Algo más?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ya te quieres ir? —preguntó Tony.

—No. Todavía quiero ese oso.

Peter sonrió cuando vio el rostro de Tony.

—¿Es en serio? Te digo que tengo mala puntería. Mejor te compro algo. Podemos ir a la juguetería o a otro lado y...

Peter se plantó en el suelo.

—No. Todos los novios les dan cosas a sus parejas y yo quiero que tú ganes ese oso para mí.

Tony lo besó y Peter sacó nuevamente sus manos para poder abrazarlo. Se paró en sus puntas para alcanzarlo y se estremeció ante la sensación del frío en la piel de Tony. Fue un beso tierno, lento, que duró hasta que Tony se separó con calma.

—¿Y si no lo consigo?

Peter lo miró embelesado.

—Yo sé que sí, anda. Vamos.

Tony sonrió cuando Peter lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó casi a rastras hacia el puesto donde estaba aquel oso que no tenía nada de extraordinario. Puso su mejor cara de fastidio solamente para inquietar al chico, pues le gustaba gastarle pequeñas bromas y hasta que lo vio en serio molesto, se apresuró a abrazarlo, sin importar las miradas de reproche y curiosidad de la gente que los veía. Eso era algo que también lo torturaba: el saber que la gente aun juzgaba el hecho de que un hombre de su edad anduviera de romance con un joven. Si la gente supiera todo el calvario por el que ambos habían pasado, tal vez le tendrían más consideración, pero Tony sabía que no. La gente siempre veía y pensaba lo que se le antojaba, aun sin conocimiento de causa.

—¿Me das un beso? Dicen que es para la buena suerte.

Peter, ajeno a toda la maraña de sentimientos en la mente de Tony, lo miró fijamente.

—Pero eso sólo es cuando apuestas en Las Vegas.

—Es para que vayas practicando. Me debes una boda allá, acuérdate quién perdió.

Peter sonrió y Tony lo abrazó cuando se acercó a besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Rodeó su cintura aun cuando percibió la forma en la que más de uno lo miraba, a él, a Tony, con cierta repugnancia. No quería que Peter se diera cuenta de eso, él solamente quería hacerlo feliz aun si él debía enfrentar esa otra parte de la realidad, esa que no podía esconder a causa de lo más obvio: su edad.

—Listo. Ahora sí, hazte un lado.

Peter tomó distancia y Tony se aprestó a comenzar a disparar con ese rifle falso los obstáculos para llevarse el premio. Hacer eso tuvo un breve efecto casi catártico, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Era como si al derribar cada una de esas figurillas, pudiera deshacerse de algunos de sus miedos, pero no era tan simple como eso. Aun en momentos como ese, que debían ser simplemente el pago justo por toda una vida tomando las decisiones incorrectas, no podía desprenderse tan fácilmente de sus temores. Necesitaba esforzarse mucho para poder ganar un poco de paz. La alarma de aquel juego le indicó que había ganado y volteó para ver a Peter.

—Vamos, escoge el que quieras.

Peter se mordió el labio y Tony miró complacido aquella escena. Su mente iba de un extremo al otro, pero ver a aquel chico que lo tenía casi todo, sostener un juguete barato, era algo indescriptible. Eso era lo que él quería atesorar para siempre, a costa de lo que fuera.

—¿Contento?

Peter sonrió como si le estuviera entregando otro anillo de diamantes.

—Sí.

—¿Algo más que guste y mande, Su Alteza?

Peter se colgó de su cuello y volvió a besarlo.

—Vámonos.

Tony lo abrazó mientras se encaminaban a la salida. Peter iba absorto en sus propios pensamientos y a Tony a veces le mataba no poder adivinarlos, no poder saber qué necesitaba hacer para tenerlo feliz, satisfecho.

—¿Me compras un algodón de azúcar?

Tony miró a Peter. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—¿Rosa o azul?

El chico se acercó al vendedor y pidió uno rosa.

—No sé por qué no me extraña que hayas escogido ese color —dijo Tony mientras pagaba aquel dulce.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Peter mientras comenzaba a acercarlo a su boca.

—Un poco, ya sabes que no soy fan del azúcar.

Peter sonrió cuando vio que Tony mordió el dulce y que un poco le había quedado en los labios.

—Yo me encargo.

Tony iba a negarse pero ya había sido suficiente. Dejó que Peter lo besara por enésima vez en ese día y se estremeció cuando sintió que no era un beso lascivo, sino uno que emanaba demasiada pureza en su acto.

—Ya, vámonos. Tengo hambre —dijo Peter mientras se colgaba del brazo del cuarentón.

Mientras caminaban a la salida, Tony no podía dejar de ver a la gente. Ahora era su turno. Veía a las parejas como ellos, a los que iban ensimismados, ajenos a lo que los otros pensaran mientras siguieran viviendo su sueño de amor. Miró a aquellos que iban con sus hijos, cargando bebés o que se detenían a tomarse fotos. Lo normal, lo que era aceptado por muchos y que aunque él lo deseaba, no podía imponérselo al otro.

—¿Qué tienes?

La voz de Peter lo trajo de vuelta.

—Nada, estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

Tony se detuvo. Una pareja pasó frente a ellos e iban empujando una carriola.

—Estás consciente de que nos vamos a casar en cuanto termines la escuela.

—Sí. Eso no se duda ni se discute.

—Y también sabes que al principio no va a ser fácil.

Peter se plantó frente a él. Tony se dio cuenta de que realmente no le estaba hablando al chico, sino que más bien era su monólogo interno el que empezaba a cobrar vida en su voz, para que el otro lo oyera.

—¿Por qué dices todo eso?

Tony suspiró.

—Porque...

Peter dejó caer el algodón al suelo para tomar el rostro de Tony entre sus manos.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo la gente nos estaba mirando?

Tony respondió.

—Más bien cómo me estaban viendo a mí, a un viejo jugando a ser el novio de un chiquillo como tú.

Peter acarició con delicadeza el rostro maduro de Tony.

—Y te dije que no me importa. A mí no me importa porque toda esa gente no sabe por lo que pasamos ni lo que sentimos y me tiene sin cuidado.

Tony quería decir algo más, pero su miedo se lo impedía.

—Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

—Pues deberías —respondió Peter—. Deberías dejar de torturarte con eso porque yo te quiero a ti y lo que los demás piensen no me importa. Aún si mis tíos se oponen, pues en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho o antes, yo me voy contigo porque... porque te amo. Yo quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, yo quiero hacer cosas que no he hecho solamente contigo. Quiero más tardes así y si nos juzgan o nos critican, pues es su problema, no el nuestro. Tenemos una boda que planear, tenemos que ver cómo nos vamos a acoplar, en dónde vamos a vivir y...

Tony no quiso decir lo que realmente deseaba, por temor a sonar demandante, desesperado, pero parecía que Peter sí podía leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Y por qué no? Tener una familia, tal vez no tan pronto, pero yo sí quiero todo contigo, Tony. Los medios los tenemos, no será difícil, pero antes de querer criar a un bebé, ya sea que consigamos quién nos ayude a tenerlo o adoptemos uno, yo quiero que pasemos algunos años disfrutándonos, conociéndonos y a mí me vale una mierda lo que otros piensen. Yo quiero más paseos así, en la feria, en la calle, que me lleves al cine, que nos encerremos a leer o a dormir, que vayamos a hacer el súper, que nos aburramos juntos esperando en el hospital, o que me dejes invitarte a veces a la ópera, de vacaciones o a una pasarela, lo que sea, pero que estemos juntos. Eso es todo lo que yo quiero para el resto de mi vida.

Tony sintió que algo se liberaba en su pecho y que la emoción formaba un nudo en su garganta, pero no quería sucumbir ni a la euforia ni a la tristeza.

—¿Por qué a ti no te dan miedo las cosas? —preguntó Tony sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de decir.

Peter se acercó cada vez más para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Porque estoy contigo, por eso no me da miedo nada. Por eso estoy tan seguro de lo que quiero y yo lo quiero contigo, porque sé que todo va a salir bien aunque tome tiempo y aunque haya algunas dificultades. Ya esperamos mucho como para dejar que los miedos y los prejuicios de otros o los nuestros nos arruinen la vida, ¿no crees?

Tony sonrió tristemente. Le hubiera gustado creer que las cosas serían tan sencillas como las planteaba Peter desde su poca experiencia. Le hubiera gustado sentir que todo era así de fácil, de seguro pero sus temores no cedían.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que ya no voy a prestar atención a lo que otros digan. ¿Qué va a pasar si...?

Peter lo calló con un beso. Tony se estremeció pero no pudo corresponderlo. Peter se separó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No es que quiera ignorar las cosas, pero tampoco podemos estarnos haciendo esto todo el tiempo. Bastante es que yo me tenga que regresar a casa en cuanto mis tíos vuelvan, bastante es con que tendremos que fingir que nada pasó cuando regresemos a clases, y todo lo que va a suceder cuando se enteren que somos pareja, como para empezar a jodernos nosotros desde ahora. Sí —dijo Peter mientras empezaba a jugar con la bufanda que Tony traía puesta—, ya sé que a veces parece que no me importa nada o que no me tomo las cosas en serio, pero quiero que entiendas que entre más nos dediquemos a sentir miedo o a ponernos mal por cosas que aun no suceden, estaremos perdiendo tiempo valioso para nosotros.

Tony miró a Peter. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal al verlo como alguien que por su edad, no podía comprender muchas cosas del todo o que era su romanticismo el que hablaba por él, haciéndole ver las bondades de una vida que ambos querían crear perfecta.

—Se supone que aquí el adulto soy yo.

Peter sonrió.

—Pues se supone pero no tiene que ser así. No eres tú el que está a cargo de todo, somos los dos. Se supone que es una relación de iguales, ¿no? No eres mi papá, sí eres mi maestro en muchas, demasiadas cosas pero sobre todo, eres el amor de mi vida. Eres el hombre de mi vida y yo soy un necio que se quiere salir con la suya para ser feliz por fin. Yo no voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros y menos, si yo también estoy en esto.

Tony abrazó a Peter y se quedó con él así, mirando cómo los demás paseantes seguían viéndolos fijamente.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Tony.

Una idea lo asaltó y Tony sintió la urgencia de llevarla a cabo a costa de lo que fuera. Una última decisión para poder estar seguro y en paz.

—Peter, después de ir a cenar, ¿me acompañas a...?

Peter lo interrumpió con otro beso.

—Yo voy a dónde sea mientras esté contigo. Sorpréndeme.

Tony ya no dijo nada más. Lo tomó de la mano y salieron hacia el estacionamiento. La noche estaba cayendo ya y las luces de la feria y sus juegos parecían estrellas multicolores. Lo demás, podía irse al diablo si al fin esas palabras lo habían empezado a tranquilizar. La voz de Peter era un bálsamo para su atormentada alma y haría lo necesario para estar en paz, para sentirse completamente seguro de todo.

***

Tony sintió que no podía contenerse. Ver el rostro de Peter así, como pocas veces, era algo emocionante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tony iba a responder, pero aquel hombre mal encarado que apareció ante ellos, lo dejó sin habla.

—No tengo cita, no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas pero...

—Sólo mayores de edad —respondió tajantemente el tipo.

Tony volteó a ver a Peter. El chico lucía desconcertado.

—Mira —dijo Tony recuperando aquella confianza que lo caracterizaba ante otros—, el chico viene conmigo. Es la primera vez que se anima a venir a un lugar así y yo se lo prometí.

Peter volteó a ver a Tony. El cuarentón sabía que a veces Peter no era bueno siguiéndole la corriente. El tipo los miró a ambos.

—No se puede.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Tony — Así como lo ves, ya es mayor de edad y tiene mucho dinero, o eso me dijo, porque lo acabo de conocer en la feria y yo le creí. Además hace mucho frío y ya es tarde. No podemos regresar a nuestra casa sin lo que vinimos a comprar.

Peter se tapó la boca para no reírse y que el tipo no se arrepintiera.

—De acuerdo, pero si hay una multa que pagar...

Tony le dio una palmada en el hombro al tipo.

—Yo te la pago. Él tiene el dinero, pero yo también puedo pagar una multa así.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y los dejó entrar. Peter entró primero y se replegó hacia donde estaba Tony. El cuarentón lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Ya tienes el diseño? —preguntó el tipo dirigiéndose a Peter.

—De hecho es para mí y sí, será algo sencillo—respondió Tony.

El hombre asintió y Tony fue a sentarse. Peter miraba con atención a su alrededor y Tony lo miraba divertido. Peter se disculpó un momento cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

—Tengo que contestar, es mi tía y...

—Con calma, sirve que mientras escojo lo que quiero.

Peter salió del lugar y Tony empezó a decirle al tipo lo que deseaba, aprovechando que las llamadas que Peter recibía de su familia eran lo suficientemente extensas. El hombre era muy hábil y antes de que Peter entrara, ya tenía listo el diseño.

—Por cierto —dijo haciendo que el chico girara la cabeza hacia donde estaba él—. Puedes cerrar los ojos si no quieres ver, pero sí vas a escuchar y no te sientas obligado a hacerte nada. Será cuando estés seguro.

—Eso no ayuda en absoluto. Sólo haces que me sienta más nervioso sólo de estar aquí —dijo Peter mientras trataba de calentarse las manos con su propio aliento y buscaba donde sentarse.

Después de unos instantes, el tipo empezó a acercar la tinta y a probar la máquina. Se puso los guantes y Tony se quitó el abrigo y se desabotonó la camisa. Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Oye Tony, yo creí que era uno de...

—¿De henna? Oh, no. Yo dije que iba a ser en serio. ¿Creíste que estaba jugando?

Peter asintió. Su expresión reflejaba cierto temor.

—¿En dónde lo quieres? —preguntó el tatuador mientras buscaba el espacio en el que iba a colocar el boceto del diseño para empezar a trabajar.

Tony miró a su joven prometido. Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele. Una mentira más no iba a hacerle daño y se dirigió al tatuador.

—Ves que te dije que no sé cómo se llama, pero tiene cara de llamarse Peter. Quiero que me tatúes su nombre en el pecho justo donde se supone, tengo el corazón. ¡Mira, qué conveniente! ¡Ya lo tienes listo!

—¡Tony, no es necesario que...! —exclamó Peter casi con un hilo de voz.

Tony lo miró una última vez.

—¿No lo es? Claro que sí y algo me dice, que será el primero de muchos que me haré en tu honor.

El tatuador se empezó a reír mientras con una mano medía el espacio en el que estaba colocando esas letras y con la otra se colocaba el cubrebocas. El sonido de la máquina pronto ahogó los sollozos de emoción de Peter y la sensación de la aguja entrando en su piel para marcar esas benditas cinco letras, hicieron que Tony sintiera que no había perdido nada, sino que más bien, había ganado todo lo que quería tener.

Esa sensación punzante que verdaderamente demostraba que la eternidad podía tenerse bajo la piel hasta el fin de los días, hizo que Tony se diera cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de sentirse inseguro ni de seguirse permitiendo aquellos arranques de ansiedad. Que aun cuando la incertidumbre lo abrazara en cualquier momento, siempre podría llevarse una mano al corazón para recordar que lo mejor en su vida tenía nombre y lo miraba con devoción, que le hacía sentirse como nunca en su vida y que eso era lo único que importaba, no lo que sus remordimientos ni inseguridades quisieran hacerle sentir. Ya no era necesario seguirse atormentando por algo que no había sucedido todavía. No, cuando iba a llevar el nombre de Peter por el resto de su vida.


	34. Criminal

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy

El sueño había terminado después de todos esos días dulces y casi increíbles.

Peter estaba inconsolable. No quería levantarse de la cama ni tener que bajar otra vez a esa enorme mesa que le parecía vacía aun con sus tíos sentados ahí, esperándolo para comer. El servicio ya le había llamado varias veces y aun cuando ya no les contestaba de mala gana así como había acostumbrado en días anteriores a ese, le molestaba tener que romper su burbuja para hacer frente a eso que tanto temió. Miró el teléfono una última vez y suspiró. Las lágrimas no se iban de sus ojos. Aquel fondo de pantalla había sido sustituido por otro, que solo de verlo, lo hacía llorar.

—¿Joven Peter? Sus tíos lo están esperando.

Se levantó de mala gana sin soltar el celular.

—Ya voy.

—Lo siento, pero me dieron instrucciones de no regresar hasta que usted me acompañe.

Peter hizo un puchero y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Ya voy, en serio diles que ya voy.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y aun cuando ya era bastante tarde, seguía en pijama. No tenía ganas de cambiarse, ni de peinarse ni de hacer nada. No quería comer otra vez. La noche anterior se había saltado la cena y esa mañana el desayuno y aunque la tentación era grande, sabía que ya no podía hacerlo, que ya no debía hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y vio que el ama de llaves estaba esperándolo.

—Por cierto —dijo la mucama—, llegó otro arreglo de flores.

—¿Leíste la tarjeta y la echaste a la basura? —preguntó Peter mientras bajaba lentamente la escalera escoltado por aquella mujer.

—Sí, joven.

—¿Era de Harry?

—Sí.

Peter se detuvo en uno de los escalones para ver su celular.

—Entonces supongo que ya sabes qué decirle al mensajero, que ya no me mande sus cosas para acá.

—Sí, joven, pero es que las envía con diferentes personas. Nunca es el mismo mensajero ni de la misma compañía.

Peter sujetó el teléfono y siguió bajando lentamente.

—Pues síganlas tirando, síganlas echando a la basura y si un día de estos él viene y yo estoy, avísame por favor para hablar con él. Esto tiene que parar. Muchas gracias.

Peter entró al comedor y miró que sus tíos ya estaban arreglados, listos para salir.

—Buenas tardes, dormilón —dijo May mientras Peter se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Instantes después, Peter se sentaba desganado en una de las elegantes sillas.

—Buenas tardes—dijo dirigiéndose a los dos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Ben.

Peter se estiró por una taza de café, pero la mucama se apresuró a dársela. Se sintió extraño de ser otra vez el centro de atención en su propia casa y que hubiera gente atendiéndolo, como antes, cuando no quería mover un solo dedo, cuando actuaba solo por capricho. Sintió aquel nudo en su garganta hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Se enjugó discretamente una lágrima que iba cayendo mientras suspiraba.

—¿Todo bien? —insistió Ben—. Te noto distinto, ¿qué pasó?

Peter negó con la cabeza mientras agitaba la cucharilla para disolver los terrones de azúcar. Otra vez el café excesivamente dulce.

—Pues más o menos. ¿Diferente? Es obvio, ¿no? —contestó de mala gana.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó, amor? —preguntó May mientras esperaba a que le retiraran el plato.

Peter suspiró tan hondo que le dolió.

—¡Pues porque ustedes no me dejaron pasar el resto del mes con mi novio! ¡Si ustedes me dejaran quedarme con él hasta que inicien las clases, estaría de mejor humor! ¡Tal vez eso es lo que hace que luzca diferente, que me está llevado el diablo por no poder estar con él y a ustedes no les importa!

May se empezó a reír y Ben miró fijamente a Peter.

—Así que ahora nos vas a reclamar el hecho de no haberte dejado quedar más días en la casa de quién sabe quién —dijo el hombre—. Sé que siempre haces lo que quieres, sé que ya dejamos claras muchas cosas pero sigo sin entender por qué no nos dices quién es.

Peter sonrió cuando la mucama le acercó la comida. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas ayunando y debía comer, no podía volver a jugar consigo mismo.

—Si yo les digo que ya tengo novio, que me quiere mucho, que yo también lo quiero mucho y que me la pasé genial todos esos días, ustedes tienen que creerme —protestó mientras empezaba a jugar con la comida.

May tomó una de las copas que tenía frente a ella y bebió despacio.

—¿Y por qué no le dices que venga a conocernos?

Peter se apresuró a clavar el tenedor en la carne y lo llevó a su boca para empezar a masticarlo despacio. Estaba queriendo ganar tiempo.

—¿Por qué ustedes mejor no me dejan quedarme con él unos días más? Por lo menos hasta que empiece el semestre. Hasta subí de peso en esos días, mi ropa se me ve mejor y…

Ben tomó su copa y miró fijamente a Peter.

—El problema es que no lo conocemos. No sabemos quién es, no sabemos a qué se dedica ni cuales son sus intenciones contigo y…

Peter se sintió tentado a decirles la verdad, pero sabía que debía ser paciente aun en medio de su desesperación por ya no estar con Tony. Debía seguir cultivando su paciencia aunque su insolencia era otra cosa y dominarla iba a tomar tiempo.

—Me quiere mucho y eso es lo que importa. Nunca me había sentido así de feliz con nadie, ni siquiera con ustedes. Perdón, pero es la verdad.

Ben se carcajeó antes de dar un sorbo a su copa y la levantó.

—Un brindis por el sobrino que quiere más a su novio imaginario que a sus tíos que sí existen.

May se empezó a reír. Peter puso los ojos en blanco y trató de no sonar impaciente ni enojado.

—No es imaginario. Sí existe y…

May arqueó una ceja.

—Peter, si tu tío dice que primero debemos conocerlo, eso es lo que va a pasar. Tienes que aprender a ir con calma y a hacer las cosas bien. Ojala hayas disfrutado esos días en su compañía, ojala la hayas pasado bien y en serio que estamos contentos por ti, aunque no nos quieras como a él, pero debes entender que no le vamos a dejar lo más hermoso que tenemos a ese desconocido. ¿Es de tu escuela?

“Es que no es un desconocido”, pensó Peter.

—No, no es de mi escuela —contestó el chico.

—Peor aún —intervino Ben—. Si no tenemos idea de dónde salió o quién es, pues creo que con mayor razón tenemos que estar atentos. Sólo dime que no es otra vez ese muchacho con el que estabas saliendo y que te sigue mandando rosas.

Peter volvió a probar bocado y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No, no es él —contestó con la boca llena—. No, ni en un millón de años y yo me voy a hacer cargo de él en cuanto se atreva a venir. Harry no es mi novio.

—¿Y entonces por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó May.

Peter pasó el bocado lentamente sintiendo que se le atoraba en la garganta.

—Porque…

Sintió que se sonrojaba cuando la mirada de sus tíos se posó sobre él, esperando una respuesta.

—Porque quiero que ustedes confíen en mí. Si yo les digo que estoy bien, que me siento a gusto con él y que él me adora, ustedes deben de creerme. Y sí, quiero que primero confíen en mí para que yo pueda invitarlo, porque no quiero que cuando él venga ustedes le hagan un interrogatorio terrible. Es mi novio, no es un criminal ni nada por el estilo.

Ben se levantó.

—Pues si tú dices que está bien, de acuerdo, pero ni creas que te vas a ir a quedar con él varios días. Si pasaste las fiestas con él y por eso no nos alcanzaste en el viaje, te la paso esta vez así como te he pasado muchas otras cosas, pero quiero que te quede claro que hasta que cumplas los dieciocho no puedes irte con maletas a casa de alguien que no conocemos. O sea, todavía te falta como más de un año y medio.

Peter bajó los cubiertos.

—Bien, ya no me voy a ir a vivir en vacaciones con él y cuando lo vea prometo regresar temprano para dormir solo, porque no creerás que dormimos en camas separadas, ¿verdad? ¿Ya estás contento?

May se tapó la boca para no carcajearse, mientras Ben se acomodó la solapa del saco, ignorando el sarcasmo de Peter.

—No, no estoy contento y tampoco creo que se hayan desvelado viendo la televisión o jugando videojuegos o durmiendo en alguna litera, separados. No soy tonto, Peter, pero sí quiero que tengas claro que eso no es sinónimo de que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana y tampoco quiero subir un día a tu habitación y encontrarme una escena incómoda. Sí sabes a lo que me refiero. También quiero que recuerdes que hoy tienes que ir a la cena que te dijimos porque se nos empalma con el otro compromiso, pero debe haber un Parker representando a la empresa y qué mejor que el futuro heredero de la compañía.

Peter levantó ambas cejas en un gesto que denotó incomodidad.

—¿Y si digo que me enfermé?

—No puedes, ya confirmé tu asistencia —respondió Ben—, y es en serio. Si quieres seguir usando tus cosas y disponer del poco tiempo libre que tendrás de ahora en adelante para ver a tu novio, pues haz lo que se te pide. May, ¿ya estás lista?

La mujer asintió. Ben pasó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Peter.

—Es en serio, cuento contigo para esta noche. No te tienes que quedar toda la velada y tampoco puedes llevar a tu acompañante, no hasta que lo conozcamos y le demos la bienvenida oficial, o por lo menos, hasta que sepamos quién demonios es.

Peter suspiró. Iba a arriesgarse un poco.

—¿En ese evento habrá una cara conocida? Y no hablo de todo el jet set que estará ahí. ¿Irá el señor Stark?

Ben se regresó y miró extrañado a Peter.

—¿Tu maestro? ¿Y cómo por qué él tendría que estar en una cena de beneficencia?

Peter siguió cortando la carne para que su tío no notara su nerviosismo.

—Pues como trabaja contigo, pensé que iría como invitado o algo así.

—No. De hecho va algo atrasado conmigo. Quedó en mandarme algunas cosas en vacaciones, pero no he recibido nada. Qué bueno que lo mencionaste, sirve que así lo llamo y lo presiono un poco. Me dijo que tendría bastante tiempo libre para enviarme más cosas y patentarlas antes de que iniciaran las clases, pero no he visto nada de él.

Peter suspiró.

—Se ha de haber ido de vacaciones —contestó Peter mientras algunas escenas compartidas con Tony, se agolpaban en su mente—. Pero no te preocupes, iré aunque sea lo último que haga.

Ben le revolvió los cabellos y salió con paso apresurado. Peter, se levantó de su asiento, dejando más de medio plato de comida. El chico esperó a que su tío no se regresara y se acercó a su tía.

—¿En serio tengo que ir? —dijo poniendo aquella mirada tierna que hacía años no usaba para chantajear a su tía.

May sonrió y lo tomó del rostro.

—Sí, si tienes que ir y te pido de favor, que te comportes. Sé que está de más que te lo pida, pero es una reunión importante y si bien a los socios no les interesan los deslices de un chiquillo que gusta de grabarse en fiestas y subir fotos para presumir su holgado estilo de vida, también creo que sí es importante que les demuestres que eres joven, pero te sabes comportar a la altura. Tú vas a heredar todo esto, tú eres el que va a ocupar el lugar de Ben al frente de los negocios que tenemos y creo que es una de tus obligaciones. Sé que puedes hacerlo bien. Te llamo al rato y por favor, ve. Te lo pido.

May le dio un beso en la frente y Peter suspiró. Miró el plato de comida y fue contra sus deseos de solo irse a dormir. Volvió a sentarse y terminó de comer. No llamó al servicio y por primera vez en su vida, él mismo se encargó de recoger la mesa y de lavar los platos. Cuando la mucama lo vio, Peter se rio ante el rostro sorprendido de la mujer. Se hizo a un lado cuando ella le dijo que era obligación suya, no de él, mantener la casa en orden. Peter se dio cuenta de cuál era realmente su lugar en esa enorme mansión y aun cuando eso ya era algo normal para él, el hacer algo de limpieza, cortesía de lo que había aprendido en esas semanas que se le hicieron eternas y muy felices con Tony; sabía que estando en sus propios dominios, debía comportarse como lo que era: un niño rico, alguien quien con solo dar una orden, tendría lo que quisiera y que eso no iba a cambiar, al menos, hasta que él se fuera a vivir con aquel que le había jurado amor y felicidad eterna.

Se encaminó a su habitación y empezó a preparar su ropa. Miró su enorme closet y recordó la historia detrás de cada diseño que se había mandado a hacer. Casi toda su ropa era hecha a la medida y con especificaciones muy precisas sobre los colores, los detalles y los materiales. Los zapatos, los cinturones, las bolsas, todo. Aquel traje rojo de animal-print hubiera sido perfecto en otro momento. Lo hubiera combinado con aquellos botines que tenían incrustaciones de oro y diamantes en la puntera y solo para desafiar, habría elegido aquella clutch bag que él mismo había diseñado y que aun no estrenaba. El amarillo brillante de ese bolso contrastaría tremendamente con aquel traje de diseñador.

Una velada como aquella a la que iba a asistir, lo hubiera obligado a llenarse la enorme bañera con pétalos de rosas, aguas termales importadas y a escoger una temperatura que le sirviera como relajante. Una botella de champaña y sus fresas, tal vez un cigarro o dos, pero no saldría de ahí hasta que el aroma de aquellas sales de baño que tanto le gustaban, se hubiera disipado. Después, vendría el ritual de elegir una crema facial de toda esa casi obscena cantidad de cremas que tenía para seguir conservando la tersura de su joven rostro. Elegiría cuidadosamente el primer con el que atenuaría aquellas casi imperceptibles imperfecciones y con una de sus brochas, lo difuminaría con cuidado para seguir manteniendo un aspecto natural. El perfume, el mejor de esos que May le mandaba a hacer con perfumistas que trabajaban para la realeza y para otras familias acaudaladas como la suya. Nada comercial, nada que el resto de la gente común usara. Todo debía seguir siendo único y exclusivo para él.

Pero su vida había cambiado radicalmente en unos cuantos días.

Para esa hora, Peter ya se había decantado por elegir algo sobrio, algo que denotara su nuevo estatus, ese que estaba cada vez más próximo y que realmente era lo que le aguardaba: el ser el dueño de un imperio, el ser la cara nueva de un apellido que pesaba en muchos lados y que era sinónimo de poder y riqueza.

Ajeno a su costumbre de preparar todo un ritual antes de bañarse, simplemente se dio una ducha bajo la regadera en tiempo récord. Solamente se puso un poco de crema sabiendo que todas servían para lo mismo y eso fue todo. Un perfume, el que fuera y se arregló el cabello para que su aspecto fuera impecable y no rompiera con la solemnidad de su arreglo. Sin bolsos en los que realmente no guardaba nada y que realmente le estorbaban. Las llaves y el celular, si acaso la cartera, cabían perfectamente en los bolsillos del pantalón o en los del blazer. Se miró al espejo y sonrió ante lo que vio: aquel traje negro sin texturas ni estampados llamativos, la camisa blanca y la corbata de seda negra que Tony le había regalado eran todo. Al menos ya sabía ponerse una corbata y hacer un nudo, el que correspondía a ese tipo de camisa y traje. Los zapatos de diseñador, pero eran los que mejor le iban al traje y unas mancuernillas discretas. Eso era todo.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aun había tiempo. Sabía que en otros momentos, hubiera llegado tarde solamente para hacer atraer las miradas de todos y ser el que diera la nota al quedarse menos de diez minutos para escaparse a otro lugar, pero si algo había aprendido con Tony, era justamente darse a conocer por ser una persona puntual y educada que tenía en cuenta el tiempo de los demás y que era considerado con lo que se le pedía.

Bajó a la cochera y escogió uno de sus autos menos llamativos. Aquella fila interminable de lujosas opciones solamente competía entre sí para ver cuál era más ostentoso. Aquel Bugatti Veyron en color azul celeste hubiera sido el elegido en otro momento, pero eligió la camioneta negra que no usaba porque le parecía “aburrida”. Miró su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Tony. Lo leyó y le dijo a donde iba. Esperaba algún tipo de recomendación o alguna broma al respecto, pero todo lo que vio fue que aquel iba a trabajar porque había olvidado los pendientes que tenía y que Ben no perdió el tiempo en recordarle, al menos así se lo había indicado Tony en el primer mensaje del día.

“No te preocupes, amor. Voy a estar un rato en esa cena a la que me obligaron a ir, pero en la noche que esté en casa, te marco. Te extraño”.

Un último mensaje de Tony:

“Maneja con cuidado y por favor, no bebas mucho. Si lo haces aun sabiendo que no debes, mejor márcame y yo voy por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar ocupado poniéndome al día con lo que tu tío me había pedido y que por andar de romance yo no había hecho, pero cualquier cosa márcame a la hora que sea. Yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Te amo, Peter”.

Peter suspiró. Ajustó el retrovisor y silenció el teléfono. Cuando salió a la carretera, se dio cuenta de que iba en completo silencio. No había música estridente, no había cigarros que quemaran el interior de los autos y ni siquiera había puesto el manos libres. Ya no era así desde que estaba con Tony. Tal vez con Liz eso se hubiera descontrolado y ambos irían cantando a grito tendido mientras él aceleraba para rebasar a los otros conductores o mientras ambos iban tocando el claxon solamente por joder a otros. Inclusive una parada para comprar alcohol sobornando a los dependientes, pero ya no.

Llegó a la cena y mientras saludaba a los presentes en nombre de su tío, no pudo evitar poner atención a la forma en la que lo miraban. Sabía que todos lo conocían como el enfant terrible del jet set, que muchos sabían de sus escándalos en redes sociales y que inclusive, sabían de su fama como el caprichoso e intratable sobrino de los Parker, aquel cuya voluntad se imponía en un reino tan pequeño como lo era aquella preparatoria a la que acudían muchos jóvenes del jet set como él, pero esta vez, estaba convencido de que debía dar una buena imagen, sentía esa necesidad. La mesa en la que lo acomodaron, no estaba del lado donde en otras ocasiones solía sentarse. Ahora estaba rodeado de gente adulta, de mujeres y hombres que hablaban de sus ultimas adquisiciones de bienes, de propiedades y de sus viajes por el mundo. Al otro extremo, solamente estaban los hijos de aquellos con los que ahora departía.

Del otro lado, se escuchaban las carcajadas de los chicos que eran de su edad y que alardeaban de lo que tenían. Aquellas sesiones de fotos vanas, falsas apenas iban comenzando, mientras que él debía ponerse al corriente con la cantidad de preguntas que le hacían casi de manera simultánea. Tenía que hablar de sus planes, de lo que iba a estudiar apenas terminara la preparatoria, de los proyectos en los que iba a ayudar a Ben o si seguiría apoyando las fiestas que May hacía… Nadie había hecho mención de si era feliz o no, de si tenía planes para formar una familia o de qué era lo que en realidad anhelaba. Lo que le siguieron preguntando era a qué país se iba a ir a estudiar, qué opinaba de la alza de las acciones de la compañía de su tío y cuál era el secreto para tener pérdidas mínimas, de lo emocionante que debía ser poder saber del manejo de las empresas de su familia y aun así, darse tiempo para ser un alumno ejemplar y también un ícono fashionista. Solo le hablaron de aquello a lo que él había dejado de poner atención hasta que conoció a Tony.

Peter sintió que aquella cena que se tornaba cada vez más tensa por la etiqueta tan formal y tan ostentosa, lo estaba asfixiando. Sintió ganas de mandarlos al demonio y decirles que nada de eso le importaba, que estaba harto de tener que jugar un rol para satisfacer la curiosidad y el morbo de aquellos que solo vivían para mantener su estilo de vida casi ridículo. Quería levantarse y salir corriendo para ir a buscar a Tony, pero no podía. No debía.

Apenas había pasado un par de horas y ese evento no tenía para cuando terminar. Tenía que seguir desempeñando el rol que por haber nacido en el seno de una familia como la suya, le correspondía. Tenía que seguir sonriendo ante aquel despliegue de preguntas impertinentes, indiscretas pues no faltó quien hiciera mención de lo bien que se veía al lado del otro heredero que también acaparaba los titulares, pero justamente por ser lo opuesto a él. Muchos esperaban que se uniera su fortuna con la de los Osborn y la sola mención a ese apellido, lo incomodó.

—Entonces, ¿ya no sales con Harry? —preguntó una de las señoras que estaba en su mesa.

—No. Ya no —contestó Peter escuetamente.

—Es una lástima. Digo, los dos se ven tan bien y ahora que ya hay más apertura con eso, con que dos hombres anden juntos, creo que sería algo fantástico. Ni imaginar que hace años, eso fuera posible, pero ya son otros tiempos. Creo que sería algo escandaloso, pues no es algo que se vea todo el tiempo en nuestro círculo social, pero tampoco nos hacemos tontos. ¿Crees que a tu tío le guste la idea de juntar fortunas con el señor Norman? Digo, los dos se dedican a lo mismo, tienen mucho dinero y el que ustedes dos se casen, marcaría un hito y sería la boda del año, aunque sea entre dos hombres.

Peter tomó apuradamente aquella copa que se había negado a beber desde el inicio. El agua no ayudaría a pasar por alto un comentario así y menos cuando la intención de ese comentario, había hecho que los otros invitados cerca de él, se rieran y le restaran importancia. Había olvidado las burlas disfrazadas de comentarios bien intencionados.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso, por favor —se atrevió a contestar sintiendo que le punzaban las sienes—. Por cierto, ¿su hija ya salió de la clínica de rehabilitación donde estaba? Me enteré por sus redes sociales. Como la sigo en Instagram y no deja de usar los hashtags que corresponden a mencionar lo que es obvio, pensé que su princesa ya estaba mejor pero la verdad es que aún se ve algo delgada, ¿no?

Peter sintió que había jugado sucio al ver el rostro incómodo de la mujer y que las miradas de curiosidad se posaban sobre aquella.

—Ya está mejor, gracias por preguntar.

Peter sabía que no era fácil sobrevivir en un nido de víboras y menos cuando se era más joven y se tenía más dinero que todos los que estaban ahí, congregados en esa cena de beneficencia.

—No quise incomodarla, pero sé que con la anorexia no se juega y que la gente aun juzga a las personas que usamos talla grande. Sigo sin entender por qué alguien que pesa más de cincuenta y cinco kilos es considerado una talla grande por la industria de la moda. Al menos, yo ya entro en ese rango y vaya que también me costó trabajo recuperarme, porque me imagino que eso sí lo sabía, ¿no? Su hija y yo nos escribíamos pasándonos tips para bajar más rápido de peso. Incluso, una vez hicimos una carrera de kilos y ella ganó. Pero en serio, discúlpeme, no quise ser indiscreto.

—No pasa nada —dijo aquella mujer mientras se levantaba avergonzada de la mesa.

Peter sonrió y llamó al camarero para que le sirviera otra copa. Se dio cuenta de que los otros comensales cambiaron el tema de conversación a uno que ya no lo incluyera y que deliberadamente lo ignoraron. Peter suspiró agradecido al darse cuenta de que esa gente, aun con todo su poder, tenía egos frágiles y que seguía escondiendo la basura debajo de esas fachadas tan hermosas que se construían. Para eso servían los apellidos, el maquillaje, la ropa cara, los autos de lujo y las joyas, para esconder toda la porquería y miseria humana que cada uno de ellos tenía.

Se disculpó y salió hacia la terraza. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que acababa de decir pero no estaba de humor para sumar a su descontento, aquel comentario tan mordaz. Lo había aguantado mucho tiempo con Liz, aquella que en sus redes presumía su nueva vida en otro lugar y que realmente parecía feliz por empezar de nuevo. Lo había soportado siendo él mismo el que muchas veces se había portado así con otros solo por placer, pero en esos momentos, se sentía arrepentido de haber actuado durante mucho tiempo como un idiota que gustaba de humillar a las personas solo por diversión.

Sentía que todo el daño que había hecho, ya lo había pagado, que todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado al lado de ese extraño enredo entre Tony, Liz y Pepper había sido suficiente y no entendía por qué debía seguirse sintiendo así o por qué debía permitir que gente que no lo conocía, se creyera con el derecho de humillarlo.

“Karma is a bitch”.

Esa frase le había estado rondando muchas veces por la cabeza y aunque estuvo tentado a tatuársela la misma noche que Tony se había grabado su nombre en la piel, no quería ir cargándola de por vida. Bastante era con recordar cada momento, cada palabra como para de buena gana querer seguir anclado a eso. Había tenido suficiente con aquellas palabras, con aquellas preguntas como para seguirlo soportando. Pensó en el motivo por el cuál realmente estaba ahí y era mostrar que su familia estaba unida, que eran los que poseían más fortuna que todos ellos juntos y eso pesaba y molestaba a otros, a los que no entendían porque ellos tres eran la perfección andando.

Si tal vez Tony hubiera estado con él, lo habría soportado mejor pero Peter sabía que eso no hubiera sido tan fácil. Tal vez habría sido peor por la forma en la que los juzgarían. Imaginaba las preguntas que eso iba a ocasionar y las miradas burlonas sobre ellos dos. Lo único que le interesaría a esa gente era saber cuánto dinero tendría aquel hombre que era su razón de ser. Se regodearían preguntando quién era, a qué se dedicaba y por qué entre todas las opciones disponibles, Peter lo había escogido. Preguntarían con morbo acerca de la diferencia de edades y aun cuando Peter estaba seguro de que él y Tony estaban juntos por las razones correctas, aquellos se deleitarían de por vida tratando de entender por qué un hombre venido a menos como él, estaría de romance con alguien como Peter.

Defenderían la obviedad de las cosas y no pararían hasta saber que ese mismo hombre había estado comprometido con una mujer que era parte de otra familia acaudalada al otro extremo del país. Establecerían un patrón para seguirse deleitando en sus descubrimientos, amarrarían cabos y asegurarían que Tony era realmente un caza-fortunas, un vividor, alguien que sabía usar su carisma para obtener lo que quisiera y Peter sabía que eso dolería por la muy segura cacería de brujas que se armaría contra ellos solo por ir en contra de aquel orden que esos otros imponían. Él podría soportarlo, pero sabía que ese mismo escándalo, haría que las acciones de las empresas de su familia se fueran a pique, que muchos hipócritas con doble moral, cerrarían filas en contra de los Parker solamente porque Peter estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre mayor y que ese círculo de habladurías se haría más grande en cuanto Liz, la otra heredera del jet set, se enterara y dijera que también estuvo involucrada y contara todo lo que ella había vivido, su lado de la historia.

Peter sabía que querer hablar de lo más puro y hermoso que tenía, terminaría llenando de fango el apellido de su familia, que haría que surgieran los problemas entre May y Ben, que nuevamente todo se le caería encima y que esta vez, no habría nada que pudiera remediarlo. Sintió que las lágrimas nuevamente se adueñaban de sus ojos y se fue a un rincón, uno donde no hubiera tanta gente.

¿Por qué las cosas no eran tan fáciles y por qué justamente, cuando todo parecía estarle saliendo bien, realmente no era tal cosa?

Tal vez por eso había sido la insistencia de Ben por saber con quién andaba, pero eso solamente terminaría de complicar todo. Si bien su tío realmente lo cuidaba y ahora le ponía más atención, Peter sabía que no aceptaría de buenas a primeras el hecho de que le dijera que su creador estrella, era el mismo con el que había pasado las mejores noches de su vida y con el que ya tenía planes de iniciar una vida en común, que aquel anillo de compromiso que usaba cuando ellos no estaban, era la prueba fehaciente de tal cosa. Tal vez May lo entendería o tal vez se pondría del lado de Ben. Tal vez ella sería la mano dura esta vez, tal vez ella le diría que pensara bien las cosas o quizá ella podría contener la ira de Ben. Peter recordó con suma vergüenza todas las veces que en su despecho, quiso chantajear a Tony cuando todo estaba mal para él, pero sabía que en el fondo, nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Sabía que Tony se había mostrado inamovible ante esos intentos de manipulación y que ahora parecía haberlo olvidado, pero no estaba seguro de la reacción de sus tíos.

Empezó a sollozar desesperado, pues en su afán de querer ser feliz nunca había medido las consecuencias que eso iba a tener no solo para él, sino para los demás y una idea lo asaltó de repente.

¿Y si solamente se iba con Tony sin hacer las cosas en orden, tal como habían acordado? ¿Qué importaba posponer una boda que se estaba planeando en secreto si las cosas se estaban tambaleando y él era el único que podía evitar el desastre? Tal vez era más fácil tomar las llaves de uno de sus autos esa misma noche, llevar tanto dinero y cosas como pudiera, sus documentos, algunas pertenencias que le eran imprescindibles e irse, renunciar a lo que tenía y empezar de nuevo. Tal vez podría irse él primero y convencer Tony de que lo alcanzara en otro lugar, en uno donde nadie los conociera, donde todo fuera nuevo, donde la furia o el desconcierto de su familia no los alcanzara, y que los prejuicios de otros no dolieran tanto ni afectaran profundamente. Si eso funcionaba, no era lo mismo esperar un par de años para justificar su rebelde huida y llegar del brazo de Tony, que hacerlo ahora, a la edad que tenía y que eso fuera a jugarle en contra a su familia.

En el fondo, Peter no quería renunciar a nada de lo que tenía, pero si solo de esa forma podía proteger a los que amaba, lo haría sin dudarlo. Esa misma tarde el ver lo opulento de su guardarropa y mirar todas las posesiones que tenía, simplemente lo hizo sentir mal. Si antes se enorgullecía de todo eso, ahora era consciente de que todo eso era algo que no necesitaba. El haber aprendido a vivir con lo necesario, el poder hacer por sí mismo las cosas por las que se le pagaba a un ejército de sirvientes, era lo que realmente le importaba. No necesitaba que alguien le sirviera una taza de café si Tony o él podían hacerlo. No necesitaba que alguien se encargara de limpiar sus desastres, cuando había aprendido a ser más considerado con otros y a poner orden en todos los sentidos de su vida. Ya no era indispensable tener una interminable colección de ropa sin usar más que una sola vez, cuando en realidad podía repetir el mismo par de jeans o usar la ropa de Tony sin ningún problema.

Trató de tranquilizarse al recordar que esa era la vida a la que tendría que ajustarse una vez que se fuera con Tony y Peter sabía que en el fondo, le incomodaría en momentos como ese, en los que caía en la cuenta de que aun podía estar conviviendo con gente de su edad, que aun podía desvelarse e irse de fiesta sin importarle nada, que era el heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y su vida estaba resuelta, pero su decisión estaba tomada. Podría prescindir de todo eso, lo había disfrutado por mucho tiempo, pero ya no podía ni quería estar alejado de aquel hombre que parecía no tener noción de la edad de ambos cuando estaban juntos. Estaba convencido de que eso era lo que en realidad quería y que no necesitaba nada más.

Bebió apuradamente y tras haber cumplido con su asistencia y haber logrado incomodar a los presentes, dejó la copa y salió de aquel lugar. Sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar en el que prácticamente había crecido y que por muchos años, le pareció algo normal. No iba a soportar una segunda ronda de ataques mordaces y aun cuando él estaba en condiciones de defenderse, ya no quería seguir destilando veneno. Ese comentario tal vez saldría a relucir en una de las tantas cenas a las que sus tíos irían, pero sabía que ambos le darían la razón, que volverían a defenderlo y sentía que lo menos que les debía, era protegerlos como pudiera. Era demasiado para él saber que a su corta edad, ya pesaba sobre sus hombros la enorme responsabilidad de mantener un imperio a flote, de no tener que echar por la borda todo el trabajo de su familia, que no podía simplemente mostrar públicamente su relación con Tony y esperar que todos lo aceptaran, solo por un capricho de amor. Que no importaba qué, él seguía siendo el próximo para seguir cuidando aquel prestigio aun cuando tuviera que hacer algunos sacrificios.

Manejó con calma, tratando de mantenerse atento. Solo había puesto aquella aria de ópera que le recordaba a Tony y lo tortuoso de ese momento, en el que sentía que debía esperar para ver llegar ese hermoso día en el que las cosas realmente fueran mejores, en el que nada lo separaría de su único y verdadero amor. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las llaves y tocó. Esperó un rato, soportando el frío de la noche y estaba a punto de marcar, cuando Tony abrió la puerta. Sin dudarlo, se arrojó a sus brazos y rompió en llanto. Aquel lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llevó adentro, esperando a que pudiera hablar otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó, bebé? ¿Qué tienes?

Peter seguía abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Vámonos, vámonos ya, Tony! —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

—¿Qué pasa, Peter? Me asustas.

El chico se separó para limpiarse las lágrimas y Tony lo llevó con cuidado al sillón. Buscó un pañuelo y empezó a secar las lágrimas del chico.

—No entiendo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Hay problemas?

Peter negó con la cabeza. No podía ni respirar.

—Ya no quiero estar aquí. Vámonos lejos, a donde sea, pero vámonos ya.

Tony volvió a abrazarlo y acarició con cuidado sus cabellos. Besó delicadamente su frente y esperó hasta que Peter dejó de sollozar.

—¿Qué pasó?

Peter suspiró.

—Nada, es simplemente que ya no quiero estar aquí, no soporto esto y…

Tony se levantó y fue a la habitación. Peter seguía sentado, llorando en silencio. Después de unos momentos, Tony regresó con algo de ropa suya y una frazada.

—No dejaste nada de ropa aquí pero espero que te quede.

Peter sonrió tristemente mientras Tony le ayudaba a quitarse los zapatos y lo desvestía lentamente. Sentir sus manos ayudándolo a cambiarse y después, a cubrirse lo hizo sentir poco a poco mejor. A pesar de lo sorpresivo de esa visita, Tony trató de hablar calmadamente, para no alterar más a Peter.

—Peter, escúchame. No sé que haya causado esto, pero te dije que vamos a hacer las cosas bien. No podemos huir ahora, no nos podemos ir porque no es así como se tienen que hacer las cosas, no hemos hecho nada malo. Yo no sé si hayas tenido algún problema con tus tíos y ellos estén viniendo para acá o…

Peter lo interrumpió.

—No. No es eso. Ellos todavía no lo saben. O sea, sí saben que tengo novio, yo se los he dicho y han insistido en saber quién es, pero no les he dicho nada, no les he dicho que eres tú.

Tony sonrió mientras seguía secando las lágrimas de Peter. Lo cubrió con la frazada y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—De acuerdo, entiendo que quieras mantener eso en secreto y lo respeto. Aun tengo muchas cosas pendientes con tu tío y sé que el que él sepa que yo soy tu novio, nos va a meter en problemas a ambos. Si nos escapamos, las cosas no van a mejorar. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue entonces lo que te puso así? ¿Hice o dije algo que te lastimara y no me di cuenta de eso?

—No. No hiciste nada.

Tony le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás así?

Peter hubiera querido sincerarse pero no quería que eso fuera a causar un problema.

—No me gustó ir a esa reunión estúpida. Todos me estaban preguntando y diciendo cosas tontas y yo me enojé y me salí a tomar una copa porque me puse muy triste y…

Tony se separó un poco para mirar directamente a Peter. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y Tony lo besó delicadamente.

—Oye, eres Peter Parker. Sigues siendo el terror de toda una escuela y yo no creo que haya nadie capaz de ponerte en tu lugar a menos que se los permitas. ¿Hay alguien a quien deba ir a reclamarle por ponerte en ese estado? Digo, si algo he aprendido de ti todo este tiempo, es que uno debe sacar las garras de vez en cuando y usar el poder de las palabras para soltar una que otra verdad dolorosa con tal de salir avante. Yo no creo que si te dijeron algo, tú muy mansamente, les hayas aceptado el cometario y ya. Dime que por lo menos te defendiste como siempre lo haces, sin necesidad de golpear a nadie y con todo el poder de tu muy venenosa lengua y manteniéndote digno, como siempre.

Peter tragó saliva. El nudo en su garganta aun estaba ahí, pero se aventuró a hablar.

—Algo así, y creo que eso después me va a traer problemas.

Tony suspiró.

—Pero a ti no te da miedo. ¿Cuándo te ha preocupado lo que otros piensen de ti?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre me ha importado, aunque yo diga que no.

—Bueno, supongamos que sí, que sí te importa la opinión de otros, pero eso ya no te debe preocupar tanto. Además, si dijiste algo que no debías, me imagino que la perra esa o el idiota que te hizo enojar, se lo ganó a pulso y sin saber qué fue, yo te doy toda la razón. Tú siempre te las ingenias para salirte con la tuya. Digo, te escapaste de ese lugar solo para venir a usar la ropa de tu muy anciano novio y eso habla del carácter que tienes en momentos difíciles.

Peter no pudo evitar reírse en medio de las lágrimas.

—Sé que a veces soy una maldita perra sin sentimientos y hasta me mandé a hacer esa odiosa chaqueta para confirmarlo pero…

Tony le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo.

—No. Nunca digas eso de ti. Bromeaba hace rato, pero sí sé que tienes una determinación que da miedo, porque a mí me asusta, pero nunca pienses lo peor de ti. Creo que todo, absolutamente todo lo que has hecho ha sido con justa razón y si bien todos cometemos errores movidos por motivos por demás tontos en su momento o si actuamos por miedo, creo que al final del día aprendemos que es lo que ya no debemos hacer y tenemos que seguir adelante. ¿O acaso vas a seguir recriminándote por las cosas que en su momento tal vez no tenían una razón de ser y que se hicieron por mero capricho o maldad? ¿Vas a seguir culpándote por algo que ya fue? Si nos seguimos reprochando por lo que hemos hecho, pues entonces nunca vamos a ser felices y no vamos a poder avanzar hacia lo que queremos. En lo personal, yo creo que has tenido motivos de sobra para ser como eres y a mí no me afecta ni me molesta ni me preocupa. Lo que ya pasó debe quedar en el olvido y si acaso tenemos que recordarlo, que sea justamente para no volver a repetirlo o para hacer las cosas de forma distinta. No te lastimes y nunca, insisto, nunca pienses lo peor de ti.

Peter suspiró.

—Lo dices porque me quieres, porque realmente no sabes cómo soy y porque hasta a ti te tocó sufrir las cosas que hice para lastimarnos…

Tony lo abrazó, sin dejar de pasar su mano por la espalda del chico para tranquilizarlo.

—Y aun antes de todo eso, aun antes de que estuviéramos juntos yo podía darme cuenta de por qué hacías lo que hacías y cuando pasó todo eso, seguía dándote la razón pese a mi orgullo y a mi cobardía, porque sí, reconozco que el causó todo ese lío fui yo, pero estos días contigo, aprendí que debo dejar eso atrás y enfocarme en disfrutar el tiempo contigo y seguir en lo que estábamos. Somos muy parecidos y creo que por eso estamos juntos, Peter. Porque los dos nos necesitamos y nos entendemos a la perfección y tenemos que estar juntos para siempre, porque eso es lo que ambos deseamos, ¿o no? A veces me gustaría que pudieras verte de la manera en la que te veo yo, y no lo digo para consolarte.

Peter sintió que el llanto iba a ser una constante esa noche.

—Es que no es cierto, Tony. Yo he lastimado a mucha gente y ya no quiero ser así. Ya no quiero sentirme así ni…

Tony se acercó a besarlo, a callarlo delicadamente.

—Hey, Peter, escúchame. Te lo digo porque es verdad, porque eres la persona a la que más amo en todo el mundo y porque ni siquiera a mis padres los amo tanto como a ti. Tú no te das cuenta de lo que significas para mí, no te das una idea de quién eres para mí y de todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer con tal de que estemos juntos. Eres perfecto para mí y te adoro así como eres, no quiero que cambies absolutamente nada ni que dejes de ser tú por darle gusto a nadie. Si quieres cambiar, que sea solo para ti, para que tú te sientas bien contigo, pero no quiero que pienses que debes cambiar por mí o que en algún momento voy a reprocharte nada porque no lo haré. No quiero que pienses que al quedarte conmigo las cosas van a estar mal o que debes esforzarte por acoplarte o que voy a dejar que esto cambie radicalmente. Por mí no debes que renunciar a lo que tienes, mucho menos voy a permitir que te metas en un problema por mí. Por eso creo que escaparnos ahora no va a solucionar nada. Mejor déjame enfrentar contigo todo lo que tenga que venir, déjame cuidarte, déjame ayudarte, es todo lo que te pido, sólo eso. Te amo, Peter y eso es todo lo que importa

Peter siguió llorando mientras trataba de sopesar el impacto de esas palabras, sabiendo que Tony realmente lo conocía y hasta sabía de sus miedos más profundos, que podía casi leerle la mente. Se recargó en el pecho de Tony suspirando profundamente. Era el único lugar seguro que conocía, era el único lugar en el que se sentía protegido cuando las cosas se ponían así de mal. Suspiró mientras dejaba que el otro lo abrazara, en silencio. Sabía que estando así con Tony, lo demás no importaba. Lo demás, era intrascendente.

***

Aún tenía el sabor del café en la boca. Iba manejando, pero más tranquilo. Había tenido que volver a ponerse ese traje Givenchy pero sin la corbata. Esa se la había quitado Tony antes de despedirse y sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Era una de las pocas noches en las que no habían hecho el amor, no por falta de ganas, sino porque no era necesario y esto estaba bien para ambos. Se había desvelado viendo desde la otra silla a Tony terminar magistralmente los pendientes que tenía que entregarle a su tío e incluso, se había atrevido a hacer algunas sugerencias que mejoraron aquellos trabajos.

Aun llevaba en el asiento del copiloto los restos de la cena que habían salido a conseguir en la madrugada. Apretó los labios cuando recordó que su estómago lo delató y sin dudarlo, Tony le había prestado uno de sus abrigos para que fueran a comprar algo para cenar. Ya no le avergonzaba que Tony viera su lado humano, vulnerable, que se diera cuenta de que a pesar de la imagen que tenía él, por tratarse del joven heredero de los Parker, realmente era alguien que tenía necesidades que atender. El caviar y la champaña eran solo un capricho para los sentidos. Lo que a él le parecía un manjar, eran las cajas de rosquillas que Tony compraba para ambos o la comida en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Bajó de su camioneta, esperando que aun no hubiera nadie despierto. Entró a hurtadillas a su enorme mansión y suspiró aliviado. Pasar la noche con Tony, cerca de él, lo había tranquilizado, aunque aun había ciertas dudas en su mente. Dejó las llaves en la mesa de mármol y apenas iba a subir las escaleras, cuando May apareció sosteniendo una taza de café.

—Buenos días, Peter. ¿Todo bien?

Apretó los puños al saberse descubierto. May nunca lo había esperado despierta y la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera reparaba si él estaba en la casa o no. Era obvio que de ahora en adelante, ella estaría al pendiente.

—Buenos días, May.

—Vaya que llegaste temprano. Creí que te veríamos hasta fin de mes, ya iba a subir a ver si tus maletas aun estaban o si ya habías vaciado tu guardarropa.

Peter suspiró. Miró a May, quien lucía impecable aun con esa bata de seda.

—Lo siento, perdón por no avisar que no iba a llegar.

—Me imagino que cumpliste con tu visita reglamentaria a la cena y que fiel a tu costumbre, fuiste a terminar la fiesta a otro lado.

Peter no tenía cara para ponerse a la defensiva.

—No es lo que tú crees. Sí fui a la cena, sí estuve un rato ahí y… —suspiró sabiendo que ahora debía asumir la responsabilidad de su huida— Sí. Sí fui a ver a… mi novio.

May se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo llevó al comedor y llamó al servicio para que los atendieran. Peter sabía que era tan sencillo ir a la cocina por una taza de café y ya, pero debía mantener su lugar. Debía volver a ser el chico rico de esa casa.

—Bueno, siendo así creo que debemos platicar en serio. Dale gracias a Dios de que Ben se va a levantar con una resaca tan terrible que ni siquiera le darán ganas de preguntar cómo te fue y que por lo mismo, se va a conformar con las fotos que ya subieron porque sí, sí vi que te sentaron al lado de los Everhart y los Stacy. Al menos por ese lado, las preguntas que te iba a hacer él, ahora te las tengo que hacer yo.

Peter le sonrió a la mucama que le llevó el café y le acercó el azúcar. Dejó caer tres terrones de azúcar y los disolvió con calma. No era momento para alterarse.

—Perdón por eso y tengo que decirte que anoche fui grosero con la señora Stacy. Hizo un comentario fuera de lugar sobre mi vida amorosa y le tuve que responder. Igual si tengo que ir a disculparme con ella, lo haré sin ningún problema.

May sacó su cigarrera de oro y encendió un cigarro. Peter hubiera querido pedirle uno, pero sabía que no debía fumar, al menos no con ella. La mujer lo miró con aire condescendiente mientras daba la primera bocanada.

—Sobre eso no te preocupes. Sí me dijo que te habías portado mal con ella, pero le dije que muy seguramente se lo había ganado, que tú no atacas a menos que sea necesario y que menos, te metes con gente mayor. La muy estúpida solo me dijo que no había problema, que ella también se había excedido y que me esperaba hoy en su casa para jugar al bridge, pero le dije que tenía una tarde ocupada, que mejor después. También le dije que tener un sobrino gay no era ni por asomo algo malo, como el hacerse la disimulada cuando su marido anda de infiel y que ella sigue sosteniendo la mentira de una familia perfecta, aun cuando todos sabemos que se tira a cuanto instructor de gimnasio conoce. También le dije que lamentaba mucho lo de su hija, y que ojala se recuperara pronto para que deje de obligar al community manager a seguir publicando en nombre de esa niña que es la que verdaderamente necesita toda su ayuda y su atención. Ella ya iba a colgar pero le dije que más le valía atender a su hija, que es lo único que importa y no andar haciendo comentarios llenos de intriga sobre mi único sobrino y que si quería tratar el asunto, que viniera personalmente a ofrecerte una disculpa, porque no se ve bien que una mujer de casi cincuenta años, se esté metiendo con un niño de dieciséis solo por alegrarle la noche a los ricos con los que está cenando. Así que no creo necesario que le ofrezcas una disculpa a nadie, ¿eh, Peter? Y sí, sí espero que hayas sido lo suficientemente grosero y maleducado con ella, como para que se atreva a venir a reclamarnos, pero no creo. Nadie puede contra los Parker.

El chico dio un sorbo a su café mientras veía a May. Sabía que ella también había cambiado después de lo que él había intentado sin éxito dos veces y que aquella mujer frívola que le consentía todos sus caprichos antes, ahora estaba más que dispuesta a defenderlo de quién fuera.

—Gracias, May—susurró Peter.

—No es nada, cariño. La verdad es que Ben ya no encontraba cómo retirar a George de la mesa directiva, pero con ese desafortunado comentario que hizo su mujer, ya es más fácil. Yo también estoy al pendiente de nuestros negocios y ese desliz, ahora te da más acciones. Lo más seguro es que yo las firme a tu nombre en lo que cumples al menos los dieciocho, pero podemos decir que técnicamente ya eres más rico de lo que eras hasta hace unas horas. Por eso nuestra insistencia de saber con quién estás saliendo, Peter.

El chico sujetó su taza de café como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—Sobre eso, May, ¿te puedo enseñar algo pero no te enojas?

La mujer lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó preocupada.

Peter sacó su teléfono. Buscó una de las fotos en las que solamente se veía el tatuaje que Tony se había hecho con su nombre. Tragó saliva, pero debía confesarse aunque fuera parcialmente.

—Esto.

Le mostró la foto a May y Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver su expresión.

—¿Te tatuaste?

Peter se lo quitó de las manos lentamente y lo dejó en la mesa.

—No. Él se lo hizo. Mi novio se tatuó mi nombre.

May siguió sosteniendo entre sus dedos aquel cigarro que seguía consumiéndose solo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Pero cómo?

Peter sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Pues es eso… Antes de Harry yo ya había andado con él, pero nos peleamos y en diciembre nos reconciliamos, por eso ya no me fui a Praga con ustedes, porque nos reconciliamos y la verdad es que nos queremos mucho, nos amamos y sé que puede que pienses que es tonto, pero ya no queremos estar separados. Queremos estar juntos para siempre, tenemos planes de que cuando yo termine la escuela, nos vayamos a vivir juntos pero aun no puedo presentarlo, porque… Porque todavía no es tiempo, aún tenemos algunos pendientes que arreglar. Espero que me entiendas.

May aplastó el cigarro sin terminar contra el cenicero.

—Oh por Dios…

Peter se limpió una lágrima.

—Cuando yo les dije que él me ama, es porque sí es verdad. Antes anduvimos mucho tiempo, incluso nos fuimos a Nueva York una vez, cuando te dije que me iba con Liz, pero no fue cierto. Me fui con él, nos peleamos y regresamos apenas, pero esta vez es para siempre. La verdad es que lo de menos es irme con él y ya, porque anoche después del encontronazo con la señora Stacy yo ya estaba decidido y por eso lo fui a ver, le dije eso pero él me dijo que esperáramos, que no hagamos así las cosas y…

Peter se detuvo cuando vio que el semblante de May empezaba a descomponerse, que la congoja asomaba en su rostro. Sintió remordimientos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para contenerse.

—Sé que si le digo a Ben de esto o si le digo quién es, le va a dar un infarto o algo. Sé que me va a desheredar si sabe esto, pero no tenía nadie más a quién decírselo y… por favor, May, sólo escúchame antes de que me digas que está mal y que es la mayor estupidez que voy a hacer. Incluso, si tengo que dejar todo lo que tengo, no me importa. Yo lo amo y ayer, cuando les dije que lo amo más que a ustedes, no estaba mintiendo ni estaba bromeando. Las dos veces que me quise matar fue por él, porque no concibo la vida sin él, porque no me imagino sin él y si tengo que dejar todo esto, lo haré. Pero no quiero que pienses que…

May se limpió una lágrima que iba cayendo por su rostro.

—¿Por qué crees que Ben haría eso?

Peter la miró sorprendido. Esperaba una letanía de reproches inmediata a todo eso, menos esa pregunta. No sabía si seguir o detenerse.

—Pues porque él no tiene tanto dinero como nosotros, ni siquiera es rico. No tiene un apellido que suene en la alta sociedad, su trabajo es uno normal… Vaya, no es alguien con quien se puedan juntar fortunas, pero a mí no me importa y quería decirte esto. No te estoy pidiendo que intercedas ante mi tío por mí, pero tampoco quiero que le digas nada todavía, por favor. No me avergüenza mi novio y así como él me ha aceptado con toda mi basura, con lo odioso que soy, así yo lo amo tal cuál es, porque una simple mirada, una puta sonrisa de él y me alegra la noche. Tiene un auto de hace como mil años, una moto vieja pero a mí no me importa. Me invita a comer a la calle, nos hemos escapado al cine, a comprar libros usados, a la feria y con eso me conformo. Los viajes a Dubái o a París son nada comparados con las caminatas a su lado. Me presta su ropa cuando hace frío, me abraza y me cobija con sus brazos y eso es todo lo que yo quiero de por vida. Nos la pasamos hablando del futuro, de lo que haremos cuando vivamos juntos, de los lugares que queremos conocer… En serio que no me importa dejar todo lo que tengo con tal de estar con él. Es simplemente que necesitaba decírtelo porque no se lo había dicho a nadie más.

Peter empezó a llorar en silencio. May se acercó y acarició el rostro del chico.

—Mira, Peter. Sé que entiendes perfectamente que hemos pasado por muchas cosas y que nos preocupas, pero no porque dudemos de tu capacidad para cuidarte porque creo que eso ya quedó atrás. Sí, la verdad es que me desconcertó todo lo que sucedió y mentiría si te dijera que estoy emocionada con la noticia, pero también quiero que entiendas que es algo raro para mí.

Peter se dio cuenta del impacto que esa noticia había causado en su tía. Se sintió arrepentido por haberle dicho, pero no quería mostrarse inseguro ante ella. Trató de sonar calmado y convincente aun cuando las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—May, quiero que sepas que estoy muy enamorado de él y no, no voy a hacer ninguna tontería si esto termina porque no se va a terminar, porque ya hicimos planes para cuando yo deje la escuela y me quiero ir a vivir con él. Hemos hablado sobre nuestro futuro, él sabe quién soy y te puedo jurar que sé que él me ama por quién soy y que nunca se acercó a mí por el dinero ni por la posición y si ese es un problema, pues ya te lo dije, yo renuncio a lo que tengo. No me importaría hacerlo y…

La mujer lo interrumpió.

—Cariño, es que no tienes que renunciar a nada. Creo que por eso es nuestra insistencia de saber con quién estás saliendo. Si él fue capaz de tatuarse tu nombre, pues sí, me imagino que te debe querer mucho y no es que dude, pero yo no lo conozco y creo que si están haciendo planes para el futuro, pues creo que también encontrarás razonable nuestra preocupación por saber quién es. Yo como la eterna romántica que soy, no tengo problema con eso, con quién sea o a lo que se dedique si a ti te hace feliz y se sienten a gusto, a mí no me afecta. Te lo digo en serio. Es solo que quiero que estés seguro y que no porque alguien se haya tatuado tu nombre, te sientas comprometido a seguir con él si eso un día se termina o sale mal.

Peter sintió que su tía no entendía lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—¡Es que no es por eso! ¡Yo no se lo pedí, él lo hizo para demostrarme que me quiere y yo sé que sí, lo he visto esforzarse y aun cuando yo le he dicho que no debe hacerlo, él me lo demuestra! ¡Siempre lo ha hecho! Quiero que por favor, confíen en mí. Quiero que tú confíes en mí y que por favor, no dejes que Ben investigue nada, que no averigüe nada hasta que sea tiempo, hasta que mi novio y yo se los digamos y eso va a tardar un poco. Liz se fue a otro estado y quedé muy mal con ella, ya no es mi amiga y no tengo la suficiente confianza con nadie más para decir cómo me estoy sintiendo. ¡Por eso me atrevo a decírtelo, porque no sé qué hacer!

May lo miró con aire condescendiente.

—De acuerdo. Yo no voy a decir nada y si tú estás seguro de todo esto y de que debemos esperar, está bien. Lo que sí te voy a pedir es que por favor, sigas con tus cosas, que no te olvides de los planes que tienes para ti y que ante todo, sigas siendo tú. Digo, si tal vez has pensado en corresponderle el favor pues me gustaría que lo pienses bien, pero ante todo, quiero que trates de estar bien.

Peter suspiró sin saber si al fin se sentía tranquilo o si su alma había huido en ese momento.

—Gracias, May.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y Peter se sintió menos preocupado al aspirar su perfume dulce, ese que era natural y no obra de ningún perfumista afamado.

—¿Y no me vas a decir cómo se llama?

Peter se separó lentamente y sonrió ante la mirada pícara de su tía.

—No, todavía no.

—¿Pero lo conozco?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo conoces y es mejor así. Ya tendrás toda una vida para conocerlo y tratarlo. Sé que te va a caer bien. Les va a caer muy bien. En serio que es un encanto y van a entender que sí, que estamos locos pero que necesitamos estar juntos, que debemos estar juntos.

May sonrió mientras limpiaba los rastros del llanto de su sobrino.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Esperaré a conocer a tu novio secreto. Me imagino que habías pensado en decirle a él que fuera contigo anoche, ¿verdad?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Pues sí, pero sé que todavía no nos pueden ver en público. No hasta que pase un tiempo y hasta que ustedes ya hayan aprobado esto, pero por favor, déjame llevar las cosas y…

May lo tomó de la barbilla.

—Enfócate en vivir y disfrutar tu romance, sin descuidar las cosas que te toca hacer. Si tú me dices que él es el indicado y que confías plenamente en él, yo te creo y estoy aquí, para apoyarte y escucharte cuando lo necesites, faltaba más. Yo sé que nunca te equivocas y por tu tío, no te preocupes. Yo veré la forma de que él no haga de las suyas y que su espía de cabecera no hurgue más de la cuenta, yo veré como los distraigo dándoles pistas falsas, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que sí, contéstame una última pregunta.

Peter suspiró, temiendo lo que ella quisiera saber.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Es guapo?

Peter se empezó a reír pese a sentir los estragos del llanto en su ser.

—La verdad es que si no fuéramos familia, sé que hasta tú estarías haciendo fila, pero sí, es el hombre más guapo que puede haber y es un encanto de persona. Es la clase de hombre que hace sentir que todo va a estar bien, aun cuando todo apunte a lo contrario.

May le revolvió los cabellos.

—Bueno, siendo así, les deseo que sean muy felices. Les doy mi bendición aunque él no esté aquí y pues, vete a descansar porque me imagino que quieres ir a verlo hoy, ¿no? Por Ben no te preocupes pues todo lo que va a querer hoy es sentirse bien y eso le va a tomar todo el día. Anda, descansa y ponte guapo o, corre a casa de quien quiera que sea el novio y aprovecha el día. Sólo llega antes de la medianoche, ¿quieres?

Peter asintió. May le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y salió, dejándolo solo en el enorme comedor. Peter cerró los ojos sintiendo que aún había una oportunidad para salir bien librado de todo ese trance, que no debía sentir toda la responsabilidad encima de él, ahogándolo con sus incertidumbres. Miró su teléfono justo cuando llegaba un mensaje de Tony.

“¿Crees que te pueda ver hoy? Aunque sea un rato”.

Peter corrió hacia las escaleras sin dejar de responder.

“¿Aun estas en la cama? Hazme espacio, solo me cambio y en veinte minutos llego. ¡Tengo algo que decirte!”

“Maneja con calma y en cuanto llegues, podemos dormir otro rato y luego vamos a cazar los alimentos. Aun tenemos tiempo. Te amo, bebé”.

Peter sonrió antes de subir el primer escalón. Su corazón latía desbocado por la emoción que daba el saber que todo iba a estar bien.

“Yo te amo con toda mi alma”.


	35. Power and control

Se había levantado del mejor humor que pudiera recordar. No había ningún atuendo en especial. Simplemente buscó aquella playera blanca que no era suya, ese mismo par de jeans que le traían los mejores recuerdos que pudiera tener y la bomber jacket negra, la que no decía nada en la espalda. Las Dr. Martens negras, cuyas puntas ya estaban algo raspadas y una mochila cualquiera. Bajó con calma las escaleras, fue a desayunar con sus tíos y pese a lo que inicialmente había deseado, tomó las llaves del Maserati Gran Turismo rojo y se encaminó.

Ya era febrero y en el inicio de clases, debía seguir manteniendo ciertas cosas tal y como eran antes. Manejó con calma, iba a buen tiempo y por lo mismo, quería llegar tranquilo, relajado. Poco le importaba ver las mismas caras de siempre, aquellas que fingían sorpresa ante el inicio de un nuevo semestre, pero sí sabía que en fondo, más de uno estaría esperándolo para ver su atuendo. Por eso mismo, eligió su mejor auto.

En cuanto bajó, se dio cuenta de que ya lo estaban esperando. Solamente sonrió y sin detenerse, se adentró a aquellos pasillos que conocía bastante bien. Esa escuela era realmente como su segundo hogar. Aquellas paredes conocían tan bien como las de esa otra casa que prácticamente era suya, cada uno de sus estados de ánimo. Aquellas paredes blancas habían sido testigo de más de un encontronazo lleno de furia o de un muy bien disimulado ataque de ira o de tristeza. Esos casilleros que nunca había usado, también guardaban tantos secretos como los que él había procurado ya no tener consigo.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios en cuanto pasó por aquella sala de maestros que estaba vacía. Esperaba no toparse con alguna sorpresa que arruinara la perfección de esa mañana, pero aunque así fuera, sabía que era él quien tenía las riendas en sus manos, tal y como siempre había sido. Se dirigió, como cualquier otro estudiante a aquella oficina en la que le serían asignados sus horarios y tras haberle ofrecido un café y una muy convincente sonrisa a una de las secretarias, pudo leer las listas de los alumnos inscritos y de los profesores que ese semestre estarían con él.

Liz no estaba inscrita en ninguna lista.

Pepper tampoco figuraba en la plantilla de maestros.

Tuvo que fingir aplomo para no gritar de alegría al saber que esas dos no estarían con él. La secretaria le pidió discretamente que le devolviera las hojas y Peter así lo hizo. Saber que el profesor Stark ahora le daría dos de las materias más difíciles de ese semestre, simplemente lo hizo sentir que el paraíso estaba en la Tierra y no en otro lado. Las primeras dos horas de clase eran con él y también las dos últimas. El salón era el mismo y se apresuró a ir a la cafetería y pedir dos cafés. Su eterno caramel macchiato y el americano sin azúcar. Una manzana para acompañar, pero esa la dejaría en su cajón, en un lugar donde solamente Tony pudiera verla.

Caminó lentamente, sosteniendo la charola con ambos vasos y mirando la llegada de los otros chicos. Todos se veían como él, felices, confiados, expectantes. Era el sexto semestre, el último y a partir de ahí, todo iba en cuenta regresiva. Miró las gradas en las que las nuevas aspirantes a porristas esperaban a quien fuera que estuviera como maestro de educación física, pero ahí estaba Maria, la nueva capitana. La chica agitó la mano para saludarlo y Peter hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirar los vasos mientras correspondía aquel saludo. Hasta el ambiente se sentía distinto, menos viciado.

Cuando entró había pocos alumnos. Sabía que por recomendación de Tony, no debía bajar tanto su perfil pues aquel le había dicho que ya no se parecía en nada a aquel alumno que les hacía la vida imposible a todos.

“Creo que debes seguirte portando como siempre”.

“¿Pero por qué?”, le había preguntado Peter.

“Porque nadie tiene que saber que estás feliz y que es por esto, por nosotros”.

Peter no entendía por qué su novio le había hecho esa petición inusual. Sacó su celular y se dio cuenta de que llevaba muchas semanas sin tener algo que presumir en sus redes sociales. Había dejado aquel hábito de contarle a un montón de seguidores desconocidos cuál era su día a día. Incluso, se extrañó al darse cuenta de que Liz todavía lo seguía y que ella continuaba publicando su nueva vida. Incluso, aquella traía un anillo de compromiso y subía fotos con su nuevo novio. Peter tuvo que darle like a aquella foto y casi de inmediato, recibió una notificación de ella.

“Te extraño”.

Peter se sintió incómodo. Desde la última vez que la había visto, se dio cuenta de que era una Liz distinta y aquellas nuevas fotos, en serio lo confirmaban.

“Yo también”, se vio forzado a responderle.

Sintiendose raro por ese hecho, Peter tuvo que tomarle una foto a su café y a la manzana que llevaba. El hashtag correspondía al del primer día de clases de ese último semestre y aunque se sintió ridículo por volver a sus viejos hábitos, tuvo que hacerlo. Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y sabía que a esa hora Tony haría su aparición y así fue.

—Buenos días jóvenes.

Peter se mordió el labio para no gritar de emoción apenas escuchó esa voz, la que correspondía a su maestro y no al hombre que le susurraba cosas románticas o subidas de tono al oído cuando estaban solos. Iba a levantarse a dejar el café y la manzana, pero se contuvo cuando vio el rostro de Tony. Aquella barba simplemente había desaparecido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Peter vio a Tony sin su sello característico.

—Bien, espero que este semestre que es el último para ustedes se vaya rápido porque tengo la impresión de que más de uno tiene cierta urgencia por iniciar una vida nueva. La clase que les daré todos los días en el primer bloque es Cálculo Avanzado y también todos los días en el último bloque, nos veremos para Laboratorio de Proyectos Tecnológicos. Así que espero que empiecen a pensar en ideas que puedan relacionar tanto con matemáticas como con ciencias. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Peter seguía mirando a Tony. En serio lucía muy mayor sin aquella barba que lo caracterizaba. Ni siquiera puso atención al horario ni a la forma en la que aquel maestro iba a evaluarles durante el semestre. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle acerca de qué era lo que le había sucedido a su barba pero eso tendría que ser en privado.

—¿Parker?

Tragó saliva cuando lo escuchó dirigirse a él por su apellido.

—¿Sí? —preguntó desconcertado. Se sentía extraño que Tony se dirigiera a él de esa forma.

—Vaya a mi auto por un fólder rojo. Tenga las llaves. Está en la cajuela.

Iba a levantarse sin protestar, pero recordó que debía mantenerse en su papel.

—¿Tengo cara de ser su sirviente o algo por el estilo?

—Tomando en cuenta que dejó en ridículo a la escuela en aquel infame concurso de matemáticas, no está en condiciones de negarse. Vaya.

Las risas de sus compañeros lo irritaron. Tal vez andar de romance con su profesor no iba a ser tan sencillo. Rodó los ojos y se levantó molesto y le arrebató las llaves a Tony. Salió al estacionamiento y fue por lo que le pidió. Sabía que en serio ambos debían mantener ese tono odioso que durante el último semestre habían establecido cuando todo estaba mal entre ellos. Tal vez cuando estuvieran a solas, se las cobraría. Iba pasando por el pasillo cuando chocó de frente con alguien a quien ya conocía.

—¡Hey, Pete! ¡Cuidado!

Se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz. Era el maestro de educación física al que había corrido junto con Liz un semestre atrás.

—¿Maestro Wade?

—El mismo. Oye, ¿sabes si tu amiga todavía está en la escuela?

Peter se puso nervioso.

—¿Liz?

—Sí, ella, la misma por la que me tuve que ir y creo que alguien le ayudó a que me despidieran, ¿verdad? Pero bueno. ¿Está en tu mismo grupo?

Peter casi se había olvidado de él y el hecho de que aquel supiera perfectamente quienes habían movido los hilos para su despido, sólo lo tensó.

—No, ella ya no estudia aquí.

—Menos mal. Digo, eso de andarse liando con los alumnos como que no es muy recomendable para los maestros… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Peter tragó saliva.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peter poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Quién es la capitana de porristas ahora? ¿O te dejaron a ti a cargo? —se burló aquel maestro. 

—No. ¿Por qué mejor no va y pregunta en dirección? Digo, yo podría decirle pero…

Aquel lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

—Pues te lo agradecería mucho. Sé que Liz es una víbora de las grandes y me sorprendió mucho que tú te hubieras prestado a su juego. Te creí más listo, pero bueno. No sabía que tú sabías de nosotros y si un día decides hacer que me corran por segunda vez, creo que no te conviene hablar de más.

Peter miró fijamente a aquel hombre con el que casi nunca había intercambiado palabra.

—La capitana es María Hill y no, nunca voy a decir nada.

El profesor lo soltó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Bien. Nos vemos al rato en clase y por cierto, hablé con el nuevo director y creo que ya no vamos a necesitar a un capitán de porristas honorario. Lo más lejos que puedas estar de todo esto, será lo mejor para todos.

Peter apretó el folder que llevaba entre manos.

—¿Y qué si un día me arrepiento y cuento todo lo que sé?—lo retó Peter.

— A la gente confiada le pasan cosas malas.

—¿Me está amenazando?—preguntó el chico.

El maestro lo miró fijamente.

— Hay más de uno que te las quiere cobrar. ¿Ya sabes que también regresó el maestro Rogers? Ganó la demanda que le metió a tu tío por despido injustificado y mira que le salió en varios millones. Creí que estabas al tanto de ese asunto, pero no me extrañaría saber que por andar metiendo en líos a muchas personas, ni siquiera sepas qué es lo que sucede con los asuntos legales de tu tío.

Peter sintió que le ardía la cara de ira.

—Pues bienvenido de nuevo.

Wade sonrió y comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

—Por cierto, el señor Osborn te manda saludos. Dice que ojala pronto vayas a visitar al joven Harry.

Peter se quedó paralizado. Había sido demasiada información en menos de un par de minutos y él en serio que ignoraba eso, que hubiera una demanda en el historial de su familia y que él no estuviera al tanto. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente otra vez y la taquicardia fue intensa. Se recargó contra la pared, tratando de tranquilizarse antes de entrar al salón. Cuando por fin pudo caminar, entró al salón y vio que había alguien en su lugar. Tony estaba terminando de anotar algunas cosas en el pizarrón y parecía ajeno a todo eso. Peter dejó el folder sobre el escritorio y miró a la chica que estaba sentada en su lugar.

—Mis cosas están ahí, ¿no las viste?

Aquella chica lo miró con aire indiferente.

—Hay más lugares vacíos allá atrás. Puedes ocupar uno de esos.

Peter se dio cuenta de que más de uno los estaba mirando, pero Tony estaba completamente absorto anotando aquella serie de ejercicios.

—Muévete —exigió Peter.

—Quítame —le contestó aquella.

Peter la miró fijamente.

—Muévete.

—Quítame.

Tony volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que el murmullo comenzaba a subir de tono.

—¿Qué sucede, Parker?

Peter apretó los puños mientras la morena seguía anotando aquellos ejercicios en una hoja.

—¿Le puede decir a esta señorita que se cambie de lugar? Mis cosas estaban aquí pero no entiendo porque insistió en sentarse en un lugar ocupado. Me imagino que tiene algún tipo de debilidad visual o es muy distraída.

Tony suspiró.

—Parker, hay más lugares allá atrás. Sólo levante su mochila y vaya a sentarse. Copie los ejercicios, son un examen de diagnóstico.

Peter frunció el ceño. Miró indignado como aquella chica sonrió sin dejar de anotar. Molesto, se agachó por su mochila y se fue a sentar hasta el último lugar de la fila. Empezó a copiar los ejercicios y a resolverlos tan rápido como pudo. Aun seguía desconcertado por lo que había sucedido minutos antes y por aquella súbita reacción de Tony, de quien supuso, le daría por su lado. No perdía de vista a aquella chica que al levantarse, traía un ajustado y muy corto vestido rojo. Aquellas zapatillas eran escandalosamente altas y sus tacones resonaron cuando se acercó a Tony para entregarle la hoja.

—¿Cómo dice que se llama? —escuchó a Tony preguntar cuando se fue a buscar la lista para pasar asistencia.

—Michelle Jones. Usted le dio clases a mi prima. Liz me habló muy bien de usted.

Peter arrugó la hoja y tomó su mochila. Salió a toda prisa aun cuando ni siquiera había entregado el examen y las burlas de los otros no se hicieron esperar. Fue a su auto y apretó el volante con furia. Habían sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, demasiadas cosas que le arruinaron aquella mañana tan tranquila que después de mucho tiempo, al fin tenía. No se iba a ir sin saber qué estaba sucediendo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y vio que era un mensaje de Tony, quien le pedía que regresara a clases. Iba a contestarlo, pero se contuvo. No quería decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después y esperó al siguiente cambio de hora. La ansiedad lo estaba matando y cuando miró el salón al que debía dirigirse, se encontró de nuevo con Tony en el pasillo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó el cuarentón.

—Dime —contestó secamente Peter.

Los alumnos que iban buscando su salón parecían no prestarles demasiada atención.

—¿Por qué te enojaste? Quedamos en algo —respondió Tony mientras saludaba de lejos al profesor Banner.

Peter trató de sonar calmado, pese a que otra vez sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y que la ira lo estaba abrazando.

—¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Primero lo del estúpido folder, luego lo de la idiota esa y todavía tuviste el descaro de mandarme a sentar allá atrás. ¡Ni siquiera me diste mi lugar y…!

Tony le apretó el hombro para que bajara la voz.

—Sabes que sí te doy tu lugar.

—Pues no pareció, ¿eh? Todos se burlaron y no dijiste nada. ¿Ahora te vas a desquitar de todas las que te hice o a qué estás jugando?

Tony se contuvo cuando al lado de ellos pasó el director con el maestro Rogers quién miró burlonamente a Peter.

—No estoy jugando a nada y no me pienso desquitar por nada. Eso ya lo dejamos claro.

Peter tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces por qué no hiciste nada?

—Porque estamos en la escuela y porque te dije que aquí nadie tiene que saber nada. Aquí soy tu maestro y allá afuera ya sabes quién soy. También todos siguen con la idea de que nos odiamos.

Peter suspiró.

—Tú escuchaste que es prima de Liz.

Tony se acomodó la corbata.

—Con mayor razón tenemos que guardar las apariencias. Seguramente sabe todo lo que pasó, o lo que ella le haya querido contar.

Peter se separó de Tony. El pasillo comenzaba a quedarse vacío.

—¿Viste que también regresó Wilson? Él fue novio de Liz.

Tony sacó el celular para fingir verlo.

—Sí, eso también lo sé.

—¿Y si regresa Pepper?

Tony suspiró y comenzó a avanzar hacia su oficina, Peter lo siguió.

—Pues con mayor razón tenemos que ser muy discretos y cuidadosos. No se va a ver bien que tú y yo nos llevemos a las mil maravillas de repente. Por eso, Peter. Por eso debemos ser muy cuidadosos. Saliendo de la escuela, te veo en mi casa y hablamos con calma. Me enteré de algo hoy.

Peter se estremeció cuando Tony ligeramente le apretó el hombro mientras caminaban.

—Yo también me enteré de algo hoy —le dijo Peter—. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a tu barba?

Tony se detuvo en la puerta de su salón mientras esperaba a sus nuevos alumnos.

—Digamos que tuve un accidente. Me estaba afeitando y por pensar en cierto muchacho de ojos cafés, cuyo nombre llevo tatuado, me distraje y la corté de más. No me iba a ver bien con la barba dispareja.

Peter sonrió. Aún se sentía tenso y a pesar de todo eso, quería sentirse seguro, tranquilo como en la mañana cuando todo pintaba para ser un inicio de semestre perfecto.

—¿Estabas pensando en…?

Tony se acercó y sin que nadie los viera, pasó su mano por la espalda de Peter.

—En todo lo que te quiero hacer hoy en la tarde y lo que podemos hacer en el laboratorio cuando te mande llamar. Un maestro tiene mucha autoridad sobre sus alumnos y tú eres mi favorito, pero nadie debe de saberlo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el anillo de compromiso que dice que eres mi futuro esposo?

Peter se mordió el labio mientras se lo ponía discretamente y se lo mostraba a Tony. Aquel sonrió.

—¿Entonces estamos bien, señor Stark? —preguntó Peter juguetonamente.

—Más que bien, Parker. Vete a tu clase, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa y por esa niña no te preocupes. Esa chica sólo estará en mi clase de Cálculo. Cuando te saliste, fui a sobornar a una de las secretarias y miré su tira de materias. Lo malo es que estarás con ella en Literatura y en Español.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Entonces ella se va a sentar cerca del escritorio para verte?

—Me imagino que sí, pero si te empiezas a portar odioso e insoportable, de castigo te voy a sentar justo donde pueda supervisarte y sí, necesito que eso sea siempre para tenerte frente al escritorio.

Peter sonrió.

—Gracias, señor Stark.

—De nada, Parker.

Peter respiró profundamente mientras caminaba al salón donde lo estaría esperando uno de los maestros a los que había despedido y que había sacado una jugosa tajada de su fortuna familiar. Tal vez sí debía mantenerse en su papel, en ese que había tenido que crear en compañía de aquella chica, que a la distancia, le demostraba que no dejaría de pelear ni de usar el poder que aún tenía sobre él porque le conocía muchos secretos e intrigas. Tal vez ahora que esos dos maestros habían regresado, tendría que estar alerta y más, si las cosas dentro de la escuela iban a ser inciertas. Tal vez ser novio de su maestro favorito, no iba a ser tan sencillo, especialmente si había más de uno dispuesto a cobrarse las humillaciones del pasado.

Pensó por un momento en pedirle a Tony que se cambiaran de escuela, pero no quería irse dejando especulaciones ni huir como un cobarde. Tendría que dar una última pelea antes de irse definitivamente de aquel lugar. Todos sabían cómo se las gastaba Peter Parker y si para eso debía seguir siendo el terror de la escuela en solitario, iba a demostrarles que podía él sólo con eso y más.


	36. The bitch is back

Nunca había tenido competencia y eso era un nuevo nivel de desesperación. Era tan buena como él, que el odio simplemente se acrecentó. Lo que fuera que le pidieran, la muy perra podía hacerlo y hasta mejor que él.

Peter veía que ella parecía su sombra aunque deliberadamente ella no lo seguía ni parecía ponerle atención. Porristas, el periódico escolar (que él había retomado apenas Wade había hablado con el nuevo director para tenerlo alejado de las animadoras), un blog de moda con todo lo que los alumnos de esa prestigiosa escuela usaban… MJ, como pedía la llamaran, lo hacía y con mejores resultados. Por un momento, al verla con el uniforme de educación física, Peter pensó en regresar a las anónimas carreras de kilos para perder algo del peso que había ganado apenas retomó su relación con Tony. El cuerpo de ella era mil veces mejor que el de su prima y que el de cualquiera de las chicas que alzaban los pompones en las competencias y Peter extrañaba tener unas piernas delgadas que entraran en esos ajustados pantalones de piel que la morena se ponía casi a diario. Extrañaba lucir su figura de forma altanera y segura, demostrándoles a todos quien mandaba en el lugar.

Delgada, siempre a la moda y también, poco sociable. Sonreía cuando alguien se le acercaba a pedirle algo, pero apenas se quedaba sola, volvía a ser la misma tipa desagradablemente apática de siempre. Peter era el que siempre la seguía y la observaba con lujo de detalle, sin poderle quitar la vista de encima. Hasta que un día Tony le pidió que parara.

—¿Otra vez espiándola, Parker? Me voy a poner celoso – le recriminó adoptando aquel tono autoritario que solo empleaba en el aula de clases. Su voz lo traía de vuelta a la realidad, la que se había construido a su lado.

—No es eso… - intentó explicarle - Yo…

—Déjame adivinar – lo paró con su mano. —Estás aplicando la de a los amigos se les tiene cerca, pero a los enemigos más cerca aún.

Peter suspiró al saberse descubierto otra vez. Tony se dio cuenta de que nadie los estaba viendo y se atrevió a darle una nalgada al chico, quien, ruborizado, volteó a verlo.

—¡Te van a correr! —susurró con miedo.

—Bien, valdrá la pena si cuando cumplas los dieciocho, me vas a hacer la visita conyugal.

Peter se empezó a reír y Tony lo jaló del brazo.

—Anda, tengo muchos exámenes que calificar y necesito que me eches una mano… mientras yo te la echo a ti – le para luego guiñarle el ojo rápidamente.

Peter se mordió el labio y fue hacia la oficina que, a últimas semanas, era el único lugar en el que ambos podían dar rienda suelta a su idilio. Entró y apenas vio que Tony colocó el seguro en la puerta, se acomodó sobre el escritorio e hizo a un lado cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbarle. Tony se colocó en medio de sus piernas y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras Peter trataba de desabrochar aquel cinturón que le había regalado la semana pasada.

—¿Y la barba para cuando crece? —preguntó mientras Tony le hacía una marca en el cuello y lamía lentamente su yugular.

—Dale tiempo, esta vez está tardando más de lo normal.

Peter ahogó un gemido mientras jalaba los cabellos apenas canosos de su novio.

—Siento que le estoy siendo infiel al amor de mi vida con mi odioso maestro de cálculo…

Tony se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Peter se dio cuenta de que otra vez lo había arruinado.

—¿Qué… siento que no eres la misma persona sin tu barba? – explicó patéticamente.

Tony resopló molesto y Peter supo que echó todo a perder antes de haber empezado.

—Igual no te culpo si sientes que soy un cabrón infiel que se merece que le des una lección. Digo, eso fui mucho tiempo. Y si así fuera, me lo merezco.

Peter se acomodó en el escritorio y buscó el rostro de Tony, intentando arreglarlo.

—No quise decir eso…

Tony suspiró y se acomodó el cinturón. Su excitación podría esperar.

—Bueno, perdón por la paranoia – exclamó desviando la mirada - Es lo que uno se gana cuando ha hecho las cosas mal.

—¡Pero no te pongas así! ¡Yo…!

Unos toquidos lo hicieron guardar silencio. Tony se acercó casi sigilosamente a la puerta.

Aquella voz femenina los puso tensos.

—Señor Stark, ¿puedo pasar?

Peter se bajó del escritorio y se fue a esconder debajo de una banca.

—Espera, ya voy.

Con un gesto, Tony le indicó que permaneciera ahí hasta que se deshiciera de aquella interrupción. Peter trató de no hacer ruido mientras Tony abría la puerta y atendía a aquella muchacha. Estuvo varios minutos agachado hasta que sintió que esa visita había tardado más de lo normal y aunque no escuchó nada extraño, le incomodaba que MJ fuera a buscar a Tony en horario fuera de clases.

—Muchas gracias, señor Stark. Hasta mañana y perdone la molestia.

—No hay de qué. Descansa – le respondió el hombre de forma amable pero reservada.

Tony volvió a cerrar bien la puerta y Peter salió de su escondite.

—¿Sólo venía por dudas en la tarea? – preguntó el joven con leve molestia.

Tony se frotó los ojos.

—Sí, creo que eso sí lo escuchaste. A diferencia de cierta persona sabelotodo que nunca pregunta aunque se equivoque, ella sí viene a preguntar cuál es el procedimiento correcto.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, me da gusto que tengas una alumna que sí se preocupa por sacar buenas notas. Ya mañana me pones la calificación que en serio me merezco por no querer preguntar.

Tony no dijo nada. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y Peter lo miró con atención. Llevaba varios días observándolo y convenciéndose de que Tony ya no soportaba sus bromas como antes. Algo lo estaba preocupando y él no sabía que era, pero poco a poco la desesperación comenzó a carcomerlo.

—¿Te veo mañana? —preguntó con la esperanza de que Tony le pidiera irse a su casa como otras veces.

—Sí. Necesito dormir un poco y aunque pensé que podríamos tener un poco de acción aquí… Igual no se iba a poder concretar nada. Mejor mañana llegas a mi casa.

Peter se mordió el labio.

—¿Estás bien?

Tony bostezó.

—No.

Peter cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró.

—Fue por la idiotez que dije hace rato, ¿cierto?

Tony negó.

—No. Es otra cosa y no hemos hablado de eso y ya tiene varios días, pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre se me olvida mencionártelo.

Peter volvió a sentarse en el escritorio sin afán de querer reanudar su intento por seducir a su novio. Simplemente quería averiguar que pasaba, encontrar la raíz del problema y erradicarlo. Porque eso hacían las parejas ¿no?

—¿Qué es?

Tony se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

—Rogers es el nuevo director. Hoy tuvimos una junta en la mañana y…

Peter sintió que un calor insoportable lo recorría.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que Steve es el nuevo director de la escuela por alguna razón que no acabo de entender y si no entendí mal, le quitó la escuela a tu tío. No sé qué pasó ahí, pero te agradecería mucho que lo investigaras. No tengo tanta confianza para preguntarle algo así a tu tío sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Los únicos que se veían feliz con ese anuncio fueron Natasha y Wade… quien curiosamente ahora es casi el brazo derecho de nuestro amado y nuevo director. Ah, y le dio reconocimientos a siete maestros que curiosamente, siempre han hablado mierda de mi trabajo. Ya te imaginarás quiénes son y sí, todos son gente a los que siempre quisiste remover, incluido Rhodey, pero yo no sabía que lo odiaras tanto ni que yo le desagradara también.

Peter se bajó casi corriendo y tomó su mochila. Le dio un beso rápido como despedida y salió sin importarle si alguien lo veía.

—Peter—le llamó Tony desde la puerta y el chico se regresó.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Peter agitado.

—Creo que si no tenemos cuidado, ahora sí nos vamos a meter en un problema mayor. Especialmente yo – declaró apretándose el tabique de la nariz—. A ti no te pueden hacer nada, pero a mí sí.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

Tony suspiró.

—Eso es tema aparte. Eso sigue y seguirá, te lo juro por lo que más le da sentido en mi vida en todo el mundo. Y eso eres tú – le dijo mientras lo apuntaba, haciendo sonreír cálidamente a Peter—, pero creo que debemos ser discretos. Y aunque se contradiga con lo que te pedí una vez, mejor no te metas en problemas. Mantén tu perfil bajo y a esa chica déjala en paz. Rogers la adora como no tienes idea y Natasha también.

Peter sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor. Era el mareo causado por la impresión y la incertidumbre.

—Tú también ten cuidado. No te quedes a solas con ella – le rogó con miedo.

—Por eso la atendí afuera de la oficina, para que la gente viera. Malo si me niego, malo si la ayudo – le explicó para luego depositar un suave beso en la frente de Peter - Descansa amor, te llamo en la noche.

Peter asintió y se fue caminando a toda prisa a su casa.

Cuando llegó, le preguntó a su tía si Ben ya había llegado. Ella le dijo que llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en su oficina y aun cuando ella se lo advirtió, Peter abrió la elegante puerta del despacho de él.

—Pedí estrictamente que nadie me molestara – se quejó el hombre de ojos azules.

Peter tembló un poco al escuchar esa voz.

—Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

El magnate lo miró con cierta reserva.

—Cierra bien la puerta.

Peter obedeció y se fue a sentar frente a su tío. Por estar viviendo los mejores días de su vida, se había olvidado de que tenía un apellido que proteger e intereses que cuidar. El aspecto demacrado de su tío se lo confirmó y por primera vez, se sintió culpable.

—¿Es cierto que Steve Rogers es el nuevo dueño de la escuela? – preguntó con falsa duda.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Peter tragó saliva. Iba a echarle la culpa a quien le había dicho parcialmente algo relacionado con eso una vez, pero desistió.

—Todos lo dicen. Un maestro me dijo que tuviera cuidado ahora que las cosas habían cambiado.

Peter siguió los movimientos de su tío. El hombre se fue a servir whiskey y a abrir su caja de habanos.

—Sí. Me demandó y mira que con lo que me quitó, en serio se fueron varios años de trabajo por la borda. ¿Todo gracias a quién? Sí, gracias a ti, Peter – le recriminó con desdén—. Ese despido injustificado aderezado con acusaciones de acoso escolar, sexual y laboral que nunca se pudieron demostrar por parte de los idiotas que tenía como abogados, me costaron mucho dinero y a Adrian le dio una embolia. A él también lo demandó por estar protegiendo la dudosa honra de su hija, que ahora está embarazada de su prometido. ¿No era esa la mosquita muerta que acusó a Rogers de quererla violar cuando el tipo ni siquiera le ponía atención? Pero bueno, cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento. Yo no sabía…

—No, tú nunca sabes nada y tus disculpas sirven para lo mismo que mis viejos abogados: para nada. No son los millones, no es sólo perder una de mis mejores escuelas y quedar como el hazmerreír ante mucha gente. Es el tamaño de las idioteces que has hecho sin medir las consecuencias y por favor, no vayas corriendo al baño a meterte los dedos y provocarte el vómito hasta que te mueras, porque tampoco tengo ganas de lidiar con algo así. Creí que vendrían tiempos mejores para nosotros. Creí que en serio habías cambiado y apenas me entere que hiciste una porquería, créeme que…

Peter se enjugó el llanto discretamente. Ben bebió apuradamente de su copa, ya harto de la conversación.

—Olvídalo. Y sigo sin entender qué carajos fue lo que yo hice mal. Sé todo lo que May echó a perder contigo, pero en serio sigo sin entender en qué momento yo hice algo mal para que te portaras así. Para que te convirtieras en… esto.

Peter se envalentonó y se puso de pie.

—Lo que te haya quitado, descuéntalo de mi herencia o quítamela. No lo necesito – declaró con la frente en alto.

Ben se empezó a reír.

—No. Te voy a agregar en tu cuenta lo que él me quitó para que veas cuánto fue. No me importa. Esa cantidad se juntaría otra vez en menos de dos meses si aquel bueno para nada que me recomendaste se pusiera a hacer su trabajo.

Peter sabía que se refería a Tony.

—¿Hablas del señor Stark? —preguntó temeroso.

Los ojos azules de su tío refulgían de ira.

—Sí, hablo de ese imbécil que no ha hecho más que darme evasivas sobre los proyectos que le he pedido. Creo que no es tan brillante como me dijiste porque hace días no me manda nada nuevo. Si no fuera por su última patente, en serio que Rogers nos hubiera dejado en la calle y yo trabajaría para él si así lo quisiera.

Peter desvió la mirada cuando Ben le acercó una copa.

—Bebe y luego me lo buscas. Dile que me urge hablar con él y si el maestrito ese ya no quiere trabajar para mí, créeme que ahora sí va a arder Troya. Uno me la hace, otro me la cobra y con otro me desquito. Esa es la lógica para seguir si quieres mantener un imperio a flote, y apréndetelo bien.

Peter dio un sorbo a aquella bebida y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado. Pero aun así, tragó y volvió a hablar.

—Yo lo llamo… Yo le digo mañana que lo vea —se corrigió Peter.

—Pues entre más pronto mejor. Vete y dile a May que no voy a cenar, que mejor se vaya a dormir o a hacer su yoga para relajarse— dijo dándole la espalda a su sobrino.

Peter asintió y salió cerrando la puerta otra vez. Pasó el recado y se fue a su habitación. No había hecho la tarea y esta vez, no le pediría ayuda a Tony ni tampoco que se lo pasara por alto como otras veces. Se quedó esperando la llamada de su novio, pero aquel ni siquiera le marcó. Peter se levantó de la cama y aunque estuvo tentado a provocarse el vómito o a tomar calmantes, los que se había robado del bolso de su tía en la mañana, se contuvo. No iba a solucionar un problema causando otro y necesitaba la mente lo más tranquila que pudiera antes de cometer una idiotez.

Apenas clareó la mañana, Peter se apresuró a llegar a la escuela. Se dio cuenta de que los cambios que el nuevo director estaba orquestando, eran notables. Nada de entradas escandalosas, los alumnos tenían que entregar un pase de acceso y estaba prohibido salir a cualquier hora, tal y como Peter había hecho antes, cuando era el amo y señor de esa escuela, su pequeño reino.

La única que estaba ahí aparte de él, era la morena, aquella chica que tenía el poder de desquiciarlo aun sin decirle nada. Peter bajó de su auto y empezó a caminar cuando un ligero aroma a tabaco lo siguió.

—Peter, ¿verdad?

Volteó con reservas. Aquel atuendo que ella llevaba era inconfundible. Era el mismo que él había querido comprarse, pero desistió al saber que el diseñador no iba a hacerle una adaptación para que él lo usara.

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Negociar – dijo dándole otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

Peter vio que a ella no le interesaba la nueva restricción de fumar en el estacionamiento. La chica le ofreció aquel medio cigarro, pero él lo rechazó.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella dio una bocanada más.

—El haberme portado mal contigo ese primer día. Liz me dijo muchas cosas sobre ti y mi error fue creer cada palabra de lo que dijo. Ahora que mi tío está mejor y él habló conmigo, pues supe que realmente no conozco bien a mi prima favorita.

Peter percibió el sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Y? Todo es cierto. Todo lo que dijo es cierto. No entiendo qué es lo que en realidad quieres.

Michelle torció la boca.

—Me gusta ver más las cosas por mí misma y sacar mis propias conclusiones. A Liz no hay que creerle ni siquiera la mitad de lo que dice. Es una mentirosa compulsiva.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

La morena lo miró fijamente.

—Que no vengo a pelear ni nada. Ni siquiera tengo nada en contra tuya. Más bien, lo que quiero decirte es que tengas cuidado. Escuché cuando el director dijo que va contra ti y que aquellos profesores a los que les dio el reconocimiento ayer en la mañana, tienen la indicación de hacerte la vida imposible.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

MJ se empezó a reír.

—No preguntes cómo, sólo lo sé. Y si yo fuera tú, tendría mucho cuidado con lo que hago. El supuesto embarazo de Liz no es más que una treta para tener alejado a cierto maestro con el que tuvo amores y sí, también sé que ella te usó como confidente. Digamos que, si se trata de usar a las personas, yo soy mejor que ella… y que tú. Ten cuidado, Peter. De verdad no tengo nada contra ti. Más bien digamos que es un favor que te estoy haciendo.

Peter suspiró.

—¿A cambio de qué? No te conozco mucho, pero ya me doy cuenta que tus “favores” no son gratis.

La morena sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró. Era una foto tomada en clases y Peter la reconoció al instante. Era del primer día del semestre.

—Quiero a Tony Stark y tú me estorbas mucho. A mí no me engañas. Sé que te gusta mucho el maestro y créeme que haré hasta lo imposible por hacer que se quede conmigo apenas termine el semestre.

Peter cerró los ojos cuando sintió la adrenalina golpearlo con fuerza.

—¿Tú crees que él se va a fijar en alguien como tú?

MJ empezó a caminar.

—De la misma forma en la que crees que un hombre como él se va a fijar en un malcriado como tú. Podrás engañar a todos, pero yo sé lo mucho que te gusta y si no te haces a un lado, porque la verdad es que no te veo muchas posibilidades de éxito, yo te voy a quitar. Te moví el primer día de clases y es la forma más civilizada que encuentro de decírtelo. Si no quieres problemas conmigo, mejor hazte a un lado. Lo que hayas hecho contra los demás cuando estabas con Liz ya es historia. Ahora vas a ver de qué soy capaz si no te quitas. ¿De acuerdo?

Peter bajó la mirada para ver su dedo anular con aquella cinta dorada y sonrió burlón.

—De acuerdo. Ve por él, a ver si puedes. Y me avisas como te fue.

MJ se ajustó aquella chaqueta platinada.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer mientras?

Peter sonrió. Tenía que descararse poniendo a la vista lo que más quería esconder.

—Reírme cuando vea cómo te manda al diablo y yo me salga con la mía.

Los dos voltearon cuando vieron entrar el auto en el que iba Tony. Michelle suspiró.

—Bueno. Que así sea. Quería ofrecerte una tregua, pero si no la quieres por las buenas, entonces tendré que unirme a los que no te quieren cerca y créeme cuando te digo que eso va a doler. Que tengas un buen día.

Peter la miró fijamente.

—¿Sabes que Liz terminó teniéndome miedo por todo lo que le sé? Hacerte tu propio archivo no me va a costar trabajo, ¿eh?

Ella se plantó frente a él.

—Inténtalo. Quiero ver que trates de moverme un poco.

Peter iba a abofetearla, pero ella fue más rápida.

—Si algo tenemos los nuevos ricos, es que sabemos más de los bajos mundos que ustedes, los que nacieron en cuna de oro. Y no, lamento decepcionarte. Mi historial está más limpio que nada. Tú eres el que debe tener miedo porque aunque Liz me ofreció muchas cosas que te incriminan, la verdad es que me muero por hacer mis propios descubrimientos.

Peter se aguantó las ganas de sobarse la mejilla.

—¿Ah sí? Como quieras, pero de una vez te digo que será muy fácil regresarte al agujero del que saliste. No sabes cómo nos las gastamos los que nacimos tronando los dedos.

Michelle no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Peter esperó hasta que ella entró a la escuela y empezó a temblar de ira. Tony se acercó a él y apretó su hombro.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, bebé?

Peter no volteó.

—Mejor ni me hables. Mi tío está muy enojado contigo y…

Tony lo soltó y se plantó frente a él.

—Vamos a tener que adelantar las cosas. Esto se va a poner muy feo si no nos damos prisa.

Peter al fin se atrevió a sobarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Mi tío ya te corrió?

Tony se veía feliz y eso desconcertó al chico.

—Me ofrecieron trabajo en el MIT y tengo que responder hoy antes de las tres de la tarde. Hay una mudanza que planear. Igual me llaman para agosto o puede ser para mayo, pero tenemos que adelantar nuestros planes. No me voy a esperar más tiempo.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—Ben me contó todo anoche. No me dejó hablar y…

Tony se atrevió a poner un dedo sobre los labios rosados para callarlo.

—Me llamó en la madrugada. Le mandé todo lo que tenía atrasado y creo que está más tranquilo. Hasta me invitó a cenar esta noche con él y tu tía, pero lamentablemente no es en tu casa y por lo que entendí, tu tampoco estás invitado. Por cierto, ¿cuándo les vamos a decir lo nuestro?

Peter tragó saliva.

—No sé. Tengo un pendiente que arreglar primero y luego veré como se los digo.

Tony lo jaló del brazo para hacerlo caminar a su paso.

—Voy a firmar y te veo en la cafetería. Ah, y quien quiera que te haya pegado, creo que puedes ponerla en su lugar, ¿o qué estás esperando?

Peter sonrió mientras iba caminando.

—A que haga el ridículo ella sola.

Peter miró otra vez el anillo de compromiso en su dedo y midió sus palabras antes de soltarlas. No volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa y debía aprovechar la tensión ente él y su prometido.

—¿Es mucho pedir si le das entrada, así como se la diste a Liz para luego rechazarla y romper su corazón?

Tony se empezó a reír. Peter sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la determinación en su voz.

—Sabes que no puedes confiar en un infiel redimido, ¿cierto?

Peter miró su anillo de compromiso y apostó a su buena suerte, esa que salía en los momentos menos imaginados.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Sólo un poco, quiero que se pierda de amor por ti, para luego verla llorar, verla sufrir. Eso es todo lo que quiero y tú me has dicho que te pida lo que yo quiera, ¿verdad?

Tony se dio el lujo de despeinar a Peter.

—De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas, amor.


End file.
